World Meets Queen
by Adifosett
Summary: The world isn't done meeting Rose yet. She's just gone through the hardest summer of her life with her best friend and potential first love moving away. School is starting and with new lessons, new students, and new enemies can Rose survive her last year of middle school and still come out as the Queen she's meant to be.
1. OC Characters

**Rose Neve Matthews - Portrayed by Maddie Ziegler**

Nicknames: Rosebud (Family), Rosey(Auggie), Posy (Maya)

Date of Birth: December 8, 2001

Age: 13-14

Resides: Greenwich Village, New York

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Brunette

Family: Cory Matthew (Father)

Topanga Matthews (Mother)

Riley Matthews (Twin)

Auggie Matthews (Baby Brother)

Alan Matthew (Grandfather)

Amy Matthews (Grandmother)

Eric Matthews (Uncle)

Josh Matthews (Uncle)

Morgan Matthews (Aunt)

Romances: Maximo Miles Cooper

Friends: Riley Matthews  
Maya Hart  
Lucas Friar  
Farkle Minkus  
Isadora Smackle  
Amelia Cooper  
Asher Reed  
Eloise Frost  
Maximo Miles Cooper  
Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux

Enemies: Missy Bradford

School: John Quincy Adams Middle School

Afflictions: Matthews and Hart Umbrella Foundation

JQA Honor Board

 **Amelia Maeve Cooper - Portrayed By Peyton List**

Age: 13-14

Nicknames: Amy

Date of Birth: July 4, 2001

Resides: Greenwich Village, New York

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Blonde

Family: Maximo Miles Cooper

Romances: Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux

Friends: Rose Neve Matthews  
Eloise Aurora Foster  
Asher Ray Reed  
Maximo Miles Cooper  
Lucas Friar  
Farkle Minkus  
Isadora Smackle

School: John Quincy Adams Middle School

Afflictions: JQA Cheerleading Team

 **Eloise Aurora Foster- Portrayed by Bailee Madison**

Age: 14-15

Nicknames: N/A

Date of Birth: March 17, 2001

Resides: Greenwich Village, New York

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Pink/Purple (Dyed.)

Family: Elizabeth Annora Foster (Older sister.)- Portrayed by Hailee Steinfeld

Romances: Asher Ray Reed

Friends: Amelia Maeva Cooper  
Asher Ray Reed  
Maximo Miles Cooper  
Rose Neve Matthews  
Lucas Friar  
Farkle Minkus  
Isadora Smackle

School: Abigail Adams High School

Afflictions: Abigail Adams Coding Club

 **Asher Ray Reed- Portrayed by Cameron Boyce**

Age: 14-15

Nicknames: Ash

Date of Birth: April 21, 2001

Resides: Greenwich Village, New York

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brunette

Family:

Romances: Eloise Aurora Foster

Friends: Eloise Aurora Foster  
Maximo Miles Cooper  
Amelia Maeve Cooper  
Rose Neve Matthews  
Lucas Friar  
Farkle Minkus  
Isadora Smackle

School: Abigail Adams High School

Afflictions: Abigail Adams Football Team

 **Maximo Miles Cooper- Portrayed by Jace Norman**

Age:14-15

Nicknames: Max

Date of Birth: January 27, 2001

Resides: Greenwich Village, New York

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Blonde

Family: Amelia Maeve Cooper

Romances: Rose Neve Matthews

Friends: Eloise Aurora Foster  
Asher Ray Reed  
Amelia Maeve Cooper  
Rose Neve Matthews  
Lucas Friar  
Farkle Minkus  
Isadora Smackle

School: Abigail Adams High School

Afflictions: Photography Club

Abigail Adams Swim Team

 **A/N: Will be updated as the story progresses. If I post a hairstyle that does not match the hair color, please imagine it in the hair color listed in the cast bio.**


	2. Girl Meets Gravity

**Matthews Apartment, Rose's Room**

It was the first day of our last year in middle school and to say I was excited would be a lie. I was lying in my bed with the cover over me. Nothing mattered right now, and nothing, as mattered for the past few months since two of my best friends, left. Sure we talked on the phone a lot, and sure we video chatted, but that's not the same as seating down with somebody and having an actual conversation, it's not the same as going to dance class and known she'll be there, and is not the same as going over to there house and known that they already have your favorite type of food ready.

There was a knock on my door, "Rose honey, can we come in."

I move my comforter down a bit, "Sure." I say I hear the door open and Mom and Dad's footsteps, before feeling a dip in my bed.

"Oh, Rosie," Mom says combing her fingers through my hair.

"It's not fair," I whine, "It's the first day of school, it's the day the four of us get together in my room order pizza and Chinese seat down and talk about how our day was, what teachers we like so far, and which ones we know are going to be problems."

"I know Rosebud, it's hard when your best friend isn't there." Dad told me, "And as hard as this is you have to live your life. Know get up, get dressed, and meet us in the living area."

I look at the two of them, they were smiling at me, "We have a surprise for you that's going to cheer you up." Mom tells me. They two of them leave the room, and I get up and get ready for school once I was done I headed to the living area.

I saw Mom and Dad seated in the dining area and walked over to them, "Okay what's the big surprise."

Before they could answer a female voice spoke up, "You would think she would be more excited to see us."

"Are you sure she cried when we left." Another voice said this time male.

I look at Mom and Dad in shock, too afraid to turn my head just in case this wasn't real. Mom and Dad nodded at me.

"It's real Rose." the male voice said.

"You can turn your head." the female voice said.

I did just that, "Amelia! Maximo!" I yell I run over to them to bring them into a group hug.

"Well leave you three alone." Mom tells us, "We have to go wake up your sister anyway."

I release the two of them from my hug, "What are you two doing here?" The three of us seat down on the couch, me in the middle.

Maximo and Amelia smile me, "We moved back!"

"What!How!? I thought you parents weren't' budging." I tell them.

"We did something we never get to do." Maximo tells me, "We had a serious conversation with our parents."

"And they actually listened this time," Amelia says.

I look between the two of them, "Tell me everything."

 **Manhattan Beach, Los Angelos: Cooper Apartment**

Amelia's P.O.V

I was sitting in the dining area, having a *cough* forced *cough* family dinner with my family. It's been three months since we moved to L.A. and I hate it here. No offense to L.A. it's a beautiful place and I can see why people like it here, but I'm just no one of those people, and I know Maximo feels the same way I do.

"So..." Mom says speaking up and trying to dissipate the awkward tension between us. "How do you two like it at here so far."

"Hate it." Maximo and I deadpanned.

"You can't hate it." Dad tells us, "You haven't even explored it. We've put you two in contact with some of the children of our associates that live in this area and you haven't even made an effort to befriend them."

"Don't wanna." We deadpan again.

Mom puts her fork down, "Really you two, you need to stop being stubborn, were in L.A. there are so many opportunities for you guys. Amelia with your dance, Maximo with your photography."

"Yeah," I say also putting my fork down. "Well, New York _is_ the land of opportunity. Just because, we're in Manhattan Beach doesn't mean we're in Manhattan."

"Besides, that's not the reason you had us move here," Maximo tells them taking a bit of his steak.

"What do you mean by that son?" Dad asks him.

Maximo waves his fork at them, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, remember I have an Iq of 194 and she as an Iq of 190, you can't fool us."

"Maximo! Don't patronize us we're your parents." Mom scolds him.

"Parents that we only see four times a year." I snark. Mom and Dad flinch, "The reason that you moved us to L.A. is that you felt guilty, that you've never been there. With us in L.A. and knowing nobody you thought would bring this family closer together. But remember the reason we aren't close is that you two are never there."

"And nothing has changed." Maximo tells them, "In the last 3 months since we've been here, this is the first time we've seen you two. You're either in your office at home or at work. This is making it worse and the tension and awkwardness between our family as increased tenfold since we've been here."

"Well, we're going to make it work." Mom says, "Your father and I will decrease the time we spend at the office, here and work. We promise."

" _Broken promises are words that no longer carry any meaning._ " Maximo quotes, "You've broken so many promises that whenever you two make new ones we brush them off. We get it you two work hard, and a lot. We're okay with, we're fine we that, we're _used_ to that."

I stand up, "You can't erase the past 13 to 14 years, you can't, and maybe in the next 4 to 5 years we'll have a better relationship, but the past will never be erased and the fact that we were taking away from where we considered home, we were taking away from those that we consider family for your selfish reasons, well _that_ will never be forgotten."

Dad speaks up, "Okay what do you two want?"

Mom looks at him in shock, "Jonathan."

"They're right Celeste. This isn't working, and the fear of our children hating us scares me."

Mom nods, "Fine." Mom looks back at us, "What do you want?"

Maximo and I glance at each other, this was too good to be true. "We wanna move back to New York."

Mom and Dad sigh, before smiling sadly at us, "Okay."

Asher, Eloise, Rose we're coming home.

 **Matthews Apartment, Living Area**

Rose's P.O.V

After the two of them finished telling me what happened I was lost for words, "Oh wow."

"Yeah, we know." Maximo agrees. "But I think we need that talk. Did you know they called us this morning to check if we arrived safely."

I smiled happy for them, "They did?"

Amelia shivers, "I feel so childish being happy about the fact my parents called to check up on me."

I hug her, "It's okay to be childish sometime."

"You know, they even surprised us with something as an apology," Maximo tells me.

"What?" I ask him, usually, they hate it when their parents try and buy their forgiveness it must have been something amazing for them to accept it.

"So, our parents sold the apartment we have here, so they had to buy a new one." Amelia tells me, "Guess where."

"Where?" I ask them the suspense was killing me.

Maximo smiles at me, "Meet your new neighbors."

I scream, "What! Really? Omg!"

"Yes!" Amelia exclaims, "We live right across the hall from you!"

I took a deep breath and calmed down, "Just like that. Your parents agreed to you guys moving back they even bought you an apartment across from mine. What's the catch?"

"Well, there are some things we have to do," Maximo tells me. "One, We have to keep our grades up."

"Shouldn't be hard for you guys with your IQs." I tease them.

Amelia nudges me. "Two we have to give them a progress report once a week."

"And since we're going to be living by ourselves with no nannies, we have to have breakfast, lunch, and dinner here."

"Why here?" I ask them. "Not that I'm complaining."

"We think your parents her in cahoots with our parents to make sure we behave," Amelia tells me.

"Yeah they trust us, but we're still 13 and 14 they don't trust us that much," Maximo explains.

I sigh blissfully, "Don't care I'm just happy you guys are back."

They smile at me, "We're happy we're back too."

I thought came to my mind, "Do Asher and Eloise know?"

Maximo smirks, "Nope, thought I should surprise them on there first day of high school." I giggle at him.

Amelia gets up, "Speaking of school, I better get ready for my first day of at John Quincy Adams Middle School." she opens the door

"Yeah, you sho-What!?" I exclaimed at her, she laughs and exits the apartment leaving me and Maximo alone. I blush thinking of the last time Maximo and I were alone, I slowly turn around so I was facing him.

Maximo smiles softly at me, "Hey."

I smile back, "Hey."

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Class**

"So what did you and my brother talk about when I left you two alone?" Amelia as we walked into school.

I took a seat on the ledge, "I knew you did that on purpose." Amelia gives me a no duh look, "Not telling."

"Oh coming, Please." Amelia pleads.

"Morning Rose." a deep familiar voice greets me, "Welcome back Amelia."

I turn around, "Farkle." We greet back before turning back to our conversation only to stop and blink and each other before turning back around, "Farkle!?"

"It looks like Frakle," Amelia says, "It as the same hair as Frakle, and it's wearing a turtleneck."

"Its voice is deeper though, and it's a bit taller then I am now." I say before smiling and patting Farkle on the cheeks, "Farkle you went through puberty."

Farkle grins at us, "I did indeed."

Amelia was about to say something when Riley and Maya's voice interrupted her, "Hello! It is us, the kings." The three of us lover over to see Maya and Riley standing at the top of the stairs with no shoe on, Farkle walks over to greet them.

"I forgot. I go to school with them now," Amelia mutters to me and I elbow her.

"Hey, look at your feet." Farkle tells them, "They're naked!"

"Eyes up here, buddy," Maya orders him.

"Hey, Riley, your Dad gonna be our teacher again this year?" Farkle asks her as the walked over to us.

"He said he's not," Riley tells him.

"I'll believe it when I don't see it," Maya tells them.

I get off the ledge, "He did? When?" I ask her.

"This morning when the forced us out of bed," Maya tells me looking over to see Amelia standing beside me. Maya points at her, "What!?"

Riley looks over to see what caused Maya's reaction, "What!?" Amelia waves at the both of them. "How are you here?" Riley asks her.

"While I was in L.A. I made friends with a unicorn that agreed to magically transport me to New York every day so that I can spend time with Rose." Amelia answers.

Riley looks at her hopefully, "Really?"

"No." Amelia deadpans, "We move back."

I tilt my head to the side, "Farkle why didn't you react like this. You didn't seem surprised at all to see Amelia."

"The statistics of Amelia and you not being together is lower than the statistic of Maya and Rile no longer being friends." Farkle answers. Amelia and I nod our head in agreement while Maya and Riley look at Farkle offended.

Lucas walks up to us, "Oh, Hi" Riley greets him.

"Hey." Lucas greets back.

"Here we go," I mutter.

"Hi." Riley greets back.

"Hey." Lucas greets.

"Hi." Riley greets.

"All summer," Maya mutters.

"Hey." Farkle greets her.

Amelia looks over at her in shock, "Seriously." Maya and I nod our heads.

"You have to talk about it," Maya tells Lucas and Riley.

"She's right." Lucas agrees.

"Hi," Riley says instead.

Lucas smiles, "Oh, hey." they both of them look up just as the bell rings.

"Glad we talked about it," Riley tells him.

Lucas nods, "Yeah, me too."

"Bye," Riley tells him.

"Hey," Lucas says before the both of them walk into the classroom.

"Hey," Farkle says to Maya who stares at him before they both go into the classroom. Amelia and I giggle before making our way to the classroom also, squeezing through Maya and Riley had stopped at the door frame, they both of them had their eyes closed.

"Hubba, Hubba." Amelia says once we took a seat and got a good look at our new teacher, "That's definitely not your father." she whispered to me, I nod my head in agreement.

"I know it's gonna be my father," Riley says, she and Maya were still standing at the door.

"I can't look," Maya tells her.

"Scared." Riley agrees. They both sigh before raising their hands to their face and covering their eyes.

"Okay. Ready" Riley says.

"Quick Peek." Maya says, "One two three go." They both of them remove their hands and get a look at our new teacher. They covered their eyes with their hands again.

Did you see what I saw?" Riley asks Maya.

Maya nods, "Oh yeah."

"Then why are we covering our eyes?" Riley asks her.

"Because it's gonna go away, I don't want it to go away, and it's gonna go away," Maya tells her.

Thye both remove their hands again, Maya grins widely while Riley trembles, "Y-y-y-y-ay!" They shrug and walk over their desks.

"Thank you. Girls, take a seat." The new teacher says in a deep voice. Maya and Riley take a seat on his desk, "Your seats."

Amelia leans over to me, "Even his voice is hot."

"Yeah, okay, let's get started." The teacher gets up and walks over the bored, "Belgium, 1831."

Farkle mimics Riley, "Y-y-y-y-ay!"

"This is gonna be our best year ever," Riley tells Maya.

"Let's just get up, go over, and look at him up close," Maya tells her,

"Please don't." I pleaded with them, they ignore me, they both get up and walk closer to the teacher until they were in front of him.

"Yes?" The teacher asks them.

"He said, "yes," Riley says.

"What do we do now?" Maya asks her.

"I'm gonna touch him, on the face," Riley says, I slap my hand to my face while Amelia patted me on the back in comfort.

When Riley's finger was almost to his face the teacher lost it, "Sit down!" Riley and Maya quickly sat back down, "You two strike me as a couple of girls who are used to special treatment. I don't know who your last teacher was, but I don't do that." The teacher explains to them.

Farkle raises his hand, "Farkle time, sir?"

"Oh God," I mutter while Amelia silently laughs beside me.

"Go ahead, kid. You gotta Farkle, you gotta Farkle." The teacher tells him. Farkle slowly puts his hands down.

"No, this is where he takes over the class," Lucas explains to the teacher.

"Oh. He takes over the class, you just talk without raising your hand, and these two just do whatever they want?" The teacher asks.

"Welcome to my life," I mutter.

Lucas raises his hand, the teacher calls on him."Yes?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Lucas tells him.

"You know what?" The teacher asks, "I wanted to make a difference. I wanted to shape young minds. I wanted to dedicate my entire life to being an influential person who commands respect!" Riley gets up in front of him, she slowly brings her finger closer to the teacher's noes.

"Riley stop, his not Dad." I tried to warn her, but she didn't listen.

She touches his nose, "I quit!" The teacher exclaims leaving the classroom.

Rile takes her seat again, "What happens now?"

"That," I say gesturing to the door as Dad walks in.

Dad waves his fingers in Riley's face before pointing at her, "You did this!" Riley looks at Maya, they both looked like they were about to cry.

"I can't believe you're gonna be my father again." Riley tells Dad, Dad looks at her confused, "I said what I said."

"Seriously, Matthews, how's this possibly happening?" Maya asks him.

"I like that it's happening." Farkle interrupts, "The other guy wouldn't give me Farkle time."

"Yeah, he didn't like it at all when we talked," Lucas complains.

"It's true." Maya says, "It was like he wanted to talk all the time."

"I don't think he knew that history class is supposed to be about our lives," Riley tells Dad. I band my head on the table while Amelia broke into thunderous laughter beside me, everybody stares at the two of us.

I raise my head and look at Dad, "Do it, Daddy, make her eat her words."

Dad nods at me, "Galileo." Dad starts as he walks over to his desk, "Everyone believed that the sun revolved around the earth... Except for him. Everyone thought they were the center of the universe and that everything else circled around them."

"I know somebody who circles around me... Little too closely." Riley tells Dad.

Dad walks over to her, "Is that what you think's happening here, Riley?"

"We're in the eighth grade now," Riley tells Dad.

"We're a year older," Maya tells him.

"We should be able to head off and explore without you," Riley explains to Dad.

"Okay." Dad says, "And you guys think you're ready?"

Maya smiles, "Born ready."

"I'll get there!" Riley tells Dad.

"You know what we're gonna do, Matthews?" Maya asks Dad, "We're gonna transfer out of here."

"Yeah!" Riley agrees before looking over at Maya, "Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Maya nods.

"Lucas? Farkle?" Riley asks them.

"I don't think so, Riley," Lucas replies.

"I really like him," Frakle tells her.

"I like the way he teaches us," Lucas explains, "I like how we're talking right now, and he doesn't stop us when he could if he wanted to." Dad chuckles at that.

Wait." Lucas says and looks over at Dad, "Why don't you stop us?"

"Yeah," Dad says. "that's interesting, isn't it?"

Riley looks over at me and Amelia."Rose? Amelia?"

"No thank you." Amelia replies, "I've never had your Dad as a teacher before, and I think if I leave I'll miss out."

I smile at Riley, "Dad is the best teacher I've ever had, I would be crazy to leave."

"Well, we're done with you." Maya tells Dad getting up from her seat, "Thanks for the lessons." she passes Dad some money, "Buy yourself something pretty."

"Thank you." Dad tells her, "Oh, you're gonna need transfer slips."

"I knew it." Maya says, "He's gonna keep us here on a technicality."

Dda passes them the transfer slips, "Go ahead. Beat it."

"Look at us, riles... two young, independent women taking their own road, making their own way with their guts and their brains," Maya says as the walk out of the classroom,

"Needing nothing from nobody from this moment on!" Riley says as she closes the door.

Dad turns to the class, "Here comes funny." Riley and Maya put their feets through the door and Dad tosses them there shoes.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Maya and Riley complained as they were hit with there shoes.

Once the two of them were gone for sure Lucas raises his hands, "Mr. Matthew you never did answer my questions, why do you let us talk whenever?"

Dad looks over at me and pats his desk, "You wanna take this?"

"Sure," I tell him, I get up from my seat and head to the front seating on Dad's desk. "Question: Why does let us talk whenever? Answer: Our thoughts matter."

Farkle raises his hands, "Why?"

"Frank Outlaw: _Watch your thoughts; for they become words. Watch your words; for they become actions. Watch your actions; for they become habits. Watch your habits; for they become character_." I smile at the class, "Our thought make who we are and our thoughts probably aren't the same as when we were younger, and there most likely not going to be the same in the future. But who you were in the past his history, and who you are right now is going to be history in the future. Our thoughts, our evolution, and our history." I looked over at Dad, "How'd I do?"

He kisses my forehead, "Amazing." I smile at him, "Now get back to your seat I have a class to teach." I do as he says, Dad reaches into his bag and brings out a book, "Our town, by Thornton Wilder. My favorite play."

"You can't teach English," Farkle complains.

"It's all about the history..." Dad starts,

"There you go," Lucas tells him.

"...of people just like you and me, mostly about not taking what we have for granted, and a girl who gets a chance to take one look at the life she left behind." Dad reads an intercept from the book as Maya and Riley come back, "Just for a moment now we're all together. Just for a moment, we're 's really look at one another." Dad looks up from the book, "Hello, girls. You're back?"

Maya smiles nervously, "Yes."

"As bad as this is..." Riley starts,

"Everything else is worse." Maya finishes.

"Well, welcome back, ladies." Dad tells them, "You're just in time for today's lesson."

"Did we miss anything?" Riley asks Dad.

"Nah." Dad tells her, "We're just putting everything back in place. The real lesson begins right..." Dad snaps his fingers, "Now."

 **Svorski's Bakery**

Amelia and I walk into Svorski's to see Mom talking with Mrs. Svorski.

"Hi, Mommy." I greet her, "What are you doing here."

"Is my-krainian bakery," Mom tells me before looking over at Auggie.

"Not funny." Auggie deadpans, I chuckle and ruffle his hair.

"So this is Topanga's now?" Amelia asks Mom.

Mom tilts her head, "Topanga's. I like it. Yes, this is Topanga's."

I look over at the bay window to see Riley and Maya talking, Mom looks over at them as well. "Rose do you know what's wrong with you're sister and Maya?" Mom asks me.

"Don't worry about it, they two of them her just coming to terms that the world does not revolve around them."

Mom nods her head before turning back to Amelia, "How was your first day at John Quincy?"

Amelia smiles at her, "I think I'm going to like it there. I already have a favorite class, it's history."

Mom grins, "That's good to know."

I was just about to say something when Eloise and Asher come storming in Maximo right behind them.

Eloise stops right in front of me, "We need new friends.

"You know you missed me." Maximo teases her.

"We did," Asher tells him. "And then you came back and we don't anymore."

Amelia stares at Eloise and Asher, "Do I get a hug or what?" Eloise and Asher share a look before hugging her.

"Welcome back," Eloise tells her.

I giggle, "Come on let's sit down." I tell them, we all take a seat at the table. "So how's high school?"

"What she means," Amelia says, "How did the teachers take your hair, Eloise?"

"You know what?" Eloise tells us, "Those teachers can stick their opinions where the sun don't shine. It's not against the dress code for me to dye my hair, I looked it up."

Maximo chuckles, "I think they're more worried about you standing out."

Eloise looks at him like he was an idiot, "I'm Eloise Aurora Frost, I stand out regardless." she informed him.

"And there's the British in her," Asher announces. The five of us joke around for a couple more minutes before they had to leave. Amelia and Maximo had to finish unpacking and Eloise and Asher had to get home for dinner. Once they left I decided to help Mom around the bakery, I was helping her decided the prices for the good when Dad walked in.

Dad pulls Riley off the bay-window and bringers her into a hug, "Riley." Dad chuckles, "I haven't seen you in 20 minutes. Do you miss me? 'Cause I missed you." Riley groans, "Auggie, Rosebud come here." Dad brings me and Auggie into his suffocating hold, "I miss you too."

"Mrs. Svorski. I have someone who I think can be the perfect manager for when I can't be at the bakery." I heard Mom inform Mrs. Svorski,

"This person know way around food game?" Mrs. Svorki asks.

"Absolutely." Mom tells her, "She's also very colorful. She really gets into whatever she's doing."

"Sounds like good woman." Mrs. Svorski tells Mom.

"Mmm. Oh! Sorry I'm late." Somebody says in a Ukrainian accent, I force my self out of Dad's hold to see Katie in the doorway. "My donkey died on way here." she walks into the bakery, "Oh. Smells like being back in kitchen in Ukraine. Waiting for Tato to come home, hoping he has not lost last finger in field mower." she stands next to Mrs. Svorski, "Oh no, no, he did."

"Oh, poor Tato. He can never win at "paper, rock, scissors." Always know rock is coming." Mrs. Svorski.

"One..." Katie starts before Mrs. Svorski joins her, Two, three! Rock!" The both of them put out their fists.

"I like her." Mrs. Svorski tells Mom.

Maya slowly walks over to her Mother, "Mom. Ohh..."

"Mayabushka." Katie says in a Ukariane accent, before stops talking in a Ukrainian accent, "I am gonna be here all the time now, baby girl. How great is that?" she hugs Maya ho didn't look happy at all. I seat down on one of the sofa's, this was gonna be a good show.

Maya looks at her Mom, "Mom... you can't be here."

"Dad, mom, you're everywhere," Riley tells our parents.

"We just need some space," Maya tells her Mom.

"It's like you're circling around us," Riley complains.

"I'm sorry." Dad says, "You think we're circling around you?"

"Yes," Riley replies.

I shake my head, "Shouldn't have said that."

"Oh. I see." Mom says facing Dad, "So, I guess we're all done with the parenting?"

"Yes, it seems we're all done with that part now," Dad tells her, "Good job, Topanga!" Dad shakes Moms' hand.

"Good job, Corey!" Mom tells Dad. "Remember that whole potty-training thing that we did for her? And now she wants to leave?"

"Oh, I loved every minute of that." Dad says, "Good times!"

"So, you're okay with this?" Riley asks them,

"Oh yeah, we understand." Mom tells her, "You're a grownup. You know everything there is to know."

"Yup, you're ready to move away," Dad tells her,

Riley looks at them startled, "Well, I mean, I'd like to stay in my own bedroom."

"Okay." Mom agrees, "You'll just drop us a line when you get married and have kids?" Mom asks her obviously hurt.

Riley scoffs, "Mom, I just don't want you to be everywhere."

"Okay." Mom says, "Well when you need us, we'll be at home."

"And I'll be back there," Katie tells Maya, "staying out of your way."

"Okay," Maya says.

"Good," Riley says. "So, nobody feels bad about this?"

"Well, let's see what happens." Dad tells her, he comes over to me, "You coming, Rose?" I look at Mom to see her holding Auggie's hand, they both of them were waiting for me.

I get off the sofa, "Yeah I'm coming." As we were leaving I saw Mrs. Svorski looking around at her bakery sadly, yet at the same time, she looked at peace. I look down to see Auggie watching her also, I ruffle his head, and he smiles at me, they four of us make our way home.

 **Svorski's Wake**

I've never thought about death, sure I knew it existed and that someday everybody must die, but death was more of an abstract thought to me than anything else. Looking around made me think, I didn't know Mrs. Svorksi, as well as Auggie, did, but it seemed that she touched a lot of lives whether she knew it or not and when her time came she was ready. Would I be able to do that? Would I be able to look death in the face and embrace it?

I look at my side to see Auggie head's down, "Come here." I carried Auggie and planted him on my lap, they two of us faced the front to listen to Riley's speech.

"Riley Matthews from Greenwich Village," Riley starts, "New York City, the United States of America, the continent of North America, Western hemisphere, the Earth, the solar system, the universe. The mind of God. And in the middle of all of it, is John Quincy Adams Middle School, me and my friends, because we are the center of the universe. At least that's what I thought. We think we're the center of the universe. We think everything revolves around us. We depend on the sun for light, for warmth every morning, every day. And when it's gone... We sleep... Trusting that in the morning, it will always come back again. Here's what's funny. If you're standing on the moon, you'd think the earth was revolving around you, instead of the other way around. It's really all about perspective. It's hard not to believe that you're the center of everything... Until something shows you, you're not. The sun doesn't go around the earth. We're the ones moving. We orbit the sun because we need it. We need its light and its heat, and if it wasn't there, we'd be dark and alone." she walks over to the poster of Mrs. Svorski, "I wasn't in Mrs. Svorski's orbit for very long, and I missed out on someone wonderful." she looks over at Auggie, "My brother knew better. He was her very good friend." Auggie looks down at the shaker Mrs. Svorski left him and I kiss his temple. "We think that we're the center of the universe, but the truth is... " Riley pulls Maya to the front with her, "We need to circle the ones we love for as long as they're here." Riley walks over to Mom and Dad, "We need to hold them close because no matter how far we travel, they are the ones who hold us in place. It's gravity, and without it, we would just all float away from each other. We are not kings at all. We are just... tiny little specks." Riley walks back to the front "My name is Riley Matthews from Greenwich Village, New York City, the United States of America, the continent of North America, the Western hemisphere, the Earth, the solar system, the universe, the mind of God. That's from our town, my father's favorite play. "Just for a moment, we're all together. Let's really look at one another." Riley walks over to the poster of Mrs. Svorski again, "Good night, Mrs. Svorski."

Riley walks over to me and Auggie and takes a seat beside us, "Good job, Riley." Auggie tells her.

I nod my head, "Yeah great job sissy."

"I know you're gonna miss her, buddy," Riley tells Auggie.

"She gave me her flour shaker," Auggie tells Riley passing her the flour shaker.

"That's really nice," Riley tells him before rattling the shaker, "What's inside?" Riley opens the shaker and takes out a piece of paper, "It's a note. Maybe she wrote you a note."

On the note, it said, "Is not my-krainian bakery. I'm dead."

Auggie laughs weakly before looking at us, "I love you guys."

A/N: First Chapter of the new book. Hope you enjoy please review and comment.


	3. Girl Meets the New World

**A/N: Just to let you all know I do plan to continue Rose's journey even after the season 3. It will start from their junior year so give me ideas; mature, silly, cute, romantic, etc and I'm not going to promise but I might write a chapter based on your idea. Once again thank you for reading and don't forget to leave comments.**

 **Matthews Apartment, Dining Area**

"So..." Eloise starts, "You going to tell us or what?" Amelia and her where looking at me expectantly

Eloise, Amelia and I were sitting at the dining table enjoying a good breakfast of chocolate waffle, I should have known it was only a matter of time before one of them snapped. The three of us had a sleepover the other night and all through, they would sly try and get me to reveal my stats with Maximo, I was too smart for them and would either evade the question or play dumb.

I smile, "Tell you two what?"

"Rosie." the two of them whine.

"We've been back for two weeks now, and nothing." Amelia tells me, "And I know you had a conversation the first day you were back, why won't you tell us?"

I got up and put my plate in the sink before looking back at the two of them, they were giving me puppy dog eyes, I laugh at them.

"Why does it matter anyway?" I ask them.

Eloise looks at me dumbfounded, "Why does it matter if you're dating the guy you like or if you're just friends?"

I nod my head, "What changes? I mean you and Asher are dating know, as anything changed?"

Eloise grins, "I get what you mean. The reason I liked him before we started dating her the reason I like him now. We're still Asher and Eloise, they only difference is that we're more affectionate towards each other than before." she pauses for a moment, the next time she spoke her British accent become more prominent "But it also gives thou all right to chase those skets away."

"Eloise!" Amelia reprimands her through laughter, "They're freshmen I'm sure there not think like that yet."

Eloise pats her arm, "My poor misinformed Amelia, age doesn't matter a sket is a sket."I shake my head at her.

"You know I'm kind of envious of you two," Amelia tells us.

"Amelia Cooper envious?" I tease her.

"Hahaha." she deadpans, "but seriously you booth have somebody you like and maybe in the future possibly love."

I walk around the table and hug her, "I'm sure your prince charming is coming. But in the meantime, we should probably get to school."

Eloise gets up and puts her and Amelia's plates in the sink, "And I should probably go get the boys and make sure we aren't late." The three of us picked up our bags and headed for the door.

_

 **Cooper Apartment, Living Area  
Asher's P.O.V  
**  
I was sitting in the living room of Maximo's and Amelia's apartment, I was finishing some homework that I left to the last minute, while Maximo was going through his film. I look over at him and open my mouth.

Maximo shuts me down, "Not doing it." the guy didn't even look up.

"Dude, come on," I tell him. "The girls her probably pestering Rose about it right now."

He finally looks at me, "And knowing Rose, she's not going to tell them anything until she's done torturing them with the information."

"Exactly," I tell him, "I get to know before those two."

Maximo smiles, "With the way you like to gossip I sometimes think you were born in the wrong body."

I tilt my head, "Either way, I'll still be hot." he tosses a pillow at me, "Come on tell me."

He sighs, "Fine."

_ ****

 **Flashback: Matthews Apartment, Living Area  
Maximo's P.O.V**

When Amelia left the room, Rose turns back to me and smiles shyly, I couldn't hep but grin, "Hey."

She blushes, "Hey." She was so cute, but I can't act on that now we have things to discuss and like always we were on the same wavelength, "We have to talk about it don't we?" she asks me.

I nod, "We do. I kissed you." she holds up two fingers, "Fine I kissed you twice."

"So what are we?" she asks me.

"What do you wanna us to be?" I ask her in return, she stayed silent, I looked at her closely and saw uncertainty in her eyes, "You're unsure."

"Yeah, I am." She told me, "I don't want us to stop being Rose and Maximo, I like the way that we can just sit down and hang out. I like that's there's no pressure."

I nod my head in agreement, "Yeah I know what you mean. I thought about it on the way here, I don't want us to rush into it and come to regret it later, losing our friendship in the process." I smile at her, "So let's do it our way, no rush, no pressure, no regrets.

She smiles at me. "Okay. But we have to promise each other to always be honest with our feelings. If either of us starts to like somebody else, or one of us start losing interest with the other, we have to tell the other."

I nod my head in agreement."Seal it with a kiss," I couldn't help but tease, she hits me with a pillow in reply, before giving me a peck on the cheek. The two of us grin at each other.

Unknown to the both of us Rose's parents were listening to our conversation.

_

 **Cooper Apartment, Living Area  
**

I just finished telling Asher what happened when Eloise comes through the door, "Come on you two were going to be late." she told us. Asher and I quickly put our stuff away and grabbed our bags and followed her outside the apartment. When we reached the hallway Rose and Amelia was waiting for alongside Eloise. Asher goes over to Eloise and gives her a peck on the lip before wrapping his arm around her.

"Uggg." Amelia gagged, "You two her so cute I'm going to throw up."

I walk over to Rose and wrap my arm around her, "Morning." I smile down at her.

"Morning." she smiles back.

The four of us headed for the train.

_

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Class  
**  
I was in class listening to Dad talk about the new world.

"The new world. People who lived their whole lives in a certain place travel to a new land of new feelings and new opportunities. Having no idea how to behave in this new society." Dad explains.

Riley looks over at Lucas. "Lucas, what did you tell him"

"Nothing." Lucas answered, "I'm just as uncomfortable as you are."

"Wait, Mr. Matthews doesn't know Riley kissed Lucas?" Farkle asks us.

"No," Maya replies.

Amelia scoffs, "Do you think if he did he lover boy would be in the class."

"So, everything he says is making them uncomfortable?" Farkle asks.

"Uh-uh," I tell him.

"Shall we take advantage of this?" Farkel asks.

"I like the way you think," Amelia tells him.

Maya smirks, "How could we not?"

I snort, "You three her sadists, I want no part of this."

"I will begin," Farkle says before standing up. "So, Mr. Matthews, tell me after you've had the courage to close your eyes and take the face of the new world in your trembling hand..." Riley and Lucas look so scared that I couldn't hold back my giggles.

Dad looks at Farkle confused, "What are you trying to say, Farkle?"

"Are you supposed to be a couple next? Or what?" Farkle asks Dad.

"Huh?" Dad asks.

"What?" Riley asks.

"Huh?" Lucas asks

"Oh, you don't understand my question?" Farkle asks Dad before gesturing to Maya, "Perhaps my dear friend miss Maya Penelope Hart could help me out."

Sarah leans over, "Penelope." she teases Maya.

Maya glares at Farkle, "Farkle..."

"It came out. It just came out. It came out. It just came out." Farkle says in a rush before sitting down.

Lucas leans forward and smiles at Maya. "Penelope?"

"Really, Huckleberry?" Maya asks him, "You want to play with me right now?"

Lucas stops smiling. "No."

"Cause you've done quite enough, haven't you?" Maya asks him making kissy faces.

"Maya," Lucas warns.

"Maya," Riley warns.

Maya ignores them, "Mr. Matthews, I think what Farkle is trying to say is once you've kissed..."

"Yeep!" Riley says scared.

Maya continues, "...the shores of this new world I bet your friends from the old world would want to hear about how the new world is, and if you don't tell them, well that's just selfish."

"What are you trying to say, Penelope?" Dad asks her.

"Are you supposed to be a couple next, or what?" Maya asks.

"Huh?" Dad asks.

"What?" Riley asks.

"Huh?" Lucas asks

"I think Mr. Matthews what they're trying to say is that after you have embraced this new world, and experienced what you have never experienced before. What do you do next?" Amelia asks Dad.

"Alright, what's going on here, guys?" Dad asks them.

"Nothing!" Riley exclaims, "Could we just please, for once, read from the book?" Riley starts to read the book, "The boy and the girl had no idea of the changes they would soon be facing. Everything was different including their own bodies..." she stops reading, "What the..."

"You're reading your health book," I tell her.

"Word of warning page 73," Farkle says. "I don't understand. It makes no sense. It looks impossible."

Curious I open the book to page 73, "Sorry to tell you this Farkle but it is, otherwise you and I would not be here."

"Riley, what is going on here?" Dad asks.

I tried to save her, "Maximo kissed me."

"Twice." Amelia reminds me. Farkle, Lucas, Maya, and Riley look at the two of us in surprise, I looked back at them confused before remembering I never told them.

Dad shudder, "Rose I already knew that." I look at him in surprise, "Your mother and I heard your conversation two weeks ago." he gives me a stern look, "That boy is not allowed back in the apartment."

"Sure," I tell him.

"Now honestly what is going on here?"Dad asks.

"Farkle kissed my hand," Maya tells Dad.

Dad looks startled, "You did?"

Farkle smiles, "It was glorious."

"It was." Maya lies, "I went home and questioned everything."

"Okay," Dad says before looking at Riley, "and where were you while all of this hand kissing was going on?"

"Nowhere, with no one doin' nothing with nobody." Riley answers. Dad looks at her before going over to Lucas, I could tell he was putting the pieces together. Lucas grins at Dad before escaping from the room, Dad looks back at Riley.

"Auggie now." Riley tells Maya.

"I don't see where else we can go." Maya replies

_

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, Hallways  
**  
Amelia and I were sitting on the staircase watching as our classmates peer pressured Riley and Lucas into going out.

"You know?" Amelia tells me, "I'm happy I don't know you and Maximo's stats."

I look at her startled, "You are?"

She smiles at me, "Yeah, I wouldn't wanna be them," she says gesturing to our classmates, "I wouldn't want to pressure you into something you weren't ready for."

I hug her, "You wouldn't even if even if you wanted to." I told her, "But I'm glad you don't wanna know anymore."

She looks at me confused, "Why?"

"Oh, nothing, except Maximo told Asher," I told her before running.

She runs after me, "Rose! You can't let Asher know something before me!" I laughed as the two of us ran through our classmates.

_

 **Topanga's Bakery**

Amelia and I were in Topanga's waiting for Asher, Eloise, and Maximo to meet us, when our Lucas and Riley came, right behind them were our classmates. Riley and Lucas take a seat on the armchairs while our classmates watched them. We were so distracted by the scene that we didn't notice Asher, Eloise, and Maximo had walked in and had already sat in the seat we saved for them.

"What is going on here?" Eloise asks us.

"Classmates pressuring Riley and Lucas to date." Amelia answers.

"And over there?" Maximo asks gesturing to Maya and Farkle.

"Farkle asked Maya to marry him," I answer him.

"And she said yes?" Asher asks surprised.

"She's attracted to the diamond," I told him.

"I'm going to go order for us," Maximo tells us,

I get out of the booth, "I'll come with you. There is no way you're going to be able to carry all that by yourself." he smiles at me in thanks and the two of us head to the counter.

"Afternoon Rose." Katie greeted us once we reached the counter she looks over at Maximo, "Who's this handsome boy."

I giggle, "This is my friend Maximo."

Katie raises an eyebrow, "Friend?"

"Yeah friends," Maximo tells her, I nod in agreement.

Katie looked like she didn't believe us, "Sure. So what can I get the two of you."The two of us ordered the drinks and food for the group, Maximo paying. Once our order was ready we carried everything over to our booth.

"So what did we miss?" Maximo asks as soon as we were seated.

"Maya forcing the two of them to share a smoothie," Eloise told us.

"It was the most awkward scene in the world." Amelia complains, "I felt so bad for the smoothie."

I look over at Riley and Lucas and grimaced, the two of them were so awkward together, "So you guys have been watching them the whole time."

"Yep," Asher tells us taking a bite of his cake.

I looked over at Maximo who was taking a sip of his drink, "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you something." He raises his eyebrow at me,"My Dad knows you kissed me." Maximo snorts his drink out, "Perfect timing." I smirk.

Maximo glares at me, "You're evil." he tells me has grabs some napkins to wipe the table up. After he was done he looked at me. "So how does your father know."

"He and Mom heard our conversation," I tell him. Maximo's eyes widen.

"The same conversation that Eloise and I know nothing about yet Asher does." Amelia interrupts.

Eloise puts down her fork and faces Asher, "You know?" Asher smirks, she turns to me and Maximo. "How is this fair."

"It's not," Amelia whine.

Maximo and I have a silent conversation with each other, he shrugs and I sigh. "Fine, will tell you two." Amelia and Eloise lean towards me, "Maximo and I...are..." they two of them look excited, "...just friends." Asher, Maximo, and I chuckle at the disappointed look on their faces.

Eloise hesitates for a moment before speaking. "I don't wanna force you and all but why? You two would make such a cute couple."

I gestured to Riley and Lucas. "That's why. Maximo and I agreed that we really did not want to become a couple because its what was expected."

Maximo nods his head. "Yeah, if we did we might come to regret it losing our friendship in the process." He smiles at me, "Right now we're just friends if we're meant to be a couple we will become a couple."

"Besides..." I say. "It's not that diamonds are a girl's best friend, but it's your best friends who are your diamonds. It's your best friends who are supremely resilient, made under pressure and of astonishing value. They're everlasting; they can cut glass if they need to." The five of us smile at each other.

"Heartwarming moment over." Amelia cuts in. "We've homework to do. Let's go." The five of us get out of the booth and head for the door. On the way I pat Riley's shoulder in support, she smiles at me the five of us stepped out of Topanga's it was to see some of our classmates hanging about. Asher looks at me and Amelia. "Your classmates her weird."

_

 **Matthews Apartment, Living Room  
**  
After I said goodbye to Maximo and Amelia I opened the door to my apartment to see Mom holding a little boy on her lap. "Do I have another brother that I'm not aware of?"

Auggie runs over to me with arms wide open."Rosey!" I pick up and walk over to the table seating on the chair that was previously occupied by him.

Mom shakes her head smiling at me. "No Rose you don't have another brother, this is Auggie's new friend..."

The little boy interprets. "Doy."

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Oh boy." I heard Dad and Auggie mutter.

I ignored them, "I'm sorry but I think you made a mistake. Your name isn't Doy its De..."

Mom cuts me off. "Don't worry I got this." Mom turns her attention to the little boy on her lap, "Do you know what my name is called?"

"Auggie's mommy." Doy answers.

"Topanga," tells him.

"You're just trying to make me feel better," Doy tells her.

Mom smiles at him, "You think you have a funny name? I have a funny name too. And when I was a little girl, I could never understand why my parents would do that to me."

Doy seemed to agree with her. "I know, right?"

"But then, I found out that they love me very much. And they gave me a name that was important to them." Mom explains. "Do you know what your name means?" Mom asks him and Doy shakes his head no. "Every morning, before the sun comes up, the ground is wet. And that water is a gift for the flowers and the grass. So that they can grow. And they can make the world more beautiful. You were given your name because you make your parents' world more beautiful. Do you understand me?" Doy nods. "Do you know what that water is called that's there for the grass every morning before you wake up?"

"Yes," Doy replies.

"What is it?" Mom asks.

"Morning Doy." Doy answers.

"Okay, get out of here, Doy," Mom says letting him off her lap, Auggie also gets off my lap and the two of them run to his room screaming.

"You lost to somebody that's this many." I tease Mom holding my hand out.

"He broke ya," Dad tells her.

"Yeah, he did." Mom agrees.

"You know, Topanga, one of the things that I've learned from being a teacher is that sometimes you just have to let kids live," Dad explains to her.

At that moment Lucas and Riley walk in holding hands while standing 2 inches apart from each other. "Thank you very much, Lucas. I had a wonderful time." says awkwardly.

"You're welcome, Riley. I also had a wonderful time as well." Lucas tells her just as awkward.

I couldn't help it. "Hahaha...hahaha...hahaha." I wiped tears out of my eyes, "You two just made my day."

"Uh, what are you kids doing?" Mom asks them. "You guys look really awkward and stiff. Is this about that kiss I heard about?"

"What?" Dad exclaims.

Mom walks over to them Dad following her, "Everybody pressuring you to be something you're not ready for?"

"Not ready!" Dad yells.

"I don't she talking about you Dad." I tell Dad.

"Please, stop holding hands. You look crazy!" Mom tells them, the two of them let go of each other. "You two are a part of the best group of friends I have ever seen. And if you're going to let some stupid, outside pressure hurt that, then you're not anywhere near as smart as I thought you were."

"But sometimes the right pressure can turn into a diamond," Riley tells her.

"Yeah, and the wrong pressure turns you into dust," Mom explains to her. "Do you want to be dust?"

"I don't want to be dust," Riley answers. She turns to Lucas. "Lucas?"

"I really like you, Riley," Lucas tells her.

"We always have such a great time together," Riley says.

"We should break up," Lucas says.

"We should break up right now." Riley agrees, "This has been my longest relationship."

I snort, "And the fastest breakup." Mom glares at me and I hold my hands up before getting up and heading to my room, "I know when I'm not wanted. If you do need me I'll be in my room doing homework."

_

 **Matthews Apartment, Rose's Room**

I was getting ready for bed when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I yelled out. Riley walks into my room and plops down on my bed. "What's up? How was your date with Lucas?"

She smiles. "You know when we had that project for Dad and we were at the library I got to know a lot more about Lucas, I think today Lucas got to know a lot more about me." she giggles, "Including my love for the Knicks."

I chuckle knowing how much a fan Riley was. "So I'm guessing it went well then?"

"He told me he really liked me." Riley grins.

"I'm happy for you," I tell her while hugging her.

"Thanks," she says before releasing me. "So what about you and Maximo?"

I raise my eyebrows at her, "What me and Maximo."

She pouts at me. "Really?" I smile at her, "So I had this big moment in my life, my first kiss and unknown to me, on the same night my own twin sister also had her first kiss."

"Riley don't make a bigger deal out of this than it really is."

She looks at me incredulously. "It is a big deal! And you didn't tell me!"

I sigh. "You didn't ask."

She glares at me. "Did you asks when I told you Lucas kissed me. No."

"Right. I didn't ask you offered because you were excited about it. I was up until the point when he left. Riley, I didn't wanna talk about it, and the only people that knew were Amelia, Asher, and Eloise. Mom and Dad found out two weeks ago because they were spying on us."

"That's also a problem. I feel like I'm always the last person to know when something new is going on with you when as your twin I should be the first."

I scoff, "You're kidding, right? Between me and Maya, you tell Maya before even considering to tell me and by the time you tell me, I already know and it's not from you."

She sighs. "You're right. Just from this point on can, we be more open with each other and no more secrets."

I sigh also. "It wasn't a secret, but yeah I'll try to make sure you're not the last person to know." The two of us smile at each other before hugging. After talking for a while she leaves and I lay in my bed thinking. I just know that when Riley finds out I was keeping Lucas's secret she was going to be mad. I sighed before falling asleep with my troubling thoughts.

_

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, Hallway  
**  
I was by my locker talking to Amelia when Maya and Lucas came walking down the stairs, "Hey, Lucas and I are friends. That's what we are, that's what we've always been. And we are not going to hurt that because you guys want us to be something we're not" Riley announces. So, go back to your own lives because nobody is moving too fast here."

At that moment Maya and Farkle walk pass. Maya was in a wedding dressed while Farkle was in a tuxedo.

"'Sup." Maya greets before tossing the bouquet of flowers to Riley. Riley catches and looks at Lucas in shook before passing the bouquet to Darby who was standing behind her, Lucas and Riley make there way down the stairs.

"I love this school," Amelia tells me as the two of us giggle.

_ 


	4. Girl Meets the Secret of Life

**John Quincy Middle School, Hallways**

Maya, Amelia and I were standing by the lockers as we waited for Riley to finish putting her books away.

"Y'know what I like?" Riley asks us as she closes her locker. "Life. And I like it when it doesn't change. We should sing our happy song."

"We don't have a happy song." Maya and I tell her.

"We should have a happy song," Riley tells us.

Amelia glares. "We will never have a happy song."

"Not with that attitude," Riley tells her. The bell rings and the four of us make our way to history class.

Amelia and I take our seats in the second row when Maya asks Riley a question. "So you don't want anything to change?"

"No, I don't like change," Riley tells her as the two of them take the seats in front of us. "Change fills my pockets with pennies of uncertainty." The three of us give Riley a look of confusion.

Dad starts class. "All right. So should we actually learn about what happened in Belgium in 1831?"

"No!" Farkle yells.

"No?" Dad asks him.

I turn to Farkle and put my hands on his forehead, Farkle smiles at my touch. "Are you okay Farkle? You always want to learn about Belgium 1831."

"Exactly." Frakle agrees as I remove my hand. "I always get my hopes up and then something happens to hurt my little Farkle heart. Well, this time I refuse to believe."

"In 1831..." Dad starts.

Farkle leans forward excited. "Yes? Wait!" Farkle looks at Riley. "Anything going to suddenly happen to you?"

"No changes, lovin' life" Riley answers him.

Farkle turns to Lucas. "Anything going to happen to you?"

"Nothing ever happens to me," Lucas replies.

"Maya?" Farkle questions. The only answer he received was a snore.

Farkle looks at Amelia and me. "Amelia? Rose?"

"Have fun kid." Amelia answers.

I smile at Farkle. "It's actually happening Farkle."

Farkle faces the front with a grin. "Oh my gosh. This is it."

Dad continues. "In 1831... Belgium-"

A dark-skinned boy wearing a green flannel shirt walks into the room. "What? Y'all started without me?"

"Get out!" Farkle growls standing up.

Amelia tugs him back to his seat, "Down boy."

"Someone in this room is going to be very surprised to see me." the boy says. I look back at Lucas to see that he looked nervous.

"Is it me?" Riley asks him.

"Don't know, sugar, but could you get any cuter?" the boy asks her.

Riley smiles. " Well, I can't answer that."

"You got a transcript, kid?" Dad asks him.

He hands Dad his transcript. "I do. Check out them grades. Here, let me sing 'em to you. De, de, de, de, de, de... de" his voice goes flat. "f."

Maya smiles and nods, "Yeah, I know that song."

"And you're proud of that," Amelia asks her, Maya shrugs in response.

"Isaiah Babineaux," Dad says reading the transcript. "From Austin, Texas." Everybody looks over at Lucas.

"What are you doing here, Zay?" Lucas asks him. He did not sound happy at all.

"Well, the first thing I'm doing is waitin' for a better reaction from you," Isiah replies.

Riley looks over at Maya nervous. "Maya, something's changing."

"Okay, Mr. Teach, where do I sit? You know, usually, I'm more of a back row kind of guy." Isaiah says only for back row Brenda to wave and smile at him. "That's unusual." Zay looks around the room, his eyes stop when they notice Amelia. "I wouldn't mind sitting next to the pretty blonde girl over there."

Amelia smirks, "Wanna seat and see what happens?"

Dad gestures to the seat behind Lucas. " Have a seat right there, Mr. Babineaux."

Riley turns around so she was facing Lucas. "Lucas, do you know this Isiah?"

Isiah seats on his desk. "Yeah, tell 'em you know me good."

"How 'bout we talk later, okay?" Lucas asks him, his voices strained.

"Well, Mr. Babineaux, if you work out as well as last years new student," Dad says pointing at Lucas. "we're happy to have you."

"Wait. What? Lucas, you're doing okay here?" Isiah asks incredulously.

I put my head on the desk. "Oh no," I mutter. I could feel Amelia's curious gaze on my head.

Amelia leans towards me and whispers so nobody else can hear her. "You know something I don't know?" I nod with my face still on the desk. "Wanna share?"

I turn my head so I was facing her. "I think the class is about to find out anyway."

"Why wouldn't he be okay here?" Riley asks.

"Not currently on probation? No disciplinary actions? They just let you wander free?" Isiah continues to ask.

Farkle had enough. "Sit down!" he growls. Zay sits in his seat.

"Okay new guy's all settled in and there's still class time left so do it! Do it while I'm still tingly!" Farkle orders Dad.

"So, In 1831, Belgium declared-" Dad says only to be cut off.

"What is the secret of life?" Yogi asks. Dad and Farke stare at him in astonishment

"I'm sorry, Mr. Farkle," Yogi tells Farkle before standing up and facing Dad. "I know I'm not your daughter, but I too have value in this world. What is the secret of life?" Dad chuckles and holds up the eraser.

"Don't do it!" Farkle pleads. "Put it down and no one gets hurt." Dad smiles and erases the chalkboard. Farkle screams and pounds his head on the desk multiple times

"Yogi has asked the primary riddle of the universe: What is the secret of life?" Dad lectures. "People spend their whole lives trying to figure it out. I was lucky. I had a teacher who cared about me to make sure I knew. Lucas, You got an opinion on this?"

Maya turns to Lucas. "Yes, What do you got, Mr. moral compass?"

"Did you just call Lucas Friar your moral compass?" Isaiah asks, he hits Lucas on the shoulder. "Ha, they called you moral compass!"

Lucas and I glare at Isaiah. What was wrong with this kid, could he not sense the tension in the room.

"Okay," Isaiah says settling down again.

"Something bad is going to happen, Maya," Riley says.

"No." Amelia disagrees. "Something interesting is going on."

"Yeah. It occurs to me you're trying to tell us ranger Rick was a little different back in Texas." Maya tells Isaiah.

"A little? What do they know, exactly?" Isaiah asks Lucas. "'Cause I wouldn't wanna say anything wrong. They know you're a year older, right?"

I glare at him. "You're not helping."

"Oh my God," Amelia says.

"Yeah," Lucas says turning to face Isaiah. "Yeah."

"Oh, yeah, it's my fault." Isaiah agrees before gesturing to Lucas's. "Look at you!"

"Okay, that's enough, Mr. Babineaux." Dad orders.

"Oh, so you know about him?" Isaiah asks Dad.

"I know all about my Friar," Dad tells him.

Riley looks at Dad upset. "Excuse me?"

"Riley, you're shaking," Maya tells her.

"Dad? You know something?" Riley asks.

I look over at Lucas. "I think it's time you told them. It's been a year already," I told him.

Isaiah looks at me, "You know too?"

I grimace. "Yeah, I do."

"What!?" Riley yells.

Lucas sighs, "Back in Texas-

"Lucas! You sure?" Dad asks.

Lucas nods. "Rose his right, It's time. Back in Texas, I did something. I had to leave."

"It was great!" Isaiah exclaims. "I mean, they threw him out of the whole school!"

I smile at Isaiah, he smiles back. "Do I need to get you a muzzle?" Isaiah stops smiling, I kept smiling.

"What?" Riley asks in astonishment.

"I came here to get a new start," Lucas explains. "Nobody knew me here."

Isaiah raises his hand and smiles. "I know him."

Riley looks at Lucas sadly, "Do I know you?"

I groaned this what I was afraid would happen.

 **John Quincy Middle School, Cafeteria**

"So why her two beautiful girls sitting with the new kid at lunch?" Isaiah asks Amelia and I. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Isn't it obvious?" Amelia asks him. "We want to get to know you better Isa..."

"Zay." Amelia raises an eyebrow. "You can call me Zay."

Amelia smiles, "Okay, Zay. Nice name." the two of them stare at each other

I look at the two of them. "Anyway.." I say bringing their attention back to the conversation. "We want to get you a bit better and we don't want to deal with Riley town."

Zay looks at me curiously. "Whats Riley town?"

I gesture to the table where Maya, Lucas and Riley were sitting. "You see her freaking out right there." he nods his head. "That's Riley town."

"I don't know why you're bothering," Amelia tells me. "Soon she's going to remember that you knew and come over here to freak out on you."

"Ugh. Don't remind me." I tell her.

"So Lucas trusted you with this and nobody else?" Zay asks me.

I point my plastic fork at him. "I know what you're getting at. There's nothing between me and Lucas. One I like somebody else and two I wouldn't do that t Riley."

Zay nods in understanding. "So how long have you known?"

"Almost a year now," I tell him only to instantly regret it.

"A year?!" I look over my shoulder to see Riley, Lucas, and Maya behind her. "A year? You've known for a year." She looks back at Lucas. "You told her almost a year ago and yet you didn't tell the girl that gave you her first kiss anything." she didn't give Lucas a chance to answer before looking back at me. "I taught we said no secrets and you kept this from me for almost a year."

"Technically we agreed to no secrets almost a year after he told me," I tell her she continued to glare at me.

"Oh my god," Amelia says. "It's not the end of the world clam down."

Riley turns her glare to Amelia who glares right back. "How come your not upset? You're her best friend and she didn't tell you either."

"Simple it's stupid to be mad at Rose for not telling me a secret that was not hers to tell. She was being a good friend, that's why she's my best friend." Amelia explains I smile at her. "Besides she told me everything I needed to know on the way to lunch." Lucas stares at me, Amelia appeases him. "No details on why you got expelled but when you told her, why you told her, how you told her, and _where_ you told her."

Lucas takes a seat beside her. "Why do you make that sound so scandalous?"

Amelia smirks at him. "You tell me. We both know how you see Rose."

Lucas smirks back. "As a sister." the both of them said at the same time.

"When did this happen?" Maya questions, looking at Amelia and Lucas. "When did the two of you become so close."

Amelia looks at her. "He and Farkle get along with Asher and Maximo. They're always hanging out at our place it's only natural that we would become friends."

"Can we get back to the main point!" Riley exclaims she was glaring at me again. "You know I like him and you didn't tell me anything. I'm not your best friend, I'm not just your sister either, I'm your twin we're suppose to tell each other everything!"

"Wait a minute. They're twins?" Zay asks but everybody ignores him.

I stand up and faced Riley with my own glare. "You know what? Yes, we're twins, that doesn't mean I have to tell you anything! And I for sure am not going to tell you a secret that I was trusted with just because you have feelings for the guy. I was being a good friend. I kept my friends secret. You tell me right now that if Maya told you a secret would you tell me?" she didn't answer. "Exactly." I grabbed my bag. "You can talk to me again when you've gotten your head out of Riley town." I left the cafeteria, leaving her dumbstruck.

"I better make sure she doesn't stew in this and make herself more upset." I heard Amelia say before hearing footsteps behind me.

 **Cooper Apartment**

Amelia and I walk into her apartment, Eloise was sitting on the couch doing her nails, while Asher and Maximo were playing Fallout 4 on the Xbox. I slammed the door before diving face first into the couch and let out a frustrated scream. A couple minutes later I lift my head when I feel somebody rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Wanna talk about it?" Maximo asks me. I look around to see that we were the only ones in the living area.

"Not really," I told him.

"Rose I really like you," he tells me.

I smile. "I know. I really like you too."

He smiles back. "And since I really like you I 'm going to tell you one of your worst traits." I waited. "You hold your feeling in and you stew in it until it finally comes out. And most of the times the reason why you're mad isn't the real reason your mad." I sigh and lay my head back on the couch. Maximo rubs my back again. "Think about it." He gets up and leaves me in the room to think. A couple minutes later Amelia and Asher come and get me to go to dance practice.

 **Matthews Apartment**

When I got home from dance it was to a bark and slobber all over my face.

I laugh. "I missed you too boy." I peppered Atlas face with kisses.

"You know that dog as sat there waiting for you to get home for the last five minutes." I heard Mom say. I look over to see Mom and Dad sitting at the dining table.

I kiss Atlas nose. "That's because Atlas is a very smart dog that loves it's Mommy." I drop my bag on the couch and walk over to them, taking a seat on one of the chairs.

Auggie walks in, in his pajamas rubbing his eyes. He ignores Mom, Dad and I and takes Atlas by the paws, before leaving the room with him. I guess somebody couldn't sleep without there live teddy bear. Mom, Dad and I share a look before chuckling.

"It was fun to see Auggie carry Atlas everywhere when Atlas was a baby, know it's even funnier to see Auggie drag Atlas everywhere even though Atlas his taller than him now," I told them. There was a moment of silence and I was just waiting for them to say something.

"Riley told us you yelled at her." Mom starts.

I roll my eyes, hard. "Of course she did. Did she also tell you that I yelled at her after she yelled at me."

Mom sighs. "Rose she's hurt."

I nod my head in agreement. "I understand that she's hurt. But if the roles were reversed I wouldn't be reacting the way she is."

"Well, you have always been more mature than Riley and you also have more control of your emotions then Riley those," Dad explains to me.

"And I'm sick of it!" I exclaim shocking them. "Why am I always the twin that's understanding of the situation, why am I the twin that lets her feelings go by the wayside so that she can live in Riley town." I tilt my head up to try and stop the tears from coming. Mom comes over to me and brings me into a hug. "And the worst part is, that every time I do something she doesn't like she brings in the fact that we're twins and tries to guilt trip me."

Mom rubs my back. "Oh, Rosie. How long have you been feeling this way?"

I rub my eyes. "I don't know, a couple weeks now. I guess it just kind of blew up today."

Dad seats on my other side and takes my hand. "You know you can always come to us if anything is wrong, instead of bottling it in and waiting for it to explode. "

I nod my head. "I know, but you both her very busy and I just don't want to be a bother."

"You are never a bother. You're our Rosebud." Mom says kissing my forehead.

 **John Quincy Middle School, History Classroom**

After my emotional talk with Mom and Dad yesterday I wanted to talk to Riley about it this morning, but when I went to talk to her Riley completely ignored me. If she wants to play the silent game then we can. Usually, whenever this happens I would just apologize because I don't like us arguing with each other but not this time. Of course, Maya was on Riley side she was even sending me pleading looks to just say sorry, I'm so happy that Amelia was here to be by my side.

"Al washes a car in six minutes," Dad says starting his lecture. "Fred washes the same car in eight minutes. How long does it take Al and Fred to wash the same car together?"

"How is this anything?" Riley asks him.

"Three minutes twenty-five point seven seconds." Farkle and Amelia say.

"Wrong!" Dad tells them.

Farkle looks at him incredulously. "I'm sorry what did you just say?"

"Matthews I think you forgot that I have and higher IQ than you," Amelia tells Dad. "There's no way I'm wrong."

Dad shakes his head. "You're wrong."

"I'm wrong? You're a history teacher teaching English, science, whatever you got going on at home." Farkle chides him. "You waltz your wife in here on career day."

"She's a respected attorney," Dad tells him.

"My father said she should've been my mother!" Farkle argues.

I giggle. "Bomb dropped."

Dad gives up. "What do you want from me?"

"Mr. Matthew teaches us about a lot of things. He's open-minded that way." Lucas says directing his comment to Riley.

"He can be open-minded because he knows who we are," Riley replies.

"Oh. She took us both out." Lucas says.

"I teach this way because in my old school I had a very strict teacher." Dad tells us.

"Did he teach history, English, or math?" Zay asks.

Dad looks confuse for a moment. "I don't know. But in his class there was no talking. No interruptions."

"So you didn't like him?" Zay asks.

"I loved him." Dad replies.

"Then why don't you teach like him?" Farkle asks.

"Because I would never try and be like him. I could only fail." Dad says. "I only succeed you guys if I get my teaching across as effectively as he does."

"You do." Maya tells Dad before turning to the class, "He does."

"Thank you, Maya," Dad tells her. "And I will now. Al washes a car in six minutes. Fred washes the same car in eight minutes."

"He thinks it's math class!" Zay exclaims. "Somebody stop him!" He points a Farkle. "You, what's your name?"

"Farkle," Farkle says.

Zay looks at him offended. "What'd you call me?"

"My name is Farkle," Farkle explains.

"Who would do that to you?" Zay asks.

"So your assignment today is to wash a car," Dad tells us bringing attention back to him. "together."

Riley points at Lucas. "With him?"

"Especially with him."

"If you do it correctly, You will find the answer is three minutes twenty-five point seven seconds," Farkle tells the class.

Amelia points at Farkle. "Yes, we will."

"If you do it correctly, You will find the secret of life," Dad tells the class before exiting.

 **John Quincy Adams, Car Wash**

"Done." Maya and I say once we finished washing the car.

Farkle and Amelia walk up over us. "Amazing."

"How long?" Maya asks.

"Nineteen minutes, forty-two seconds." Amelia answers.

"You two are the worst car washer in the class," Farkle tells us.

Maya throws her rag on the floor. "Oh, You mean no one will ever ask me to wash a car for them?" she asks sarcastically, "Say it."

Riley looks at her in amazement. "You're a genius."

Maya flips her hair. "Oh stop."

Amelia face me. "I expected more from you."

I raise an eyebrow. "This isn't for charity nor am I getting paid. This to prove a point so frankly I just don't care." she nods her head in understanding.

Farkle looks at his clipboard. "The only two who washed the car in six minutes and eight minutes was Riley and-"

Maya cuts in. "Lucas? Was it Lucas? Could've been Lucas? Lucas?"

"Yeah, Lucas," Farkle says.

"I'm not washing a car with him," Riley complains.

"Oh yes you are," Farkle tells her. "In three minutes twenty-five point seven seconds and I will go back to your father and say, Ha! Now pick up that hose!"

"Fine!" Riley exclaims.

"Yes, sir." Lucas salutes.

"And... Go!" Farkle orders. "No, no. Work together. The equation doesn't work if you don't work together.

"Riley, I could use some water over here to rinse this off," Lucas tells her.

"Oh. Water?" Riley asks him. "You want some water? she turns around so she was facing him.

"Yes, Please," Lucas tells her.

Maya walks over to Lucas. "Oh, Huckleberry, Huckleberry, Whatever bad, bad things you did at your school, you are still a Huckleberry." Riley sprays Lucas with the hose, Lucas jumps over the hood of the car to get to the other side and hide. Amelia and I take two buckets so we could sit and watch the show.

"Tell me what you did!" Riley yells at him.

"Nothing this bad!" Lucas yells back.

"They threw you out of school!" Riley yells.

Farkle comes over to yell at them. "Wash the car! You're supposed to be washing the car! Why aren't you washing the car? Wash the car?" Riley points the hose at him. "Okay," Farkle says backing up.

"When are you going to tell me what you did?" Riley asks Lucas.

"Fine!" Lucas exclaims. "You want me to tell you what I did?"

"Everything!" Riley exclaims.

"Okay," Lucas says slowly walking towards Riley. "Good girl, Just give me the hose, and I'll tell you. Good girl."

"Fine." Riley hands Lucas the hose. "Thank you." Maya slaps her forehead and walks over to where I'm seating.

Lucas smirks. "No, thank you."

Riley's eye widens in realization. "Maya!" Lucas sprays Riley with the hose. Riley screams as the pressure of the water pushes her towards the fence. Maya takes a bucket and seats next to us, while Zay gets out of the car and takes another bucket so he could sit next to Maya.

"Wow. Yours is a lot of something." Zay tells us.

"She's a lot of work," Maya says.

"Somethings to much," I say.

Maya faces me. "Rose..."

"Don't want to hear it right now Maya," I tell her.

Zay brings her attention to himself. "What happens to her when you're home, sick?"

"Oh, I could never get sick," Maya replies. They two of them smile at each other.

"So, just between you and me what did Ranger Rick really do?" Maya asks him. "Did he tip over a cow? Did he put eleven gallons in a ten-gallon hat?"

Zay shakes his heads. "I already told you too much and he'll tell you what he wants to tell you."

"You were really best friends?" Maya asks.

"Oh, there were never better best friends," Zay replies.

"I think there would and if Riley was coming from Texas," Maya tells him. "At least she'd tell me what happened."

"Like I said something happened," Zay says and we here Riley screams in the background. Zay points at Riley. "Your friend's a fountain."

"Wait a minute!" Riley screams "Wait, wait! Lucas, I lost my contact lens." She bends down pretending to look for them

Lucas stops the hose and bends down to help. "Oh my gosh. Riley, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that." Riley stands up laughing and grabs a bucket full of water.

"Idiot," Amelia mutters beside me.

"Wait. Since when did you wear-" Lucas starts only for Riley to dump a bucket of water on him.

Riley leaves the bucket on his head, grabs him by the arm and pins him against the car. "Well, you... were the first boy I ever liked! ...That's a big deal for me. Are you worth it? Tell me and I'll believe you. I want to believe you. Are you worth it?"

"Yes." Lucas answers through the bucket.

Riley sighs and releases him. "Okay." She takes the bucket off his head.

Farkle walks over to them. "You have completely ruined this experiment for me! You are significantly over three minutes-"

"By how much," Riley asks him.

"A day!" Farkle exclaims before pointing at the car. "And you haven't even dried the car yet." Lucas and Riley share a smile before picking up Farkle and using him as a towel to dry the car.

"Okay, okay. I think It's dry!" Farkle yells laughing.

"You're a tight little group aren't you?" Zay aks Maya.

"Yeah, we are," Maya says she stands up and walks over to Riley, Lucas, and Farkle. "Hey! Farkle's right! This is a serious assignment! Now line up right there! Stand up Straight! Straighter! I'm gonna show you how you do this right! Open your mouths! Open 'em! Amateurs." she sprays the other three with the hose.

Amelia and I watch as Zay walks back into the school looking solemn, we share a look before following him.

 **John Quincy Middle School, Hallway**

"Why are you two following me?" Zay asks Amelia and me.

Amelia shrugs. "Cause we have a feeling your about to do something stupid."

"Well, I'm not," Zay tells us. "I'm just looking for my people." His eyes lit up when they land on Joey. Joey was a 20-year-old bully, Zay walks up to him and I just knew this wasn't going to go well. "So, I'm new here, you know? Just tryin' to fit in on what should be my crowd, you know? Seeking my kind of people, you know? I'm sensing you know what I'm talking about. Look at you. You know what I'm talking about." Zay punches Joey and backs up. Amelia and I's eye widen. "That's why I'm not in my extra math class. 'Cause right away, I knew you didn't fit in with these people either. You know, these car washers? I'm gonna run with you now. You're welcome. Oh, not again..." Joey picks up Zay and pins him against the lockers.

"Hey let go of him!" I yell at Joey who ignores me.

"Don't worry girls I got this," Zay tells us. "I'm up in the air. Lucas!" A second later Lucas walks into the hallway, Dad, Riley, and Maya after him. Farkle was hiding behind a wall. "I did it again. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Zay. Get outta here." Lucas tells him. Joey releases Zay, puts his back against Zay, moves around, and clicks tongue before gesturing for Zay to get out of there. Zay walks over to Amelia and I and the both of us slap him on the back of his head.

"Ouch!" Zay exclaims rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"Cause your an idoit." the two fo replied before there was a sound of somebody hitting the lockers. We turned around to see Joey up against the lockers with Lucas holding his wrists in a death grip.

"Now I'm sure you'd like to throw a punch. Except I got both your wrist and I'm as strong as a horse." Lucas tells Joey. "I don't even work at it. I just am."

Joey shrugs. "The way I see it. All that matters is what happens after you let go."

Lucas smiles. "Yeah. I know it'd be simpler to just start takin' shots at each other, But I'm going to tell you something, and you really need to hear this. In the end, you're going to be the one on the floor. And I'm going to be the one who walks away."

Amelia shudders beside me. "Hot. Why is cowboy so hot all of a sudden."

"So, I'm going to do you a favor. And let you keep your reputation. Now I'd like you to keep mine," Lucas says as he releases Joey's wrist and backs away. "otherwise we're going to be twenty and still be in middle school. You want that?"

"I am twenty," Joey tells Lucas before walking away.

Zay walks over to Lucas. "So, I could've taken him right?" He asks Lucas. I roll my eyes and walk over to the others with Amelia.

"Sure." Lucas smiles. "Why do you keep finding yourself in these situations?"

"Well, I like knowing you have my back," Zay tells him before taking a sitting on the bench.

Lucas sits beside him. "What are you doing here, Zay?"

"Maybe I miss my best friend, okay?" Zay replies. "Maybe I had a friend in Texas and he moved away and I miss hanging out with him and I convinced my entire family to-"

Lucas cuts him off. "Your dad got transferred?"

Zay nods. "Yeah, same as you."

"Look, I'm glad you're here, buddy," Lucas tells him. "But, I don't want to keep being the same guy you knew in Texas."

"Yeah. I'm not so sure you are." Zay replies. They put their arms around each other's shoulders and walk into the classroom

"People change people," Riley says.

"Secret of life," Dad says before walking back to the classroom. Everybody else follows him. When we reached the door I felt somebody grab my arm, I turned around to see that it was Riley.

"Can we talk?" She asks me.

"Funny, I wanted to talk to you this morning and you didn't want to talk to me," I tell her. "Now I don't wanna talk to you." I walk into the classroom.

 **Matthews Apartment**

I just came home from dance, I was about to open the door when Mom and Dad come running out.

"Auggie and Riley driving you crazy?" I called out to them.

"Yep!" Dad called back. "We're going to the movies be back in three hours. You're in charge."

"Kay," I call out before walking into the apartment. I drop my bag on the couch and walk over to the dining table ignoring Riley who was trying to get my attention. "Auggie you done?" when he nods his head I pick him up. "In that case, it's time to get you ready for bed," I told him

"Can you read me, Charlie Bone?" Auggie asks me as I took him into his room to get him dress for bed.

I thought about it for a moment. "Depends on how long it takes you to get ready."

"I'll get ready super fast then, like flash," Auggie tells me.

I giggle. "I'm sure you will."

When we reached Auggies I whistle, and not a minute later Atlas comes thumbing into the room, I let Auggie down so e could get dress while I went to Auggies bookshelf to get the book, "Which one are you on?"

"Time Twister," Auggie tells me from his closet, I picked out the book. Once Auggie came out from the closet I sent him to the bathroom to brush his teeth and use the bathroom, before tucking him in. I got through a chapter before Auggie was fast asleep, I kissed his forehead before heading to the living room to get my bag so I could start doing homework. When I got to the living room my bag was no longer there and I sighed in frustration.

"I really don't want to deal with this," I mutter to myself before making my way to Riley's room. I didn't even knock I just walked right into the room and held out my hand. "Bag. Now." Riley and Maya look at me wide eye from the bay window.

"Not until you talk to me," Riley told me.

I sigh. "You have a minute."

"I'm sorry," Riley tells me. "I'm really really sorry and I really really want you to forgive me."

"She really really wants you to forgive her," Maya adds the two of them were giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Why?" I ask.

They look at me confused. "Why What?" Maya asks me.

"Why are you sorry?" I clarify.

Maya shrugs. "Does it matter, she said sorry."

I sigh and hold my hand out again, "Can I have my bag back."

Riley tosses it to me. "Do you accept my apology?" she asks me as I head for the door.

"Riley an apology as no meaning without a reason, and I can't accept an apology that you don't mean." Riley opens her mouth but I stop her. "The worst part is that you can't properly apologize because you don't know why I'm mad and when I wanted to talk to you about it you decided to play the silent game. You might be over it, but I'm still mad and until I'm not anymore I can't properly say I forgive you." I walk out of the room leaving the two of them alone.

 **A/ N: So what did you think? Don't forget to comment. See you guys next time.**


	5. Girl Meets Pluto

**John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Class**

"Somebody read that," Dad tells the class gesturing to the blackboard.

"History will be kind to me for I intend to write it," Lucas reads. "Winston Churchill."

"And he did," Dad tells us. "Who's gonna write their own history here? What is history? I keep forgetting"

"History is time passing," Riley tells him.

"Oh yeah? How much time?" Dad asks her. "Someone once said, '100 years from now, all new people.'"

Maya raises her hand. "100 years!"

"Wrong," Dad tells her.

"You set me up," Maya complains.

"Right now," I answer.

Dad smiles, "Good. So, today we're talking about Winston Churchill. When the new people come, how do you want them talking about you?"

"Nicely?" Riley questions.

"How long do we have before history makes its decision about us?" Maya asks.

"What if they're writing it down now?" Farkle asks.

"Doesn't matter," Dad says. "Chapter One: Introduction. Please read."

Riley reads from the book. "There is a comfort in knowing that history is fixed. You can no sooner change history than you can change the nine planets in our solar system from Mercury to Pluto." Everybody in the class ohs from understanding except Riley.

"What?" Riley asks confused.

"Nice job, Mr. Matthews." Lucas compliments Dad.

Riley still looks confused. "What'd he do?"

"He just showed us history books can be wrong." Lucas tells her."You can change history."

"I don't get it," Riley says.

"How can she not know?" Lucas looks around the classroom.

Maya suddenly points out the window. "Look at the bird." Riley starts looking for the none existing bird. Maya turns to answer Lucas. "She doesn't know because she has us."

"The Riley Committee," Farkle says. I scoff. When the Riley Committee was forced formed Amelia and I were against it and told the two of them they were going to regret it.

"The committee exists to keep certain information away from Riley," Maya says

"Like what?" Lucas asks.

"Everything, really." Farkle answers. This time Amelia scoffs.

Lucas frows in brows. "So you guys are making her ignorant."

"Thank you!" Amelia and I whisper-shout, while Farkle and Maya look offended.

Maya glares. "What do you mean huckleberry?"

I answer for Lucas. "Ignorance lacking knowledge or awareness in general or in something particular. You guys hiding everything from Riley is hurting her more than it's helping." Lucas and Amelia nod. "I might be upset at Riley right now but I have fate in her that she can take the truth and come out still the same Riley. Sparkly eyes and all." Farkle and Maya look pensive.

Dad rushes over to us. "Rose is right, besides this committee can't protect her for the rest of her life. She's getting too smart."

"She's looking for a bird," Farkle reminds him.

"Well, someone's gotta tell her," Dad tells us.

"You do it," Maya tells him.

Dad looks over at Riley, "Nah, you do it!"

"Rose?' Maya asks I raise an eyebrow at her and she sighs. "Hi, sweetie," Maya says getting Riley's attention.

Riley grins. "Peaches."

"See, we've all been protecting you from something," Maya tells her. "You know Pluto?"

"Pluto?" Riley questions. "I love Pluto. Everybody knows that. Pluto's a little cutie-pie. The smallest planet with the biggest heart. I love Pluto so much, I would kiss it on the face."

Maya faces Dad. "Not doing it!"

"You're doing it!" Dad orders.

Maya faces Riley again. "Honey?"

"Peaches?" Riley asks with a smile.

"Pluto is not a planet anymore," Riley tells her.

Riley stops smiling. "What's that you say?"

"They made a scientific discovery that Pluto's not a planet anymore," Maya explains to her. "Will you be okay?"

"I'm fine. I am too old now to flip out over something like that." Riley tells her she faces Dad. "Dad, please continue."

"You sure, sweetie?" Dad asks her.

Riley looked downcast. "Please continue."

"All right, guys," Dad says. "So, we're talking about who we are now, and who we hope to be someday. How will we write our own history and decide what's important to us?"

"They found a 100-year-old time capsule in Boston last week," Farkle tells Dad. "Could we do one of those?"

"I love that idea, Farkle," Dad says excitedly. "In fact, we did one of those when I was in high school. We were gonna see what became of us in 15 years. Wait a minute. We were gonna see what became of us right now! We were gonna go back and see how much we've changed."

Maya looks over at a sad Riley. "Yeah, well, I hope some of us never do."

 **Matthews Apartment, Living Area**

Amelia and I were doing our homework while the other's went to Topanga's to make there own time capsule, Eloise, Maximo, and Asher were staying late at school for their clubs. Dad was standing in front of the two of us with a blue sweater that said shuffle on it. There were shovels lining the wall near the door.

"I thought Mrs. Matthews said not to go to the hardware store?" Amelia asks Dad who had a big grin on his face.

"She did," Dad says.

Mom comes walking into the apartment she looks over at the shovels before looking at Dad.

Mom walks over to Dad with a smile. "Back from the hardware store, are we?"

Dad gestures to his shirt. "Shovel." Mom turns Dad's headlights on and he smiles she turns it back off and he frowns.

Mom hums before realization hit her. "Please tell me you didn't drag Shawn into this?"

"I did not drag Shawn into this." Dad lies.

We heard banging on the door. "Who's that?" Mom asks.

"I think you know," Dad tells her.

Uncle Shawn comes charging into the apartment and to my surprise heads straight for me. "Rosebud, you, all right?" He pulls me off the couch and checks me over.

"Uncle Shawn I love you and all but what are you doing?" I ask him.

He ignores me. "What do the doctors say?" he looks over to Mom and Dad. "How long does she have to live?"

"It's not her you should be worried." Amelia chuckles.

"All right, Rosie. We are gonna do everything you've ever dreamed of," Uncle Shawn tells me. "and in whatever time you have left, we're gonna do everything. We're gonna go to your favorite boutique and I'm going to buy you everything you want."

"As nice as that sound and as much as I might regret it, later Uncle Shawn, I have to tell you something," I tell him.

Uncle Shawn starts to lead me to the door when he see's the shovels. "No!"

"Oh, it's okay, Shawn, I bought the shovels myself," Dad tells him.

Uncle Shawn looks at him exasperated. "Cory, pay the money. Have the professionals dig. Rose is more than worth it."

"Uncle Shawn, I'm fine," I tell him. "Everybody's fine."

"No. you're not fine." He tells me before turning to Mom and Dad. "You're Dad called me over here, said it was a matter of life or death. You're not fine."

We all look over at Dad. "I had to make sure you'd come," Dad tells him.

"Nobody bye-bye?" Uncle Shawn asks.

"Everybody whoop-di-whoo!" Dad cheers.

"Why am I here?" Uncle Shawn asks.

"Cory remembered the time capsule from high school. It's 15 years. He wants to drive to Philadelphia to dig it up." Mom explains to Uncle Shawn.

"Oh... Okay." Uncle Shawn mummers, he takes one of the shovels of the wall and inspects it.

"Whatcha doing with that shovel, buddy?" Dad asks nervously.

"I was in Philadelphia!" Uncle Shawn yells trying to attack Dad with the shovel. Mom and I hold him back while Dad runs away. Mom takes the shovel from him while Uncle Shawn backs off.

The whole time Amelia was on the couch laughing. "I love this family."

 **Topanga's**

Mom, Dad, Amelia, Uncle Shawn and I entered to see the others sitting in there usual spots with a box on the table.

"Road trip!" Dad yells.

"Who wants to go instead of me?" Mom asks.

"I'll go," Farkle says. "I'll do anything with anybody."

"No deal," Dad tells him. "There's not enough room in the car for you and all your words." He notices the time capsule on the table. "What's this here?"

"This is what we're putting in our time capsule," Lucas explains to him.

"Oh... Nope." Dad says "Not good enough."

"These things are important to us," Riley tells him.

"Why are there only three of them?" Mom asks.

"I'm not playing," Maya tells her.

"Oh, you're playing!" Dad says.

"Nice shovel shirt." Maya teases Dad.

"They got plenty left," Dad tells her.

"I don't see how," Amelia says sarcastically

"Mr. Shawn," Katy says once she see's him.

Uncle Shawn walks over to the counter. "Miss Katy."

"How are you?" Katy asks. "How's the writing?"

"Well, I was doing a story in Philadelphia till my friend here brought me to New York so we could go back to Philadelphia." Uncle Shawn explains to her. "How's the acting?"

"I was playing a waitress at the nighthawk diner, and now I'm playing a waitress here," Katy tells him.

"It's your real life." Maya reminds her.

"It can't be." Kathy whine.

"Well, I'm kinda liking this movie." Uncle Shawn flirts causing Katy to smile shyly.

"Come on!" Dad exclaims. "It's a chance to go back and see what time has taught us. Come on, it's our history! You and me, Feeny, Shawn, and Angela." I slap my forehead.

"Give me a shovel." Mom orders Dad. "No reason. Give me a shovel and your head."

"Who's Angela?" Kathy asks.

"Oh, you know." Uncle Shawn mummers. "Someone who used to be in my life."

"Ah, yes. Well, we all have one of those, don't we?" Katy asks.

"Do you miss her?" Farkle asks. "I know I'd miss Riley, Rose, and Maya if I didn't see them for a long time. Do you think your old feelings will get all stirred up for her? And you'll miss her? And you'll go back and live wherever she is?" Maya hits him with an orange ball. Farkle turns to her. "Do you never miss?"

"You deserved that," I told him.

"Yeah, Mr. Hunter, you gonna get some feelings all stirred up?" Kathy asks jealous.

"Maya, all of a sudden, I think we should be going with them," Riley says standing up. "Do you think we should go?"

Maya also stands up. "We're going with you".

"All right," Mom says. "Katy, do you mind if we take this one off your hands for the weekend?"

Katy hugs Maya to her side. "Have fun, baby girl. All right, girls, grab a shovel. We're digging up the past!"

"Yay." Uncle Shawn fake cheers and I pat him on the back.

 **Feeny's House, Philadelphia**

"Come on, Topanga!" Dad yells. "Put some back into it, will you?"

"You two Amelia, Rose!" Uncle Shawn yells.

"I have blisters!" Mom hisses. "And, it's not exactly like I'm wearing my shoveling shoes."

"Plus, this is child labor," Amelia tells them.

"What about you guys?" I ask them.

"We're on a mandatory break," Dad tells us.

Uncle Shawn shrugs. "Hey, I thought we were only doing every other hole."

"You said you knew exactly where this thing was buried." Mom tells Dad.

"Well, it's in this general vicinity, yes," Dad replies.

"How is this fun?" Maya complains. "You said this was gonna be fun. How can anybody make this fun?"

Riley dance to Maya with a handmade wreath on her hand and head. "I made one for Maya's head."

"You're supposed to be digging," Maya tells her.

"Oh, but I was digging for an hour," Riley tells us before she holds up a metal box and all I found was this old metal box." Everybody else drops there shovels.

"Cory..." Uncle Shawn trails off looking behind us.

"What?" Dad asks.

"I'm concerned." Uncle Shaw tells him.

"What's there to be concerned about, Shawnie?" Dad asks.

"That." Uncle Shawn says pointing behind us, we all turn around and Dad also points at the old man behind us. The both of them gasping.

"Mr. Matthews. Mr. Hunter." Mr. Feeny greets. "We meet again."

"Detention?" Dad asks.

"Big boy detention," Feeny replies.

Dad turns to Uncle Shawn. "I won't do well in big boy detention."

I watch as Maya and Riley share a look. "Oh no," I mutter to myself.

"Feeny!" Riley yells walking over to us.

Maya follows her. "Fee-hee-hee-hee-heenay!"

"What, what, what, what..." Riley says.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey..." Maya says.

The two of them hiss like a cat, before stopping when the noticed that Feeny did not look amused. "Okay, let's go," Riley says. The two of them walk over to the bench.

I bow to . "I'm so sorry."

"Mrs. Matthews." Feeny greets.

"How you doing?" Mom asks him.

"Put back my flowers," Feeny orders them. "Except for those. I'll attend to those myself. " He looks at Amelia and I. "You two too." Mr. Feeny walks over to the bench and sits between Maya and Riley. Amelia and I stand around the bench. "Excuse me. Is he a good father, you poor, poor, little girls?"

"We're very lucky." Riley answers.

"So lucky," I say.

"Hmm." Feeny hums. "Is he a good teacher?"

"I think he's the best there is," Amelia says.

"Oh," Feeny says.

"But, he says you are," Maya tells him.

smiles. "Oh." He looks over at the adults. "And that's what you were digging for?"

"It's our time capsule, remember?" Dad replies.

"I remember everything," Feeny tells him.

"We wanna see how time treated us. If we turned out like we hoped we would." Dad explains. "Got any advice for us while we're all out here together, Mr. Feeny?"

"Well, yes." tells him. "It's been a long time, and you're still together. What else do you need to know?" Mom, Dad, and Uncle Shawn smile at each other.

 **Matthews Apartment, Living Area.**

"All right, I'll go first," Dad says. We were all in the living area, Riley, Maya, Amelia, and I were seated on the couch waiting for one of the adults to open the time capsule.

"Now, no one knows what anyone else buried, right?" Uncle Shawn asks.

Mom nods. "Yeah, that was the deal."

"Don't open it," Maya tells Uncle Shawn.

"Yeah," Riley agrees. "Wouldn't you rather believe your lives are perfect?"

"You make a good point, girls, you do," Dad says. "But, here's another point. Have you even met me?" Dad opens the time capsule and takes out a jacket. "There it is."

"It's the jean jacket," Mom says taking it form him. "It's the first time we said 'I love you.'" Mom puts the jacket on. "And it still fits." I couldn't help but smile.

"Time has been good to you, Topanga," Dad tells her.

"Time has been good to us all," Mom tells him.

Dad looks over at Riley and Maya. "And that's how you do the time capsule!"

Amelia snorts. "Way to ruin the moment ."

"Okay, your turn," Dad tells Mom.

"Okay, don't overreact," Mom tells Dad.

"Why would I overreact?" Dad asks her.

Mom hands him an envelope. "Because I know you're going to misinterpret this."

Dad takes the envelope, Amelia and I scot over so they can sit on the couch. "Let's see." Dad opens the envelope and reads it. "'Dear Cory, if you would let it happen, I think you and I could have a future.'" Dad looks at Mom. "Topanga, what's wrong with this? This is great."

"It's not from her." Uncle Shawn tells him.

Dad looks at the letter again and tosses it. "Aah!"

Mom picks up the letter. "It's from Lauren." Mom smiles. Dads mouth widens.

"Who's Lauren?" Riley asks.

"Well, before we got married, your father met a girl at a ski lodge, and she really liked him," Mom explains to us.

"Matthews, you dog!" Maya teases.

"This explains why we never go skiing," I say in realization.

"Why would you do this, Topanga?" Dad asks her. "I... I buried a symbol of our love."

"Cory, I was threatened by this because I was young," Mom explains to him. "The jean jacket was the first time we said, "I love you." But, I almost let this little piece of paper hurt us because I was young. You always knew, but I didn't understand that our love will last forever. And that nothing could hurt it. I buried this because I hoped that when we opened it, I would be sitting next to you and that I could go like this." She rips the letter.

I smile. "I hope that one day I love somebody as much as you two love each other," I tell them.

Mom kisses my forehead. "I'm sure you will."

"Here goes." Maya mummers.

Uncle Shawn takes out a piece of paper, a cassette, a movie ticket, and lipstick. "All right, here goes. Ah... Shakespeare's sonnets. Vivaldi's four seasons. A Van Damme movie ticket. And lip gloss." Uncle Shawn sits on the arm of the couch.

Riley takes the lipstick from him and sniffs it. "Kiwi mango."

"Ah, me and Angela." Uncle Shawn sighs. "We were gonna be Cory and Topanga. I guess there can only be one Cory and Topanga." Mom and Dad still at him. "But, still... Me and Angela. I wonder what she's up to nowadays?"

"Bye, Shawn." Maya mummers and all of a sudden I had an idea, I just needed to contact Eloise.

 **Matthews Apartment, Rose's Room**

After Amelia left and Riley took Maya to Topanga's to comfort her I headed to my room to relax. I was reading my book when somebody walks into my room.

"Why do you always just come into my room without knocking. Mom and Dad don't even do that." I flip a page. "You know why? Because they know I'm a growing female teen."

"Good thing for me. I'm not Corey or Topanga." Uncle Shawn says flops on my bed. I close my book and put it away waiting for him to speak. "So your Dad told me about the tension between you and Riley." He looks over at me. "Wanna talk about it."

"You get along well with her now it'll be a conflict of interest," I tell him.

"Just because we get along now does not mean you can't come talk to me about it," he tells me.

I bit my lip, and sigh before explaining to him what happened. "The worst part is that now that I have allowed myself to feel anger at her I don't know how to stop being angry at her."

"It's not that you don't know how to stop making yourself angry, it's that you've finally allowed yourself to feel all the negative feelings you've been feeling instead of pushing your feelings down." Uncle Shawn tells me.

"What do I do then?" I ask him.

"That's simple," he tells me. "talk to her."

I smirk at him. "You should talk to _her_ too."

He pokes me in the forehead. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't," I tell him.

"You think I have a chance," Uncle Shawn asks.

"You're Shawn Hunter," I tell him. "Of course you have a chance."

He gets off my bed. "Yeah I'm Shawn Hunter," he says as he leaves my room. I shake my head and open my book again.

A couple minutes later when I heard Riley open her door and go into her room I took a deep breath and left my room, and knocked on her door.

"Come in." I heard.

I peeked my head through the door to see her seating on the bay window. "Can we talk."

She smiles at me tentatively and pats the bay window. I smile back at her and sit next to her. The two of us stare at each other for a long time before she opens her mouth. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," I told her. "But I think I owe you an explanation." She nods and stays quiet. "I've felt for awhile now that my feeling gets pushed to the side compared to your feelings." Riley opens her mouth but I stop her. "It's not just your fault, I've never told you how I was feeling and most of the time I push my feelings down. You never noticed it because I pushed it down, but I think it became the norm for us, and I was sick of it."

"I'm sorry for playing a part in you feeling like your feelings don't matter. You're my sister, my twin and your opinions, thoughts, and wellbeing matter to me." Riley tells me.

I smile. "I forgive you."

The two of us hug.

 **Hamptons, Cooper Beach House**

It was Saturday morning and Amelia, Asher, Eloise, Maximo and I were at the Cooper House in the Hamptons, we were int he backyard and with us, we had our own personal time capsule.

"Okay, so the rules are we each put something that means something special to us something that we hope will happen in the future and in 15 years we'll come back and see if anything has changed," I explained. "Questions?" Of course, Asher raises his hand. "Yes?"

"We're not allowed to see each other's items. correct?" He asks.

"Yep," Amelia answers popping the p.

"So whats the goal of this?" Eloise asks. "To see if our dreams come true?"

"I don't think so," Maximo says. "It's to see if in 15 years if we'll be together to open it. To see if we achieved our dream together" he looks over to me. "Right?"

"Correct," I smile. "So who wants to go first?" They all look over at me and I roll my eyes. "I guess I'll go first." The three of them left me alone with the time capsule. Once I was sure they were gone I inserted a yellow envelope and turned to go into the house. The envelope contained four pictures; A picture of my family and me, my copy of the picture Farkle took during the 1961 project, a picture of Amelia, Asher, Eloise and I, and final a picture that Eloise took a couple days ago, during our movie night, it was a picture of me and Maximo cuddled together, my head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around mine.

 **A/N: We'll find out Rose's idea in the coming chapters. Tell me what you guys think, what do you guys think each picture stands for and comment. Thank you.**


	6. Girl Meets Mr Squirrels

**Matthews Apartment**

Mom, Dad, Auggie and I were eavesdropping on Riley and Maya's argument.

"I apologized!" Riley yells.

"I don't care!" Maya yells back.

"I apologized like 50 times," Riley reminds her.

"You don't do that to me," Maya tells her.

"How many times are you gonna make me say I'm sorry?" Riley asks her.

"Are you actually sorry?" Maya asks her.

"No!" Riley yells.

Mom lifts her head from the door. "Oh, this one's bad."

"It's Riley and Maya," Dad tells her casual.

Auggie copies his demeanor. "They love each other." Mom and I turned back to the door when we heard footsteps.

"Fine, you don't want to sit by me? Fabulous." We heard Maya say.

"I will not stink up the integrity of our bay window with this ridiculous argument," Riley tells her.

"You come here and stink it up right now." Was Maya's childish reply.

Mom raises her head again. "No, this one really bad."

"It'll go away," Dad tells Auggie.

Auggie waves Mom off, "They're gonna marry each other."

I sigh. "True, but this is going to take a lot more then them being Riley and Maya."

Mom looks over at me, "What do you mean Rosie?"

"Maya as all rights to feel the way she does, even though she had it coming. At the same time, Riley doesn't understand why Maya is mad because Maya protects her from things like this happening to her. "

 **John Quincy Adam, Hallways**

Amelia and I walk into the hallways were we saw Farkle, Lucas, and Zay hanging out.

"Morning boys." I greet as Amelia and I walk over to them.

"Hey." They greet back.

Zay slides next to Amelia. "Morning beautiful."

Amelia smiles at him. "Morning Zay."

I roll my eyes at the two of them, while Farkle and Zay smirk. Since the day the meet the two of them have been flirting with each other; slight touches, glancing at each other whenever possible. It was starting to get annoying, why won't they ask each other out already, but as Amelia's best friend I know better than to pressure are into something.

The five of us make light conversation until we were interrupted by Maya and Riley coming into the hallway still arguing.

"You stood up for Lucas and not me!" Maya yells at Riley.

"I'm not standing up for him," Riley informs her.

"You didn't disagree with him," Maya tells her.

"Well, when you really think about it, he wasn't wrong," Riley tells her. I winced, this wasn't going to end well.

"Who cares?" Maya asks her.

"Oh, right and wrong don't matter now?" Riley asks.

"The only thing that matters is you and me," Maya tells her. "When have I ever not stood up for you?"

"When I'm wrong!"

"You're always wrong!" Maya yells back causing Riley to gasp. "Or you're always right. Who cares? I don't listen, I just stick up for you automatically."

"Chick fight right here, ladies and gentlemen," Zay announces. "One dollar to see the shocker by the lockers. Brought to you by Zay Babineaux enterprises."

"I'm not gonna be the cause of this," Lucas says walking over to the two of them.

"Too late, huckleberry," Maya informs him.

Zay chuckles, "Huckleberry."

"You know why it happened, Maya?" Lucas asks her. "All you do is call me names. I finally struck back once"

"Not a good idea to get involved, Lucas," I warn him."

Maya turns to glower at him. "This has nothing to do with you, who I will deal with later."

"Yee," All the boys say backing up from her.

"Warned you," I told him.

"This happened because she stuck up for you," Maya explains to him.

"I didn't stick up for him," Riley tells her.

"You didn't disagree with him," Maya tells her.

"How could she disagree with him?" Farkle asks. "He's right."

"You're next." Maya threatens him.

Farkle looks at her excited. "I wanna be first."

"Yee." Maya and Riley say backing up. Amelia and I giggle.

"He is right, you know," Zay tells her.

Amelia and I sigh. "You guys are idiots."

"Why does that mean so much to everybody?" Maya asks them. "When being right is more important than being friends... Then that's the end of being friends." She walks into class just as the bell rings. We all look at each other in shock before following her to class. I've never seen Maya so passionate about something before.

We all took our seats except for Farkle, who took one look at the board before sighing. "Yeah, no chance." He takes the eraser and erases the word Belguim from the board.

"Is this still going on?" Dad asks him.

Farkel gestures to Riley and Maya. "Look at 'em!"

Dad looks at them to see them but glaring. "Look at 'em!"

"I'm moving my seat," Maya informs us getting up.

"Yeah, you just do that," Riley tells her.

"Mr. Friar?" Dad asks.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't take it anymore," Lucas explains to him. "I finally called her a name. She's called me a thousand names. I called her one name."

Maya walks over to Zay. "Move." Zay dances showing off his move, I heard Amelia giggling from my side. Maya grabs his collar in anger. "Do it." Zay dares her.

Lucas grabs her wrist and transfers her hold on Zay to himself. "He's under my protection," Lucas tells her. "You want to tangle with me?"

Maya lets go of him. "Not yet." she walks over to where Yogi his. "Move." Yogi mimics Zay but instead, of getting the response Zay did Maya giggles before going back to her seat. Maya folds her arms. "Why didn't you disagree with him, Riley?"

"Maya, how can I disagree with what he said if what he said was true?" Riley asks her.

Maya faces her. "In life, no matter what happens sometimes all you need is someone who will be there for you no matter what."

"What he said is true!" Riley yells at her.

"I'm not talking to you!" Maya yells back before turning away.

"Then I'm not talking to you!" Riley yells at her.

"Well, that's the way it would work, wouldn't it?" Maya asks.

"Not the way we're doing it," Riley replies.

"Okay, darlings," Dad says. "If everyone will focus their attention to the front of the room... war. World wars can begin with a single gunshot. And wars between friends can also begin with an isolated event. One time in college, all my friends had a war, and it was great... until it wasn't."

"I won't let it come to that, Mr. Matthews," Lucas tells Dad.

Farkle nods. "Neither will I."

I sigh. "Lucas, Farkle this isn't about you. Don't get involved."

"Maya?" Riley asks.

"What?" Maya answers

"Let me tell you how much I am not going to talk to you," Riley tells Maya.

"You're pathetic at this," Maya informs her.

"Well, we've never done this before," Riley replies. I couldn't help the bubble of anger when I thought about how many times she's done it with me. I felt somebody pat my arm and look up to see Amelia and Farkle smiling at me.

"Thanks," I whisper to the two of them.

"Sorry, guys," Dad says bringing my attention back to the front. "But I think this is gonna take someone a little better at this than us. This is gonna take someone with a very unique set of skills. This is gonna take..."

 **Matthews Apartment**

I was in my room doing homework when I heard Riley's emergency whistle. Atlas's head lifts up and he runs out my room, I followed him.

"Atlas!" I yell, when I arrived at the leaving room it was to see Atlas jump on a man dressed like a caveman.

"Oph." the man lets out.

I quickly ran over to them and dragged Atlas of him Dad helping. "I'm so sorry Uncle Eric. He heard Riley yelling as if something bad happened and since your the only person he doesn't recognize in the room so he saw you as a threat."

Uncle Eric pats my head. "It's okay flower, he was being a good doggy." Uncle Eric pats Atlas head causing Atlas to snarl.

I turned Atlas to face me. "Stop that!" I scold him causing him to whimper. "This his Uncle Eric." I turn to Uncle Eric and take his hand for Atlas to smell. "See the kind of smells like Dad doesn't he." Atlas seemed t agree with me with the fact he licked Uncle Eric's hand.

Dad puts his hand on his chest. "I don't know if I should be offended or not." Mom pats him on the back.

I turn to Uncle Eric and hug him. "Hi, Uncle Eric."

He hugs me back. "Flower."

Auggie comes out to see what the commotion is all about and when he see's Uncle Eric he squeals and runs over to him. "Uncle Eric."

"Oh! Oh! It's cousin Auggie!" Uncle Eric says smiling at him. "Hey! How you doin', buddy?" Uncle Eric carries him to the dining area before putting him down.

"Uncle Eric, how come you look like this?" Auggie asks him.

"Because they elected him mayor." Dad answers.

Riley looks at Dad in shock. "Who would do that?"

"The good people of Stupid Town." Mom replies.

"It's not pronounced Stupid town!" Uncle Eric whines.

"How is it pronounced?" Mom asks him.

"St. Upid Town." Uncle Eric answers.

"Oh. How St. Upid of me." Mom jokes, looking at Dad.

Uncle Eric looks at her confused. "I don't get it."

"And you're the mayor of St. Upid Town?" Riley asks him. She was having a hard time believing anybody would name Uncle Eric mayor, and to be honest so was I.

"Yes! I was elected in a landslide." Uncle Eric tells us. "See, after the landslide, everybody that wasn't killed voted for me. It's a lovely little village right on the border of New York and France."

"So everybody that wasn't killed was St. Upid." I joke.

"Still don't get it," Uncle Eric tells me.

I pat him on the back. "Wasn't expecting you too."

"New York doesn't even border France. It borders Canada." Riley tells Uncle Eric.

"Well, then why do they speak French?" Uncle Eric asks her. "Why don't they speak Canadahoo?"

"Canadahoo isn't even a language," I tell him.

"It's Quebec," Mom says.

"The jeopardy guy?" Uncle Eric asks us.

"No." Mom and I reply.

"Who is the jeopardy guy?"

"No." Mom and I say there was no way we were going to deal with this.

Uncle Eric chuckles. "You have a stupid name," he tells Mom.

I look over at Mom and point at Uncle Eric. "He was your first crush," I told her. "I want you to really think about that Mom."

"No," she tells me.

"No, see I look like this because they look like this. When they elected me mayor of them, I wanted them to know that I was one of them. I mean, people go nuts for the way I look." Uncle Eric explains to us. "Do people go nuts for the way you look?" he asks Riley.

"I wore high-heels once. People have responded." Riley replies.

"You're too young. It takes away your vulnerability." Uncle Eric tells her.

"Well, we know that now," Riley tells him.

I shrug. "Doesn't stop me."

"I wish it did," Dad mutters.

"Anyhoo, I've been summoned." Uncle Eric says. "Why have I been brought to here?"

"Because Cory thinks when it comes to helping people, you somehow turn into a genius," Mom explains to us.

I scoff and look at Dad. "Really."

"I'm in a fight with my best friend," Riley explains to him.

"There will be no losing friends. Lose one friend, lose all friends. Lose yourself." Uncle Eric says.

"That's genius!" Auggie exclaims.

I nodded in agreement."Wise words Uncle Eric."

"I told you. Have faith in him." Dad tells Mom and me before talking to Uncle Eric. "They didn't elect you just because you look like that."

"No, they elected me because people trust me on their issues. I don't have to look like this." "Everybody look at me!" He yells before taking off his wig and fake mustache. "Ow!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I love Uncle Eric but there is so much of him that I can take, and I can only take small dosages. "I'm going to Amelia's," I tell them.

"You don't wanna be a part of this?" Mom asks.

"By this, you mean the potential hot mess?" I ask her, Mom nods her head. "You don't even wanna be a part of it."

Mom chuckles. "True." she kisses me on the forehead. "Have fun Rosebud."

"I'll have more fun then you will," I tell her before exiting the apartment.

When I opened the door to the Coopers Apartment it was to see Asher, Maximo, Farkle, Lucas, and Zay playing 'Overwatch', while Amelia and Eloise were at the dining table looking through some magazines. I say hi to Eloise and Amelia before going over to the T.V and unplugging the Xbox.

"Bit..." Asher starts before I gave him a look. "I mean Beautiful."

"Yeah, nice save," I tell him.

Maximo walks over to me. "Yeah unlike us. We didn't even get to save our game before you took out the plug." he takes the plug from me and puts it back in.

I hug him, when he didn't wrap his arm around me I look up at him and pout. "Are you mad at me?"

He looks down at me before sighing and wrapping his arm around me. "That's cheating." he kisses my forehead. "No, I'm not mad at him." I smile at him before letting him go.

"We are!" Zay yells bringing my attention to him. He backs up when he sees my the look I'm giving him.

"That's good." I tell him smiling, "Cause I'm mad at the three of you."

Asher gets up and walks over to the dining table Maximo following him. "Yikes. I want no part of whatever you guys did to piss her off."

"Agreed," Maximo says.

I faced Farkle, Lucas, and Zay who were now seated on the couch with their heads bowed. "Do you guys know why I'm mad at you?"

Zay looks up at me. "Cause of the Maya situation."

I nod my head. "Good boy."

Lucas looks at me. "If that's the case then Zay and Farkle aren't at fault, I'm the one that called her a name."

Farkle raises his head. "Even though it is his fault. He wasn't lying."

I snapped. "That's not why she's mad!" The three of them bow their heads again. "When Zay started trouble with that bully, you still defended him didn't you Lucas?"

"That's different," Lucas replies.

"How is that any different?" I ask. "Zay was in the wrong, he started trouble with somebody he knew was dangerous, he should have got his butt whooped. Yet you saved him, you defended him. Why?"

"Cause we're best friends." Lucas answers. "I'm always gonna have his back."

"Even when he's in the wrong?" I ask.

"Even then," Lucas replies.

"Farkle," I call he raises his head to look at me. "When we were younger and you were socially awkward, you would make rude and insensitive comments towards other people making them mad at you. When that happened what did I do?"

"You protected and defended me," Farkle replies.

"And afterward when we were alone?" I ask.

Farkle smiles tentatively. "You would scold me and explain to me why what I said was wrong."

I smile at the three of them. "You get it know. Yes, Maya is upset cause you called her name, but the reason she's mad is because she always defends Riley whether Riley is wrong her right, but when the time came for Riley to defend her, she didn't speak up. In fact, I don't think she's mad, I think she's hurt."

Amelia speaks up from where she's sitting at the table. "It's okay to disagree with your best friend, but when you do it publicly it's embarrassing and it hurts because you feel like the one person who's supposed to be at your corner isn't. You kind of feel like you can't count on anyone to have your back."

Lucas sighs. "I'll apologize to her tomorrow."

Asher walks over to us. "Are we done with the life lesson yet." I nod my head. He picks up one of the controllers. "Back to our game." I look up to see Maximo gesturing for me to follow him to the kitchen.

"Whats up?" I ask him when we were alone.

He looks at me. "Wondering if you want to go ice skating?"

I nod at him wondering why he had to get me alone to ask me to go ice skating. "Sure, I would love to did you ask the others yet."

He smiles at me. "Just the two of us."

My eyes widen. "Oh"

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Classroom**

"What are the primary causes of war?" Dad asks the class. We were in history class and judging by the fact Dad was lecturing us about war and Uncle Eric was sitting at Dad's desk I'm guessing the talk with Maya and Riley didn't go so well.

"You may be wondering why I'm... " Uncle Eric says getting up.

"Not now," Dad tells him.

Riley raises her hand. "Freedom."

Lucas goes next. "Religion."

"Territorial or economic gain," I answer.

"Pancakes." Maya snarks.

Uncle Eric starts to get up again."You may be wondering why..."

Dad stops him. "Not now!"

"Ah!" Uncle Eric whines sitting back down.

Riley turns to Maya."Can't we be friends again?"

"We're at war, Riley," Maya replies.

"Why?" Riley asks her.

"Because when I knew I could count on you to defend me, I felt at peace. Now, I'm not at peace." Maya explains.

"Maya, what's the difference what anybody says?" Riley asks her.

Maya faces her. "Because even if I am short, I never felt like I was until you didn't disagree."

Dad brings the attention back to him. "In any war, the immediate danger is escalation to other countries."

"It seems like this is about Riley and Maya. How could it escal..." Farkle starts only for Maya to throw a paper ball at him, and in retaliation, he took out a pooer gun and shot it, Maya. "I get it now." Farkle looked surprised by his actions and returned the popper gun.

"I shouldn't have bought him that," I mutter loud enough for the class to hear me.

"Right. So, in order to avoid that," Dad gestures to Farkle. "The next step would be to bring in a mediating body, like the united nations. But, unfortunately, they said no, so I've decided to bring in a respected intellect from the north."

I heard Amelia snort and couldn't blame her, the respected intellect from the north was taping his face.

"Now Eric," Dad whispers to Uncle Eric or at least tried to since the whole class still heard him.

Uncle Eric pulls the tape off his face. "Oww! Now, what was I going to say?"

"You may wonder what it is?" The class tells him.

Uncle Eric still looked confused. "Yeah?"

"I'm doing here." The class continued.

Uncle Eric was still confused. "Uh-huh"

"Who is this guy?" Zay asks.

"My Uncle," I replied.

He looks at me in surprise. " _You're_ Uncle?"

"Dad's side," I said like it explained everything, and honestly, it really did.

"Yes, this guy is my brother Eric, and, to be honest, there's no one that I trust more when it comes to the art of mediation," Dad explains to us.

"Mediation. Sitting cross-legged going ohm... my legs are killing me." Uncle Eric says.

Amelia looks over at Dad. "Please tell me you're kidding me, Matthews." Uncle Eric gestures for Dad to continue.

"Right, so, it's certainly no secret that war has broken out among us," Dad tells the class. "I thought it might be an interesting lesson for you guys to see how rational and caring people can bring war to an end."

"Dad, are you sure?" Riley asks.

I nod my head. "Yeah does he have this?"

"Yeah. He's got this." Dad says patting Uncle Eric on the back. Uncle Eric opens the door for the class and we all exit the classroom and go into the hallway.

"Okay, I need there to be as many people around as possible for this."Uncle Eric announces has him and Dad exit the classroom.

"Why?" Dad asks him.

"Well, as mayor, I'm around other people all the time. When you begin to understand them, you get that everybody has the same thing in common." Uncle Eric explains. "Now, here we have two friends at war. Why? Who fired the first shot?"

Lucas raises his hand. "I called Maya a short stack of pancakes."

"Okay, now was that really the first shot, or did Maya call you anything to make you say that to her?" Uncle Eric asks.

"She called me 'huckleberry.'" Lucas replies.

"There's also a possibility I may have called him "Ranger Rick" once," Maya admits.

Lucas at her in disbelieve. "Once?"

Maya nods her head. "Oh, yeah, "Ranger Roy" once, "Ranger Rick" is every day."

"Oh, don't forget about 'Bucky McBoingBoing.'" Lucas reminds her.

Maya smiles. "Oh, that was a fun day."

"Oh, and she comes up to my face and goes, ha..." Lucas starts only for Maya to finish it.

"Hurr."

Lucas looks exasperated. "Like it's the way I talk."

"Oh. Okay, now why do you do that?" Uncle Eric asks Maya.

"Because he lets me," Maya replies.

"Oh. Well, why do you let her?" Uncle Eric asks Lucas.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that myself," Zay says.

"Exactly," Amelia says. "If I was Lucas she would have been mad a long time ago because I would've been called her something worse than a small stack of pancakes."

"But I'm not mad at him though," Maya tells us.

"We know." We all mutter.

She ignores us and gestures to Riley. "I'm mad at her."

Riley turns to look at her. "I'm sorry, Maya, but how can I possibly defend you from how tall you are?"

"The same way I defend you from how tall you are," Maya tells her standing up.

"Here we go," I mutter.

Riley looks at her bewildered. "What?"

Maya bites her lips, she's being protecting Riley from this for so long. "Let's say somebody here called you... I don't know,'Riley Superklutz.'"

Riley looks even more bewildered. "What?"

"It's okay, Riley. You know, maybe you got these big old gawky legs and arms that you're not really in such good control of yet. So, maybe sometimes you don't walk around so good." Maya walks on top of the bench.

"Do I do that a lot?" Riley asks her.

"No, but sometimes you do this," Maya tells her before she pretends to fall.

Everybody laughs except Maya and I. "Hey! Nobody laughs at her but me." I tell them shutting them up.

"I've never once heard anybody call me 'Riley Superklutz'," Riley tells her.

"Because I've always had your back," Maya tells her.

"That's how you all see me?" Riley asks the class.

The class nods. "Yeah."

"Okay, well, that kind of hurts," Riley says shrugging her shoulders. "Why does it hurt?"

"Because it's true, Riley. Some of these things are true about us." Farkle tells her.

"But, you defended me?" Riley asks Maya.

"Of course I defended you," Maya tells her.

"Even when it was true?" Riley asks.

"It doesn't matter," Maya replies.

Uncle Eric walks up behind Maya."Why?"

"Why what?" Maya asks him.

"Why doesn't it matter?" Uncle Eric asks.

"'Cause we're best friends," Maya replies.

"I can't hear you." Uncle Eric says.

"Because we're best friends!" Maya says louder.

"I still can't hear you. Something's wrong!" Uncle Eric touches is ear and walks back to Dad.

"They're best friends, Eric. They realize that. You did it." Dad tells him.

Uncle Eric looks back at all of us. "No."

"No?" Dad asks perplexed.

"No, we knew that already." Uncle Eric explains. "That's not it. This goes deeper."

"Do you think I'm a superklutz?" Riley asks Maya.

"Yeah," Maya replies.

Riley looks over at me. "Rose?"

"There's nothing wrong with it Riley, it's cute," I tell her and she smiles.

"Yeah. Do you think I'm super short?" Maya asks Riley.

"I think you're regular short," Riley replies.

"Thanks," Maya deadpans.

"So, you knew that everybody was calling me this, but you didn't tell me?" Riley asks her.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I even distracted you every time Rose was about to tell you."

"Well, that didn't work," Riley says sitting on the floor.

"I'd join you, but I'm already down here." Maya jokes before joining her.

"What do you mean it goes deeper than that?" Dad asks Uncle Eric.

"You know, I've never admitted this before, but sometimes I wonder if my desire for world domination actually comes from deep down feeling like I'm squeaky the mouse," Farkle says seating beside Maya.

Lucas seats beside Riley. "What makes you feel like that?"

"You do," Farkle replies.

Lucas looks at him surprised. "How?"

"Just by being alive, you freak!" Farkle yells at him.

Lucas points at himself in disbelieve. "I'm a freak?"

"Look at you! Look at your freak face and your freak hair. You make me sick!" Farkle yells at him.

"Hey, you think this is easy?" Lucas asks him. "You think it's easy being me every day?"

"Shut up!" The three of them reply. Amelia and I chuckle.

Lucas nods. "Yeah, okay."

Zay points at Lucas. "One dollar to look at the freak."

"Oh, be quiet, flat butt," Lucas tells him.

"What? Really?" Zay turns around to try and see his butt. "I had no idea." he takes a seat between Lucas and Riley

I look over at Amelia. "Do I have to?" She asks me I nod. "Fine." she takes a seat beside Lucas while I seat beside Farkle. " I have a cold exterior, and if you rub the wrong way it's the end no second chances. I've given my parents' so many second chances and ended up disappointed in the end." I could see Maya looking at her in understanding. "I know Rose like the back of my hand and vice versa for her, but I still have this small irrational fear that she'll disappoint me someday."

It was my turn. "Dad, Farkle, and Amelia already know this, but I'm a little jealous of Riley." I felt Farkle squeeze my hand, I squeeze it back before letting go. I couldn't believe I was going to talk about this in front of the whole class.

Riley looks at me in shock. "You are!?"

I smile at her, "It's just one small thing. You allow yourself to be in the moment, you're reactions and you're demeanor is all based on what you're feeling then and there, whether it's negative or positive. I feel like people are always watching me and judging my decision so for me, I have to be in control of my emotions because if I'm in control of my emotion than I'm in control of my reactions and that way I have control over how people perceive me," We all sat in silence.

"You got this?" I heard Dad ask Uncle Eric.

"Yeah, the people elected me mayor because they trust me with their issues." Uncle Eric tells him walking over us.

"You mean political issues?" Riley asks him and I couldn't help snorting.

"Nope. Don't know anything about those." Uncle Eric tells her. "No, they trust me with their people issues, which, it turns out everybody has, and they all seem to show up right about now. The enemy's not each other, guys. You're all going through the same thing. It's part of growing up."

"I'm a klutz," Riley says.

"I'm a pancake," Maya says.

"I have trust issues," Amelia says.

I sigh. "I have anxiety."

"Squeak," Farkle says.

"Freak," Lucas says.

"That's why it hurts to sit," Zay says.

"Well, what a bunch of weirdos we are," Riley says.

 **Matthews Apartment, Rose's Room**

I chatting with Uncle Josh on speaker phone, since I was drying my nails. I do this every two weeks are so, they two of us just chat about what's been going on in our lives.

"So you told you're the whole class that you have anxiety?" Uncle Josh asks me.

I nod even though he can't see me. "Yeah, I told my class I have anxiety." I thought it over for a bit. "Oh God, I feel like throwing up now."

I heard him chuckle. "Seems like you got sucked into Riley world."

"Looks like it," I tell him.

"Either way I'm proud of you I know it was hard for you to talk about your insecurities in front of the whole class. It was probably harder to get Amelia to do it too."

"Oh no," I say realizing what I've done. "I got Amelia to confess to the whole class she has trust issues. Once she realizes what I've done she's going to kill me."

"So if you don't call me in two weeks, I'll now your dead." He jokes.

I chuckle. "Probably, bye Uncle Josh."

"Love you, Rosie," he tells me.

"Love you too," I say before he hung up. Just then there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yell. Dad comes in my room holding a manila folder. "Hi, Daddy."

"Eloise came and left you this. Said she couldn't stay cause she had family obligations though." He tells me.

"Thanks, Dad, can you leave it on my desk, I would do it myself but..." I show him my wet nails. Dad nods and puts the folder on my desk, but instead of leaving right after he walks over to me. I look up at him. "Anything else?"

Dad kisses my forehead and smiles down at me. "Just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you today. It's one thing for your friends and family to know what you're insecure about but for the whole class to know that takes bravery."

I smile at him before remembering something. "Oh yeah, I'm going on a date with Maximo Sunday night." Dad blinks at me I blink back.

 **Extra: Date Night**

I was in my room getting ready for my date, Atlas taking a nap on my bed, when Riley came into my room.

"I can't believe you're going on another date with Maximo," she tells me.

I smile at her. "Believe it." I took a seat on my vanity, so I could start with my makeup. I was halfway done when I noticed that Riley was staring at me in the mirror. "What?"

"You really are the older twin," she informs me.

I turn to face her. "Excuse me."

She sighs and lays on my bed, disturbing Atlas who lifts his head and barks at her. Riley pats his head to calm him down and he goes back to sleep. "Just watching you makes me see the difference in our maturity. You act like a high school senior and I act like a middle schooler."

I get up and seat beside her. "You got all that from me doing my makeup." She nods her head and I chuckle. "Well, you are in middle school." I pat her back before returning to my vanity to put the finish my makeup and do my hair.

"So her you," Riley replies. I chuckle, there was silence as I finished up. I felt her eyes on me as I got up from the vanity and got dressed. "You even dress more mature."

I chuckle again. "You could go shopping with me, I'm sure we could find something that makes you look more mature, besides I like the modern boho style that you have going on," I told her as I put my boots on. I turned to face her. "How do I look."

Riley opened her mouth but the voice that came out wasn't hers. "Beautiful." I turned to the door to see Mom and Dad standing there.

"Why are you all making a big deal out of this?" I ask them. "It's not my first date with Maximo."

"It's not." Mom agrees. "But I think this date is a bit different. You and Maximo agreed to be friends depending on how well this date goes it might change that. This is when you'll know if you and Maximo her meant to be more than friends."

I raise an eyebrow, "Aren't you guys being way too dramatic."

Dad raises his hands. "Don't look at me, I don't want you going on this stupid date with a 50-year-old." I smile at Dad before kissing his checks.

My phone buzzes and I pick it up to see a text message from Maximo 'I'm waiting for you.' I look at my parents and sister. "I have to go," I tell them getting my coat. "Kiss Auggie goodnight for me."

"What sizes?" The attendant at the ice rink asks Maximo and me.

"A size 10 for me and a size 7 for her." Maximo answers.

The attendant brings out our shoes and Maximo pays.

I was trying to put on the skates, and failing when I heard somebody laugh. I look up to see that it was Maximo. "Laughing at your struggling date isn't the best way to get another date," I told him.

"Sorry, Sorry," he says taking the skates and helping me put them on, after that he helped me up. "I know this is your first time skating so hold on to me for support."

I nodded my head and he led me to the ice rink. When we finally stepped on to the ice my legs wobbled in protest to the bladed shoes, and I held on tighter to Maximo so I wouldn't fall. As we weaved through the clumps of people, I finally glanced up from my now less shaky feet and into Maximo's brown eyes. I couldn't help but noticed how his eyes glowed with happiness, was I the cause of that? All of a sudden I felt my face heating up.

Maximo looks down at me and smirks. "What's the matter, Rose?" He asks me, "Your face is glowing."

My eyes turned to the floor again. "Now why would you think something was wrong?" I ask him as I yanked my hands from his grasp. "I am perfectly fi-!"

Soon a wobbling Maximo started falling face first towards me. One moment we were standing in front of one another and the next I cold ground with Maximo on top of me.

Soon we were only inches apart with, and I could feel my face getting hot once more and I defensively exclaimed, "Why did you fall?"

"What? How is this my fault? You're the one who pulled me down!" Maximo exclaims

"Oh sure, blame it on me!" I yelled at him. "Blame it on the girl who's never skated in her life."

"So you've taken ballet, can't you find your inner balance?" He asks me.

"Ballet and Ice skating her not the same. For one Ballet is on the floor and Ice skating-" But I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine. Soon our argument was forgotten.

We sat there in each other's arms, melting into one another till we heard a voice call out, "Hey! This is a public ice rink! You want to start something, get a room!"

Suddenly, I wasn't the only one with a pink face.

"We're 13 and 15 you pervert!" Maximo yells towards the voice.

Maximo and I were walking back to our apartment, my arm was around his and we were holding hands.

Maximo looks down at me. "Did you have a good time?"

I smile up at him. "Besides falling on the cold ice ground?" He chuckles, "I did."

He smiles back at me. "I know we agreed to be friends and wait, but I kind of regret it." I look at him confused. "Seeing the way you handled your friend just reminded me of why I really like you, Rose. Sure we might be too young, and we might break up in few months, but I'm willing to take that chance if it's you. Are you willing to take that chance with me."

I giggle. "You really are a smooth talker aren't you?"

He chuckles. "That wasn't an answer."

I stepped on my tip toes and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Does that answer your question."

Maximo grins at me.

When I walked into my apartment it was to see my family, except for Auggie, all seating on the couch waiting for me including Atlas.

"How was your date?" Mom asks me.

I grin at them. "I have a boyfriend." I walk away from them leaving them in shock, I was almost to my room when the woke up from their surprise and all hell broke loose.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading hope you like the extra piece. Don't forget to comment and review. By the way, I'm debating on if I should do Girl Meets Mr. Fish because it's special for Disney's who doin it, and not really part of the story plot, tell me what you think. Should I do it or not? Also if you noticed some of the lines from the show aren't the same but that's only because Rose talked to them beforehand so they understand where Maya's coming from. You might have also noticed that I'm emphasizing Farkle and Rose's friendship more, I mean they're childhood friends.**

 **A/N: Also for those that are confused about the age gap between Maximo and Rose it's simple from the Girl Meets World Wiki Maya was born in January and in the next Chapter which is Girl Meets Tell-Tale-Lot her birthday already passed so she's already 14, Rose and Riley's birthday is in December so they are still 13. Maximo is a year older than Rose and his birthday is also in January so he already turned 15 while Rose will turn 14 in December.**


	7. Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot

**Matthews Apartment**

My family was eating breakfast, with Amelia and Maximo joining us as usual. There was tension at the table between my Dad and Maximo and I felt bad for Maximo because he couldn't even enjoy his breakfast in peace. I was about to speak when Maya ran into the apartment.

"All right, weirdos. Listen up and listen up good. I got like a minute before he walks through the door." Maya tells us.

"Who walks in the door?" Riley asks.

"Your Uncle Boing," Maya replies.

Amelia snorts. "Did you even have to ask? She as that demented look on her face."

"Oh, Maya, you've got to get off of this," Riley tells her.

I nod. "Seriously, he's three years older than you."

"Nope," Maya tells us. "The reason he's not interested is because I've been playing it all wrong. See, my strategy of turning into a total nut job at the mere sight of him ain't working out as planned."

I get up to put my dish in the sink. "Yeah, that's it."

"Maya, it's nothing you're doing. It's the age difference." Riley tries to tell her.

"Three years older. Your dad married your mom. He's like 20 years older." Maya tells us.

Dad looks at her offended."We're exactly the same age."

Riley looks at Dad in surprise. "What?" Mom, Dad, and I give her a look while Maximo and Amelia try and stifle a laugh.

"just need to be caszh," she seats at the dining table and puts her feet on the table. "How's this?"

Maximo looks at her. "That's not a word."

Mom gets up chuckling. "Yeah, hows this." she pushes Maya's feet off the table just in time for Josh to walk in.

"Hey, family," Uncle Josh greets.

Maya twirls her hair. "Yeah, hi. I don't care."

"My brother!" Uncle Josh calls to Dad tossing his bag on the couch.

"My brother!" Dad calls back before going back to his food.

Maya looks at her nails. "So, Riley, shouldn't we be like heading to school now, since there's nothing here for me of any interest?" She stands up and waits for Riley.

Riley smirks at her. "Sure. Let's go."

"Think she'll make it out the door?" Auggie asks.

"I give her 10 seconds before she jumps on his head," Riley says before standing up and walking over to Maya.

I snort. "I give her 2."

Mom looks at Amelia, Maximo and I. "Shouldn't you three beheading out too."

Maximo shakes his head. "Elizabeth agreed to take Eloise and the rest of us to school today." Elizabeth his Eloise's older sister, a junior in high school, student body president, cheerleader captain, and basically the popular girl everybody wants to be, except she's genuinely a good person.

Uncle Josh blinks, "I don't think I've talked to or seen Elizabeth in four years. How is she?" I smirk, Maya's gonna hate me but I think Uncle Josh and Elizabeth would make a good couple.

Amelia must have caught on to my thought process because the next words out of her mouth are. "Didn't you two use to play house all the time." I saw Maya look at us with suspicion.

Uncle Josh blushes. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Maximo's eyes widen also catching on. "Yeah you guys did, If I remember you used to make Asher, Amelia, Rose and I pretend to be your kids."

I nod my head. "I think Mom has home videos of that actually."

Uncle Josh coughs to cover his embarrassment. "Anyway, I came up here because I wanted to do this in front of all of you. I hold in my hand an envelope from New York University." We all turned our attention to him and I smirk as I saw Maya and Riley stop walking. "What's in this envelope tells me where I'm gonna be for the next four years."

"Good luck, Uncle Josh," Riley calls out to him as they reach the door.

"Yeah, hi. I don't care," Maya says as she walks out the door with Riley.

"Is it just me or is there a new maturity in Maya that I haven't seen before?" Uncle Josh asks. "I find it intriguing."

"You won't in a second," I tell him and he looks at me perplexed, in that moment Maya runs back into the room and jumps onto Josh's back.

"Where will you be?" Maya screams on top of his back.

Riley runs back into the room. "Hold on to your dignity, woman."

"Too late for that." Auggie and I say.

"Get off me, you little ferret!" Uncle Josh screams.

"Give it!" Maya yells at him.

"It's my life," Uncle Josh tells her.

"It affects me, too!" Maya yells back, she removes the letter from the envelope and reads, "Dear Applicant Boing."

"It doesn't say that!" Uncle Josh yells at her.

Maya pretends not to hear him. "This year we are only accepting married applicants."

"It doesn't say that!" Uncle Josh yells at her again.

"So..." Maya pauses, "we regret to inform you that..."

"Regret to inform me?" Uncle Josh asks in trepidation.

"We regret to inform you that you will be spending the next four years in New York with Maya!" Maya screams.

"I got in?" Uncle Josh asks her as jumps off his back. "I got in."

"We got in. Congratulations." Maya holds her arm out for a hug only to be pushed aside by Riley as me and my family hug Josh.

"Yay!" we all screamed.

"I don't know what this means," Auggie says once we release Uncle Josh

Dad pats Uncle Josh in the back. "Congratulations, Buddy. I'm so proud of you."

"It means a lot, Cory." Uncle Josh tells Dad.

"All very exciting, I'm sure. But Riley and I have our own educations to which to attend... to which." Maya says taking Riley by the hand.

Amelia scoffs from the dining table where she and Maximo were watching this in amusement. "Girl who are you fooling. The jig was up when you jumped on him like a ferret." Maya girls at her as I chuckle.

"This is so great." Uncle Josh says. "And my buddy who goes there invited me to his dorm Tonight to meet some college friends if I got in."

Maya walks over to the other side of the couch. "When is this little party? Yeah, whatever, hi, I don't care."

"Uh, 10:00 Tonight?" Uncle Josh answers her.

"Where's this little party?" Maya asks. "Yeah, whatever, hi, I don't care."

"Greenwich Hall." Uncle Josh replies causing Maya to smile.

I slap my forehead. "You are such a guy," I tell him.

Maximo takes offense. "Hey!"

I giggle and walk over to him to give him a kiss on the check. He smiles softly at me all traces of annoyance gone. I gesture to him and Uncle Josh. "No matter how high there IQ's are, guys are guys."

I saw Maya and Riley whispering to each other before they ran off, presumably to her room. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door, I opened it to see Eloise and Elizabeth.

"Are you ready to go?" Eloise asks us. "Asher is waiting in the car."

"Sure let us just get..." I started only to be caught off by Uncle Josh.

"Elizabeth Foster." Uncle Josh greets.

Elizabeth's eyes widen. "Joshua Matthews." The two of them share a hug. "It has been too long, how are you?"

"I'm great." Uncle Josh holds up is acceptance letter, "I mean I just got accepted to NYU."

Elizabeth hugs him again. "That's great, congratulations."

"Maybe when it's time for you to apply for colleges, you'll consider NYU," Eloise tells her sister.

Elizabeth thinks about it. "I mean it is close to home and I'll already know a friendly face..." she looks over a Josh and smiles Uncle Josh smiles back at her. "I'll think about it. Anyway, I have to get you guys to school are you ready?"

"All we need to get were our bags. We've been ready for a while." Maximo tells her. "You were too absorbed with your conversation."

Elizabeth blushes. "Come on then let's go."

As we were heading out the door Uncle Josh stops her. "Wait, here." he hands her his phone number. "If you need somebody to talk about applying to college call me."

She holds up his number. "Just for college applications."

Uncle Josh shakes his head. "We were the best of friends when we were younger, I don't know why we haven't seen are talked to each other in about four years but let's not let it happen again."

Elizabeth smiles at him. "Okay, it was nice to see you again Josh. I'll call you."

"I'll be waiting." Uncle Josh replies. With that, the five of us left the apartment.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Class**

Amelia and I arrived to class fifteen minutes after the bell had rung. Dad look at the two of us as we walked in.

"You would think that seen as you left before me you would be here before me, but I'm guessing getting your morning coffee is more important than your fathers class." He told us looking at drinks in our hands.

I take a sip of my coffee, before passing him the one I was hidden behind my back. "This one is for you."

"Forgiven," Dad says taking the coffee from me.

"Who needs an apple?" Amelia jokes as the two of us head to our seats.

"Okay, how are we pulling this caper off?" Riley whispers to Maya. I shake my head if she was trying to get the wool over Mom and Dad she probably shouldn't discuss it in a class that was thought by Dad. Amelia and I took our respective seats behind them.

"Riley, if we snuck out for an adventure, I know you'd tell your parents." Maya whispers.

"I promise I won't," Riley replies.

"Who's talking," Dad asks.

Riley raises her hand. "We are. It's us." Amelia and I look at each other before turning to the front so we wouldn't start laughing.

"You ain't going," Maya tells her.

"Neither of them her gonna go if they keep talking about it here," Amelia mutters to me causing me to snort.

"What is a lie?" Dad asks. "What are the effects of a lie on the human soul?"

"Why are you looking at me?" Riley asks and by the Maya's posture, I could tell she was rolling her eyes.

Dad ignores her. "The man who summed up the price of a lie was Edgar Allan Poe in 'The Tell-Tale Heart.'" Dad points at Farkle. "Farkle."

Farkle opens his mouth to answer but Zay cuts him off. "So... this guy chops somebody up, hides him in the floor." Zay says getting up. "He's cool for awhile, but all of a sudden, boom, boom. Boom, boom. Boom, boom! His guilty conscience made him hear the heartbeat under the floorboards. So, he gave himself up. Some people just ain't cut out for this stuff."

"He called on me, you know," Farkle says upset.

"I know stuff. I know a lot of stuff." Zay says walking over to him. "I know stuff about you."

"You don't know anything about me," Farkle tells him.

Zay pretends to be holding a heart. "Boom, boom."

"Why would you do that?" Farkle asks him

Zay continues. "Boom, boom."

Farkel looks nervous. "I don't understand. Why would you do that?"

Zay gets slams his hands on Farkel's desk. "Boom, boom!"

Farkle spills. "All through kindergarten, I never fell asleep once. I was faking all my naps. Faking them. I can't do it. I don't know how Maya can just fall asleep anywhere." We all look Maya who was sleeping with her eyes opening.

"Oh, I need to learn that," Zay says. "Just without the snoring."

Amelia nods her head. "Me too."

Dad shakes his head at Maya. "Okay, so, guys, the point of the story is that the conscience is more powerful than we realize." he slams his hands on Maya's desk.

Maya startles awake. "I never wake you up."

"For those of us who have one," Dad says. "Now, just as the truth comes out, so too will a lie. How will you live your lives? How strong is your conscience?"

"We haven't done anything yet," Maya tells Riley who I'm guessing was making a nervous face.

"Oh, yeah," Riley says in realization and she starts to nod her head back and forth

I raise my hand. "Yes Rose you really are twins," Dad tells me and I put my hands down.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, Cafeteria**

"So why is Riley acting so weird," Farkle asks me as Amelia and I took a seat at the table the boys were. Riley and Maya were off doing Gods no what.

"Cause's she sneaking out of the house with Maya to go to a college party." Amelia answers in my stead. We both watched in amusement has the boys started choking on the food they were eating,

"What!" Zay chokes out. "Maya I understand but Riley?"

"Uncle Josh got accepted to NYU and his friend invited him to a party, I'm guessing that Maya thinks that if she shows up she can prove to him she's mature," I explain to them.

Lucas scoffs. "That itself is childish, a middle schooler trying to one-up college students."

I nod my head. "My point exactly."

Zay looks me and Amelia over. "So you guys are going with them?"

Amelia shakes her head no while I nod. "Somebody as to keep an eye on them."

"I can't I have a date today," Amelia replies.

Zay looks at her startled. "With who?!" Lucas, Farkle, and I share a look.

Amelia smirks at him. "With my brother."

Zay deflates. "Uh?"

"My brother and I usually have a night every two weeks when we hang out. Just the two of us nobody else." Amelia tells him.

"It's really cute," I say. "They've been doing it since they were 7 and 8 respectively." I look at Zay, "So if you wanna get to her you have to impress him."

"Rose!" Amelia scolds.

"What?" I ask her innocently. "I wasn't directing that at anybody it's a general statement."

Farkle snorts. "Somebody wasn't listening to their Dad's lesson."

I smirk at him. "You know that lesson doesn't apply to me."

"Why?" Lucas asks.

"Rose can't lie." Farkle and Amelia answer at the same time. "She sucks at it, it's one of the many twin traits she shares with Riley," Amelia says Farkle nodding his head. "Which is really weird because she's the best at keeping secrets."

"Keeping secrets and lying are two completely different things," I tell them. "For me to lie you have to ask me a question and I have to give you a false answer. If I keep a secret, as long as you don't know that I know that secret you can't ask me questions about it there for I can't lie about it."

Lucas chuckles. "And you have a clear conscious."

"Hey!" I tell him. "My conscious helped me keep your secret."

He nods at me. "True."

 **Matthews Apartment, Dinner Table**

I was seating next to Riley during dinner time when I heard her whisper to Maya. "Before you give up on me completely, you've gotta give me a trial run at least. You gotta, Maya. You've just gotta." I heard Maya groan and smirked to myself, she should have known Riley wasn't gonna let her do this herself.

"Yay," Riley says as if the groan was a yes. "If I succeed..."

"I take you. And if you fail..." Maya responds.

"I'm out, and out like a light," Riley tells her.

"Okay," Maya says before looking at Dad. " What's he doing?"

"He loves his tots," Riley tells her.

I watch has Dad counts his tater tot. "Eight. Nine. 10?" he looks up perplexed. "10 tots." He looks over to Auggie. "Auggie. How many you got?"

Auggie looks at Dad smug. "12."

"Gimme," Dad tells him holding his hands out.

"Do I have to?" Auggie asks giving his tater tot to Dad.

"He counts the tots on everybody's plate to make sure nobody gets more than him," Riley says.

"That's not what I do." Dad denies."I know one thing for sure about life. 10 tots is one tot too little, and 12 tots is one tot too much."

I look over at Mom. "Yes his your father," she tells me and I sigh.

"Watch this, Riley," Maya whispers to Riley before facing Dad. "Mr. Matthews, you're looking good. You wearing your hair different?"

I snort as Mom looks at Maya dumbfounded. "How would that even be possible?" the two of us ask her.

"Thank you, Maya. A lot of work." Dad says combing his hands through his hair, he was so into himself he didn't notice Maya taking one of his tater tots and putting in on Riley's plate. "This doesn't just happen," Dad says chuckling.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, it does," I tell him popping his bubble.

"What's the matter with Riley?" Auggie asks and I turn to see Riley looking at her plate in dread.

"I don't know, Auggie," Maya says. "Riley, is there something wrong?"

"Yeah-huh," Riley responds.

"You know what? I'm not really hungry." Riley says. "Does anybody else want this?"

"No, Riley. She's yours," Maya tells her before growling, "Eat it."

"What happens if I eat you?" Riley asks the plate.

I look at her confused. "What always happens when you eat."

"Riley, are you going to eat this?" Maya asks her fed up. "Or are you not going?"

Riley looks at her with determination. "I'm going."

Maya takes the tater tot and puts it in her mouth and forces Riley to chew. "Swallow it." Riley swallows

 **Matthews Apartment, Balcony** **Outside Riley's Room**

I was waiting for Maya and Riley to crawl out there window, As soon as I noticed that Riley's lights were off I knew the two of them were about to come out. I don't have to wait long.

I wave to the two of them as soon as they saw me leaning on the railing. "Hi."

Maya sighs. "How didn't I know this was gonna happen?"

I nod my head at her. "You really should have known this was gonna happen." I pat her shoulder. "You two really aren't that slick."

Riley hooks our arms together. "Yay! Rosies coming with us." I giggle at her enthusiasm.

Maya rolls her eyes. "Whatever let's go!" The three of us quickly made our way down the stairs.

 **Greenwich Hall, New York University**

As soon as we walked into the dorm Riley started freaking out. "I can't believe we snuck out the window. I've never been to a college before. They're going to know I don't belong here."

I pat her on the head. "Calm down Riley."

"Don't talk," Maya tells her. "Just act like you fit in."

"I want to talk so bad," Riley tells her.

"You don't know what to say. You've never been to a college before," Maya tells her.

"Beat Notre Dame!" Riley yells and all of a sudden a bunch of football player appear out of nowhere and pick her up. "Maya! Rose!"

"Bring her back," Maya and I say.

"See you at the game, boys," Riley says as soon as the football players bring her back, she was now holding a flag.

"Riley-" Maya starts

Riley cuts her off. "If you talk here, they pick you up and they carry you."

Maya shakes her head. "That's ridiculous."

Riley raises an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? Gamma Gamma Nu!" Sorority girls appear and pick her up.

"Wait! Why her you picking me up too?! Put me down!" I yell as the sorority girls picked me up.

"Bring them back." I heard Maya call. The sorority girls return us to Maya, Riley happy me traumatized.

"I just pledged. I don't want to wait for college to be real. I'm staying." Riley tells Maya.

I look at he horrified. "There were fifty Riley's Maya. Fifty. One is enough fifty is..." my body shook.

"We're leaving," Maya tells us.

"Yes!" I cheer.

"Why?" Riley asks.

"We got here too late," Maya says looking into a room were Uncle Josh was chatting with a college girl.

"So how long did it take for you guys to get comfortable around here?" We heard Uncle Josh ask her.

"It's about the people you meet, really?" the girl replies.

Uncle Josh holds out his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

She smiles at him before shaking it. "You too."

Maya looks at all this sadly before turning to Riley and me. "How did I think I could ever compete with them?"

Riley takes her by the shoulder. "Maya... A Gamma Gamma girl does not let her sister give up at the first sign of trouble."

"You're not a Gamma Gamma girl," Maya tells her.

One of the Gamma Gamma girls walk over to us, I hide behind Maya. "Ry-Ry! You totally ditched us."

Riley turns to face the girl. "I'm dealing with some stuff, Harriet."

"I shouldn't tell you this, but you were already voted best friend to have," Harriet tells her.

"I thought Gretchen had that," Riley says excitedly.

"Nope. You!" Harriet responds. "Gamma song?"

"Of course, Gamma song," Riley replies. Maya and I watch in horror as they start to sing. "We are the sisters of Gamma Gamma Nu. We are humble, but we're better than you. We help people everywhere, but we still love our hair. 'Cause we're Gamma Gamma Nu. Whoo!" They do Maya and Riley's handshake. "Stop it."

"That's ours!" Maya complains.

"Oh grow up." Riley scolds her.

"Harsh," I say.

"I'm leaving," Maya tells us.

Riley takes her by the shoulder again. "You're not."

"Guys, how do I even begin to compete with those girls in there?" Maya asks us.

"You don't," I tell her.

"See, Josh?" we heard Uncle Josh's friend ask him. "Nothing to worry about at all. You're going to fit right in here."

"Yeah, you've got new friends already, and a new life waiting as soon as you get here." they girl Uncle Josh was sitting on the bed with says.

"Yeah, he's gone," Maya says. "Please take me home."

"Bold women make bold choices," Riley tells her.

"What does that even mean?" Maya asks her.

"It's a Gamma thing. It's what we say right before we shove a sister into a bold choice." Riley tells her before she shoves Maya into the room Uncle Josh was in, Riley and I follow after her.

"Maya, Riley, Rose?" Uncle Josh asks he stands up in shock.

Josh friend stands up. "You know these girls, Josh?" He turns to us. "How you doing?"

"We're in middle school." Maya and I tell him.

Josh's friend backs up. "Oh! They can't be here, Josh."

"No kidding. Riley, Rose, what are you thinking?" Uncle Josh scolds. "You have to go."

"You're right, Josh," Maya says. "We're sorry. This was a bad idea." We turn to leave.

"Wait. Intrigued." The girl Uncle Josh was talking to called out to us, she pushes Uncle Josh aside so she was right in front of us. "Maya? What was your bad idea?"

"He's there Uncle Josh. I call him Uncle Boing, because look at him." Maya says gesturing to Uncle Josh.

"She made me sneak out a window to come here. That's how much she likes him. Because she was afraid that you guys were witches, and that you would steal him from her." Riley explains to them causing Uncle Josh to hang is head in embarrassment.

"Riley your not suppose to tell them all that," I tell her.

"They're not witches, Riley," Maya tells her. "They're girls who don't live at home anymore and know a lot more than we do."

"Sorry, we interrupted your evening," Riley tells them.

"Oh, I think our evening has just begun." the girl on the other bed says.

Harriet comes barging into the room. "Initiation!"Riley screams in excitement while I scream in horror as she blindfolds us.

"Uncle Josh!" I yell, as the Sorority girls pick me and Riley up.

"All right. Bring them back." I heard Uncle Josh say. Once Uncle Josh and his friend Andrew saved us from the sorority girls we returned to the dorm room where Maya was having a conversation with the college girls.

"I just thought if I did something like this, then he might take me seriously and then maybe we could come to some kind of understanding." we heard Maya say as we came in.

"We have an understanding. Look you already traumatized Rose her petals her falling off." Uncle Josh tells her. I nod my head in agreement I just wanna go home. "So here's whats gonna happen I'll stay here, you three go home."

"Sit down." The college girls order him.

Uncle Josh and Andrew do as they're told. "Okay."

"I'm just stupid, right?" Maya asks.

"Hey. I would love if somebody did something stupid for me." Andrew tells her.

I look at him. "The big bag of stupid that just tried to kidnap us wasn't enough." he shudders. "I thought so."

The brunette girl turns to Maya. "Yeah, it's not the big gestures that we do for other people that help us grow up."

"But the small choices you make for yourself." the Asian one says. I really need to find out what their names are.

Riley's eyes widen in realization. "Ohh. Maya told you guys about her crush."

"It's not a crush, " Maya denies standing up.

"Maya, can you name one thing you know about him that you love?" Riley asks her.

"He's part of your family, Riley. I love your family." Maya responds.

"And we love you," Riley tells her, and I nod in agreement. "What about Josh in particular?"

"Yeah, Maya, you don't- you don't even really know me." Uncle Josh tells her

"Yeah. You're right. I don't pay attention to anything you do. I don't know that you drive from Philadelphia to New York, not even looking if you got into NYU just so you could open your acceptance letter in front of your older brother because you love him, and you want him to be proud of you. And I see the way you are with Auggie. A little kid who looks up to you who you always have time for. And I know that even though you'd rather stay here with these girls, you're going to walk Riley and me home. Because that's just the kind of guy you are." Maya says walking closer to him which each word until she's in front of him. "I like you."

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" Andrew asks him.

"She's three years younger than me." Uncle Josh says standing up.

"SitSit down." the college girls order him.

"Yep," Uncle Josh says before thinking better of it. "No! No, because I sat down the first time, and I feel like if I sit down this time it won't reflect well on me."

"Yeah?" the brunette asks. "How's this reflect on you? If you don't sit down, I'm gonna tell every girl on campus that you belong" she puts her arm around Maya "to the bravest girl that I have ever met. I'll make sure that no one goes out with you the whole time you're here."

"Okay. I'll sit down. But only because I want to." Uncle Josh says.

"Maya, he's 17 and you're 14?" the brunette asks.

"Yeah," Maya replies.

"That might seem like a really big age difference now, but here in college, we learn a really difficult math." the brunette tells her.

"Yeah. And when you get here, you'll be 18 and he'll be 21. And the good news is that he'll be smarter because he'll be in college." the Asian girl says.

"And he just may be smart enough to look at you differently." the brunette finishes.

I snort. "Obviously not since it didn't help you two."

The college girls turn to me. "What, you don't think your friends his brave to sneak into a college party and confess her feelings to." the brunette asks me.

I pretended to think it over. "No, I thought it was stupid as soon as she had the idea, I thought it was stupid as she crawled out Riley's window, and look it here as I stand here right now I still think it's stupid."

"Rose." Uncle Josh warns. "Put the thorns away."

I look over at him and raise a finger. "I will in a second." I turn back to the college girls. "And I think it's stupid that a couple of college girls her supporting this endeavor and giving her false hope."

Maya looks at me. "How is it stupid Rose! Your dating somebody older than you right now!"

I close my eyes and hold my noes taking a deep breathe my patients had disappeared by now. "One, don't yell at me. Two, Maximo is 11 months older than me, not three. And three my reasons for liking Maximo her valid."

Maya looks at me hurt. "You don't think my reasons for liking Josh are valid."

"No," I tell her. "Does weren't reasons does are what Uncle Josh represents."

Everybody looks at me confused and I roll my eyes. "I'm the second youngest here, do I have to spell everything out." they all nod. "Fine, Maya Uncle Josh represents what you want in a significant other. You want somebody who's family is so important to them, so much all they wanna do is make them proud. You want somebody that loves children, wouldn't think about leaving a child who looks up to them so much. Lastly, you want somebody that will do the right thing even if they don't want to, even if it's the difficult choice to make because that's just who they are." Maya silently looks at me. "You just happened to find that in Uncle Josh, who happens to look like that, and who happens to be a part of a family that you love. You say you like Uncle Josh now but when your 18 and he's 21 you might not even be in the same city, you'll both be specks just out there and you might even meet somebody that has all of those qualities, and when that happens you'll know _them_ and you'll like small things about _them._ " I closed my eyes and started thinking about Maximo. "You'll like the ways their eyes lit up when their happy, you'll like the way they snort when they laugh, you'll like how the bite the erasers on their pencils when their thinking." I felt somebody elbow me softly and opened my eyes when I did I blushed everybody was looking at me in surprise. "So yeah, one day you're going to look back and be like I was a 14-year-old girl with a crush because that's what you have Maya a _crush_ and by then you'll know the difference."

"You sure she's in middle school? She's smarter than we are," the Asian asks Uncle Josh.

"That's because you're idiots," I tell them

"Okay." Uncle Josh says getting off the bed. "Okay. Thank you guys for figuring out my entire life for me. But this has been the worst party of my life." He looks at Riley, Maya, and I "Come on. Let's go."

"Oh, you're leaving?" the brunette asks him.

Uncle Josh smiles at her. "I'm gonna walk them home." Uncle Josh walks us out of the room but I stopped and turned back to the brunette.

"Oh, I almost forgot." I smile sweetly at her. "The next time you threaten my Uncle I'll destroy you. "

She snorts. "What can you do? Your just a middle schooler."

I nod. "Yeah, I'm a middle schooler whose Mom is a lawyer, friends father works in security, and other friends family is part of the 1% and money can get you a lot of things. Let's see what dark things your family his hiding."

Her eyes widen. "My family as nothing to do with this."

"Yeah but you threaten mine, and when you threaten my family you're giving me the go-ahead to use everything in my arsenal to destroy you and what you hold important," I tell her.

Uncle Josh comes over to me. "Come on Rose." he puts his arms around my shoulder and leads me out.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Class**

"How was it yesterday?" Amelia asks me as we took our seats in history class. I look at her with horror. "Rose are you okay?"

"Amelia!" I cry and clung to her telling her everything that happened.

"Oh Rosie those, Gamma Gamma Nu girls did a number on you," she says combing my hair. "Don't worry Rosie we're going to Stanford for college, not NYU."

I took a deep breath and release her. "Right Standford. Tri-Delt, Theta, Pi Phi, AEPhi, Chi-O, and Kappa." I say listing the seven sororities of Standford. "No Gamma Gamma Nu."

"So did you think what you said to Maya penetrated?" she asks me.

I sigh. "No. Maya's stubborn unless she believes it herself, she's not gonna believe it from you."

"This is just how you live?" Riley asks Maya as the two of them walk in and take their seats. "You just do bad stuff and you get away with it?"

"Is something bothering you, Darling?" Maya asks her.

Riley turns to look at me. "Rose?"

I raise my hands up. "They didn't ask I'm not lying."

"Okay. Go ahead." Riley says, Amelia and I look at her confused. "What?"

"Riley are you okay?" I ask her.

Dad comes in before she can answer me. "Good morning."

Riley raises her hand. "What happened to the guy?"

"What guy?" Dad asks her.

"The Tell-Tale Heart guy," Riley says. "What happened when his conscience got the better of him?"

"Oh, the "boom, boom" guy." Zay says in realization "Yeah, he went crazy."

"Crazy?" Riley asks. "What do you mean going crazy?"

"He freaked out from a guilty conscience," Farkle tells her.

"How do you get your conscience to stop making you feel guilty?" Riley asks Dad.

"Well, the best way is to not do the things you shouldn't do, but if you do do something wrong, You have to understand, that's just your conscience trying to get you to take responsibility for it," Dad explains to her.

"Why?" Riley asks.

"Because when you take responsibility for the things you do, that's when you finally begin to grow," Dad responds.

"So, listening to your conscience helps you grow?" Maya asks.

"Yeah. You might want to try it sometime," Dad tells her.

Maya looks over her shoulder. "What the.."

I look between her and Riley. "I think you guys are already a step ahead of the 'boom boom guy'."

 **Matthews Apartment, Riley's Room**

"I want to tell our parents what I did," Riley tells Maya and me as we sat on the bay window.

"Too late," Maya tells her.

"I want to tell them how much I'm looking forward to going to college someday," Riley tells us.

Mom and Dad appear in her doorway. "Because you loved those college girls you met there?"

"They were so great," Riley says before her eyes widen in realization. "What?"

"Because one day you hope to be those kinds of girls yourselves?" Dad asks her.

"You knew," Riley says before turning to Maya and me. "They knew. Parents know everything."

I shake my head at her. "I think the bigger problem here is that you wanna be like those sorority girls."

"No. Someone told us." Mom says as she and Dad take a seat on the bay window with us.

Uncle Josh enters Riley's room and takes a seat next to Maya. "I just wanted to say goodbye. Very interesting visit."

Riley looks at Uncle Josh, "Josh, you told them."

"Told them what, Riley?" Uncle Josh asks. "That nothing happened? Why would I tell them nothing happened if nothing happened? Why would I tell them that?"

"It's okay, Josh. Maya told us." Dad tells him.

"What?" Riley asks

"Maya told us everything," Mom tells us.

"Why?" Riley asks her.

"I think I know why," I say.

"I wouldn't rat you out, Riley." Uncle Josh tells her. "Sorry, Cory. Guess I'm still your little brother, huh?"

Dad shakes his head. "No, Josh. You were so looking forward to making new friends at that party. But you left. Just to make sure that Riley, Maya, and Rose got home safely. You're not so little anymore, Josh. I guess I have to stop looking at you that way."

Uncle Josh smiles. "Thanks. That means a lot to me."

"Maya, why did you tell them?" Riley asks her.

"It was a choice I made for myself," Maya replies. "I thought it was the grown-up thing to do."

"It was." Uncle Josh tells her. "You're not so little anymore, Maya. I guess I have to stop looking at you like that."

Maya looks him in the eye. "Thanks. Means a lot to me."

"Oh God," I groan getting up and sitting between the two of them.

"Rose!" Maya whines.

I look over at her. "No, if its the last thing I do I'm gonna make you get over this _crush_." I turn to Uncle Josh. "You focus on Elizabeth, at least she won't get you labeled as a pervert."

Uncle Josh ruffles my hair. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Riley, are you ever going to pull something like this again?" Mom asks her.

"No," Riley tells her. "Even though it may have been a great night, it isn't worth how terrible I feel for not telling you."

Dad turns to me. "I'm sorry you didn't enjoy your first college experience."

I shudder. "Fifty Riley's."

"Don't be dramatic Rose, you love Riley," Mom tells me.

I look at her in disbelieve. "Imagine if there were fifty versions of Dad."

Mom looks at Dad who was smiling, before bringing me in for a hug. "Oh my poor baby." she combs her hand your my hair.

"I gotta go, I have a long ride ahead of me." Uncle Josh tells us getting up.

I walked Uncle Josh out so I could lock the door as he was leaving I called out to him. "Uncle Josh."

He looks back at me. "Yeah."

"Sorry, we ruined your party," I tell him scoffing my feet. "And I scared your friends."

Uncle Josh smiles at me. "You didn't ruin anything, yeah your thorns came out but it was for a good reason. I love you Rose, thorns and all."

I smile back at him. "Thanks, Uncle Josh." Uncle Josh waves goodbye to me and I close the door before walking back to Riley's room where Mom and Dad were giving out punishments.

"Riley, we're happy that you liked your first college experience," Mom says.

"And we're sad to give you your first grounding experience. Two weeks." Dad tells her.

"Deal," Riley says before looking at her counter. "Get a life."

"Who is she talking to?" I ask them as I walk in.

"No idea." Mom answers. "You're grounded too Rose."

I shrugged unlike Riley this wasn't my first time being grounded.

Auggie comes into the room. "Good night. I brushed my teeth." Auggie squints his eyes and looks over at some time on Riley's counter. "What the."

Mom picks up Auggie. "Auggie. You are grounded for one week for not telling us your sisters snuck out of the house."

Auggie looks at her. "How's that a bad thing? I was protecting her."

"Aww," I say taking Auggie from Mom and carrying him on my lap. "Aren't you the best little brother."

"We're gonna tell my mother, aren't we?" Maya asks out of nowhere.

"Who are you talking to?" I ask her but was ignored.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go," she says getting up and picking up nothing from Riley's counter and putting it on her shoulder. "See you guys in a year."

"Okay, what was that?" I ask Riley.

"Oh, she has Tatera now,"

"What is a Tatera?" I ask her.

"Your tatter tot shaped conscious," Riley replied.

I blink twice before getting up with Auggie still in my arms. "Okay, Auggie lets get you to bed, cause as soon as you're in bed _I_ can go to bed." I turn to Riley. "Maybe you should go to bed too. I think you need it. That or a psych ward."

 **A/N: Rosies thorns came out today, I know a lot of people like Maya and Josh together but for me the fact that a senior in high school liked an 8th grader as always been weird for me. Also, it takes me longer to write some chapters more than the other because for some chapters, like this one, for example, I'm actually thinking of a future chapter and what I want to happen then, a lot of the episodes in the series even though I think Girl Meets World was a great show were a lot like filler episodes, stopping them from getting to the episode we're waiting for. I especially feel like that know that I'm writing, I just wanna get to Girl Meets Hurricane already. Thanks for reading, please comment and review.**


	8. Girl Meets Rules

**John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Class**

We were all in class waiting for Dad to get there, I could tell that some of our classmates were getting antsy.

"Alright, where's your father?" Lucas final asks.

"Are we getting a sub?" Farkle panics. "I don't want a sub. You never know where they've been."

Amelia looks back at him in wonder. "How are you such a genius yet such a strange person?"

"Will you calm down?" Riley tells him. "He's one minute late. Stop overreacting."

"What if he never shows up?" Farkle frets. "What if I never learn anything else? I'm going down, sir! Oh, he's not even here." he faints on the floor.

Riley and I stand up to help Farkle back up. "We lost Farkle," Riley says. "A little help, Maya?"

"Matthews is out, Farkle is down, it's Maya time," Maya says from behind Dad's desk.

"Farkle's fixed. No Maya time," Riley says as we help Farkle sit at his desk again only for him to fall down again. " You may proceed."

"What exactly is Maya time?" I ask as I retook my seat. "And why do I have a bad feeling about it."

"During Maya time, we open the confiscation drawer and take back all the stuff from the land of unfairly taken toys," Maya tells the class.

Riley scoffs, "Maya! I don't think anybody really wants." she says only for the class to start clapping.

"I think they do," I tell Riley.

Maya takes a frisbee out of the drawer. "All right, whose is this?" she asks and a student in the back raises his hand.

At that time Farkle comes back to the land of the living and stands up. "What'd I miss?" he asks only to faint again from the frisbee Maya throws.

Amelia and I wince. "Ouch."

"Maya! He is going to walk in and catch you and you're going to be in trouble and I am here to keep you out of trouble, and I will have failed."Riley lectures Maya. "Do you want me to fail?"

"Do you want me to show you how to have fun?" Maya asks her.

"Do you want me to show you how to have fun?"

"Behaving is fun," Riley responds.

Amelia looks over at me. "You two definitely aren't twins. Rose breaks the rules all the time."

"One I'm not breaking the rules, I find loopholes in preexisting rules," I tell her. "And two, I behave."

Lucas smirks over at me. "When it benefits you."

I look over at him. "You've been hanging out with us Amelia too much."

"Come here!" Maya orders Riley.

"I really don't want to," Riley tells her.

"You come here right now. Ring power!" Maya commands holding up the hand with her ring on it.

Riley gets up and walks over to Maya. "When we say "ring power" you have to. It's a rule." Riley explains to the class.

Amelia snorts. "A rule that you made up."

"Regreting it now?" I ask her.

She nods. "Kinda of."

"Tell me this isn't fun," Maya says attacking the students with ping ball gun.

"Yeah, that seems like fun, but now you did it, so I don't get to do it, so are we sitting down now?" Riley aks only for Maya to hand her another one. "Of course there's another one!"

"Do it!" Maya orders her.

"There is nothing in this world that can make me do it," Riley tells her.

Maya holds up her hand. "Ring power."

Farkle gets back up. "What'd I miss?" Once again he goes down but this time due to Riley shotting him with the ping ball gun. This also seemed to be a signal for all the students to go crazy because everybody just started screaming and tossing things at each other, the only ones not joining in are Lucas, Amelia and I.

"Hi, Daddy," I greet as Dad walks in, causing everybody to pause what they were doing.

"When did you guys decide there are no rules in here?" Dad asks and the class quits down as everybody retook their seats. "When did my generosity in allowing you express yourselves, make you think you could turn my class into a zoo?"

"I'm sorry." Riley and Maya say as the retake their seats.

Farkle blows ping pong out of his mouth. " I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." the rest of the class says.

"Rose, Amelia, Lucas. Why are you the only ones here that didn't say I'm sorry?" Dad asks us.

"Because we never do anything," Lucas says.

"In class, we never do anything in class." Amelia corrects.

"No. Because you respect the rules. Because you know without them, civilization becomes chaos." Dad says and Amelia and I raise our eyebrows. "Well, Lucas does." Dad corrects. "The rest of you are gonna spend the afternoon thinking about that, with the exception of Amelia, Rose, and Lucas the good."

"Oh, boy! Is that gonna stick?" Lucas asks.

Maya turns around and smiles at him. "I'm already making t-shirts."

Lucas walks over to Dad. "You put me in a really bad position here, sir," Lucas tells Dad he turns around and whatever he saw must have terrified him because he shuddered before turning back to Dda. "I gotta do something."

"You can fight this, Lucas," Dad tells him.

"No, I can't, sir," Lucas responds. "Everyone's looking."

"Okay. Do what gotta do what you gotta do." Dad tells him. Lucas takes out his phone and texts something, a second later Dad's phone beeps and he takes it out and reads the message. "Detention."

"Oh, thank you, sir," Lucas says in relief before seating back down.

"Feel better, Huckleberry?" Maya asks him.

"Yeah, we're exactly the same," Lucas tells her.

"Yeah, you're all the same. Detention, all of you!" Dad tells the class.

I raise my hand, Dad waves at me to speak. "We,"I say gesturing to Amelia and I. "Still haven't done anything wrong."

"Which is why you two will be supervising the detention. A shining light for the rest of your classmate." Dad tells us. Amelia and I nod in understanding.

Riley raises her hand. "What do you want?" Dad asks her.

"I'm going to be home late today, daddy," Riley tells him

"I know, honey," Dad responds.

 **John Quincy Adams, History Class, Detention**

It was the end of the school day, and Amelia and I were sitting at Dad's desk as we watched our fellow classmates trekle in for dentition.

"I've always allowed you to bend the rules. But the best of students know just how far they can push before those rules are broken. Today you are not the best of students." Dad lectures as our classmates walk in.

"But you know we're good people most of the time, don't you, daddy?" Riley asks him, Dad silently looks at her. "Daddy? You're my daddy."

"Yes, his your Daddy. We all know that." Amelia tells her.

"Why do we need rules at all?" Maya asks.

"You think you could make it in a world without rules?" Dad asks her.

"I think I could do fine in any world," Maya replies.

"The rest of you believe that?" The rest of our classmates nods. I shake my head, there just falling into another one of Dad's life lesson. "Okay. School's out. You've got the whole place to yourselves. No rules. One hour to behave however you want. Let's see what becomes of you."

"What about Rose and Amelia?" Farkle asks.

Dad turns to us. "Rose and Amelia will be your observers. They are not allowed to intervene in any way."

"Well, I think we'll be perfectly behaved ladies and gentlemen," Riely says.

Amelia snorts. "Yeah right. You have met your best friend right."

"And I think within one minute you'll be eating each other," Dad tells her before walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Riley asks.

"I'm locking you in. The best punishment I can give is to force you to spend some time with yourselves." He responds. "I'll see you in an hour. Whoever's left." He exits the room and locks the door before showing us the keys and walking away.

"I can't believe it. He locked us in."

"That's fine. I don't have a problem with that. I'm not claustrophobic or anything. We're trapped." Farkle panics before gasping for air. "I can't breathe. There's more carbon dioxide than oxygen! The ratio is all wrong!"

"Okay, Farkle gotsa go," Maya says.

"I gotsa?" Farkle asks her frightened.

"Stop," Riley says before getting up and walking to the front. "This is exactly what my father wants. He wants us to panic and fall apart. We have to show him that we can get through this without turning into a pack of wild animals."

"I'm hungry," Lucas says looking over a Farkle.

Farkle looks at him frightened. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," Lucas says before standing up and sitting on the desk behind Farkle. "I'm just really hungry"

"Because we're best friends." Farkle reminds him.

"Yeah, you know what else?" Lucas asks. "I don't think I've ever been this hungry."

"I feel ya, Ranger Rick," Maya says standing up and walking over to Farkle. "I'm kinda hungry, too."

"And it's not like a regular kind of hungry, right?" Lucas asks her.

"No, no," Maya responds "This one's deep. It must be attended to."

Riley walks over to the three of them. "Oh, guys, can we just show a little discipline?I mean, how much more time in here could we possibly have?" They all look at the clock to see only a minute as passes, before looking back at Farkle. "You know I could eat, too."

Farkle stands up and starts to back away from them."What? What are you looking at? Guys! What are you seeing right now?"

"Stop talking, chicken," Lucas tells him.

Riley shakes out of whatever trans she was in. "All right, come on! Let's prove my father wrong." she walks back to the front of the class. "Let's form our own perfect society. Rileytown is a land of goodness and rainbows where everyone folds their hands nicely like so." she folds her hand, "Who wants to live in Rileytown?"

"Nobody wants to live in Riley-town!" Maya argues. "It's to lollipop!"

"You're too lollipop!" Riley defends.

"Sister, I'm a lot of things, but I ain't no lollipop," Maya tells her.

"Riley-town has order, structure and our hands folded like so!" Riley argues as she folds her hands again. "What do you got?"

Maya stands on Farkle's desk. "I got Mayaville! No rules, no laws, no hand folding and nobody says no!" Farkle looks up at her hopefully. "No."

"You got chaos is what you got!" Riley argues. "I got order, you got chaos!"

"You got lollipop, I got whoo!" Maya argues back.

"Okay, detention may be bringing out the worst in us, but at least we're making the time pass," Riley says and everybody looks at the clock to see another minute had passed.

"Eat Riley!" Maya orders.

"Okay." Riley holds out her hand. "But no biting."

Lucas looks over at me and Amelia."You guys are silent. What do you think so far."

Amelia and I share a look. "So far from what I've observed you guys don't have a strong mental will. Dad said you were gonna fail and eat somebody and you're already 50 percent there." I tell them.

"We haven't failed yet!" Riley argues.

"And we haven't eaten anybody yet either," Maya adds.

"You guys failed as soon _that_ door was locked," Amelia says pointing at the front door. "And the eating each other, it's just a matter of time."

"It's also a matter of time before people have to choose between Rileytown and Mayaville and then true chaos will start," I added.

Riley scoffs, "That's not gonna happen."

A minute later I was proven right, the class was separated. Mayville on the left and Rileytown on the right.

"Why are you guys over there?" Riley asks the people of Mayaville. "Why can't we just be one happy society that runs the way I think it should?"

"Because you want us to be all you," Maya responds.

"We're not all you, Riley," Farkle tells her. "I mean, you know the only reason I've never been able to choose between you? Because if it was you all the time, life would be like, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la." Farkle starts to bop his head.

Riley joins him. "La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la."

He walks back to Maya. "And if it was you all the time, life would be like" he growls, before speaking in Latin. "Descensus in cuniculi cavum!" he ends it with a scream. Maya starts to snarl.

"I need to be both of you guys," Farkle tells them.

"But who are you going to be with right now, Farkle?" Riley asks him.

"Before you answer that," Maya says before walking over to the back door. "You may want to consider a little thing I call this." she opens the back door.

"He forgot to lock the back door?" Lucas asks and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah, he forgot," I say making air quotes.

"Maya, we're in detention. You can't leave." Riley tells her.

"Hey. School's out. He said we get the place to ourselves. He said to make our own rules." Maya tells her. "Rule number one: See you around, Suckers." she walks out of the class with a couple of our other classmates.

"Farkle?" Riley asks turning to him.

"Hey. What part of "descensus in cuniculi cavum" do you not understand?" Farkle asks her.

"All of it," Riley tells him.

"It means we drop down into the rabbit hole, man," Farkle explains before exiting the classroom.

Riley turns to Lucas. "Lucas?"

"I never do anything, Riley," Lucas tells her, before leaving the classroom. I watch through the window as he runs through the halls screaming. "Yeah."

Riley turns her attention back to the kids that stayed. "Okay." she looks at the clock to see only a minute had passed. She turns back to the good kids. "We don't need them. We can just be in here, hands folded like so." she folds her hands and the others copied her. " So, what do you guys want to talk about?" she was meet with silence. "Oh, that's right. You guys don't talk, do you? Well, the first rule of Riley-town is that everybody in here gets to talk. You there." she points at one of them. " What do you have to say?"

"Hi. My name is Dave." Dave says introducing himself. "I like corn chips and I'm sorry I didn't go with the other group."

"Dave!" Riley scolds.

"I mean, don't get us wrong," Jade says in Dave's defense.

"We really do respect you and everything," Sarah tells her.

Riley looks at them in surprise. "You do?"

"You're one of the good ones and we'd follow you anywhere," Sarah explains to her.

Riley smiles. "Thank you."

"It's just that without the others, we're kinda bored out of our minds," Dave speaks up.

"Dave!" Riley scolds. "We're safe and sound and not getting into trouble."

"Yeah, but with the problem with that is, all the good kids are in here." Jade reminds her.

"We just know that they're having a lot more fun out there," Sarah tells her.

The door opens and we all look to see Janitor Harley standing there. "What are you doing in here? They're having a lot more fun out there."

"We're in detention, janitor Harley," Riley tells her.

Janitor Harley looks at Amelia and I. "We're their watchers." Amelia answers.

He nods and returns his attention to Riley. "How 'bout that? Little zippy crossed the line."

"Maya influenced me," Riley tells him.

I snort. "Yeah, with a plastic ring," I muttered so Amelia could only hear she chuckled in response.

"I've noticed that over the years." Janitor Harley says before heading to the recycling can and picking up the trash bag. "You do realize the back doors open don't you, Zippy?" he asks pointing at the door.

"We're aware," Riley tells him.

"And yet this group stays in here, while the other group is rampaging down the hallway." Janitor Harley states.

"Well, what do you make of that?" Riley asks him.

"I'm sure we'll find out. This lesson has your father written all over it." Janitor Harley tells her before heading out via the front door. Amelia and I share a smirk.

Riley stops him. "You're supposed to lock the front door." Riley reminds Janitor Harley.

"Actually, I'm not. It's time to find out what Maya is up to. Goodbye." He says before closing the door without locking it.

Riley looks back at the good kids. "Maya will be fine. Lucas and Farkle won't let her get into trouble."

"Sounds like your trying to reassure yourself," I tell her and the others nod.

"She's stronger than them." Dave reminds her.

"She's better when you're with her," Sarah tells her.

"Oh, please. Fourteen years of good influence can't possibly come apart in" Riley says looking up to see only another minute had passed.

I get off Dad's desk. "You wanna bet?" I ask her before exiting the room leaving Amelia to watch over Riley and the others.

 **John Quincy Adams, Hallway**

I was sitting on the bench texting Maximo while I waiting for the supposedly bad kids to come out from the art classroom. I giggled at something Maximo had texted me before looking up when I heard screaming, I watched as Mayaville came running in all of them screaming all of them with paint on there face.

"Nice war paint," I told them.

"Well, this is less fun when there's no one to chase," Lucas says.

They all look at me and I snort. "A baby worm scares me more than you guys do," they all sighed.

"Everybody else is in detention. I'm finally cool and nobody notices." Farkle whines.

"Okay, okay. Watch this." Maya says before walking up to the vending machine she touches ut, before backing up and kicking it. We all waited and nothing happened. "Huh! Also, ow!"

"Maya, if there's no good kids out here noticing us, then, what's the point?" Lucas asks her.

Maya pulls him closer by the collar. "You questioning my leadership, hop-along?"

"Okay, these names you're calling me are killing my street cred," Lucas complains.

"Aw. And what would you like me to call you?" Maya asks him.

"I'd like you to call me 'Mad dog'" Lucas says and I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

"Rose!" he whines.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I tell him. "But if you had to pick a name shouldn't you come up with one that fits you and not one that sounds like you need a Rabies shot."

"She's right," Maya says. "You don't seem like a mad dog to me."

"What do I seem like to you?" Lucas asks her.

"You know that lamb that Mary had?" Maya asks instead.

"I don't like the way that this is going," Lucas says just as Maya releases him.

Farkle speaks up. "I think what mad dog..." I snort. "s saying is what good is being bad if there's no other kind of people around?" Maya pulls Farkle closer by the collar. "I'm Batman," Farkle says before she could say anything. Maya lets go of Farkle, we all heard wheels squealing and they all ducked.

"Really?" I ask them.

"Who's that?" Darby asks.

"I agree with mad dog and Batman." Janitor Harley says as he enters. "For me, it was very important for us to be among the good."

"Why?" Maya asks.

"Because even bad kids have good parts," Janitor Harley explains to her. "But without the good kids, you may never fud out what they are."

"You told us you were one of the bad kids when you were younger," Farkle says.

Janitor Harley shrugs. "Well, you know, I used to intimidate people. Make 'em see things my way."

"Did they?" Maya asks.

"For a while." Janitor Harley responds.

"What happened?" Maya asks him.

"I met a good kid." Janitor Harley tells her.

"But you seem like such a nice guy," Lucas tells him. "It's hard for me to think you ever intimidated anything."

"Oh, yeah?" Janitor Harley asks before walking over the vending machine. He touches it before backing up and tilting his head, all of a sudden everything in the vending machine comes out, we look at Janitor Harley in shock as he grabs an orange from the floor before leaving.

I look over at Maya. "Did you take any notes?" she glares at me. "Glare at me all you want but that was impressive."

Maya looks around her. "Okay. Maybe he's right. Maybe we need a good kid around."

"To find the good in us," Darby says.

"Yeah. Let's go steal one." Maya says and they all head towards the classroom. I shake my head and went back to texting Maximo.

 **John Quincy Adams, History Class**

 **Amelia's P.O.V**

I was sitting on Mr. Mathews desk watching the good kids and Riley play duck, duck, goose. I was quickly regretting my decision to stay with Riley. I was dying of boredom.

"Duck. Duck. Duck." Riley says going around and patting each kid on the head.

"She's actually too nice to make someone the goose," Sarah whispers to the other kids.

"Without Maya around, she's actually getting worse," Dave complains.

"Duck," Riley says patting another head just in time for the people of Mayaville to come charging in screaming with a giant red net.

"Things just got interesting," I say and the good kids' nod there heads in agreement.

The put the net over her and were about to pick her up when Riley stops them. "Wait!" they all stop and she pats anther kids' head. "Duck. Okay." they pick her up and carry her out of the classroom. As soon as they left the good kids stand up and stare creepily at Maya.

"Why are you guys lookin' at me like that?" Maya asks them.

"Help us," Sarah pleads.

"Make us more like you," Dave tells her.

"Okay," Maya says walking to the back door and closing it. She turns back to the good kids and smile. "You guys want to have some fun? "

 **John Quincy Adams, Hallway**

 **Rose's P.O.V**

I watched as the supposedly bad kids put Riley down and took the bag of off her before staring at her like she was prey.

Riley looks at them nervous before sighing she pulls out some wipe. "Everybody clean off your faces, you look ridiculous," she tells them handing one wipe to Farkle who hands it to Darby. "Lucas, I'll get you." she walks over to Lucas and wipes his face.

"How cute," I coo silently taking a picture of them.

"Thank you," Lucas tells her. "You know, they call me 'mad dog'."

"Of course they do," Riley tells him.

"Would you call me 'Mad dog'?" Lucas asks her.

"Would you call me 'princess dancing sunshine'?" Riley asks in response.

"That's a no," I tell him.

"No, I would not," Lucas replies.

"Well, there you go," Riley responds causing me to snort.

"Told you," I say before walking back into the classroom to see it empty. I turn to Amelia. "They good kids are going bad?"

Amelia nods. "You have to admit she's really good at what she does."

 **John Quincy Adams, History Class**

Amelia and I were sitting at Dad's desk again, it was time for detention to end. Most of my classmates were already seated, we were only waiting for Maya and the good kids. A second later the enter chanting, each of them had war paint on.

"You have fun?" Rileys asks Maya as Maya and the good kids took their seats

"I did. It was quite enjoyable." Maya tells her. "And you?"

"Someone had the idea to put me in a bag. Did you hear about that?" Riley asks her.

"Really? Well, you know, there's some bad kids out there." Maya responds.

Dad enters. "Okay, guys. Detention over."

"Dad?" Riley calls out.

"Yeah?" Dad asks.

"Remember how you told us that people change people?" Riley asks him.

"Secret of life," Dad says.

"Well, when you're not with those people, how do you keep from changing back?" Maya asks.

"You went a little wild, did you?" Dad asks her.

"Whatever I got is strong in me, Matthews," Maya responds.

"Yeah, me too, but the other way," Riley tells him.

"Harley!" Dad calls.

Janitor Harley enters. "Right here."

"You watched them?" Dad asks.

"Like a hawk," Harley replies.

Riley looks at them in shock. "What?"

"You're with him?" Maya asks in shock.

"Yeah," Harley replies. "He's my good kid."

"Before we start," Dad says. "Did anyone notice anything different about Rose and Amelia today?"

The class looks at the two of us closely before Dave raises his hand. "There wearing each other's clothes."

"He's right," Sarah says and the class starts to mummer.

"What do you mean?" Dad asks the class.

"Rose usually dresses sophisticatedly, and preppy," Lucas says.

"While Amelia is more laidback and modern," Farkle says. "Why couldn't we tell until now, we see them almost every day and we can even tell you what their style is but we couldn't tell until you mentioned it."

Dad turns to Amelia and I. "I'll let you girls handle this."

I smile at Amelia. "I'm natural a perfectionist, so even my outfits have to be very put together. But I guess having been best friends with Amelia for so long that she's started to rub off on me. it's nice to just chill and let things be some time."

Amelia smiles back at me. "The same for me. It shocks people sometimes that even though I have a high IQ I'm very laid back, everything comes easily to me so why try. But I have Rose's influence to thank for wanting to be seen as put together sometimes. She motivates me to wanna get up and do something and to actually have a passion for things."

"Basically," I start. "We've changed each other so much that it doesn't seem unusual for me to dress more like her and for her to dress more like me."

"How do you guys not revert to your original self when your not around each other?" Riley asks us.

I shrug. "Cause no matter what I have a piece of her in me and she has a piece of me in her."

"And when we start to be too us we tap into to these little pieces of each other," Amelia tells her.

Dad smiles at us. "Thank you, girls." He turns to Harley. "What do you got?"

"Everyone went nuts, except for Zippy," Harley reports. "Why didn't you go nuts, Zippy?"

"I was without Maya," Riley replies. "Without Maya, I don't think I'd ever unfold my hands."

"What about this one here?" Dad asks pointing at Maya

"Maya was the ringleader," Harley tells him. "Maya was the first one out the door."

"I was without Riley. Without Riley, I may never come back." Maya tells him.

"Okay. Well, detention over, guys. Everyone out." Dad says, "Except Maya."

"Dad," Riley argues.

Dad looks at her sternly. "Everyone out." Everyone except for Maya exit the classroom. As I was getting my stuff from my locker I saw Riley seating in the hallway beside the classroom, she was waiting for Maya, I smile to myself.

"You ready to go?" Amelia asks.

I give one more look to Riley before smiling at Amelia. "Ready."

 **Matthews Apartment**

I reached the apartment door just as Mom was throwing Ava out.

I look over at Mom. "Really?"

Mom just smiles at me as the two of us walk into the apartment. Mom walks over to Auggie. "I never thought I'd say this, but she is really starting to grow on me."

"Really?" Auggie asks. "because I decided that if you still didn't like her I was never going to see her again because your happiness is more important than anything to me."

Mom coos. "Aw, Honey."

"How was that?" Auggie asks, causing me laugh and high five him.

Mom kisses her finger. "Magnificent."

My phone beeps and I smile before looking over at Mom. "Mom, you, Dad, and Uncle Shawn should be getting a surprise within the next week."

"A surprise?" Mom asks excitedly. "What is it."

I grin at her. "A old friend."

 **A/N: If you watch the show then you probably know who's coming, but how is Rose involved in it? I gave a hint in the last two chapters. Thanks for reading. Please comment and review. Also for those that read this on Wattpad, you are now on the same schedule as the Wattpad so the won't be as much chapters updated at the same time.**


	9. Girl Meets Hurricane

**Topanga's Bakery**

I walked into Topanga's after dance practice. Uncle Shawn and Maya were playing around together, Mom and Kathy were behind the counter smiling as they watched the two of them, and Dad and Riley were sitting on the couch one was pouting while the other one was watching their best friend with a smile. Can you guess who?

I greet Dad with a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Hi, Daddy."

"At least one of you loves me," Dad cries hugging me tightly. I look around the room confused hoping somebody could explain to me what was going on. Mom just chuckles and gestures to Riley.

I nod in understanding. "Riley thinks she's too old to spend time with you." Dad nods into my hair, I pat his back. "There there I'm here now."

"You spoil him," Riley complains.

I release myself from Dad and go sit next to Riley. "I'm so busy I barely get to spend time with Mom and Dad if I spoil them a little bit who can blame me. Besides you get more bees with honey anyway."

"What does that mean?" Riley asks me.

I was about to answer when dad picks up a piece of cake with a fork and holds it out for me to eat, I take a bite. "Mm, banana." I take the rest of the cake from him.

"Rose," Mom warns.

I wave her off. "Don't worry, I'm actually low on sugar right now," Mom nods and returns to her conversation with Katy.

"Why does Rose shove cake with me?" Dad asks Riley, he looks at Uncle Shawn and Maya. "Why do they shove cake and we don't shove cake? Riley? Is it over between us?"

"It's not me, Dad. It's you." Riley tells him causing me to snort.

Dad frowns. "Okay! Evening over!"

"Hey!" Maya and Uncle Shawn complain.

"Did you girls do your homework?" Dad asks.

"Not yet," I answered taking a bite of the cake.

"I did excellent work," Riley says proudly.

"I also did excellent work." Maya lies.

"One of us is completely lying," Riley tells them.

"Can you guess who?" Maya asks.

"Give them a hint," Riley tells her.

"You guys need a hint?" Maya asks them.

"No." Dad and Uncle Shawn reply. I chuckle and get up walking over to the counter with my empty plate.

"hey really get along together, huh?" I heard Mom asks Katy as I got closer.

Katy smiles. "Yeah. The sound of my daughter's laughter has always been my favorite song."

Mom smiles and kisses my forehead taking the empty plate from me. "You and I have the same taste in music."

"You know, a little discipline isn't a bad thing, Maya," Dad tells Maya.

I turn around. "You do know who you're talking to right?" I ask him.

Maya glares at me before turning back to Dad. "Oh, thanks, Mr. Matthews. I'll ponder on that." Riley does this weird head motion.

"I'm sorry, what?" Uncle Shawn asks her as we all looked at her weird, she does the motion again. "Yeah. Just because you do the same weird gesture twice doesn't mean I get it."

"You know, this is usually the part of the evening when people give out fatherly advice," Riley tells him.

"Oh!" Uncle Shawn laughs. "No! No, it's not my place."

"Lies," I say. "You give me good advice all the time."

"Go ahead," Maya tells him. "What advice you got for me? I can take it."

"Oh, come on!" Uncle Shawn says getting up. "We were having such a good evening. Can't we just leave it at that?"

"What's the matter?" Maya asks him before playful punching him. "Boom!"

Uncle Shawn backs up. "Oh!"

"You don't think I can take it? Go ahead." she punches Uncle Shawn again. "Ping! Go ahead." she punches him again. "Pong!" and again. "Ka-Blam!" she continues punching Uncle Shawn. "Come on! Let's do this! Tell me to do my homework. Maybe I will just do it. You don't even know it. Come on! Let's do this."

Dad laughs and looks at Riley. "Why don't you ever do something all cute like that?"

"Okay," Riley tells him before punching him off the sofa. "Pow!"

"Ow!" Dad says.

"Come on," Maya tells Uncle Shan. "You got something for me? Out with it. I dare you."

"No. No, no." Mom says. "I have this wonderful instinct for too far. And we have arrived."

Maya turns to face her. "There is nothing he could say that would bother me."

"It's not going to happen." Uncle Shawn tells her causing her to start mimicking a chicken clucking. "Oh, right, right. Because chicken noises work on a grown man."

"Cluck! Cluck!" Riley yells. "I'm a chicken! Cluck!"

"All right." Uncle Shawn says fed up. "You want one piece of fatherly advice?"

"And here comes the end of everything," Mom says.

"Sure, give it your best shot," Maya tells Uncle Shawn.

"Oh, how bad could it be?" Katy asks Mom.

"There's a 50 50 chance this could be Maya's worse day ever," I say in Moms stead.

"I think you should dress differently." Uncle Shawn tells Maya.

Maya looks at him stunned. "What did you just say to me?"

"Oh. You see... You asked me for advice. I told you... but you pushed." Uncle Shawn stutters when he saw that Maya looked like she was going to cry. "Are you crying? I made you cry? Maya, you asked me for advice and I just told you how I was feeling. Why are you crying?"

"Because no one's ever cared enough to say that to me," Maya responds before hugging him.

"Well, now I would take exception to that, but wow, I like where this is going," Katy says before smiling.

Mom smiles at her, "Mm-hmm."

Uncle Shawn looks at Maya terrified. "Make it stop. Can we make it stop? How do I make it stop? he looks over to me. "Rose?"

I shrug. "Just do what you do whenever you've upset me."

He nods and looks down at Maya." How 'bout I buy you some new clothes?" Maya instantly stops crying.

"You're welcome," I tell the both of them.

"Okay." I heard Riley say and I looked over to see her leaning on Dad and pretending to cry. "You're right. Maybe we should be more like them. Now you say I get new clothes."

"You had your chance, Riley," Dad tells her.

Riley punches Dad off the sofa again. "Pow."

 **Demolition**

I was waiting in Demolition with Dad and Uncle Shawn as Maya tried on outfits with Riley's help.

"Sit down, Shawnie!" Dad yells at him. "Relax yourself. Tryin' on clothes is all day."

I smirk at Dad. "You should know you're surrounded by females."

"No, I'm just here to buy a kid an outfit." Uncle Shawn tells him.

"I know," Dad tells him. "Not gonna change you at all when she steps out from behind that curtain, with a look on her face that says, 'Do you think this makes me look beautiful, Dad?'"

"I'm not going to sit in one of these Daddy chairs and wait for a kid to spend my money." Uncle Shawn argues.

I snort. "You let me do that all the time." Uncle Shawn glares at me petulantly.

"I know! Sit in the chair, Shawn." Dad orders Uncle Shawn.

"I am never going to sit in that chair!" Uncle Shawn exclaims.

"Never say never," I sing song

"Gentlemen, may I now present the new and definitely improved Miss Maya Hart," Riley says as she exits the dressing room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Uncle Shawn says waving Riley off. "Come on out. Let's see what you put together." Maya emerges from dressing room wearing a nice black dress; Shawn then sits down in the Daddy chair next to Cory. Dad and I look at him we were both about to open our mouths when Uncle Shawn cuts us off. "I know."

Maya looks hopefully at him. "Do you like it?"

Uncle Shawn stammers. "Wow. Look at you."

"Yeah. This might be my favorite day ever." Dad says.

Maya walks over to him."Shawn, you really don't have to do this."

"I want to." Uncle Shawn tells her. "I want to be responsible for this if you'll let me."

"Thank you," Maya tells him. "No one's ever done anything like this for me before."

"You're welcome." Uncle Shawn replies. "Now, pick something else out and go back into the dressing room and be happy and come out with that face on."

"You'll be okay?" Maya asks him.

"Oh, I'm fine. I- I have this chair." Uncle Shawn tells her patting the chair.

Riley emerges from the dressing room with a different outfit than the one she came here with. She had a big grin on."No!" Dad tells her.

"But my face!" Riley protests.

"No!" Dad tells her.

"But I love you," Riley tells him.

"No!" Dada tells her again. He turns to uncle Shawn. " I'll teach you that next."

I smirk before getting up and walking over to a pair of black slip on that I've been eyeing since we walked in here. I pick it up and walk back over to Dad. "Daddy, will you buy me this?"

Dad looks over my face and was about to say no when I bite my lips and give him puppy dog eyes. "Sure honey." he sighs.

"What!" Riley glares, I stick my tongue out at her.

"She shoved cake with me!" Dad says in his defense.

"Like I said, you get more bees with honey," I tell her.

 **Topanga's Bakery**

"I went shopping for girls clothes and had a good time." Uncle Shawn tells Mom and Katy as e walked into the bakery. "What is happening to me?"

"What do you think?" Maya asks as she spreads her arm out so they could get a look at her.

"Wow! New look, Maya. You look great." Mom tells her.

"You look beautiful, baby girl," Katy tells her softly.

Maya smiles. "Thanks, Mom."

"Can I have your T-shirt with the big tongue?" Auggies asks her. "I like that big tongue," he sticks his tongue out. "Blah!" I chuckle and ruffle his hair.

Riley enters with all of Maya's Demolition bags. "Cory!" Mom scolds assuming that the bags were Riley.

"No! It's not hers. I got her nothin'!" Dad protests.

"He got me this," I said holding up my own Demolition bag.

"Shawn!" Katy scold realizing that the bags were all Maya's. "That's all for Maya? It's too much."

"Katy, why do you work so hard?" Uncle Shawn asks her.

"To keep the lights on, Shawn," Katy asks.

Uncle Shawn wasn't satisfied with her answer. "Katy, why do you work so hard?"

"Because I have a daughter to take care of." Katy answers.

"There you go." Uncle Shawn says. "And I just have me. I travel light. I just need a cup of coffee and a sandwich, 'cause of that, I've been able to put a little money away."

"How much money?" Dad asks him.

"That much right there." Uncle Shawn says pointing at the Demolition bags. "And now it's all gone. I like taking care of somebody besides me."

Katy takes Uncle Shawn by the elbow and drags him away for what was supposed to be a private conversation, too bad we all heard them. "Maya adores you. And the deeper that this gets, the more it's going to crush her when-" Katy trails off.

"'When' what?" Uncle Shawn asks her.

"Her legs get cut out from under her," Katy responds.

Uncle Shawn looks at her perplexed. "Katy, can we just have a good day? You keep the lights on. Right? And I dress the kid up a little bit. Can't we just look at her and smile?"

"Yeah," Katy replies. "I guess we can."

"We good?" Uncle Shawn asks her.

"We're good," She tells him. "Thank you."

Mom walks over to her. "Yeah, you didn't tell him that keeping the lights on isn't quite as glamorous for your daughter as a whole new wardrobe, did you?"

"He did a kind thing. I stopped hoping for any glory long ago." Katy tells Mom.

Uncle Shawn walks over to Maya. "Hey. You. Who's your mama?"

Maya stands up and points at her Mom. "That pretty blond lady."

"She does all the heavy lifting. I got to do something fun." Uncle Shawn tells her, walking over and putting his arm around Katy. "This stuff comes from me and her. Don't ever forget that."

Maya smiles at them. "I won't. Thanks, Mom." she walks over and hugs Katy.

Mom puts her hands on Dad's shoulder. "What's this for?" Dad asks her.

"Nothing. Everything." Mom tells him. Dad smiles at her, everything was so peaceful to bad in a couple of days it won't.

Maya walks over to Riley. "You know, Maya, you can borrow any of my clothes whenever you want," Riley tells her.

"Thanks," Maya tells her before pointing at the bags Riley was holding. "You can never touch any of this stuff," she says before walking out the bakery.

 **Matthews Apartment, Rose's Room**

I was sitting on the bed, finishing my homework with Atlas laying next to me, well to be precise I was staring at my homework trying to figure out what the answer to the solution was, math was never my forte.

I turned to Atlas. "Do you think you could eat my homework?" Atlas looks at me in what I can only assume is dog for 'Your out of your mind.'

"You and Amelia should have been born sisters." I heard somebody chuckle. I look up to see Maximo leaning on my doorway. "I heard her ask Ada and Alphine the same thing as I left."

I smile up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't come to visit my girlfriend who just happens to leave across from me?" he teases as he lays down on the bed. Atlas licks his face. "Yeah, I'm here for you too boy."

"I'm glad you here, but I don't think my parents are gonna like the fact that you're laying on the bed with me." I tease back.

"Atlas his between us." he points out.

"Too bad, that means I can't give you a kiss," I tell him.

He leans in gives me a peck. "Doesn't stop me." he grins at me.

I put my homework on my nightstand and cuddle with him, Atlas still in between us. "I missed this."

Maximo winces. "Sorry, I've been so busy."

"Don't I get it," I reassure him. "It's winter season" Maximo joined the swim club at school so he's been busy with swim meets lately.

He smiles down at me."Lucky."

"Not lucky, just common sense. You support me so I'm going to support you." I tell him.

"Exactly," he says. "I'm very lucky." We smile at each other. Maximo reaches over and grabs my homework. "And since I'm lucky enough to have you in my life, I'm gonna help you with your homework."

I groan. "Algebra hates me!"

"Well, I'm gonna help you kick Algebra's but so you can keep your 4.0 g.p.a," he tells me.

We spend the next hour going over my Algebra homework and making sure I understand why I got each solution before Maximo gets up to leave. I follow him to the door. "Thanks for helping me," I tell him.

"No problem," he tells me. We share a sweet kiss before Maximo waves goodbye and walks into his apartment.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Class**

Dad was teaching us about the disaster that was Hurricane Katrina. "It came out of nowhere," Dad tells us. "The winds were blowing at 175 miles an hour. A "Category 5" hurricane. There is no category six. Who knows what a levee is?" Riley raises her hand. "Riley."

"It's like a hill or a dam that's supposed to keep water out," she answers.

"Supposed to.'" Dad says. "So, we build these protections to keep out the elements, but sometimes the storm is stronger than we are. Who knows anything about New Orleans geography?" Farkle raises his hand. "Farkle."

"It's below sea level," Farkle says.

"So where does the floodwater go?" Dad asks. I raise my hand. "Rose."

"Down. Right into the city." I answer.

"And what's the result?" Lucas raises his hands. "Lucas."

"Parish after Parish was destroyed. People lost their homes. People lost everything." Lucas says morosely.

"Lucas went there from Texas to help out," Riley tells the class.

We all look at Lucas who was looking at Riley. "I told you that?" Lucas asks her.

"Nope," Riley tells him.

"That's not creepy at all," Amelia mutters loud enough so I could hear. I gave her an amused look before returning my attention to the conversation.

"You know, when it ended, there were jazz bands playing on the street," Lucas tells the class. "Other people came out of what was left of their houses to dance. You know what they do in New Orleans? They have Hurricane barbecues. Hurricane picnics. Their city drowned but they still celebrated each other."

"Thank you, Lucas," Dad says before focusing on the class. "So, their homes are gone. They have no power. And they live in a city where even geography tells them it's a sucker's bet to stay. What do they do?" Dad looks at Maya. "Maya, raise your hand."

"I don't know the answer," Maya tells him.

Dad wasn't having it. "Stop hiding out in my class, Maya. You know the answer. What did they do?"

"They stayed and they believed things would get better. And they did. They got better." Maya answers.

"How come?" Dad asks her.

"Because they had hope," Maya says.

Dad nods. "New Orleans is one of my favorite cities in the world. Even in devastation, they didn't miss a Mardi Gras." he smiles at Maya. "The clothes look nice, Maya. But it's the hope that looks great on you."

 **Matthews Apartment, Living Area**

I was hanging out with Amelia on the couch while Mom was doing some work for work at the dining table. We were talking about how long it takes us to get ready in the morning when I had a epiphany.

I look over at Mom. "Mommy?"

"Yes," she answers distarcted by her work.

"Can I cut my hair?" I ask her.

Mom snaps her head to me and blinks. "What did you ask me?"

I look at her weird. "I asked if I can I cut my hair."

Mom sighs. "I was worried that's what you asked."

Amelia and I share a look. "What's the big deal?" Amelia asks. "I think Rose would look good with short hair."

I smile at her. "Thank you, I do too. I was thinking shoulder length."

Mom closes her laptop and walks over to the two of us so she was seating in between the two of us. "Rose why would you cut your hair. It's gorgeous on you and you look beautiful with long hair."

I scoff. "Mom my hair does not define beauty."

Mom sighs. "When I was in high school I told your Dad basically the same thing."

"What happened?" Amelia asks her.

"He didn't believe me so I took a pair of scissors and cut my hair off right then and there." Mom answers causing Amelia and me to gap at her. "I know. I took one look in the mirror and lost my mind." She takes a loose strand of my hair and puts it behind my ear. "I think you will look beautiful with or without long hair." I smile at her. "I just want you to think this over some more. If by the summer you still wanna go short and your father agrees than you can go short."

I hug her. "Thanks Mom." Mom hugs me back before pulling Amelia into the hug too. We were intrupted by a knock on the door. Mom gets up to open the door while Amelia and I share a look.

"I wonder who that could be?" Mom says just as she opens the door only to be met with one Angela. "Angela!?"

"Topanga!" Angela greets back the two of them share a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?" Mom asks as she ushers Angelia into the apartment, forgetting to close the door in her excitement.

"Well, I got a call from a Rose Matthews saying that I was needed." Angela explains to her. Mom looks over at me.

"Suprise." I say.

Angela looks at me. "Omg. She looks like a mini version of you."

"Acts like one too." Mom says proudly.

Dad walks through the door. "Why is the door open?" he sees Angelia and gaps. "Angela!?"

"Hi Corey." Angelia greets.

Dad waves."Hi Angela." he waves again. "Bye Angela." Dad rushed out the door presumably to warn Uncle Shawn.

Amelia chuckles. "Shouldn't you follow him."

Angela looks over at Mom. "In a minute I have to catch up with an old friend."

I nod. "Well, Amelia and i are gonna go get front row seats to he show." Amelia and head for the door, I look back to see Mom and Angela talking on the couch, Amelia and I share a smile before exting the apartment.

 **Topangas' Bakery.**

"What's taking your Dad so long?" Amelia asks me. We were seated at the bay window in Moms' Bakery, watching Uncle Shawn and Katy talk. "He left before us."

I shake my head. "Knowing Dad, he went looking for Uncle Shawn everywhere else first before looking at the most obvious place which his here. He should be here soon." Just at that moment Dad comes running into the bakery.

"Knock! Knock!" Dad says.

"Who's there?" Uncle Shawn asks him.

"The only person who could change your life from things are going pretty good right now to... AHHH!" Dad says.

Uncle Shawn gives him a bemused look. "The only person who could change my life from things are going pretty good right now to..."

"AHHH!" Dad repeats.

"Who?" Uncle Shawn asks.

Angela enters. "Hi."

Uncle Shawn looks at her in shock. "Angela. Boy. Look at you. You're here." I silently take a picture of his face.

"I need to talk to you," Angela tells him. She and Uncle Shawn hug each other with Dad looking on.

"Awkward. I now pronounce you awkward." Dad says, and I couldn't help but agree with him. Dad turns to Angela."Hey! Remember in high school and" he points at Uncle Shawn. "he found your purse? Remember he got handcuffed in the boathouse? That was a good one. Remember you and him for a while then you went away? Let me show you what that looked like." Dad races out the door dragging Amelia and I with him.

"Well, he's calmed down." I heard Angela say as Dad dragged us out.

"Those were front row seats," Amelia complains as Dad seats us at the outdoor table were Maya and Riley were looking at what was going on through the window.

"You can hear them from here," Dad tells her, before joining Maya and Riley.

Sure enough, he was right. "Hi, Angela." I heard Katy say. "I'm Katy. Shawn speaks highly of you."

"Well, I think highly of him," Angela responds.

"You know what? So do I," Katy tells her. There was a pause before we heard Katy speak again. "Well, I'm going to leave you two alone." Katy walks out the door only for Maya to pull her so she was spying through the window with them.

"I really missed you," Angela tells Uncle Shawn.

"Yeah?" Uncle Shawn asks. "You've got a funny way of letting someone know."

"She seems nice," Maya says. "She's very pretty."

"I'm sorry, Maya," Riley says.

"For what?" Maya asks her.

"It's my fault. You hope for things and you get smashed." Riley says. "You're right. I'm wrong. I'm sorry."

"Everything will turn out the way it should," Maya tells her.

"How can you say that?" Riley asks her. "That's Angela. She's going to take him away."

"I'm not giving up hope yet," Maya responds.

"Why not?" Riley asks her.

"I just got it," Maya explains.

Riley gets up and walks inside "Hello!" I hear her say to Angela.

"Well, did you hear my dad died?" Angela asks Uncle Shawn.

"Oh, no, Angela. I'm so sorry." Uncle Shawn tells her.

Angela chuckles softly. "A military man. A war hero and he dies fishing."

"I liked him." Uncle Shawn tells her.

"Oh, he liked you," Angela tells him.

Riley interrupts them. "Bye!" she walks back outside with a plate of croissants.

"You know I think about him every day," Angela tells Uncle Shawn. "Hey! Do you still have that thing where you can feel your dad standing right next to you?"

"I do. Yeah, he was barely there for me when he was alive, but now that he's gone, I can absolutely depend on him to show up at the most important times of my life." Uncle Shawn tells her. "Angela, why are you here?"

"Well, I got a call from a Rose Matthews," Angela tells him.

"What!?" Uncle Shawn says inside along with Dad, Maya, Katy, and Riley outside. The four of them look at me and I whistled innocently, while Amelia chuckles.

"Why?" Maya asks me.

I smile softly at her. "Listen."

We turned our attention back to the bakery where Angela was taking. "First she lectured me about what type of person doesn't see or call their friends in thirteen years."

Uncle Shawn chuckles. "Sounds like Rosebud."

"She told me that you needed my help and if the stories about us were true then I probably needed your help too," Angela explains to Uncle Shawn. "I don't know how she knew but she was right. I need someone to talk to. It can only be you. How about that?"

"Okay." Uncle Shawn says.

Dad looks at Riley and the plate of croissants. "What do you call this?"

"Well, we've got a storm going on, so a hurricane picnic," Riley says and we all take a croissant and toast.

"What's going on?" we hear Uncle Shawn ask Angela.

"I'm married now," Angela tells Uncle Shawn.

Maya around excited. "Yay!"

"How long have you been married?" Uncle Shawn asks her surprise in his voice.

"Four years," Angela tells him. "He's a military man."

"Why did you leave me?" Uncle Shawn asks her.

"I wasn't ready," Angela tells him.

"And then you were?" Uncle Shawn asks.

"Well, life goes on, Shawn," she tells him. "You know, I think life puts people in front of us so that we can be prepared for what comes next. I was ready because of you."

"I hope life knows what it's doing," Uncle Shawn tells her. "Why did you come see me?"

"Okay," Angela says. "My husband wants to have children. And you know that I've always been scared of being somebody's mother because my own mother left."

"Yeah, we were both broken that way." Uncle Shawn says softly.

"Yeah, now he's trying to convince me that I'd be a good one and I need somebody who understands me to tell me if that could be true," Angela explains to him. "I mean, I can't talk to my father. He doesn't just show up for me like yours does. You're the only one I can trust with this."

"Have kids, Angela." Uncle Shawn tells her. "Put more of you in the world. And then sit in a chair and watch them. You'd be amazed. We're here to make somebody else happy."

"Thank you, Shawn. I knew I could count on you to tell me what's right." Angela tells him. "Hey, can I tell you something right?"

"I wish somebody would." Uncle Shawn tells her.

I hear footsteps walk closer and look up and see a finger pointing at Maya through the window she was spying through."Who's that?"

Uncle Shawn chuckles. "It's Maya."

"She has not taken her eyes off you since I walked in," Angela tells him.

"Yeah. She's somebody I've grown very fond of." Uncle Shawn explains.

Angela knocks on the window. "And that's her mother?" Katy pushers her face next to Maya.

Uncle Shawn chuckles again."Katy, yeah. That's her mom"

Angela hums. "Mmm. Is she the one?"

"What? No." Uncle Shawn protests.

"Is she the one, Shawn?" Angela asks him again.

"No." Uncle Shawn tells her. "I don't know her enough to know anything."

"Well, let me tell you what's right. Let what we had make you ready for something." Angela tells him. "Life knows what it's doing." she walks outside and looks at all of us before smiling and leaving.

Riley wraps her arm around Dad. "What's this for?" Dad asks her.

"Nothing," Riley replies. "Everything. I think we're cute together."

Dad pulls me into the hug. "I know."

 **Demolition**

"So why'd you invite Angela?" Uncle Shawn asks me. He and Dad were once again seating on the Dad chair Maya and Riley next to them respectively, while we all waited for Mom, who was in the dressing room with Auggie. Amelia and I were roaming the story to see if anything catches our attention.

I smile at him. "You need closure. Without you would've been focused on what could have been instead of what could be." Uncle Shawn smiles at me.

Auggie walks out of the dressing room. "How's it going in there, super spy?" Dad asks him.

"t's bad, man. I think she's up to about a million dollars," Auggie tells Dad causing Dad to look worried.

Mom exits with the clothes she was trying on folded around her arm. "I don't really like any of it."

Dad laughs. "Who's better than you?"

"Hey, can I buy you an outfit?" Uncle Shawn asks Katy.

Maya walks over to her Mom. "He's really good at it."

"No, no, you can't buy me anything. We hardly know each other." Katy says leaning against the counter.

Uncle Shawn chuckles. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah." Katy tells him.

Uncle Shawn looks at her shocked. "Wait. What? Seriously?" He walks over so he's standing in front of her. "Right here in front of everybody?"

"Sure. It would be real bad for me if you said no." Katy tells him.

"Uncle Shawn?" Riley calls out.

"Yeah?" Uncle Shawn asks.

"This is, like, a real important moment in your life." Riley tells him.

"Yeah, I think it is." Uncle Shawn says.

"Don't screw it up," Amelia tells him.

"How're you gonna handle this, Ace?" Maya asks him.

Uncle Shawn is quiet for a moment causing Katy to worry. "You gonna leave me hangin' or what?" she asks worriedly.

Uncle Shawn is quiet for a moment more before speaking, he looks at Maya. "Maya? Would it be okay with you if I-"

"Okay. Let it out." Riley tells Maya who was struggling to contain her emotions.

Maya does the weird body shudder Riley does when she's happy. "Yay!"

Uncle Shawn turns to Katy. "Katy, I- I would love to go on a date with you. Thanks for asking."

 **A/N: Didn't think I was gonna update again today but I already had half of this chapter down on wattpad and ended up finishing the rest. I hope you all liked this chapter, don't forget to comment, see you next time.**


	10. Girl Meets Mr Squirrels Goes to Washing

**John Quincy Adams, History Class**

"Current events," Dad says to the class. "Somebody tell me what's going on in the world."

"Stuff happened in some country, some team won a game, and it's cold somewhere with a chance of I don't care," Maya says. "Am I all caught up?"

"Yeah," Dad tells her. "Your education's complete. Anybody who's gonna turn out well got something to say? Lucas."

"All the news is about the elections," Lucas responds

"So are all of the commercials," Farkle adds.

"Why should we care about the elections when we don't get to vote?" Riley asks him.

"Who else feels that way?" Everybody raises there hands expect for Amelia and me. "Well, that's a shame, guys," Dad says. "Because this world's gonna belong to you soon."

"The one you messed up?" Farkle asks. "Yeah, thanks anyway."

"Oh, so you got problems with this planet you're inheriting?" Dad asks him.

"When I read the news, it makes me feel like this isn't even a world I'd want to rule," Farkle responds.

Riley looks back at him in shock,"Wow, Farkle. I've never heard you say anything like that before."

"I'm a visionary, Riley. I look ahead." Farkle tells her. "You. Me. Mars. Let's do this thing."

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute." Dad says. "You guys are supposed to be optimistic. Future leaders. You don't get cynical until high school."

"Why don't you elect people who care enough to make things better?" Lucas asks him.

"I like to think I do every time I vote," Dad tells him. "But the truth is I'm not responsible for the quality of people running for office."

"How are these people even chosen?" Riley asks.

"Well, the parties choose the best candidates they can come up with," Dad tells her.

Uncle Eric barges into the room panting, he slaps Dad on the back. "I am running senator the grape state of New York. And I need your votes."

I look at him in shock. "What!? You!?"

Amelia looks at Uncle Eric in wonder. "And that's the best the could come up with?"

"Kids don't vote," Riley tells.

"Then uh-oh!" Uncle Eric says.

"Everybody closes your books," Dad says. "It's the end of the world."

"I'm really dizzy. I've done this in every classroom." Uncle Eric says.

"Rose, Amelia, you didn't agree with the rest of the class. Why?" Dad asks.

"Because then we can make sure that we don't make the same mistakes as our procedures, if we know whats going on we can learn from it and maybe make the right choice." Amelia answers gesturing.

I gesture to Uncle Eric. "And you guys sure make mistakes."

"Hey!" Uncle Eric protests.

"I love you Uncle Eric, but like Dad said we should close out books, the world is over," I tell him.

 **Topanga's Bakery**

"So they plucked me off the street and they hustled me into a limousine. Like I was fancy." We were all sitting in Mom's bakery and Uncle Eric was explaining to us how he was chosen to run for senator.

"Who was in the limousine?" Riley asks him.

"The bow tie man with the big glasses." Uncle Eric tells her. "He was a whisperer, right? He was one of these whisperers." Uncle Eric walks over to Mom and Dad. "He came up to me he was like, 'Eric!" he yells causing Mom and Dad to wince, "'you are the only one that has a chance to defeat senator Jefferson Davis Graham in the primary!"

"That's not a whisper, Eric," Dad tells him.

"I also don't know what a primary is!" Uncle Eric tells him still yelling.

"Again," I say. "What!? You!?"

"The primary is the first election where the voters select each party's candidate," Lucas tells him.

"Oh, that's wrong." Uncle Eric says.

"No that's right," Amelia tells him.

"Then the winners of the primary run against each other in the general election to see who goes to Washington." Farkle continues Lucas's relationship.

Uncle Eric looks at Farkle"Are you a robot?"

"I'm a real boy," Farkle says hesitantly.

"Birth certificate?" Dad asks.

"Still looking," Farkle replies.

"Eric, Davis Graham is a six-term senator," Dad tells him.

Eric, you don't have enough money to run against him." Mom adds.

"Eric, the bow tie man said he would help me with all of that." Uncle Eric argues.

"Eric, you can't beat this guy," Dad tells him.

"He's done bad things." Uncle Eric says. "People who do bad things shouldn't be in power. I want to beat him."

Dad turns to Mom. "I don't know how he does it, but tell me you're not on his side."

"Not," Mom tells him. She turns her attention back to Uncle Eric, "Eric, you don't even have a campaign team. Who's your team?"

"Well, that's why I'm here." Uncle Eric says. "I want Riley, Rose and their friends to run my campaign."

Dad turns to Mom. "I mean, tell me you're not on his side now."

"Not." Mom says before hesitating, "Yet. Eric, they're kids. Do you really think this is a good idea?"

A guy that looked like he was in college speaks up. "It's a great idea." We all turn to him. "The senator took money from schools and gave it to his rich friends."

"Why would he do that? Who are you?" Uncle Eric asks.

"Because his rich friends are the ones that got him elected." the guys says. "I'm TJ. TJ Murphy."

"So he chose his own future over ours?" Riley asks.

"Beat the bad bad man, Eric." Maya tells him

Uncle Eric turns to her. "I'm gonna do my best, Moesha."

"How do you know so much about this?" Farkle asks.

"He's the one that caught him." Amelia answers. "He has a website called 'Thorn in your side.'"

"I'm the Thorn," Tj says. "How'd you know?"

"I'm a Cooper. A Cooper always knows whats going on in politics." Amelia answers.

"So letting the kids run Eric's campaign... " Mom trials off.

"would show that Eric would rather build schools," Lucas says.

"Would show that he cares about our future as much as his," Farkle adds.

"What's your deal, man with the ideas?" Uncle Eric asks TJ.

Tj stands up and walks up to Uncle Eric. "I believe in you," TJ replies. "I'd like to help."

"Hmm. I need to have a secret meeting with my team behind closed doors." Uncle Eric says before running out the bakery and closing the door. "What do you think?"

"Clearly, we need all the help we can get," Maya says.

Uncle Eric comes back in a gives TJ a thumbs up. "Welcome abroad, PK."

Mom looks at me. "Rose are you okay you've been pretty quiet?"

"Fine, shock, it'll wear off," I tell her. I shrug. "Okay, it's worn off." I look over at Uncle Eric. "What are your policies? What is your goal? What do you hope to achieve if you make office?" I ask him.

Uncle Eric looks at me perplexed. "Uh?"

I sigh. "Okay then, we have a lot to do if you wanna beat Senator Graham."

"Flower? Your gonna help?" Uncle Eric asks.

"You know people Uncle Eric, who better to be senator than somebody who knows the people," I tell him. "Besides as shocking as it sounds you are the lesser of two evils."

 **John Quincy Adams, History Class**

"As you are about to see, we've had our share of election surprises," Dad says as Janitor Harley pushes in the school t.v, "But America loves an underdog."

"Matthews, you mind if I stick around for this class?" Janitor Harley asks.

"Of course, Harley," Dad says. "You're interested in politics?"

"I'm interested in why school budgets are being cut." Harley responds. "I'm interested in why they take away art and music."

"You like music?" Dad asks him.

"Without music, I'd do something," Harley responds

Dad grimaces. "I know, Harley. I know you would."

Uncle Eric walks into the classroom. "Hey, you guys. We don't need to be afraid. We can win this thing. We just need to remember the wise words of president F. Doctor Oosevelt, who said, 'The only thing we have to fear is fear...'" He turns around and notices Janitor Harley standing there, "Wow! Ha ha! This looks just like Harley Keiner. Oh, Harley Keiner. Harley Keiner. If I could do my whole life over again, I would give that guy such a what-for." He takes a closer look at Janitor Harley, "You do. You look a lot like Harley Keiner. You got like the whole Harley Keiner head. The Harley Keiner face." he points at the names tag, "It says Harley on your shirt. Oh, this is terrible."

"Uncle Eric is running for senator." Riley tells Harley, "Can we count on your vote?"

"I don't know," Harley says. "What are you gonna do for the little guy?"

"I never really thought of you as a little guy, Harley." Uncle Eric jokes "You know something? I'm sure this school is really well taken care of." he gives Harley a kiss on the cheeks.

Harley looks at Uncle Eric perplexed, "What are you doing?"

"I'm supposed to. Babies."

"You kiss babies, you maroon," Dad says before sighing.

"Okay, Matthews. You kiss nice. You got my vote." Harley tells him.

"All right, well, hey, there's one." Uncle Eric cheers before turning back to us. "Now, how many do we need, robot?"

"Three million." Frakle replies.

Uncle Eric walks closer to Farkle. "And how many do we have, robot?" Uncle Eric asks him.

"One," Farkle tells him.

"Now burn me with your laser eyes." Uncle Eric tells him. Farkle stares hard at him. "No, don't. Okay, do it. Do it. Let's not. Let's not, let's not. Okay. Okay, phew. You know, we get along really well, don't we, robot?"

"Yes," Farkle responds. "Because with you around I feel really good about myself.

"Ha!" Uncle Eric laughs before the two of them high-five.

"Okay, everybody, up here please," Dad says bringing then attention back to him. He turns the t.v on showing a picture of John Kennedy. "In the 1960 presidential election, a young senator from Massachusetts was not expected to beat Richard Nixon, the current vice president. But then they held the very first televised debate. And John Kennedy, the underdog, became the 35th president of the United States. That's how powerful the media is.

 **Topanga's Bakery**

"Senator Graham," Mom says as the Senator walks in. We were all congregated at the bakery so we can lay out a plan for Uncle Erics campaign.

"Topanga Matthews, isn't it?" the senator asks. "I never forget a face. Especially one that came out against me."

Mom turns to Dad. "My law firm opposed the senator's plan to charge admission to parks and recreational areas that were previously free," she explains. She faces the senator again, "A dollar for kids to run around and play, wasn't it, senator?"

"It's all about making money for the state," Graham tells her.

"At the expense of our children?" Mom asks him.

"Well, we don't have enough money and there's so many children." Senator Graham responds.

"That's enough." A man wearing a bow tie and glasses orders as he walks in.

Graham concedes. "Okay"

"Eric, is this bow tie, big glasses, whisper man?" Dad asks him.

"Um..." Uncle Eric says walking over to the man. "Could you say something?"

"I believe we're here to discuss the finer points of the campaign." the man says.

"This is him." Uncle Eric says.

"He works for Graham," Dad tells him.

"No. He likes me." Uncle Eric argues.

The man smiles and fixes Uncle Eric's collar. "Oh, I do like you," he tells Uncle Eric. "Who's running your campaign?"

"The children."

"The children. Ha!" Senator Graham laughs.

"Interesting." Bowtie man says.

The Senator clears his throat, "Yes, interesting."

"I thought you'd like that," TJ says from the counter.

"Murphy." The man says without looking back.

"Wolff." TJ greets picking up his cup of tea.

"I'm sorry. You guys know each other?" Uncle Eric asks looking between TJ and the man known as Wolff.

"Another face that came out against me." Senator Graham says walking over to them. "This guy's a little instigator who just won't go away."

"Three debates," TJ tells them.

"As many as you want." Graham agrees.

"One debate." Wolff orders.

"One debate." Senator Grahm says. It looks like this guy worked more for Wolff.

"We have held this office for three decades. We will dictate all terms." Wolff tells us.

"I'm sorry. You work for him?" Uncle Eric asks him.

Wolff smiles. "Sure. Let's go with that."

"But you picked me to run against him." Uncle Eric tells him. "You said I was the only one that had a chance."

"That's correct." Wolff nods. "You are the only one who has a chance to make the senator look good again in the eyes of the public."

The Senator tries to speak but Wolff holds his hands to stop him. "See you at the debate, kids." the Senator says as they leave.

"That wasn't childish at all," Amelia says as soon as they leave.

"They played me. I'm just supposed to lose." Uncle Eric realizes.

"Supposed to," TJ says.

"Like Kennedy was," Riley says.

"To Nixon," Maya adds.

"Yeah, but those guys weren't real!" Uncle Eric yells. "I'm done. I'm going home. I'm gonna miss you, Scarecrow, Lion, Dorothy. Robot." he puts his hand on Farkles shoulder. "I think I'm gonna miss you most of all.

 **John Quincy Adams, History Class**

"Current events," Dad says. "Somebody tell me what's going on."

"We should always have parks to play in," Riley says.

"Children shouldn't be forced to pay for there happiness," I say.

"We should always look out for the little guy," Maya tells him.

"We shouldn't let the fact that we're children stop us from helping the world," Amelia adds.

"We should lower the voting age," Lucas says.

"We need to treat this planet better." finishes for us. "I don't want to go to Mars. I want to rule an earth that has good air and good water. A good earth for our children."

"Our children?" Riley, Maya and I ask him.

"I want 11. Split 'em up however you want." Farkle tells them.

"Sorry, Farkle," I tell him. "I'm taken."

Rily turns to Maya"How do you want... " Riley starts to ask Riley.

"You get 11," Maya tells her.

"So suddenly you guys are involved in your world," Dad tells us to bring our attention back to him.

"It's the only one we've got, isn't it?"Lucas aks him.

Dad sits on his desk. "That's true. So what can do we to make it better?"

"You have the vote," Riley tells him.

"Why don't they let us vote? Lucas asks Dad. "They don't trust us?"

"I would vote to make sure everybody takes care of each other," Riley says. "Everybody should have food and shelter and a warm coat for the winter."

"I approve that message," Maya tells Dad.

"That's nice and it would be amazing if that was the way the world works, but it's not," Amelia tells her.

"Well, I agree with you girls. Amelia, you're right, change that," Dad tells them before facing Lucas. "And, Lucas, you wanna lower the voting age? Show us you can be trusted. Find your issue. Find your passion. Because we don't have enough." Dad lectures. "In the last election, the voter turnout was the lowest in our history. Change that. Teach us to care."

"Well, how do we do that if we can't vote?" Lucas asks.

"Find somebody you know who can," Dad tells him.

"Our parents?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah, your parents," Dad says. "And we'll listen to you. You know why?"

"You love us," Riley responds.

"Yeah, we do." Dad agrees. "You guys live in an age where you can send your message with just one click. The media is even more powerful now. So have a message. Because it's your world too."

 **Matthews Apartment, Living Area**

I walked into the apartment with Maximo, both us carrying big posters, to see Riley and Maya in the kitchen with chocolate cereal, chocolate syrup, and milk.

"What are you to doing?" I ask them.

"We're gonna fix Uncle Eric," Riley tells me.

Maya gestured to the posters. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're making posters for Eric's campaign," Maximo responds.

"Where is he anyway?" I ask. "Maximo's gonna take a picture of him." The point to the bay window. I sigh once I see him he was huddled on the bay window with a blanket over him. "Okay you two fix him we'll watch."

The two of them nod at each other before walking over to Uncle Eric. "Uncle Eric, it's Riley. You've been sleeping here all day." Riley tells him.

"I'm sad." Uncle Eric moans.

"Eric, it's Moesha," Maya says, causing Maximo to snort bedside me. "We need you."

"So sad." Uncle Eric moans again.

"Did the big bad political men scare you?" Riley asks him.

"They made me sad." Uncle Eric responds.

"Well, get up, we need a voice!" Maya yells at him.

"No, not getting up. And there is nothing you could do that's gonna make me possibly get..." Maya tempts him with the cereal. "Oh! Oh. That's just a big chocolatey bowl of goodness, isn't it?"

"Get back in the race, you can put this in your face." Maya sings.

"That was horrible," Maximo tells her.

"No, no, I will not be bought by your catchy jingle." Uncle Eric tells them.

"Get back in the race, you can put this in your face." Riley tries.

"Oh, man, now it's gonna be in my head all day, you mind witches." Uncle Eric says removing the blanket and sitting up. "Gimme that." He grabs the milk and syrup from Riley before pouring it into his mouth, before shaking his face and swallowing. "Oh, that's the stuff."

"So you're in?" Maya asks him.

"Hold. Hold." Uncle Eric says passing the ilk and syrup back to Riley. "Hand." he tells Maya who passes him the cereal, "I won't be needing that," he tells Maya when she tried to give him the spoon. He dumps his head into the bowl of cereal. "You know, they set us up to lose, Maya."

"You know my name?" Maya asks him.

"Of course I know your name." Uncle Eric tells her. "I like you very much."

"Then help me grow up in a better world," Maya tells him.

"How?" Uncle Eric.

"Win," I say from the couch. "It's the only way."

"You think we can?" Uncle Eric asks.

"Yeah, I do.

"Why?" Uncle Eric asks.

"Because we completely believe in the impossible," Riley tells him.

"How's that for a slogan?" Maximo says. "Eric Matthews, believe in the impossible."

Maya smiles at him before turning back to Uncle Eric. "We believe that we can change the world."

"Why?" Uncle Eric asks again.

"Because we're kids," Maya replies.

"Isn't that why you wanted our help?" Riley asks. Uncle Eric passes her the bowl of cereal. "Okay," Riley says before shoving her face in there.

Uncle Eric nods and smiles. "That's my niche." he looks over at me.

"Not in billion years." I tell him.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, Auditorium**

"Okay." Dad says starting the senatorial debate. "First question to Senator Graham." He turns to the audience, "Please identify yourself."

Janitor Harley stands up. "Thank you. Harley Keiner, head custodian. I'm proud of my school and the environment I help create for my kids." Everybody in the audience claps for him. "Aw, really? Thank you, my kids. My question is, what are you gonna do for the little guy?"

"I have never believed there are little guys." Senator Graham says. I've always believed that all voters are equal in stature."

"I already don't believe you." Harley tells him.

"What about non-voters?" Lucas asks.

"This election isn't about them. They'll have elections of their own soon enough." Senator Graham responds.

"Lucas, you're not allowed to interrupt," Dad tells Lucas. "The senator has one minute."

"Thank you." Senator Grahams says only for Dad to hit the timer.

"Time," Dad says. "Mayor Matthews, your response?"

"Of course this election is about them." Uncle Eric responds. "Every election is about them. We have children and we make our whole lives about them."

"I'm sorry. Hold on a minute. Did you just say you had children?" Senator Grham asks. "Because you don't actually have any children of your own, do you, Matthews?"

"No, I don't." Uncle Eric agrees. "I have a niche, a flower and their brother who's my cousin Auggie!" he says excitedly causing me to smile.

Senator Grham faces the audience again. "I have come here to this fine school to stand in front of you children, even though you do not vote, because you're too young to understand what's important in this world."

I couldn't take it anymore, I stood up. "I never really understood that," I say. "We are involved in politics even before we're born. Pro-life?Pro-choice? Ring any bell? That right there is a part of politics. And just last year we children, voted for student body president. We voted somebody that we think will do right by us because we children do know right from wrong."

Amelia stands next to me. "And we children will in fact in four years time be able to vote for mayor, _senator_ , and president and hopefully for somebody that's gonna do right for this world."

Farkle stands up. "Because we understand that we want our chance to get to live in it."

Lucas also stands up. "And that's what should be enough to lower the voting age so we can get a chance to vote against people like you."

"To vote for whom? Him?" Senator Graham says. "This man-child who doesn't even have experience in his biggest issue? He has not raised children." Graham turns to Uncle Eric. "Convince me you have a right to lead them, and I will concede the future to you and to them."

"You're right." Uncle Eric tells him. "I don't have the experience that you have, but you've been doing this for a very long time, senator, and we don't see anything getting any better. And, no, I don't have kids yet, but I care about them very much."

"But you can't prove it." Senator Graham says.

"But I can," TJ says from the audience.

"Excuse me?" Senator Graham asks.

"My name is TJ Murphy," TJ tells him. "Thomas Jonathan Murphy. Eric Matthews knew me once as... "

Uncle Eric looks at him in shock. "Tommy?"

"Hi, Eric." TJ greats unknown to him we were all filming this like Dad said we should use the media. "The best thing Eric ever did for me was one of the hardest decisions he had to make. He gave me up to a wonderful family that raised me, but I've never forgotten what I learned from Eric, either. Kindness, honesty and more respect for human beings than I've ever known anyone else to have. Eric Matthews sacrificed himself for the future of a child. You sacrificed the future of children for yourself, senator. So here's my question," TJ stands up. "Is there really any choice here?"

Uncle Eric walks down from the podium and grabs TJ's shoulder. "Man. Look at you. You grew up to be a really good person."

"Yeah, I learned from some really good people," TJ tells him.

"And now you may applaud," Dad says and everybody starts to clap.

" Well, maybe we don't have a vote, Lucas," Maya tells Lucas.

"Did you just call me Lucas?" Lucas asks her in shock.

"I've always known your name. I like us all very much." Maya tells him.

"Maybe we do have a voice," Farkle tells us.

Amelia looks around. "Of course we do."

"So, what do you want to say, robot?" Riley asks Farkle.

"You. Me. Earth. Let's do this thing." Farkle responds before we all waiting up on stage to hug Uncle Eric.

 **Matthews Apartment, Living Area**

"Eric, what's the first thing you're going to do if you win?" Lucas asks him.

"I'm going to adopt Tommy." Uncle Eric answers

"Can't," Tommy chuckles. "But you can hire me. I'd like to keep being part of the campaign if it's okay with you."

Uncle Eric smiles at him. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Mom and Dad come out each carrying a suitcase. "Guys!" Riley says jumping up. "Did you hear?Uncle Eric could win. He could be one of our country's leaders."

"Hard to believe," Amelia mutters.

"Yeah, we know," Dad says looking nervous while Mom nods her head and hums.

"So where you going?" Riley asks them

"Far." Mom answers.

"Far far away," Dad says.

"As far as we can go," Mom says. "Good luck to you.

"Bye," Dad tells us before they both ran out the apartment.

"I don't know what I more offended by, the fact that the there leaving us to fend for ourselves to the fact that didn't take me with them,"I say.

 **Extra: Valentines Day Special: Queen Meets Valentine**

It was Valentine's Day, and I walked into school with Amelia. "So what are you and my brother doing for Valentine's Day?" She asks me as we both opened out lockers.

I take my history book out of my locker. "Not much, we're gonna make snacks together and then watch a movie."

"13 and already wifey material." She teases me.

I nudge are in the side. "Hahaha." The two of us closed our locker and made our way into Dad's history class, only to stop at the doorway. There was something sitting in Amelia's chair. Everybody is looking at Amelia waiting for her reaction, I noticed that Zay looked especially nervous.

"What is this?" Amelia says as she walks closer to her desk. There was a black teddy bear with a white snout, in its left hand there was a gold rose in its right hand, there was a heart-shaped box of chocolate. Amelia takes the Rose and gently lays it on the desk, before taking the box of chocolate and opening it. In it, there was a note.

"Just had to send a special friend a wish for love and laughter. Happy Valentines Day. Zay." Amelia reads out loud, are head instantly snaps to Zay. "Zay, did you do this for me?"

Zay grins nervously. "I had a little help." He says looking at me. "The chocolates her all milk chocolate with strawberry and caramel fillings. Rose told me those were your favorite." Amelia continues to stare at him. "So what..I mean... um.. do you like it?"

Amelia puts the box of chocolate down and grabs the teddy bear and squeeze it. She walks over to Zay and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I love it. Thank you."

Zay holds his left cheek where she kissed him and grins. "You're welcome."

"Okay, everybody takes your seats," Dad says starting class. "Since it's Valentine day I thought I'd give you all a lesson on the history of Valentine's Day. The history of Valentine's Day and its patron saint, St. Valentine, is covered in mystery..."

It was six pm and I was setting everything up for my Valentine date with Maximo. Mom and Dad were on a double date with Uncle Shawn and Katie, Riley was over at Maya's and Auggie was in his room with my laptop hanging out with Ava and Atlas, he was under strict instructions to only come out if it was an emergency.

I'm not Betty Crocker but I have been helping Mom cook since I was eight so I'm a pretty cook and Maximo he's the one that cooks for him and Amelia so I'm sure between the two of us we can make something edible to eat.

There was a knock on the front door and I raised to open it. There was Maximo and I Have to say he looked pretty good. He was holding a big bag.

"Happy Valentines Day," he says leaning down and giving me a peck on the lips.

I smile. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too." I look at the bag. "Is that for me."

Maximo hides the bag behind his back. "Yes it is, but it's not until after our date."

I pout, before sighing when Maximo didn't budge. "Fine," I say letting him in. "What do you wanna make?"

"Well we're gonna watch a movie so, popcorn obviously," he responds as he sets the bag on the couch and makes his way to the kitchen with me.

"Okay then, we can make peanut butter caramel popcorn."

Maximo licks his lips. "My favorite."

I smile at him. "Well, I also got Mom to buy ingredients to make mini chocolate dipped cookies, meat-lover pizza, apple fritter rings and fudge browns. We have juice and soda in the fridge. We just have to make enough for Ava and Auggie.l"

Maximo nods and rolls up his sleeves. "That sounds good. Where are the Mr. and Mrs. anyway?"

"There in Auggies room," I telling pulling out the sugar. "I wasn't sure if you would mind them being in the room or not."

Maximo smile at me. "For making the snacks it's fine for, but for when we watched the Movie, I should just be us."

I smile back at him. "I'll go get them then. You finish setting up."

He salutes me. "Yes Ma'am."

I giggle before walking to Auggies room and knocking on the door. "Come in." I heard Auggie call out.

I opened the door the two of them looked up at me while Atlas as laying on the bed. "Do you two wanna help us make snacks?" I ask them.

The two of them look at each other seriously. "Can we lick the spoons afterward?" Ava asks.

I smile at them. "Of course you can." the two of the smile at me before scurrying of the bed. I look at Atlas who still laying on the bed. "You coming we're gonna having bacon." Atlas barks at me and charges pass me.

When I got to the kitchen it was the sight of Maximo helping Ava put on an apron. Auggie walks over to me wearing his own apron. "What are we making?"

"Well," I tug Ava to me. "Why don't Ava and I make the chocolate dipped cookies and the fudge brownies. While you boys make the apple fritters and the popcorn and we can make the pizza together." The four of us worked together in the kitchen, joking around with each other and passing Atlas pieces of bacon, and while watching Maximo help Auggie, I couldn't help but think that he would make a great Dad.

After we were done cooking we made Ava and Auggie their own plates. "Why don't you guys take the picnic blanket from the storage and lay on the floor, so you too can have your own mini valentines picnic," I tell them. The two of them look at me excitedly before Auggie ran to the storage room to get the blanket and me and Ava carried the snacks to his room.

Once Auggie and Ava were settled in Auggies room with Atlas I came back to see that Maximo had already set everything on the coffee table and had popped the movie in. The two of us are going to watch the 'Grown Ups 2' I haven't watched it yet but Maximo said had and he said it was a pretty good comedy, neither of us really like romance movies.

Maximo looks up at me. "They all set?"

"Yep," I reply popping the p. We but took a seat on the couch, Maximo wrapped an arm around my shoulder as I laid my head on his chest. Nestled on the couch we both enjoyed the movie, our time together was filled with laughter and joy and by the time the movie was over there was barely any snacks left, mostly due to Maximo.

"That was a good movie," Maximo says as he pops the movie out.

"Wasn't it?" I ask. "I would have enjoyed it more if somebody didn't eat all the apple fritters."

Maximo shrugs. "You snooze you lose." he teases he seats next to me.

I stick my tongue out at him. "Just for that, you're not getting your present."

Maximo grabs his bag from behind the couch. "I guess you don't want this then."

I pout at him. "Maybe I don't."

Maximo shrugs and gets up. "I guess I'll just go home then." He makes for the door and I grab his hand to stop him.

"Fine," I say. "You win."

Maximo seats back down. "Don't I always." I raise an eyebrow at him. "I mean I won you." We both looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"That was so cheesy, cheesier than pizza," I tell him through giggles.

He chuckles. "Yeah I have no idea what I was thinking." he shakes the brag. "So wanna exchange presents?"

I stand up. "Hold on let me get yours." I walk into my room and grabbed Maximo's present, before walking back to the living room and seat next to him. "Let's open them at the same time," I say passing him the wrapped box while Maximo passed me the bag.

I open the bag to see that in it was a huge box. Lifting the lid of the box I saw it was filled with all my favorite candies, a huge white teddy bear, and blue roses. I turn my head to him so I can thank him when I was met with lips on mine, we continued to kiss for a couple more seconds. "I take it you like you present," I say.

He holds up the camera and grins. "Like it? Rose I love, it's the Fujifilm X-T20. But it most of the cost you a fortune. How'd you afford it."

I smirk. "Did you know Ava's parents were willing to pay me 200 dollars an hour to babysit Ava and Auggie when they went to a business meeting last week? I had her six hours. That along with all the money have saved up since your birthday and doing extra chores I was able to afford it. It actually just came in this morning."

He smiles at me."And you choose to spend the much money on me?"

I smile at me. "It's worth it. You're worth it."

He kisses me again. "So what do you think of your present?"

I smile at him. "My favorite candy, a huge teddy bear, and my favorite type of roses. I love it."

He chuckles. "You didn't dig through it, did you?"

"Dig?" I ask him, he gestures for the box and I put my hand in it and rove a small velvet box, as soon as I opened it my mouth widens. I smile at Maximo before hitting him in the arm with a pillow.

"Oww," he complains rubbing his arm. "I thought you would like it."

"I do," I tell him. "But it's too much." he bought me a sterling silver Pandora bracelet that already had three charms on it, my birthstone, a blue rose and a vintage R.

He pouts. "Than why'd I get hit?"

"Maximo what did you get my birthday and Christmas?" I ask him.

"For your birthday I got you a handbag and for Christmas, I got you tickets to go see Aladdin on Broadway," he responds.

"No, for my birthday you got me a Michael Kors red Bristol Floral Appliqué Leather Crossbody, and for my Christmas, you didn't just get me tickets you got front row tickets and a backstage pass for my whole family." I shove the box holding the bracelet in his hand. "The teddy bear, the candy, and the roses her enough. You don't need to spoil me."

He gestures to his camera. "And you aren't spoiling me?" He takes the bracelet and gently grabs my wrist and puts it on. "My family's rich Rose and I honestly don't need the amount I get for allowance. I like spoiling you Rose because you deserve it." He shrugs, "Besides, I know you don't like me for my money."

I opened my mouth to protests but he kissed me before I could. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be.

Once he releases my lips I smile. "We're setting a limit on how much we can spend on each other for birthdays. Christmas, and any other couple related things."

He chuckles. "Fine," he says before kissing me again.

 **A/N: Sorry I'm late I updated it on wattpad on the 10th and forget to update it here, I hope you all like this chapter and the extra. So I have been messaging user Gandydie000 who is helping me come up with ideas for the story, which honestly is really helpful because for most chapter I have no idea what's going to happen and what I'm going to change until start typing I don't plan ahead for anything except the main episodes so I really do appreciate you guys comment, reviews, and constructive criticisms, the help me review my writing and give me inspiration.**

 **For those who are wondering Zay and Amelia are not dating, their kind of like Lucas and Riley they like each other but haven't done anything about it.**

 **And for those interested in the meaning of flowers, Blue roses symbols; An appreciation for the enigmatic, the impossible, or the unattainable, the extraordinary, the first flush of love, caution, and the excitement of the possibilities that new ventures bring.**

 **So once again thank you for reading and don't forget to review and comment.**


	11. Girl Meets New Teacher

**John Quincy Adams Middle School, English Class**

"Where's Garaboski?" Maya asks as we sat in English waiting for our English teacher to come in. Mr. Garaboski is a grouchy 82-year old balding man that's very stuck in his way.

"Don't know, don't care," Amelia responds.

"Uh-oh," Lucas says.

"Did we do it?" Riley asks.

"Did we finally break him?"

I put my hands into prayer position. "Please lets us have broken him."

Dad walks into the room, "You broke him." Dad tells the class and we all start cheering. "Quiet!" Dad yells at us. "Mr. Garaboski retired yesterday." we all start cheering again. "Quiet! The guy survives Vietnam and Mrs. Garaboski, and he can't get past you." We all smile at each other.

"It's a gift," I tell him.

"Now, he left a letter here that expressed his feelings." Dad tells us opening the letter, "Dear, you little... okay, I can't read this."

"He always talked about the good old days before 1985," Lucas says.

"What happened in 1985?" Riley asks.

"That was the year the New York board of education said you couldn't hit a kid with a ruler," Farkle answers her.

"'Bored' of education? I do believe I am." Maya jokes.

"Well, now you're gonna need a new English teacher," Dad explains to us.

"That's okay, thanks," Maya tells him.

"Uh, I don't know, Maya. You may want to consider this one." Lucas tells her as he looked out the windows. I turn to the windows to see a young Asian women wearing a biker jacket walk into the classroom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Ms. Harper Burgess," Dad says introducing her.

"You got a bike that goes with that outfit?" Lucas asks her.

Ms. Burgess walks over to him. "1800cc twin cam fat Bob fuel tank wide glide. What do you ride?"

"He rode a sheep." Riley answers.

Maya and Amelia share a look. "62-pound quad hoof white fleece, kind you count before you fall asleep. Baa baa," they say at the same time.

"Wanna race?" Ms. Burgess asks him.

Lucas slowly shakes his head. "No."

"Ms. Burgess is here to teach you about great books and great ideas," Dad tells us. "Please give her the same respect that you give me."

"Oh, we could do better than that," Riley says smiling.

After Dad left Ms. Burgess started passing out _Batman: The Dark Night Returns_ comic.

"Frank Miller, _The Dark Knight Returns_." Ms. Burgess says.

Farkle grins, "This is Batman."

"A future Batman." Ms. Burgess corrects.

"What's the difference?" Lucas asks.

"This story is the continuation based on an original series of characters," she explains. "Do you guys know what that means?"

"Yeah." We all responded.

"Um, aren't you supposed to be teaching us the important books?" Riley asks her.

"Mmm, this graphic novel was as important to its style of literature as any book you can think of," responds.

"What's it about?" Farkles.

"It's about a world that's become so tough that Batman fights Superman," explains. "You will tell me why he does that. "

"Spoiler, Batman wins," I say.

"You're gonna start by teaching us a comic book, miss motorcycle?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah," Ms. Burgess says. "And you're gonna start by not calling me miss anything. You can call me Harper.

"Harper?" Farkle questions.

Harper gestures to him. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to see if it would work," Farkle tells her.

"Farkle?" Harper questions.

"You know my name, Harper?" Farkle asks her.

"I know all of your names," Harper tells him. "Mr. Matthews told me all about you."

"When is this due, please?" Riley asks.

"Hi, Riley," Harper waves.

Riley waves, "Hi."

"How do you like having him here?" Harper asks her.

"It's terrible." Riley answers.

"It's wonderful," Harper says. "My father gave me my love of books."

"He did?" Riley asks.

"He's why I became a teacher. It's why he named me Harper." Harper explains to her. "You'll figure it out."

Harper looks over at me. "Rosamund."

I blink at her while Amelia snorts. Everybody looks at me in shock, "Rosamund?" Lucas questions with a smile.

"I'm going to kill him," I say. "He's a dead man, Mom's gonna need a new husband. Riley we're gonna have a step-dad"

"How did we not know this?" Farkle asks me.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?" Maya asks Riley.

Riley pouts. "She threatened to decimated Barry."

"I think that it's a beautiful name with a beautiful meaning," Harper says.

Amelia snorts again while I scoff. "It means horse protection." I say. "Ho-rs-e protection."

Harper smiles at me. "That's not the only meaning, it also means..."

I cut her off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah Rose of the world I know, but she got Riley and I got Rosamund."

"They named you after a legendary twelve center beauty Rosamund de Clifford. You should cherish that, I'm sure they cherish every moment with you." She tells me.

"I still going to kill him," I mutter petulantly.

"And you have every right too," Haper tells me.

"Riley, stop me right now," Maya says.

"From what?" Riley asks.

"I can't like a teacher, I'm Maya," Maya tells her.

"It's a good day, Maya. School got better and now nothing bad is ever going to happen again." Riley says and I sigh.

"Why would you say that," Amelia asks Riley. "You just jinxed us."

At that moment the Principal walks in, "So, I'm passing by your classroom on this, your first day, and I can't help noticing that somebody has a comic book..." He looks around. "That everybody has a comic book."

"They're graphic novels," Farkle says.

"Pipe down, Farkle." He says rudely.

"I think Harper's trying to teach us something important," Farkle says.

"Oh, Harper is?" He asks. "Hm? Well, she's not. It isn't literature, it's comic books. Which are against school policy, miss Burgess. And so is calling miss Burgess by her first name. You will gather these up, and you will teach something important." He's about to walk back out when he picks up a book. "To Kill a Mockingbird? Are you familiar with this?" he asks Harper.

"I know this book," Harper says.

"Then teach it, Miss Burgess." He says.

"Why?" Amelia speaks up.

The Principal looks over at her. "Excuse me, Ms. Copper."

"You're excused," Amelia says causing the Principal to glare. "But what I mean is that there the same things. They teach the same lessons."

"To Kill A Mockingbird was made into a 1962 American Drama film," he argues.

"And Batman vs. Superman the movie comes out next year," Amelia argues back. "Which is based on," she holds up the comic, "this comic."

"Comics are against school policy." he defends.

"School policy says a student is not allowed to read a comic while the teacher is teaching. There are no rules that state a teacher can't base their lessons on a comic book. While To Kill A Mockingbird- great book- is banned in some school districts." Amelia counters.

He opens his mouth to argue back but I stop him. "Don't, I'm trying to help you here. She won, it's better if you leave now with your pride intact."

He scoffs but leaves the room. I soon as he leaves Amelia speaks. "I don't like him."

I turn to face her. "Really? I couldn't tell."

"So..." Harper starts making me turning back to focus on her. "The dark knight returns. Read it tonight, and tomorrow we will learn something important. We all start cheering.

Harper walks over to Maya. "Ah, stop it. You're not supposed to like a teacher. You're Maya."

"Oh, no, what are you doing to me?" Maya asks as she stands up and claps.

 **Matthews Apartments, Dining Room**

"Girls, slow down," Mom tells Maya and Riley while I glared at Dad who ignored me. "What is the rush?"

"Dinner is keeping us from our homework." Maya answers.

I stop glaring at Dad to look at her in shock. "Who are you and what have you done to Maya?"

"The new English teacher wants us to read this," Riley tells Mom handing her the comic book.

"Well, this looks like a comic book," Mom says

Dad grins. "Yes."

"Didn't we have a teacher who taught us..." Mom trails off.

Dad keeps grinning. "Yes."

"Dad's lessons are becoming too obvious," I tell her.

Mom smiles and turns her attention to Maya and Riley. "Tell me more about this new English teacher."

"Motorcycle," Riley says with her mouth full.

"Leather jacket," Maya says with her mouth also full.

Amelia and I look at the two of them in disgust. "Sallow," Amelia tells them.

"Sounds familiar." Mom says before turning to Dad, "Weren't you on the committee to hire the new English teacher?"

Dad nods. "Yes."

"Principal Yancy doesn't like her very much," Riley tells Mom.

"She's a young idealist." Mom says looking at Dad, "You think she's gonna win him over."

"I'm just looking for a little action," Dad responds.

"Not all history repeats, Cory," Mom tells him.

"Says the one who decided to repeat the bad name tradition of her family," I mutter causing Mom to glare at me and Amelia to snort.

"Rosamund is a beautiful name, I don't know why you dislike it so much," Mom tells me. "You're lucky we allow you to introduce yourself as just Rose."

I scoff. "Your just mad cause Topanga can't be shortened to something nice." Mom looks at me offended and the two of us glare at each other.

"Why?" Riley asks interrupting Mom's and I's staring contest. "What happened to you guys?"

I turn to her in disbelief. "You really don't listen when they tell their stories, do you?"

Riley shrugs. "I listen when it pertains to me, and it pertains to me now."

"Well, we had a pretty cool teacher once," Mom tells her.

"Feeny!" Riley exclaims.

Mom shakes her head. "No, we actually had one other teacher."

"Did that teacher get along with the principal?" Maya asks.

"Feeny was the principal," Mom responds.

"Feeny taught you every year and was also your principal?" Auggies asks in wonder.

Dad grimaces. "Yes."

"That would never happen today," Auggie says.

"We'll see," Dad says.

"I'm sorry Matthews but if you follow me to college, I'm getting a restraint order on you," Amelia tells Dad.

"I wouldn't blame you," Dad tells her.

"Our principal won't let her teach us this," Maya says holding up the comic book.

"But she is anyway?" Mom asks Dad.

"It's a more complicated world now. Heroes and villains aren't as easily recognized." Dad says passionately. "Maybe it takes different teaching methods to tell them apart. She thinks this will help, and I like that she believes in something."

"But Cory, the world isn't so different that the principal doesn't still make the final decision," Mom tells him.

"Yeah, that's interesting, isn't it?" Dad asks. "Yancy has a lot of power. He's like..." he pauses and looks at Riley and Maya. "Who's a guy with a lot of power, girls?"

"Superman," Riley says.

"Whoa." Maya gasps.

"Then Harper's like..." Riley trails off.

"Batman!" Maya exclaims.

"Whoa!" Riley gasps.

Amelia and I share a look before rolling our eyes.

"What's the difference between the two?" Mom asks.

"Well, one has superpowers and one doesn't," Dad answers.

"Well, how can that be a fair fight?" Mom asks. "I mean, that's like a fight between you and me. I know."

"I know." Dad answers.

Amelia snorts. "Need some ice for that burn."

"You know, I don't want Harper..." Riley starts.

"Batman," Maya adds.

"...To lose." Riley finishes.

"Well, maybe you should do your homework and find out what happens next," Dad tells them.

Mom giggles. "Yeah, like they're gonna run..." she starts only for Maya and Riley to run out of the room. Mom turns to Dad. "This is gonna be real trouble, isn't it, Cory?"

"I hope so," Dad responds.

Mom looks at me. "Aren't you two gonna follow them."

"Read it already," Amelia says. "Spoilers, Batman technically wins but "dies" of a heart attack before he could defeat Superman."

"You're such a geek." I tease her.

"And you're an otaku." she teases right back.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, English Class**

"Can good change?" Harper asks as she walks around the classroom.

"Good is good," Riley says.

"I disagree. Hitler thought he was doing good, yet he committed genocide. The Holocust systematically murdered some six million European. I don't consider that good, yet he did. Good is a point of view."

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions," Amelia adds.

Harper smiles at us. "Can evil change?"

"It seems like just when we think we've seen the worst that there can be, somebody, comes up with something," Lucas responds.

"Why do you suppose that is?" Harper asks.

"Because it's evil that fascinates us." Maya answers.

"But doesn't good have to win in the end?" Lucas asks.

"Does it?" Harper asks.

"I think balance," Amelia says. "We need good so we can recognize evil, and without evil, we wouldn't know what good feels like."

At that moment Principal Yancy walks into the classroom. "So I'm passing by your classroom on this, your second day, and I see no mockingbird. But I still see comic books." Principal Yancy says.

"Yes, we're studying the nature of good and evil," Harper tells him.

Principal Yancy gasps. "I don't care. Class dismissed."

Harper looks at him in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

Principal Yancy turns to the class. "Study hall, all of you! Except Farkle. You... Go sit in a garbage can."

"Yay!" Farkle says.

"Leave now." Principal Yancy order. We

"Go. Riley." Maya tells her as we all got out of our seats.

"Yes," Riley says heading to get Dad while the rest of us listened to that the door.

"If I may explain my lesson plan." I heard Harper say.

"Oh, there's no need, miss Burgess." Principal Yancy says. "You're fired. You are brand-new, kid. You think there are heroes and villains? There aren't. There are only kids who come and go. You really think that you've affected anybody?"

At that moment Riley comes back with Dad and pushes him into the classroom. "Uh... What's going on here?" Dad asks.

"I've been fired," Harper tells him. We all move to the side window so we could see what was going on. "I want to thank you for believing in me."

"You're welcome." Dad tells her before pausing, "Oh, wait. That hasn't changed." he turns to Principal Yancy. "Uh... How can you possibly fire someone like her, Yancy?"

"Go back to your class, Matthews." Principal Yancy orders Dad.

Dad nods. "You're right, this isn't history, this is English, but... You know what history has in common with the great books? It turns out there are heroes and villains. All through them." Dad walks closer to Principal Yancy. "And the villains will always cause trouble. But there's always gonna be heroes to fight back."

Harper nudges at Dad. "You ruined my entire lesson."

"She was hired to teach literature, but she's not." Principal Yancy says. "She rides a motorcycle and she teaches comic books. How is that a teacher?"

"That can be a great teacher," Dad tells him. "A passionate teacher who doesn't believe that kids just come and go. And if you let her go, then... You have to be prepared to let me go as well."

Principal Yancy exhales. "Let you go? Well, I wasn't prepared for that at all." Principal Yancy says. "Just give me a second... okay, I'm good. You're fired, too."

From the side of my eye, I saw Maya and Riley look worriedly at Dad. I just smiled, this was gonna be good.

 **Matthews Apartments, Dining Room**

"How was everybody's day today?" Mom asks at Dinner.

"It was a good day and then my friends treated me nicely and then my teacher measured me, and I'm growing, and then Jenny Lewis loves me," Auggie tells her.

"Wait a minute, this already happened," Mom tells him.

"Yeah, I'm out of stuff," Auggie tells her.

"Of course you are, you're this many," I say holding up my hand. "Not really happens when you're that many."

"You have to wait until you're our age," Amelia tells him before looking at Dad. "Isn't that right Matthews."

"Nope," Dad says. "He's right. Nothing new happened at all."

"Dad got fired today," Riley tells Mom causing Mom to go into shock.

Dad chuckles nervously. "Well, there's that." Mom folds her hand waiting for him to explain. "You know how you thought there might be trouble between Yancy and the new teacher?"

"The young idealist who was gonna win him over?" Mom asks.

"She didn't... so much," Dad tells her.

"But you defended her?" Mom asks.

"I did," Dad replies.

"So Yancy fired you?" Mom asks.

"So much," Dad says.

"Yancy can't fire you. According to statue 3028, teacher dismissals have to come from the state." Mom tells him.

"Mom, do you know everything?" Riley asks her.

"Yeah." Mom answers.

"So Mr. Matthews is safe?" Maya asks.

"Aw, Maya... you care?" Dad asks.

"No, I just haven't spoken yet." Maya lies.

"I've met Principal Yancy," Mom tells us. "He can be pretty stubborn.

"Yeah, he's gonna pursue this," Dad says.

"Yet, I'm not worried," I say.

"What will he do next?" Riley asks worriedly.

"Well, he has to take it to his boss. He has to take it to the superintendent of schools." Mom says and she and Dad smile at each other.

"And that's why I'm not worried," I say.

"Doesn't that make you guys nervous?" Riley asks.

"Um, they don't seem nervous," Maya says.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Classroom**

"Today's lesson." Principal Yancy says writing Fired on the board. "Okay. So I've learned it's more difficult to get rid of rabble-rousers than I thought," he says leaning on the desk. He notices Amelia and me in the back. "What are you two doing here? Why do have popcorn."

"We're here to see the show," I respond. "You can't see a good show without popcorn."

"What show?" He asks us.

"The Principal Yancy eats crow show," Amelia answers,

"Impossible," He chuckles. "I've got a great relationship with the superintendent of schools." He responds before looking at Dad. "How's your relationship, Matthews?"

Uncle Jon walks in. "Okay, so why do I have to do anything?"

"And the show begins," Amelia mutters to me and I giggle.

Dad smiles. "Mr. Turner and I go back a bit."

I wave, "Hi Uncle Jon." I hold up some popcorn. "Want some? It's caramel flavored."

Principal Yancy looks at me in shock. "What!?"

"Save me some Rosebud I have to deal with this." He says before turning to Principal Yancy. "So, I hear you want to dismiss a couple of educators, Yancy?"

"She's here one day, and she's teaching comic books!" Principal Yancy yells.

"Yeah, my first day I taught the X-Men." Uncle Jon tells him.

Principal Yancy chuckles, "That's funny." He notices that Uncle Jon was serious. "Oh, no!"

"Now, why would I do that, I wonder?" Uncle Jon asks, Dad raises his hands. "Matthews?"

"Well, you took characters we already loved to show us that good and evil wasn't always so black and white." Dad answers.

"How come?" Uncle Jon asks.

"So we'd understand it better when you taught us real books," Dad responds.

Uncle Jon grins at Dad. "Cory, you were listening."

"How could I not?" Dad asks. "I mean, you wore a leather jacket to work every day. You taught comic books and you rode to work on a motorcycle." Principal Yancy slaps his face with his hands.

"You figured it out yet?" Amelia asked Principal Yancy who looked defeated.

"Right up until the day the bike and I both got totaled." Uncle Jon says. "But things happen for a reason. I married my nurse."

"Aw." Principal Yancy coos. "You fell in love with her?"

"Nah, in case it ever happens again." Uncle Jon jokes.

"I..." Principal Yancy trails not knowing what to say.

"There's a pretty cool bike parked next to your sensible sedan." Uncle Jon tells Dad. "What, did you buy that from Feeny?"

"Well, it only had four Miles on it." Dad defends. "The roll-up windows are a real workout."

"It's horrible Uncle Jon." I say, "I refuse to ride in it."

Uncle Jon smiles at me before turning his attention to Harper. "Hey, Burgess, you be careful on that bike, okay?"

"Thank you, sir," Harper says.

"Jon, I just wanted her to teach to kill a Mockingbird." Principal Yancy whines picking up the book.

"Your Mom or your Dad?" Uncle Jon asks her taking the book.

"My Dad." Harper answers.

"What about him?" Principal Yancy asks.

"This idiot cannot be the Principal!" Amelia exclaims in shock.

"Amelia!" Dad scolds.

"I'm sorry" she apologizes. "but, you cannot be the Principal and not make the connection. You cannot want us to read To Kill A Mockingbird so badly and not figure this out."

"He named her Harper Lee Burgess." Uncle Jon explains to the Yancy who looked equal confused and offended. "I figure she'll get around to it." Uncle Jon passes her the book.

"Isn't this the one about understanding that people turn out pretty good if you give them a chance?" Harper asks Uncle Jon.

" Don't ask me, I read comic books." Uncle Jon says. "Look, Yancy, I'll observe Harper's class, I'll make my decision then. I already made my decision on Matthews long ago. I hired him, you know?"

"I did not know that." Principal Yancy says. "I withdraw my objection."

"Too late for that. Too important." Uncle Jon tells him. "What a kid is taught is what a kid becomes. That's the job we have. You ask me to see how it's being done, and I will." He notices the writing on the board. "Hmm. Interesting lesson. Let's see what comes of it."

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, English Class**

"We have some special guests in our classroom," Harper tells the class. "Please behave as you normally would."

"You shouldn't have said that," I mutter.

As soon as I said that Riley got out of her seat and walked over to Uncle Jon who was standing in the back with Principal Yancy. "Hi."

"Hi." Uncle Jon greets her back.

"We love Harper," Riley tells Uncle Jon. "Do you understand, Uncle Jon?"

"Real Uncle, or do you just call him that?" Principal Yancy asks.

Riley glances at him. "He comes over like a million times a week... "

Principal Yancy interrupts. "I withdraw my complaint."

"You got them calling you by your first name?" Uncle Jon asks Harper.

"Yes," Harper responds. "I wanted them to put together the mockingbird thing to see how much I care about what I'll be teaching."

"All right, does anybody understand the significance of Harper's name in regards to the author of to kill a mockingbird?" Uncle Jon asks as he walks up to the front. Amelia and I open our mouth. "Anybody but Rose and Amelia." They both of us close our mouth.

"Harper's first name is Charles twain!" Maya exclaims. I look at her incredulously, she was really pushing the I'm no good at school act to the limit.

"You're doing a bang-up job with her, Matthews." Uncle Shawn tells Dad. Dad shrugs from where he was seating: on top of my desk.

"Look, she was told by the principal not to teach us something, but she did anyways, that's got mean something," Maya says.

"Psst, will you stop helping us," Dad tells her.

"Yeah, it means something." Uncle Jon says. "Now, may I see what you've learned? Because that's what means everything."

Farkle stands up raising his hands. "Farkle goes first, Farkle always goes first!"

Uncle Jon walks over to him. "Stuart Minkus' kid?" he asks Dad.

"Yeah." Dad replies.

"Supergenius?" Uncle Jon asks.

"Outer space." Dad says.

"Real human boy?" Uncle Jon asks.

"We're not sure yet," Dad responds.

"Sit down." Uncle Jon tells Farkle.

"I'll make the presentation," Lucas says standing up.

"You like this teacher?" Uncle Jon asks him.

"I like both of these teachers," Lucas replies.

"Are you familiar with the material?" Uncle Jon asks him.

Lucas walks up to Uncle Jon. "Me? No, I never saw this thing before. I never saw this thing before in my life." Lucas lies, before changing his mind. "Yeah, I read it. I read it, actually, a lot."

"Thanks for telling the truth." Uncle Jon tells him.

"Yeah, I can't help myself," Lucas says.

"He really can't," I tell them.

Uncle Jon sighs. "Now, I prefer someone who is unfamiliar with the material." He walks over to Maya's desk and leans on it. "Someone who is notoriously unteachable."

"How you doin'?" Maya asks him. Uncle Jon gestures for her to get up, she does so along with Riley.

"Not you, Riley," Dad tells her.

"I only looked at the pictures," Maya tells him.

"I read the words." Rileys.

"It's a duet," Dad tells Uncle Jon.

"I hope you learned something, girls," Harper tells them.

"I learn something all the time," Riley tells her.

"I come here because my apartment leaks," Maya responds.

Harper gestures for her to come closer. "Come here."

Maya does as told. "Yes...?"

"I know you just say this stuff. I know you're a lot smarter than you want us to know." Harper tells her.

Maya puts her finger to her lips."Shh. Harper swats her.

"We got this," Riley says.

"I hope so." Dad tells them, "Our future's in your hands."

"In Frank Miller's _The Dark Knight Returns_ the keyword is dark. He doesn't write heroes or villains that you are used to. You have to really think about what's right and what's wrong." Riley explains.

"The pictures make you work, too," Maya adds. "You have to look up, down, across, and sideways, but I believe he's trying to get us to look at what our own world has become. Up, down, across, and sideways."

"Heroes that should be friends with a common goal, fight each other instead," Riley tells the class.

Farkle stands up. "One hero was trying to inspire his old friend to take a look at the world and realized that it's changed. So, he needed to change, too."

Lucas stands up. "But he wouldn't, so he fought against him. Which was hard to look at, because the world is dark enough and heroes are supposed to bring light."

Amelia stands up and looks at Principal Yancy. "Everyone in this room knows that someone with real power doesn't need to hit a kid with a ruler to get the kid to want to learn."

"Because this is a new world, and we don't do that here," I add standing up.

"Frank Miller turned a comic book into... " Maya trails off. "What's the word?"

"You know the word," Harper tells her.

"Literature," Maya says, she brings Harper closer. "And Harper here is named after someone who gave us a great story."

Riley walks over to Dad. "Which her father taught her to appreciate, and it means everything to her that her father taught her. She's taught me so much already."

"Just like you've continued to teach us so much, even when we don't realize it," I tell Dad. Dad smiles at the two ods us.

"You did that in two days?" Uncle Jon asks Harper.

Harper laughs. "They're smarter than they want us to know."

"She did that in two days! Shape up, Matthews." Uncle Jon tells Dad.

Harper nods. "Yes, sir."

"Jon, comic books are against school policy." Principal Yancy reminds him.

"Yeah, and you can hit a kid with a ruler in 19 states." Uncle Jon tells him. Principal Yancy nods before leaving the classroom. "Hey, Matthews, I know it was you that chose Harper for these kids. Is that because maybe she, uh... reminded you of someone?" Uncle Jon asks Dad.

"No." Dad lies.

"Okay." Uncle Jon deadpans.

 **Matthews Apartment, Rose's Room**

I was hanging out in my room with Amelia, and Eloise when Maya and Riley come barging in.

"Knock much?" I ask them.

"What do you guys wanna be when you grow up?" Maya asks us.

"Game developer." Eloise answers.

"Child Psychologist," Amelia tells them.

"Public relations," I say. "International Public relations to be exact. Why?"

Riley looks at us in shock, "Why do you already have your future plan out. We still have a while."

Eloise scoffs. "I have three years until I graduate from high school and attend University, you guys have four. Yeah, it sounds so far away but it's actually not that far."

"It's okay if you don't know what to do yet," I tell them. "You can spend your first year explore and figuring things out."

"How did you guys know what you wanna do?" Maya ask.

Amelia shrugs. "We look at our strong points and what we like and figured it out. Besides, it can change in the future." There was a moment of silence.

"Rose?" Riley questions.

"Yes, Riley?" I ask.

"I like your bracelet," she says out of nowhere.

I look at her to see that her eyes were drawn to the charm bracelet Maximo gave me for valentines. "Thanks."

"Can I..." Riley starts.

"No." I cut her off. "And if you take it without my permission and I will be pissed, not mad, pissed," I tell her sternly. "Capiche?"

Riley pouts. "Capache."

"Good." I point to my door. "Now out."

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, English Class**

"Good morning. Before we begin today, a decision has been reached." Dad says as him and Uncle Jon walk in. "Now, I know you're all going to remain quiet and calm."

Riley and Maya jump up from their seats. "We love her!"

Uncle Jon gestures them to sit down, "Thank you." Uncle Jon says when they sat down. "We appreciate it when students are fond of a teacher. I mean, it factors into a decision, but it cannot be the first priority."

"Uh-oh," Maya mutters to Riley.

"That has to be preparation that a teacher puts into a lesson plan, and what the students take from it." Uncle Jon says as we walked down the aisle, before turning to Dad. "Cory, what are you teaching today?"

"I don't know." Dad answers. "I'm probably making something up."

"All right, now Ms. Burgess went against school policy." Uncle Jon says. "The principal decided what he saw fit. Right and wrong can be difficult to identify sometimes. That's what you just read in English class. But this is history. And what does history teach us?" Uncle Jon points at Dad. "You?"

"When it's a struggle between right and wrong, that's when the real hero fights hardest,"Dad replies.

"So... For the greater good of this school, it has been decided that someone had to go. So I would like to introduce you to your new English teacher." Uncle Jon says as he walks back to the front.

"No!" Maya exclaims.

"Why is it worth learning anything if we can't change the world for the better?" Riley asks them.

"How are we supposed to be heroes if we can't do anything about anything?" Maya asks.

"Hi!" Harper says as she walked into the classroom, we all started cheering.

"Wow! Sometimes you can beat Superman." Maya says.

"Very good, Maya," Harper tells her. "You get an A."

"This new teacher's out to ruin my reputation," Maya says.

 **Matthews Apartments, Dining Room**

"He was one of your teachers, mommy?" Auggie asks Mom. It was dinner time and my family Amelia, Maya and I was at the table with Uncle Jon.

"Yeah, Mr. Turner helped me learn everything I know," Mom tells her.

"She knows everything," Auggie tells Uncle Jon.

"I know." Uncle Jon responds.

"Was my daddy a good student?" Auggie asks him.

"He was a wonderful student." Uncle Jon replies.

I started choking on my food from laughter. "Lie." Dad gives me affronted look and I smile at him.

"Why would you lie to my kid?" Mom asks Uncle Jon.

"He tried his best." Uncle Jon tells Auggie.

"Why would you lie to my kid?" Mom asks again.

"He was so bad, he became a teacher so he could go back to school again." Uncle Jon says.

"That's more believable." Amelia teases. Dad sticks his tongue out at her and Amelia sticks hers right back at him.

"So..." Maya starts. "Word has it you took care of Shawn Hunter?"

"Yeah, I did." Uncle Jon responds. "His dad was a little off and on. No kid should have that."

"Yeah." Maya agrees, "Did you care about him, though? You weren't his real father."

"No, I wasn't." Uncle Jon tells her.

"But was it possible for you to..." Maya trails off.

Uncle Jon smiles at her, "Yes, Maya. I loved him like a son. I still do."

Maya smiles back, "That's good."

"Dad?" Riley says.

"Yeah?" Dad asks.

"Thank you for being a good teacher," Riley tells him.

"Thanks, Dad," I tell him.

"Yeah, thanks." Maya and Amelia tell him.

Dad smiles, "Boy, there's nothing better than hearing that from your students." he shares a look with Dad before they turned to Uncle Jon. "Mr. Turner," Dad says and Uncle Jon looks up at them.

"Thank you for being a good teacher," Mom tells him.

"Yeah, thanks," Dad says causing Uncle Jon to smile at them.

"You gave me an A-minus once," Mom tells him.

"Uh-oh," I say.

"Topanga." Dad tries. "Topanga."

Mom ignores him. "I want you to change it."

Uncle Jon shrugs. "Okay."

 **A/N: Yep Rose's full name is Rosamund, what do you think? If you're interested the name Rosamund (Also can be spelled as Rosamond and Rosemunde) is a girls name that originally combines the Germanic elements** _ **hros**_ **, meaning** _ **horse**_ **, and** _ **mund**_ **, meaning "protection". It was later influenced by the Latin phrase** _ **rosa munda**_ **, meaning "pure rose", and** _ **rosa mundi**_ **, meaning "rose of the world". So Rose is literally the Rose of the world.**

 **Sorry, it took so long with my Macbook breaking, school, and the fact that I'm writing three stories at once now this chapter has taken a while. I have my Mac back now but I still have school and I'm still writing three stories so I'm not going to be updating as fast as I was before. Thanks for reading, please comment and review.**


	12. Girl Meets Yearbook

**John Quincy Middle School Hallways**

I was hanging out in the hallways with Amelia, Lucas, and Maya when Riley and Farkle walk in, carrying a box.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the hallway, it's yearbook time!" Riley says as the set the boss with the yearbooks down. She turns to pass them out. "Hi, page 42."

"Hi, pages 27, 34, and 58. You're doing too much. You should calm down." Farkle tells a boy as he hands him a yearbook.

"Did you guys really memorize who was on every page?" Amelia asks them.

"Yes." the say at the same time.

"Yearbooks! Find out who we are and what we really think about each other." Riley tells us.

Maya looks at Lucas. "You wanna know what I think about you?"

Lucas shakes his head. "No, I do not."

Maya gets off the bench. "But I wanna tell you."

"I don't think you need to," Lucas tells her.

"I'm gonna do it anyway," Maya tells him.

"Don't do it." Lucas pleads.

"It's been a while," Maya says.

"I'm asking you not to do it," Lucas tells her

"I'm gonna do it," Maya tells him. "You wanna run, or you want it straight in the face?"

"Well, I wanna run, but how would that look?" Lucas asks her. Maya starts to hum and Lucas looks over at the rest of us. "You guys wouldn't judge me if I run, right?" Maya continues to hum. "Come on, man. There's always another option."

"Hurr," Maya screams in his face.

"You okay now?" Lucas asks him his hair blown back.

"Hmm." Maya nods. "That was good."

"You know else is good? Yearbooks." Riley says handing us all yearbooks. "All of our classmates say what they think of us."

"Yearbook, find out how we'll be remembered," Farkle says giving Lucas a yearbook. "Guess what. You took another nice picture, you freak."

"Thanks, Farkle," Lucas tells him. "How will you be remembered?"

"Did they do it to you again?" Maya asks Farkle.

"Most likely to be Farkle... Farkle." Lucas reads.

"I didn't think I'd win it again this year, but I did," Farkle says.

"What does that mean exactly, Farkle?" Riley asks him.

"How should I know? They turned being me into a category." He tells her.

"Hey, Riley won most likely to smile herself to death," Lucas says.

"Aw. Well, who wouldn't wanna go that way?" Riley asks. "I mean, when the time comes, why you gotta be a gloomy Gus?"

Maya scoffs. "Riles, I don't think they meant this as a good thing."

"They're making fun of me, and they're making fun of you too," Farkle tells her.

"What?" Riley asks making her upset face.

Maya looks at her. "Would you stop smiling?"

"She's/ I'm not smiling, Maya." Riley and I tell her. "That's her/ This is my upset face."

"This is smiling," Riley says making an awkward face.

"You know what? I don't care what they say." Farkle says.

Riley nods in agreement. "Neither do I."

"I don't care what they say at all," Farkle says.

Riley nods her head again. "Neither do I at all."

"How did this stuff even get in here? We're the editors." Riley says looking through the yearbook.

"Wow, we must have very poor quality control," Farkle says.

"Please don't take this into a bigger deal than it is?" I plead with them.

"What did you get, Huckleberry?" Maya asks Lucas.

"I got most likely to be okay with anything that ever happens." Lucas reads.

"How do you feel about that?" Amelia asks him.

"Well, actually, I'm okay with that," Lucas says before his eyes widen in realization. "Oh!"

I nod my head. "Yeah."

"What did you get Amelia?" Lucas asks.

Amelia looks through the yearbook. "I got Beauty and Brains." she looks at us. "When they're right they're right."

"I'm not all sunshine and rainbows. I have a dark side." Riley says bringing the attention back to her.

"Let me see your dark-side face," Maya says to her.

"Aw. Aw." we all awed at the face Riley made.

Riley looks at me. "What did you get Rose."

I close my yearbook. "Nothing because I'm learning that what other people think of me does not matter."

Maya flips through the yearbook. "Most Likely to Be Queen."

I glare at her. "Really Maya." I looked back at Riley to see that she looked upset.

Riley nods. "Of course you did, you're Rose."

"Look, guys, we're not gonna make a huge deal out of this, are we?" Lucas asks Riley and Farkle.

"Yeah. Who cares?" Farkle says.

"It's only what everybody thinks of us." Riley reminds him.

"What's more important to you? What you think of yourself or what other people think of you?" Maya asks them.

"What I think of myself," Riley says.

"Yeah." Farkle agrees.

"And what I think of myself is that it really bothers me what other people think of me," Riley tells us.

"Yeah," Farkle says again.

"Well, forget about it. It's not like you can just turn around and be someone new." Lucas tells them.

"Yeah," Farkle says before he rips off his clothes to reveal a different set and puts on a beanie. "This is me now."

"Farkle?" Riley questions.

"Nope, Farkle is gone. You will never see him again." Farkle tells us before walking into the classroom. The rest of us just stare at him in shock.

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Class**

Dad walks in the classroom to Farkle leaning on his desk. "Okay, what have we got here?"

"I'm Donnie Barnes," Farkle tells him.

Maya snorts. "Really, Farkle, of all the names in the world you could pick for another personality, you pick Donnie Barnes?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Farkle asks her. "I'm Donnie Barnes: Regular guy."

"I'd see that movie," Dad says.

"Nothing helping," I tell him.

"Donnie Barnes is the real me. Farkle Minkus is my goofy other personality." Farkle explains to us.

Lucas gets out of his desk. "No, you're Farkle. Look, I'll prove it to you." he turns Dads name plate around so that it showed Farkle. "See?" Farkle turns it around again and this time it said Donnie Barns: Regular guy. "How did you possibly do that?"

"I don't wanna be most likely to be Farkle," Farkle says walking down the aisle, he turns to Lucas. "Face it, cowboy. There's a new pretty boy in town. Thank you. I am..." he pauses with his arms raised. "Donnie Barnes." he sits down.

Lucas turns to Dad. "Are you gonna do something? Because this is where you do something, right? Are you gonna do something? Is there a lesson? You got a lesson? Is there a lesson?"

"Iceland," Dad says.

"Iceland!" Lucas yells before turning to Farkle. "You all fixed? No? I don't think he's all fixed. If that was Riley, you know you'd fix her."

Dad smiles. "Sit down, Lucas,"

"Oh, you know I'm right," Lucas says as he walks over to his seat.

"Iceland and Greenland," Dad says as he stands behind his desk. "What do you think about them, Mr. Barnes?"

Farkle shrugs. "When I look like this, I don't have to think, right, Lucas?"

Amelia snorts. "Ouch."

Lucas glares at him. "Dude, I won the scholar-athlete award."

"Ooh, nerd alert!" Farkle makes fun.

"Iceland and Greenland, anybody?" Dad asks the class.

"Iceland is a land of ice," Riley says. I slam my head on the table.

"Wrong," Dad tells her.

"Then Greenland is a land of green," Maya says. I groan face still on the desk.

"Wrong," Dad says.

"If she's wrong about Iceland being made of ice, what makes you think that you'll be right about Greenland being a land of green?" I hear Amelia asks her. I lift my head up and nod in agreement with her.

"Well, who cares?" Maya asks. "Stupid countries don't even know who they are." she starts to mutter. "Stupid countries."

"The Vikings discovered this beautiful green country," Dad says.

"I come from Vikings," Farkle chimes in.

Lucas looks over at him. "You do?"

"You don't know me," Farkle tells him.

Lucas shrugs. "Okay."

"So, the Vikings, they didn't want anyone else taking their new country, so they decided to name it Iceland. Everyone figures it must be cold. Nobody wants to go there." Dad continues to explain.

"So they made everybody think of it in that way even though it wasn't true?" Riley asks.

"That's right," Dad confirms. "Then another Viking comes along, Erik the red, and he discovers a land of snow and ice. And he wants everyone to go there instead, so he names that Greenland and everyone goes jerks!"

"So you're saying the perception of a thing doesn't make it so?" Lucas asks Dad as he glances at Farkle.

"I'm saying people are always gonna say stuff," Dad tells him. "How you react to what they say is what makes you the person you are."

"So don't react," Riley says.

"That's right," Dad tells her.

Riley grins. "Just keep on smiling."

Dad lifts his arms up. "Would you, please? Lesson over."

"And nothing anybody else says is ever going to make me feel any different," Riley says.

I sigh. "Why do you always jinx yourself?"

"Hey, Maya, Lucas, congratulations on winning favorite couple," Yindra says from the back, lifting the yearbook so we could all see.

"I feel different." Riley says.

"How is that possible?" Lucas asks in bewilderment.

Maya agrees. "How could anybody ever see me and Lucas as a couple?"

"Everybody does," Yidra tells them.

"But we're so much alike." Riley says.

"And they're so different." Darby tells her.

"But we're like a summer rain." Riley tries again.

"And they're like fire." Sarah tells her.

"Daddy, remember when you told me not to react?" Riley asks Dad.

Dad nods. "Yeah."

"I'm gonna react," Riley tells him before cover her face with her hair.

 **Matthews Apartment**

"Hey Mom," I call out as I walked into the dining area. "Have you seen my black tights? And everything else that I own that's black."

"Funny, I'm missing everything black that I own too," Mom tells me and we share a look before heading to Riley's room. "Hey, Riley, funny question. Have you seen everything black that Rose and I own?" They two of us take in the changes Riley made to her room. "Oh, hey, look at you."

I stare at her incredulous. "Really Riley, don't you think you're going overboard with this?"

"There is no more Riley. My name is Morotia M. Black."

"What does the M. Stand for?"

"Morotia."

"Poor, dark thing, you." Mom deadpans.

I gave Mom a look. "No poor dark thing. She's being ridiculous."

"Yeah, she's very depressed," Maya says.

"Oh?" Mom questions taking a seat on the other side of Riley while I stayed in the doorway. "Well, that's too bad. You know, the neighbor's golden retriever just gave birth to six puppies."

Riley smiles before grimacing. "Must fight cute!"

"Oh, but have they met the other neighbor's bunnies yet?" Maya asks causing Riley to gasp.

Mom nods her head. "They just did."

"There is a bunny and a puppy nibbling at opposite ends of the same carrot," Mom says excitedly.

"Gah!" Riley breathes out.

"They're gonna kiss," Maya says. "This is fantastic."

"That's exactly what the pony said."

"No! Cut it out!" Riley exclaims as she stands.

"You snap out of it," Maya tells her also standing up.

"And do what?" Riley asks her as she sits on her bed. "Smile myself to death? Riley is gone. Everybody else is right. I'm wasting my life, and I'm tired of being chip-chip-chipper."

"You are being ridiculous," Mom tells her walking over to her.

"Just said that," I tell Mom.

"Is there anybody more ridiculous than you?" Mom asks.

"Just wait for it," I tell her.

Farkle comes through the window. "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" Maya asks exasperatedly.

"I'm Donnie Barnes!" Farkel tells her.

" I can't believe I'm saying this, but I really miss, 'ladies.'" Maya tells him.

"That's a catchphrase, and Donnie Barnes don't need no stinking catchphrase," Farkle tells her. "You know why? I'm Donnie Barnes. Shplidow!"

"Okay that does it," I say shaking my head. "The both of you are being absurd. Why does what people think you matter so much?"

Riley's lip tightens into a hard line. "You wouldn't understand, they like you were chosen to be there next _Queen_ ," she said the word queen with so much contempt that I was shocked.

My eyes harden a bit. "Okay, I'm not dealing with this right now. I'm gonna finish getting ready for my date, then I'm gonna go on my date and when I get back everything in this room that belongs to me better be back in my room, and I'm mean everything, not just black." with that I return back to my room, leaving Mom and Maya to deal with the two of them.

The movie was over and Maximo and decided that we should go get something to eat. Maximo and I stumbled into the diner and made for the back, taking a seat in one of the booths.

I look around the diner, the smell of burgers grilling and onions frying was prominent in the air. "I didn't know there was diner here."

"I didn't know either until my team decided to stop by after a met," Maximo says picking up the menu. "The serve some pretty good burgers here too."

"Good because that's what I want," I tell him.

He chuckles. "So what's going on in Rosamund land right now."

I glare at him and point the knife at him. "I will hurt you."

He raises his hands up in defeat, at that moment the waiter comes up to us. "Hi what can I get you?"

"I'll get a Bacon and Cheeseburger extra bacon, with a side of steak fries and a peanut butter milkshake," I tell her.

Maximo glances through the menu. "And I'll have the chicken-fried-steak and gravy with a side of onion rings and a coke."

The water rights it down. "Okay, you're order will be here soon."

Maximo and I turned back to each other. "So honestly what's going on in, you seemed annoyed when I came to pick you up for the movies."

I sigh. "Yearbook came out and Riley was voted most likely to smile are self to death." I glare at him when he snorts. "At the same time, Farkle was voted most likely to be Farkle."

"So they're making fun of them."

I nod. "Exactly. Now Riley is no longer Riley and Farkle is no longer Farkle."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Then who are they?"

"Morotia M. Black, the M stands for Morotia and Donnie Barnes: Regular Guy."

Maximo starts to laugh. "Where did they come up with those names."

I shrug. "Too much t.v?"

"You still haven't explained why you were annoyed."

"Riley told me that she doesn't want to hear advice from the people's choice."

"What did she mean by that?"

"I got most likely to be Queen," I tell him.

He looks me over. "I can see that."

I smile at him, at the moment the waiter appears with our food. "Here you go."

"Thank you," we tell her as he sets the food on the table. The waiter smiles at us before leaving.

I take a bite of the burger and instantly moan. "This is so good."

"Right?" Maximo says after taking a bite of his steak. "Wanna a piece."

I nod and he holds out a piece for me on his fork, I take the piece and moan again. "So good." He chuckles at me and I stick my tongue at him before I holding out my burger for him.

He takes a bite. "So we still haven't gotten to why you're annoyed."

I sigh. "I just feel like with Riley we take one step forward than a couple weeks later 2 steps back, This is just like when she became a Harajuku girl. Like we had this lesson already, lets progress forward." Maximo hums and takes a sip of his coke. "What?"

"Nothing." I glare at him. "It's just that Riley's insecure."

"I know that."

"Than you should know that she isn't just gonna wake up one-day realize that she cares way too much about what people think about her, and stop caring. It's something that she has to work through herself, no matter how many lessons this is something that she has to figure out herself, if she isn't confident in herself than whatever you guys tell her isn't gonna stick and it's going to take time for her to be secure in herself. You still have moments when you feel like you need to be perfect."

I pout at him. "Your right."

"I know I'm right." I throw a fry at him and he catches it in his mouth. "Delicious. But it probably doesn't help that she's starting to notice the difference between you two."

I give him a perplexed look. "I think Riley knows that we're different, I mean we are fraternal twins. Plus our personalities are different."

"Yeah, and when people think of Riley, they think Riley Super Klutz, most likely to smile herself to death, and a little overbearing. Don't give me that look Riley can be overbearing. When they think of you the think of graceful, loving but not too involved, and the Queen.

"You think she's comparing herself to me?"

"Yeah, I think her changing as a bit to do with that."

"I'll talk to her about it," I tell him.

"You do that, right now let's eat." I smile at him and the both us tucked

"We should come here again," I told Maximo as we exited the diner. "Maybe for a brunch date."

He pecked me on the lips before holding my hand. "Whatever you want."

 **John Quincy Adams Middle School, History Class**

Amelia and I were sitting at our desk making light conversation when Lucas walked into the classroom covering his eyes. "Please be back to normal. Please be back to normal."

"I'm Donnie Barnes," Farkle says.

"You might as well remove your hands," Amelia tells Lucas.

Lucas sighs and does so at that moment Riley flutters into the room still dressed as Morotia and takes a seat at her desk. "What the..." Lucas says startled.

"Life is what we do between nothing," Riley says in a monotone.

"Is this a New York thing, or what is this?" Lucas asks, Amelia and I shrug, we were New Yorkers and we weren't acting like this. "Maya?"

"Lollipops, and circuses, and things that rhyme with that," Maya says from the door.

I look at her in shock. "I thought you were trying to fix this."

"No!" Lucas exclaims. "This is your solution, Maya?"

Maya looks at him shyly. "Hi."

Lucas smiles at her. "Hey."

"Hi," Maya says again.

Lucas shakes his head. "No!" he takes sits down at his desk.

Dad walks into the classroom covering his eyes. "Please be back to normal. Please be back to normal."

"Daddy, remove your hands," I tell him.

He does as told. "What's up, hambone?" Farkle greats him.

"Don't worry, daddy. I'm going to fix everybody right up." Maya says causing Dad to look over at her and scream.

"All right, you know what?" Lucas asks standing up and walking to the front. "It's Lucas time. You're the best Farkle we got, and everyone knows it." he looks over at Riley. "And you are a complete ray of sunshine." he turns to Maya. "And you are not. And that's who we are. I don't know what this is. But I do know that if you let someone say who you are, then you really won't be who you are, and you certainly won't end up being who you were meant to be."

"If you end this with Iceland or Greenland, I'll give you an A on the report right now," Dad tells him. "Because your one of the only ones in here I recognize."

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna stay Riley. I know how much everybody would miss me if I did." Maya tells Lucas.

"No, no, stay Riley," Sarah tells her.

Darby nods in agreement. "Yeah, you're a good Riley."

"Wait. You like us all like this?" Maya asks.

"We like Riley. We don't care who plays her." Yindra tells her.

I groan. "Oh no."

"What about Maya?" Maya asks upset.

"Nothing we do matters," Riley tells her.

Lucas tries to improve her mood. "Maya, you're the most secure person in this room. You have a great life. Why would you change? I mean, okay, not great life. I mean, your family life could be, you know, better. But at least at school, you're, uh... you're here a lot. Right?" Little help, please. Donnie Barnes?"

I shake my head at him. "Stop just stop," Amelia tells him.

"I think people should be the best person they can be," Farkle says.

"I agree," Maya says. "Riley Matthews is the best person I can be. Maya is gone, and you're never gonna see her again." she puts her head in her book. " La la la la la la World peace. And bunnies!

"All right, you all say I'm most likely to be okay with anything. Well, I'm not okay with any of this. I'm not okay with all you guys not realizing that what you say about people matters. And I'm not okay with you guys thinking what people say about you matters." Lucas says before sitting down.

"You know what happened after everybody went to Greenland because someone told them to?" Dad asks. "Donnie?"

"Riley?" Farkle asks.

"Black swan?" Maya asks.

"They all died," Riley says not taking it seriously.

"Yep," Dad tells her.

"What? Really?" Riley asks in surprise.

"Really," Dad confirms, he looks over at me and Amelia. "You two wanna take this."

"Sure," I tell him as the both of us get and face the class.

Amelia starts. "They came to an inhospitable, uninhabited ice ball named Greenland because someone said it was pretty, and the first thing they did was die."

"The jerks!" Dad adds from the side.

"I got voted most likely to be queen while Amelia got beauty and brain. Both things are pretty superficial."

Amelia nods. "You voted me beauty because of my outer looks and you voted me brain because you've seen me in class. you don't actually know me to say anything else about me."

"I don't really know why you guys voted me Queen, I can count on a hand how many of you I see outside of this class, so there's no way any of you know me enough to say they see me as a queen, so your opinions of me don't matter. But yesterday I went on a date and my boyfriend told me he could see being a queen, and that made me light up."

Yindra raises her hand. "Do you think you're a queen."

I thought about it. "Yeah, I do."

"Why?" Darby asks.

"Because I think like a queen. I used to be a perfectionist. Failure was not an option for me. But know I see failure as another stepping stone to greatness." I answered. With that Amelia and I sat back down and allowed Dad to take over again.

"So please remember, you shouldn't pay attention to what everybody says. Because if you listen to everybody else, you just might end up crashing your little ships onto the rocks." Dad tells the class.

"But you should listen to the people who care about you. Because they have your best interest at heart. " Lucas looks over at Farkle. "Right, buddy? You're much more than just a regular guy."

"Aw, Lucas," Maya says ruining the moment. "You're a very sweet guy. That's why I always liked you since I fell into your lap on the subway. It's why we should have been favorite couple, because we're so much alike. You know, it's like we're two sunshine-y people from the same sunshine-y family. That's why I like you so much. It's like you're my brother. Oh," Maya pauses and looks at Riley. "It's like he's your... "

"What?" Riley asks her.

"Whoa." Maya breathes out.

"What just happened?" Riley asks her.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing happened," Maya says as she takes off her wig. I don't wanna be Riley anymore. Only you're Riley. I'm Maya." she faces the other students. "We don't care what you say. We're not crashing our ships." she looks back to Riley. "Come back. Come back right now."

There was silence as Maya stared at Riley, just before the bell rang. Amelia and I shared a look before packing up our stuff and leaving the classroom.

 **Matthews Apartment**

I was in my room when I heard Riley walking down the hall, I got up and opened my door. "Can we talk?"

Riley smiles at me. "Sure." she walks into my room and lays on my bed. "What's wrong?"

I sat next to her. "I just wanna know I had anything to do with you wanting to change yourself."

Riley's smile wains before returning. "Nope."

I nodded not believing her one bit. "Okay, well I just want you to know that I think your amazing and I hope that you won't let anybody's opinions change you and that you don't compare yourself to anybody else because Riley is perfect."

She grins at me before hugging me. "Thank you."

I hug her back. "Your welcome."

 **A/N: I'm so proud of myself right now I made it my goal to finish this chapter before March ends, I just made the deadline. So what did you guys think, I felt like there hasn't been a lot of Maximo and Roe lately so I added a scene. Don't forget to comment and review. Question: Do you guys want me to go back and do Girl Meets Demolition and Girl Meets Fish. I didn't really do them because they're more specials and not really part of the plot.**


	13. Girl Meets Semi-Formal

I was hanging out with Amelia by our lockers when Riley and Maya walked by us.

"Morning." Amelia and I greet them.

"Morning." they greet back.

"It's this weekend," Riley says as Maya opens her locker. "Lucas hasn't asked me to the semi-formal. We're Riley and Lucas, aren't we, Maya?"

"I don't know anymore," Maya tells her. "Just tell me what to say."

"It's all over the front of my notebook," Riley says shown us her notebook. "Riley hearts Lucas 4-ever."

"What's on the back of your notebook?" Maya asks her.

Riley turns her notebook. "Riley and Lucas, we're just friends."

"Sweetie, what are you doing to yourself?" Maya asks her.

"Driven herself crazy," Amelia says. "Wait she was already like that."

I elbow her, before turning my attention to Riley. "Riley have you ever thought about just asking him yourself."

"Easy for you to say five guys have already asked you to the dance," she responds.

I rolled my eyes. "And I turned them all down and asked Maximo to go with me."

"What about you Amelia?" Maya asks. "I saw you turned down a couple guys yourself."

"The person I wanted to ask me is in Texas right now which means," a boy comes up to her, Amelia smiles at him, "No," she said before he could even get a word out, the guy left dejected. "But on like Riley I'm not having a mental breakdown."

"It's this weekend, and Lucas hasn't asked me to the semi-formal," Riley tells us again.

"Told ya. You got a problem." Maya tells her.

"You did?" Riley asks her. "Have I brought this up before?"

"You have," I tell her.

Amelia gives her a look. "Many times."

"Yes, Riley, you've had problems before, but you haven't had a Lucas problem until now," Maya says before smiling at us and slamming her locker. From the side of my eyes, I could see Charlie Gardener walk over and open his locker.

"Aah!" we heard Dad scream from his classroom.

"Why does he keep doing that?" Riley asks her.

"Lockers, blackboard. Chalk, chalk dust. Your daddy." Maya explains.

"How long you gonna keep doing it?" I ask her.

"Till he comes out," Maya responds as Dad comes out covered in chalk dust. Dad looks over at Maya and slowly starts to make his way towards her. "Okay, I'm done!" Maya yells before running as Dad gave chase. Riley just smiles before following them.

Amelia and I look back to see that Charlie was still pretending to search his locker. "Hey Charlie," I call out.

He closes his locker and walks over to us. "Whats up Rose, Amelia."

"Not much," Amelia says buffing her nails. "We were just wondering why you've been keeping an eye on Riley."

"No reason," he replies. "But would you know if she has a date to the semi-formal yet?"

Amelia and I share a look before turning to him. "No, she doesn't," I say slowly, he smiles. "But I'm warning you she has her eyes on Lucas, she might not say yes."

"Well you never know until I ask her," he says. "Right?"

Amelia and I slowly nod. "Right?" I had a bad feeling about this.

"Semi-formal coming up," Dad says as he starts the class. "Young men and young women interacting. Mixing in a social situation. So, to avoid any casualties, I thought we could discuss etiquette. Can anyone here tell me what etiquette is?" Maya raises her hand causing Dad to shake his head. "No, you can't."

"Etiquette is treating people politely and with respect," Farkle says before he and Maya walk to the front of the room. "Maya and I will demonstrate in a short play we put on before every dance. It's called, "No." " Frakle looks over at Maya. "Miss Hart, would you do me the great honor of accompanying me to the semi-formal festivities?"

"No," Maya says.

"Etiquette." they both say as the hold hand and bow. "Thank you."

"We'll see you at the holidays for "A Christmas No." " Farkle tells the class before they both returned to there seat.

"Okay, so The school board sent me this film," Dad said holding up a film. "It's called, "He Asked Me, He Asked me, He Really Asked Me." "

"Sounds like something from the 60's," Amelia says.

"This is supposed to teach us how to act at the dance?" Lucas asks.

"They sent it. I'm showing it. You're animals." Dad tells.

Riley turns to face Lucas. "Oh, there's a dance, and you're planning to attend this dance that you never mentioned in my general vicinity, that dance?"

"Actually, I wanna talk to you about that," Lucas tells her.

"Go on," Riley says.

"Psst." Dad interrupts. "Talk after class."

"Have you no sense of anything?" Riley asks him.

"Nope," Dad tells her. "Let's watch." Dad walks to the back of the class and notices the projector. "Oh, what's this here? Well, enjoy the old-time picture show." he puts the movie in. A black and white film starts.

"Well, if it isn't our old friend, Billy." The narrator says. "Last time we saw you, Billy, you were teaching us that our bodies go through strange and horrifying changes."

Billy gags. "Uck."

"But today, we're here to talk about the biggest night in a young person's life. The semi-formal. Billy's been looking forward to it all year. Isn't that right, Billy?" the narrator asks and Billy starts to dance. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, Billy. Because you know who hangs out at dances? Your old friends' polio, typhoid, and the devil."

"He's mean," Billy says.

"Now, let's meet your best gal, Sally, who, since you're a gentleman, you asked to the dance at least 10 months in advance." The narrator says.

"Billy gets it," Riley says.

"Billy's dead and all of his friends are dead too. Except one." Maya tells her. "No, wait, now he's dead too."

"It does seem like relationships are a little more complex now than they were in the 1950s," Frakle says.

Riley turns to face him. "I just wanna be asked to the dance."

"You wanna go to the dance?" Farkle asks her.

"No," Riley says.

"Oh, you've seen my play," Farkle tells her,

"Meet Sally. She's a good girl." the narrator says. "Sally's dreaming of her handsome prince sweeping her off her feet. Did he ask you, Sally?"

"He asked me, he asked me! He really asked me!" Sally says in high pitch voice.

"Kill me," Amelia tells me. "If you were my best friend than you would kill me now."

I chuckle. "Nope, we'll suffer together."

"You and me, Sally," Riley says slapping her notebook. "Front of the notebook, baby."

"Because everybody knows the semi-formal is the dance that determines the rest of your life." the narrator says.

"Oh, there's nothing like a beautiful gown that makes you feel like you're in a beautiful gown," Sally says.

Maya turns to Riley. "How you enjoying the picture show, Sally?"

Riley lays her head down and smiles as she watches the film. "Life is so much simpler in black and white."

"Look how Billy holds the door open for Sally so she won't develop unsightly arm muscles. Now that's etiquette." The narrator says.

Dad ends the film. "Yikes," Dad says before walking to the front of the room. "Okay. So, can anyone here tell me if they possibly learned anything from that?

Riley raises her hand. "Yes," she says before turning to Lucas. "Time to make some choices, Billy. Simple enough for you, Billy?"

Lucas looks around the room confused.

The next day I was walking through the hallways with Amelia. "So why I'm I going to the dance again?" Amelia asks me.

"Come on it'll be fun," I tell her.

"For you," she replies. "You'll be there all loved up with my brother, and I'll be over by the punch table looking at you all loved up."

I was about to reply when Yogi comes skating by us, and walking behind him was Charlie. Amelia and I watch as a banner drops and Charlie walks up to Riley.

"Oh, this about to be a hot mess," I say.

Amelia nods her head in agreement. "Yeah, it is. Do I have time to get some popcorn?"

"Nope," I say as Charlie final reached Riley, who wasn't paying attention to who was behind her.

"Riley..." Charlie starts.

"Yes, yes! I would love to go to the semi-formal with you!" Riley says before turning around a realizing it wasn't Lucas.

Charlie smiles at her. "Good. I was hoping you would." Riley walks away from him in shock and lays on the bench.

Maya walks up to her. "Meet Riley, a swell gal who finds herself in quite the pickle! What will she do? What will she do?" Maya says in the same voice as the narrator from the film.

I walk over to the bench lifted Riley's head, before sitting down and laying her head on my lap. "Riley you need to get up and face this."

She shakes her head. "No,"

"Yes," I tell her before lifting her up so she was in sitting position her face still in shock. I stood up myself and stepped back. "You can do it."

"When we last left our hero, she said she'd go to the dance with Charlie Gardner," Maya says as she walks behind Charlie.

"That's me," Charlie says.

Maya pats him on the shoulder. "Oh, Charlie."

Charlie sits down beside Riley. "I can't believe that you actually said yes. I waited because I was sure Lucas was gonna ask you, but when he didn't, I just figured there was a problem. So, I asked you because I think a girl like you deserves to be swept off her feet."

"Uh-oh," Maya mutters.

Amelia nods her head in agreement. "Uh-oh is right. He's smooth."

Riley gets up and walks over to us. "What do I do?" she asks us.

Charlie stands up behind her. "Are you asking me? Because if you're asking me, I say you give me a chance."

"Uh-oh," Maya says again.

"Charlie, I want to thank you for the flowers and the banner and yogi on skates," Riley tells him.

"Yeah, I had to teach him," Charlie says just as Yogi comes skating past us out of controlled.

"Aah!" Yogi screams before banging into the lockers.

"But there's only so much time in the day," Charlie tells us.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't go," Riley tells him. I smiled proud that she was gonna face this head first, maybe it won't be messy.

"You can't go with me?" Charlie asks her.

"No, I can't go with anybody." Riley lies and my smile disappears. "I can't go with anybody because I can't go with anybody..."

Maya, Amelia, and I lean into her. "Yes...?"

"That night because I can't go anywhere that night..." Riley pauses as she tries to come up with a suitable lie.

We lean into her again. "Yes...?"

"Because my parents have something that night." Riley final tells him.

"What Riley will realize immediately is that her father is one of the chaperones at the dance," Maya says as he sits down on the bench, Amelia and I following her.

"Isn't your dad one of the chaperones at the dance?" Charlie asks her.

I shake my head. "Yes, yes he his."

"I'm not talking about those parents," Riley says.

"Well, there's no coming back from that," Maya tells her with Amelia and I nodding our head in agreement.

"Uh, yes, yes, there is, Maya," Riley says. "Because, see, my dad is at the dance, and my mom, my other parent I was talking about... "

"Okay," Charlie says.

"Is also not home that night. And so I promised her I would babysit my little brother, Auggie because nobody had asked me to the dance." Riley tells him.

"I'm so proud of us. She's obviously had a good bad influence." Maya says causing Amelia and me to shake our heads. "Well, Riley's gotten herself out of this mess, what could possibly go wrong now?"

"Oh, you can't go to the dance?" Lucas asks from behind Riley.

Amelia points at Lucas. "That."

"Unbelievable!" Riley exclaims as she turns to face Lucas.

"Well, you two must have a lot to talk about," Charlie says. "But before I go, I'd like you both to know that I don't regret asking her. I did it because I know you're the type of person who would give up the dance to help your parents out."

"Uh-oh," I mutter.

Lucas scoffs before walking around Riley to reach Charlie. "Uh, let me understand this, you... you asked Riley to the dance?"

Charlie huffs. "I did because, see, you didn't. And I'm sorry, but do you need more than 10 months?"

"If the Texas Lucas comes out right now, this will be the best show ever," Amelia says.

"Charlie, you may not know this, but Riley and I kinda have an unofficial thing going." Lucas tries to explain to him.

"Yeah, but I've been tracking this thing all year," Charlie tells him. "And I've seen both sides of her notebook."

Lucas looks back at Riley. "You let him see your notebook?"

"It was only one time." Riley defends.

Lucas turns back to face Charlie. "So, what happens now?"

"Guess that'd depend on Riley," Charlie responds. "Wouldn't it?" They both turn to face Riley.

"Close your mouth, Riley," Maya tells her as she closes her mouth for her.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to it," Charlie says as he walks over to pick up Yogi, everybody in the hallway claps for him as he leaves.

"I just naturally assumed that we were going together," Lucas tells Riley.

"What?" Riley asks him in shock.

"I thought we were going together," Lucas tells her again. "Um... I should have asked."

"What!?" Riley questions him louder.

"I'm sorry you can't go," Lucas tells her before walking away.

"Do it for me," Riley tells Maya as she stares into nothing.

"Unbelievable!" Maya exclaims as Riley sits down on the bench.

"You know what?" Amelia asks me causing me to hum in question. "I'm going to the dance. I wanna see this play out."

Amelia and I were in the living room waiting for Eloise to show up with her friend so that the could help us get ready for the semi-formal. There was a knock on the door and I stood up to open it.

"Hey, girls," Eloise greets as she steps into the apartment with a light-skinned African American girl that had shoulder length brown hair and alluring brown eyes. Eloise gestures to her. "This is my friend Imani she's in homeroom with me and also in the coding club with me. She his amazing at makeup." Eloise gestures to us. "Imani this is my best friends Amelia and Rose."

"Hi," Amelia says from the couch as I wave at her.

"Amelia is Maximo's younger sister and Rose is his girlfriend," Eloise tells her.

Imani's eyes widen a bit. "Nice to meet you two."

"What was that about?" Amelia asks her. "Why did your eyes widen when Eloise introduced Rose as Maximo's girlfriend."

Imani and Eloise share a look. "Well, Maximo and Asher her the most wanted freshman guys in our year, and they've had a lot of offers from girls to date them," Imani explains to us and I felt a sickening feeling in my stomach. "Obviously they've turned down all offers. They both said they have girlfriends, with Ahser we've seen him and Eloise together so we believe that. But you've been a mystery to us, so much so that some people doubt you exist and continues to pursue him."

My eyes harden. "Who?" I ask sweetly.

"Just this girl, she's a sophomore and thinks she's God's gift to mankind, her name is..." Eloise covers Imani's mouth.

"That's enough," Eloise says releasing Imani's mouth. "We're here to make you pretty for the dance, not give you your next victim."

My eye twitches. "Fine." I huff causing Amelia to chuckle. "My room his this way."

Once we reached my room I sat in front of my vanity as Eloise did my hair. First, she curled my hair, before taking the front section of my hair and loosely twisting it toward the back, she did the same thing on the other side before securing it with a couple bobby pins.

"Done," Eloise says once she was finished.

"I like it," I tell her. I look back to see that Imani was finishing up with Amelia's makeup so I walked over to her. "Oh you are good," I told Imani as I took at Amelia's face. It was too much and it wasn't too little. She had on light white eyeshadow with black eyeliner and Imani was putting on red lipsticks in a way that made her lips look fuller.

"Okay done," Imani says backing up and letting Amelia go take a look. She turns to me. "Your turn."

I took a seat on my bed. "Nothing heavy, cause my Mom won't let me out of the house."

Imani chuckles. "Sure."

After Imani was done with my makeup I got dressed. I put on a burgundy deep neck skater dress. It had a lace bodice with a sheer skirt, and a criss-cross back. With that, I wore a wine colored ankle strapped heel, that had a zip-up closure and a chunky heel. I grabbed my black snakeskin embossed clutch and took a look in my closet mirror. I nodded to myself I looked good, I looked both flirty and edge at the same time.

I looked over to Amelia to see that she was also done getting ready. She was wearing an ivory bodycon set, the top and skirt both had a scalloped hem along the bottom with a long zipper back closure on the top and a hidden zipper closure for the skirt. With it, she wore white satin lace heels. We both had the same clutch except hers was white.

"Wow!" Somebody exclaimed from the door. I turned to see Mom and Dad standing there, it was Mom that had exclaimed. "You two look beautiful," she tells us teary-eyed.

"Yeah they do," Dad says with a frown. "I don't like it, I don't like it at all."

Mom hits him on his shoulder. "Ignore your father. Know there is a handsome young gentleman waiting in the living room waiting for you guys so I suggest you go."

Dad shakes his head. "No, she shouldn't." Mom sighs before taking him by the arm and dragging him out of my room.

I shared a look with the other girls before we exited my room and headed to the living room, where Maximo was seating on the couch talking with Auggie with Atlas laying on the ground in front of them. The both of them stood up when we walked in.

Maximo stares at me. "Wow...Rose, you look...wow."

Imani snickers behind me. "I never thought I would see the day, Maximo Cooper would be left speechless."

Eloise giggles. "Stick around. Rose is the fast's way to shut Maximo up."

Auggie walks up to me. "You look pretty sissy." Atlas barks in agreement.

I knee down and peck him on the check. "Thank you, Auggie." I pat Atlas's head. "You two Atlas."

"He's right," Maximo says as he helps me back up. "You look beautiful."

I smile gently at him. "You look handsome yourself."

He smiles back at me and leans in to give me a kiss when there was a hand between our faces. We both turn to see my Dad smiling. "Well isn't this nice," Dad says. "Don't we all look beautiful. Maximo let me talk to you for a quick second." Dad drags Maximo over to the dining table.

Mom shakes her head before turning to me. "So, why isn't Riley going with you again." I shrug and her stare hardens. "Rose...?"

I sigh. "That's something you should talk to her about. She probably needs your advice right now anyway."

Mom glares at me before turning her attention to Amelia who raises her hands in defense. "I have nothing to do with Riley's situation and I want nothing to do with it. It's messy, like really messy."

"Amelia," I admonish.

She shrugs. "What? It is."

At that time Maximo and my Dad came back over to us, Dad looked slightly disappointed, while Maximo was grinning. Maximo claps his hands together. "I think it's time for us to go."

I walk over to him. "You don't look very intimidated," I tell him.

"Your Dad doesn't scare me that much," Maximo tells me. "But if it was your Mom..." Maximo shudders.

Dad pats him on the shoulder. "Smart boy."

Mom chuckles and takes out a camera. "Let me take some pictures before you go."

After Amelia, Maximo and I allowed Mom to take some pictures of us we left the apartment and made our way to the dance.

As soon as we arrived at the dance I was accosted by Lucas. "Where's Riley?"

"Why don't I go and get us a drink?" Maximo asks.

I smile at him in apology. "That would be great, thanks."

He smiles at me and walks away leaving Amelia and me with Lucas. I turn to Lucas. "You have five minutes. I actually have a date."

Lucas winces. "I deserve that didn't I. I should have asked."

"Riley could have asked you too," Amelia tells him.

Lucas chuckles. "No, she wouldn't have. That's not Riley."

My eyes soften and I sigh. "No, it's not. Look it was just a misunderstanding. Riley assumed you guys were going together and was waiting for you to ask her. You also assumed you were going together but thought that there was no need for you to ask."

Amelia nods her head in agreement. "While Charlie has been listing to Riley complain about you not asking her to the dance for the past 10 months, and took the chance to ask her himself. Lucas, you're not the only guy who's gonna like Riley, you guys aren't official which means she's fair game."

Lucas sighs. "I know."

"Do you?" I ask him. "Because if you guys become official guys are still gonna like her," I look over at Maximo who was by the punch bowl talking to Charlie. "There's nothing you can do about that." I turn by to Lucas who was frowning. "Look Lucas Riley is old school when it comes to romance she still leaves in the 60's.

"Girl likes boy, boy likes girl back, boys asks girl out in a big romantic gesture," Amelia tells him. "Charlie did that."

Lucas frowns deepened. "He did, didn't he?" Amelia and I nod. "What's Charlie like?"

I look behind him to see Charlie and Maximo walking up from behind him. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" With that, I took Maximo's hand and dragged him away leaving Amelia to be the mediator between the two boys.

"What was that about?" Maximo asks me as he handed me my drink.

"Just Lucas realizing he's not the only person who likes Riley," I told him after taking a sip. "Just like I realized I'm not the only girl that likes you."

He raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

I scoff. "Imani told me about this sophomore who is constantly pursuing you," he's eye widen in horror. "Don't worry, she didn't tell me her name."

Maximo relaxes. "Good, I wouldn't want to be visiting my girlfriend in juvie."

I frown. "Why didn't you tell me."

Maximo shrugs. "I didn't think it was important enough."

"Why?" I ask him.

He smiles at me, "Cause I'm not interested in her, I'm interested in you."

I smile and reach up to kiss him when somebody grabbed my arm and pulled me away. I turn to see that it was Uncle Eric. "Hi flower." he greets me, he continues to pull me to where Dad was hugging an unknown man.

"How's life treating you?" Dad asks the man.

"Well, you know, I'm at a middle school dance, and your brother's my date." the man replies.

"So, nothing's changed," Dad tells him.

"Guys, do you remember?" the guys asks Dad and Uncle Eric. "We used to be just like them."

"I remember us every day," Dad tells him before looking at the two of them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I wanted to bring him back to a time when life was a little less complicated." Uncle Eric tells Dad.

"And I want to be released and allowed back to my date," I say, turning their attention to me. "Dad tell Uncle Eric to let go of me!"

At that moment Riley walks up. "I thought it was either gonna be the front of my notebook or the back of my notebook, but now there's another guy, so I think I'm gonna need to get a whole new notebook because Maya won't tell me how I feel. Adults have it easy, Dad. All you decide is what's for dinner and what to put the thermostat at." she complains to us.

"92!" Uncle Eric exclaims. "That's why all the polar bears left. I'm the one who global warmed them."

"Dad?" the unknown man question. "Wait, these are your daughters?"

"Hi, I'm Riley," Riley says shaking his hands.

"I'm Rose, and I would shake your hand but I can't," I tell him

"Oh, hi, Riley, hi Rose. It's a pleasure to meet you two." the man says before turning to Dad. "What is it like having daughters, man?"

"How do you like two people differently?" Riley asks interrupting the man.

"Jack, you wanna know what it's like having a daughter?" Dad asks, and my eyes widen this was Uncle Shawn older brother. "Why don't you take this one?"

Jack turns to Riley. "Oh, buddy. Well, um... Okay, there was once this girl who had to make a choice between Eric and me. She liked me as a boyfriend." he tells her.

"And she liked me..." Uncle Eric starts.

Riley cuts him off. "How? How did she like you?"

"She liked me as a brother." Uncle Eric tells her.

"Are you two still friends?" Riley asks Jack.

"You know what? I haven't seen her in a really long time."

"Are you two still friends?" Riley asks Uncle Eric.

"Yeah, we talk all the time. She and I are still great friends."

"Keep your friends around as long as you can. That's the best choice you can make." Jack advises her.

Riley looks up at Dad. "Dad?"

"Riley, you got a lot to think about," Dad tells her. "Why don't you go dance with your friends?" Riley nods and turns to go find the others.

Jack turns to Uncle Eric. "Man... Keeping you around was always the best choice I ever made, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Uncle Eric says before walking away letting me go in the process. "I gotta go."

As soon as Uncle Eric let me go I went to find Maximo. "Hey!" I exclaimed when I found him.

He turns to me. "So we've barely gotten to spend any time together. First, it was Lucas, then it was your Uncle."

I sigh. "Sorry about that."

He smiles at me. "You're worth it." I smiled back at him.

"Hey, everybody." Uncle Eric says from the stage. "Hi. You all helped to get me elected, so I wanted to do something a little bit special for you. So, ladies and gentlemen, all the way from Kangarootown, Sheppard." We all cheered as George Sheppard walked to the center of the stage.

"Hey, guys, we're Sheppard. Now, everybody grabs your dates and hit the floor!" George introduces before the started to play.

Can you feel it?  
Now it's coming back  
We can steal it  
If we bridge this gap

Maximo turns to me and slightly bows holding out his hands. "Can I have this dance, my lady."

I curtsey. "You may good sir." Maximo takes me by the hand as we hit the dance floor. I was very aware of the drama going around me but decided to focus my attention on Maximo, he was right we've barely spent time together during the dance.

I can see you through the curtains of the waterfall  
So, say Geronimo  
Say, Geronimo  
Say, Geronimo, say, Geronimo  
Say, Geronimo,  
Say, Geronimo, say, Geronimo  
Can you feel my love?  
Can you feel my love?  
Bombs away, bombs away  
So, say Geronimo  
Say, Geronimo,  
Say, Geronimo, say, Geronimo  
Say, Geronimo,  
Say, Geronimo, say, Geronimo  
Say, Geronimo,  
Can you feel... (Say, Geronimo, say, Geronimo)  
(Say, Geronimo, say, Geronimo) ...My love?  
(Say, Geronimo, say Geronimo) Bombs away, bombs away  
Bombs away, bombs away (Say, Geronimo, say Geronimo)  
Can you feel... (Make this leap)

Maximo spins me away from him before bringing me back into his arm.

"Smooth moves," I tell him.

"Looks like your no the only dancer in this relationship." he teases me.

I looked into Maximo's eye and he leaned down to give me a kiss. This time there was no interruption.

"Final," I mutter once we realized each other's lip.

Maximo chuckles as we continued to dance.

Make this leap  
...my love? (Make this leap)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh  
Make this leap  
Ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh  
Can you feel...  
...my love?

The next morning I walked into the living room to make breakfast when I froze in place to the sight of Uncle Eric, Maya, and Riley filming a campaign.

"Hi. I'm senator Eric Matthews, and this is my niche, Riley," Uncle Eric introduces.

"Hi." Riley greets.

"And her friend, mayonnaise." Uncle Eric says.

Maya frowns. "You're not even trying anymore."

"When I was a kid like them, there used to be polar bears all over New York City." Uncle Eric starts as Riley and Maya hold up posters with polar bears in New York. "But now, because of "uh-oh, we broke the earth," these bears have been forced to move to places their travel agents told them were colder but aren't anymore." Next Riley and Maya hold up pictures of polar bears on thin ice surrounded by water. "Help me make the right decisions. Let's make the world cold where it's supposed to be." Riley and Maya but hold up half of the earth. "It's the warm thing to do." Uncle Eric puts the two sides of the earth together. "This message is brought to you by... my heart." The three of them tilt their head to the left.

"Yeah, it's too early for this," I mutter to myself before walking back to my room.

 **A/N: If you aren't reading this on wattpad you can skip this author's note. So sad news Polyvore has been taking over by Ssences, this is bad news because Polyvore was a website were people made outfits have seen a few stories with authors that used sets from Polyvore and it's actually where I got all my outfits and hairstyles from the story. I still have some saved to my desktop and the Polyvore is sending me my collections and sets from the website, but I want to try and describe the outfits myself. It'll be a challenge for myself, I won't say every outfit there wearing for every scene but for important events like school dances and dates I will. I will also be trying a new writing style I will no longer be putting the places where the scene takes place in bold.**

 **A/N 2: Other girls trying to catch Maximo's attention will be brought up again but not until they reach high school where there will be a bit of drama between Maximo and Rose.**

 **A/N 3: So I update this story on wattpad and . So on the last chapter on , I got a comment from a guest that said "** I really hate Rose. I was excited to get to an episode with Josh in it for Joshaya but after this chapter, I guess I should stop reading because it's obviously not going to happen. **". I'm not mad about the comment but I just wanted to make it clear that Maya and Josh will not be happening. It's something I have thought about and it's not happening. They weren't really together in the show either, I mean Josh was on the show a total of six times, they just agreed to someday. Someday just isn't gonna happen in this story. If that stops you from reading this story then that's okay, I just wanted to make it clear so you guys wouldn't get your hopes up and then be disappointed in the end.**

 **Thank you for reading don't forget to comment.**


	14. Girl Meets Creativity

It was Monday afternoon and I was in art class with the others. I was sitting between Riley and Amelia, while Riley sat between me and Maya.

"I'm better than you now. I am Riley, the artist, and you are Maya, the artist's best friend." Riley tells Maya before turning to me. "And You are Rose, the artist's twin sister."

I leaned over to see what she drew and chuckled. "Sure you are."

Ms. Kossal walks over to inspect our paintings. She starts with Amelia. "Looking good Amelia. I'm actually surprised, you told me you had no talent in drawing."

"I don't," Amelia confirms. "If it's simple enough I can fake it, and a door is basically a fancy rectangle or two."

Ms. Kossal chuckles. "Well you did a very good job at faking this." she walks over to Maya. "Thank you for working on light and shadow, Maya."

Maya smiles at Ms. Kossal, "Yeah, I look around outside now. I watch the light move during the day. Thanks for teaching me that," starts to tear up. "Ms. Kossal. Hey. Are you okay?"

"I get emotional when I'm around talent." Ms. Kossal responds before looking at Riley's painting. "And now I'm fine."

"Come on!" Riley complains.

"What did I tell you about only using purple?" Ms. Kossal asks her.

"Are we gonna do this again?" Riley asks in return.

"Why is everything purple?" Ms. Kossal asks her.

Riley grins. "Because you hide the purple from me and I find it!" Riley answers as she waves her purple hands at Ms. Kossal.

"Are you finger painting?" Ms. Kossal asks looking at her hands.

"I believe you favor Maya over me," Riley tells her.

"Oh, yeah?" asks her. "Well, let's explore that. Let's see if I have unfairly judged you. Today's assignment..."

Riley nods. "Uh-huh."

"...Was the doorways of New York." Ms. Kossal finishes.

Riley continues to nod. "Yep. Yep."

"You were asked to specifically focus on..." Ms. Kossal trails off.

"Unique doorknobs." Riley finishes for her. "Uh-huh. Yeah."

"And paint it from memory." Ms. Kossal adds.

"I did," Riley says, causing me to pause and look at her weirdly.

"You painted a cat sissy," I tell her, nods in agreement.

"It's a door," Riley argues.

"It's a cat," argues back.

"The whole thing's a door," Riley says as she pretends to open the painting like it's a door. "Anybody home? Okay, I'll come back later." she pretends to close the painting. "Don't let the cat out. Rose isn't painting the subject either."

Ms. Kossal turns to me. "She isn't but how can I be mad when she draws like that."

Amelia leans over to take a look at my picture. "I love the subject."

I smile at her. "You would," I told her. It was a painting of Amelia, I don't know why but I like drawing people more than I like drawing objects and buildings.

"The painting is beautiful..." Ms. Kossal says.

Amelia smirks. "Thank you."

"...but it's not the subject matter." Ms. Kossal finishes ignoring Amelia.

I pick up the painting board that I put on the floor half an hour ago and held it up for her to see. "You mean like this." I held up a painting of slightly opened door that was surrounded by roses.

"Yep, like that. Beautiful" replies before turning back to Riley. "Know back to my favoritism of Maya. Maya has something very special, Riley. She paints from a place that few of us are able to reach."

"That's because she has an awful life." Riley comments.

I wince. "Ouch."

"I love it when I'm reminded." Maya remarks as she continues to paint.

"Take a look at Maya's work." Ms. Kossal tells her

"I want to know what's behind that door," Riley tells Maya.

"So does the artist," says causing Maya to look up at her. "Because I think it's been closed to her up until now."

"I'm gonna get you in that door, Maya," Riley tells her.

"Oh, I know you are, Riley." Maya comments.

"Good. Because it's Maya's last painting." says as she walks away from us.

We all stare at her in shock before getting up and walking over ro her. "W-wait, why is it my last painting?" Maya asks.

"Well, it's your last one for me, you beautiful girl." restates.

"What's going on?" Maya asks her.

"Our school is running out of money. They're cutting art and music classes, effective after the next school board meeting." Ms. Kossal responds.

"What?" Riley asks coming out of her stupor. "How will Maya learn? What comes after light and shadow?"

"What about you, Riley?" asks her.

"You need it the most," Amelia mutters and I elbow her.

"Who cares about me? I stink." Riley responds. "What about Maya?"

"And what about drama?" Farkle pipes up. "My one-year suspension from not being able to audition for any of the plays ends on Tuesday. I'm gonna be Pippin!"

"They're not putting on "Pippin"," Riley tells him.

"I'm gonna be Pippin in whatever they're doing," Farkle tells her.

"Nobody better cut my ballet," Zay says standing up. "Yeah, that's right- Ballet. That's why I'm so sinewy."

"He's pretty good actually," Amelia remarks.

I look over at her in shock. "When did this happen."

She winks at me. "Tell you later."

Lucas chuckles. "Sinewy?"

"Hey, you spend your time hitting baseballs, I spend my time lifting beautiful girls." Zay walks over to Amelia and holds his hands out. "Ms. Copper? Shall we dance?"

Amelia gives him a look and gestures to Maya who was sitting there still in shock. "Not the time."

Zay extracts his hands. "We shall not." he walks back over to his seat.

"Ballet- Gone." Ms. Kossal says and I felt something get stuck in my throat. "Art, music... Drama, dance, all of it- Gone."

Riley looks over at Maya worriedly as Maya retook her seat. "Maya?"

"It's okay, Riles. Just another door closed." Maya responds.

After the shocking revelation that the school was getting rid of the arts, we were sitting in history class as Dad started his lesson. "The Dark Ages-"

Maya interrupts him. "They're cutting art class and you want to talk about the Dark Ages?"

Dad continued like she hadn't spoken. "The Dark Ages was a time of cultural deterioration."

"What does that have to do with me?" Maya asks him.

"The Dark Ages was the decline of the creative spirit of an entire continent." Dad rephases.

"What about me?" Maya asks again.

I hit forehead with my hand. "Really?"

"The Dark Ages is when they cut the art class at this middle school right now. And you, Maya Hart- Yes, you, Maya Hart, the one I'm looking at right here- Can't paint anymore." Dad simplifies to her.

"You know, a good teacher lets the students get there on their own," Maya tells him.

"You were taking to long," Amelia tells her. "Way too long."

Riley raises his hands. "Daddy?"

Dad takes one look at her purple hands and sighs. "Riley, if you put another purple cat on our fridge, I swear I'm moving to Brooklyn."

"I'm going with him," I tell her.

"Scratch my nose. I won't be dry until math, and Mrs. Kravitz scratches my nose like she doesn't want to." Riley tells him. Dad walks over to her and scratches her nose. "That's like a daddy would."

"So... Why were the Dark Ages dark, Pippin?" Dad asks Farkle.

"People lost interest in art and music because it was taken away from them," Farkle responds.

"Well, I don't want that for Maya," Lucas says. "I want Maya to be happy." Maya turns around to look at him in shock.

"Hey, Maya, it looks like Lucas here's gettin' all fired up on your behalf," Zay tells her.

"Thank you, Lucas. But it's just an art class." Maya tells him.

"I feel bad. They're taking away something you're very good at." Lucas responds.

"You've never said that to me before," Maya tells him.

"I've said it," Lucas tells her.

"Yeah, but not, like straight to my face when you were looking at me. I can't remember you actually l-" Maya rambles.

Lucas cuts her off. "You're a great artist, Maya."

"Well, he lookin' at you now," Zaya says

"You have a real talent. And I want you to be able to get better and share it with people." Lucas tells Maya and the two of them stare at each other.

"Now they're just lookin' at each other and not sayin' nothin'.

Zay says. "Are they saying anything? No? Well, I wonder what they're thinkin'."

I turned around to face Amelia. "Can please? I can't reach him."

"I got it," she says and reaches over to slap Zay in the back of the head.

Zay rubs the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

I gave him significant look and gestured with my head to Riley who was looking worriedly at Maya and Lucas.

"Oh!" Zay says. "Sorry, I'll stop."

"I don't want them to take away your art class, Maya," Lucas tells Maya.

"Bay window! Bay window right in five hours." Riley says.

"Okay," Maya responds.

"Who's gonna do something about art class?" Lucas asks.

"I'm sure that'll be Riley," Maya says.

"Nope," Riley replies.

Maya looks over at me. "Rose?"

I shake my head. "Not this time."

"Well, I know you guys would like me to step in here-" Dad starts.

Riley cuts him off. "Nope. This is bigger than you, Dad."

"You're right," Dad confirms. "This is. In fact, this decision comes directly from the New York City school board."

Riley shakes her head. "That's not what I'm talking about. If they're gonna put us in the Dark Ages, then who's gonna get us out?"

"Ah," Dad says as he finally got it. "Funny thing about that. You know who did get us out? Artists."

"Ah," Riley comments looking over at Maya.

"Michaelangelo, Da Vinci... There was an explosion of creativity called the Renaissance." Dad explains to us. "Maya, I would think you'd have something to say about that."

Maya shrugs. "Cut the art classes; don't cut the art classes. What have I ever been able to do about my life? And now my little purple friend will go crazy."

"Not this time, Maya. You're the artist, and I'm just the artist's best friend." Riley tells her.

I was sitting on the dining table doing homework while as Mom worked on some stuff from work, and Auggie drew.

"Why aren't you in there with Riley?" Mom asks me.

I smile. "Maya is the artists, I'm not."

She points at the drawing of her and Dad that she had hanging on the wall. "That's not art."

I shrug. "I'm good at drawing and painting, but I don't have a passion for it."

"You have a passion for dance, and dance is part of the art," Mom remarks.

"Yeah it is and yeah I do," I tell him. "But I think Maya needs this as proof that she can do something to change her life, she doesn't always have to rely on Riley to come up with a plan."

Mom smiles at me. "You're a good friend Rose."

I smile back. "Thanks."

At that moment Riley and Maya walk into the room.

"Mommy!" Riley screamed as the two of them stood in front of us. "What's our plan?"

"I'm sorry, girls. I can't wave a magical lawyer wand this time." Mom tells them. "The schools only get so much money every year. It's not a legal issue. They can spend it on whatever they see fit."

"Are you telling us to give up?" Rileys asks her.

Mom looks at her in bafflement. "Would I ever tell you to do that?"

"No," Riley replies. "So, what are you telling us?"

"You have an opponent. Your opponent is thinking logically. If you think logically, you're gonna lose the creative arts." MOm explains to them.

"Okay, but are they right?" Maya asks. "Are academics so much more valuable than the arts that we should just let them do this to us?"

Auggie gets up and puts is drawing on the fridge. "Do you guys like it?"

"Auggie it's lovely," I tell him.

"I do, Auggie. I love it." Riley tells him.

"No one should take it away from you," Maya says.

Auggie looks like her worriedly. "Someone's going to take it away from me?"

Maya slams her hand on the table. "No. Let's get 'em."

"Let's get 'em." Auggie agrees before running out the front door screaming. Atlas who was lying on the couch barked and followed him out the door.

"Looks like you have your answer," I tell Maya.

"Maya, I'm really proud of you for deciding to do something about your future," Mom tells her.

Auggie returns Atlas by his side. "You guys left me out there to die," he tells us before walking right back out the door.

I shake my head and get up grabbing Atlas leash from the hook. "Come on Auggie, instead of fighting wars lets take Atlas for a walk."

We were all sitting in Topanga's mopping, well everybody else was moping. Amelia and I were sitting there sharing a strawberry shortcake. Why? Cause everybody else was thinking too hard on this and not realizing the answer was right in front of them.

Zay pipes up. "Well, you are harder to watch than usual. I mean, all broken and pouty and stuff. Lucas used to call me in Texas and tell me about you guys. You were legends." He stands up. "The genius who's loyal and kind, the confident brunette with a heart of gold... The blond beauty."

"Lucas talks about himself like that?" Maya asks him.

"He was talking about you," Zay tells her.

" Oh," Maya says realizing what Lucas thought about her. "Oh."

"He said you were all full of fire. And the pretty brunette who never gives up on anyone or anything. And no sacrifice is too big for her friends." He faces Amelia. "He didn't talk about you otherwise I would have probably moved here a lot sooner." he winks at her before getting serious again. "But you've all given up. Where's the fire? Because I don't see any of it. You know what, Lucas? These aren't the people you told me about."

"Yeah, except you've been here long enough to know that they are," Lucas tells him.

I was about to make a comment to help them figure this out, when I felt my phone buzz, taking it out I read the message from Maximo and burst out laughing, nor caring that everybody was staring at me. They two of us were having a cheesiest line contest the winner got to choose the destination for our next date. We have been going at it for two days with neither of us given an inch.

This morning right before class he sent me _You wanna know who makes my life complete? Read the first word in this sentence_

I replied with an, _I value my breath so it would be nice if you didn't take it away every time you walk past._

He hadn't texted me back right away so I thought I won. That is until he hit me with this one. _Let me be the Rory to your Am_ y.

"Rose this is serious you can text Maximo later." Riley scolds me.

I waved her off and replied back to him. _Okay, you win, I official crown you King cheeseball._

He replied back a second later. _Thank you._

 _So where are we going on our date?_

 _Spoilers._ I could basically feel his smirk through the phone.

 _I hate you._

 _Love you too,_ was his reply.

I was about to reply back when my phone was snatched from me. I looked up to see Zay reading through my messages. "Hey!

"We are planning a way to save the arts at our school and you her flirting with your boyfriend." Zay scolds me.

"Rose you're a dancer you love dancing," Farkle tells me. "Why aren't you more serious about this."

"Cause she already knows what to do," Amelia tells her. "And you guys would too if you just stopped thinking so hard."

"Einstein said we cannot solve our problems with the same thinking we used when we created them." Farkle comments.

Lucas nods his head. "Yeah. We need a different kind of thinking."

"Well, what's another way to think?" Riley asks.

"What did Mom say?" I asked her before snapping my finger. "Oh, I know "You have an opponent. Your opponent is thinking logically. If you think logically, you're gonna lose the creative arts." And all you guys have been doing is thinking logically. Logic isn't the only to think."

"We're trying to save the creative arts," Maya says in realization.

"Penny in the air." Amelia mutter to me.

"Why can't we start thinking creatively?" Maya asks.

"And the penny drops," I mutter to Amelia.

Riley grins at Maya. "There's my little artist."

It was the day of the New York City School Board meeting, our last day to convince the school board not to cut the arts.

"I'm asking you to slow down before this vote becomes final." Uncle Jon pleads with them. "Once these cuts are official, then art and music and drama and dance- they're gone. I mean, is that really acceptable? It's not too late to do the right thing here. Thank you, Chairperson Sanchez."

"Thank you, Superintendent Turner. That was a lovely, impassioned speech." Chairperson Sanchez tells him. "Let me just check and see if it changed any of the numbers." she turns to take a brief look at chart behind her. "No. I'm afraid not. Our next speaker is Mr. Isaiah Babineaux. Mr. Babineaux?"

"Hello, chairperson." Zay greets them as he stands behind the mic. "Thank you for seeing me."

"You're welcome, Mr. Babineaux." Chairperson Sanchez tells him. "We are happy to see a young representative of our school community, who is, I trust, going to address us with great respect for our process."

"No. That's not what's gonna happen." Zay informs her as Lucas, Riley, Maya, Amelia, Farkle and I join him behind the mic. "We couldn't reach you with logic, so we decided to think... differently."

Chairperson Sanchez sighs. "Oh. Super. Okay. Wait a second. What exactly are you gonna do?"

"Bomp, Bomp, Bomp" Lucas starts to sing and we all join him. "Ba, Da, Da, Bomp, Bomp, Bomp, Ba, Da, Da, Bomp, Bomp, Bomp, Ba, Da, Da, Bomp, Bomp, Bomp, Ba, Da, Da, Bomp, Bomp, Bomp, Ba, Da, Da." each of us going forward before going back to back leaving Lucas and Zay in the front.

"Oh, Mr. Friar." Zay sings to Lucas.

"Yes, Mr. Babineaux?" Lucas sings back.

"I like this room." Zay sing.

"This is a nice room." Lucas agrees still singing.

"So what do we do to a room if we want to kill the..." Zay trails off.

" A-R-T-S, arts?" Lucas sings.

Zay stops singing. "We do this..." The two of them walk over to the wall and remove the paintings.

"Gentlemen, what are you doing?" Chairperson Sanchez asks them.

"The same thing you're doing to us," Lucas tells her as the rest of us remove the other paintings on the wall.

"Not as interesting a room anymore," Zay tells her. "Get the picture?"

Riley walks forward. "That's a very colorful scarf you're wearing," she tells Chairman Sanchez.

"Thank you." Chairperson Sanchez. tells her.

"May I?" Riley asks. Chairman Sanchez gives her the scarf. "A dance to the loss of purple." She does an interpretative dance with the scarf until Lucas takes it away from her.

Amelia and I walk forward. "Now that's with dance being cut," Amelia tells her.

"This is with dance still being here," I say and Amelia and I do two a la seconde flowed by a double float than one more a la seconde into an illusion. We got up and bowed as everybody clapped for us.

We walked back to back as Maya stepped forward. "My name is Maya Hart. This committee relies on charts and graphs. I have information to add to them."

"Please share it with us, Ms. Hart." Chairperson Sanchez tells her.

"You want numbers?" Maya asks her. "The United States Ranking in Math, Science and Reading has done nothing but drop for the past 50 years."

"Your proposal?" Chairperson Sanchez asks her.

"Get rid of 'em," Maya tells her.

"Cut Math, Science and Reading?" Chairperson Sanchez asks her in surprise.

"Why not?" Maya asks. "We stink at 'em. But you know what we're number one at? Movies and music! People all over the world are inspired by our creativity. But hey, I don't wanna get rid of anything. You started it."

"My hands are tied." Chairperson Sanchez tells her.

"Yeah, it's so funny. Everyone keeps saying that, but they're not." Maya informs her. "Look at 'em. Your hands are free. You just think they're tied."

"I'm afraid you're out of time." Chairperson Sanchez tells Maya. "We have a long list of speakers on the list Today and we need to be getting back to them. Topanga Matthews."

Mom walks up to the mic clears her throat and briefly looks at her folder before speaking. "I yield my time to these children."

Chairperson Sanchez looked baffled. "Uh... Cory Matthews."

Dad doesn't even bother standing up. "Yield."

"Gabriella Kossal."

Ms. Kossal stands up from the back. "Yield."

"Yes." Chairperson Sanchez says. "Super. Okay. Wouldn't now be a good time for an adult point-of-view?"

"Yield." All the adults in the audience say.

"Oh, come on!" Chairperson Sanchez excalims.

"The adults have failed them," Dad says. "Especially Superintendent Turner!"

"Matthews!" Uncle Jon yells from the back.

Lucas starts singing again. "Bomp, Bomp, Bomp" This time we weren't the only ones that joined him, all the kids did. " Ba, Da, Da, Bomp, Bomp, Bomp... Ba, Da, Da..."

"Oh, Mr. Farkle?" Lucas sings.

"Yes, Mr. Freakface?" Farkle sings back.

"Although you are a scientist, we are also told that you have great creativity," Lucas tells him.

"Why, yes," Farkle confirms. "I sing and dance and am the greatest Pippin the stage has ever seen."

"I love "Pippin." " Chairperson Thomas comments.

"May we see some of it, please?" Zay asks him.

"No, you may not!" Farkle tells them. "There are no longer plays or concerts in this school. Instead, I shall perform for you "A List Of Prime Numbers." "

"Oh, that's disappointing." Chairperson Thomas says.

"Bomp, Bomp, Bomp, Ba, Da, Da. Bomp, Bomp, Bomp, Ba, Da, Da, Bomp." we start to sing as Farkle walks behind the mic.

"Two. Three. Five. Seven. Eleven." Farkle recites causing the audience to groan. "Thirteen."

"Boo!" the audience jeers.

"Okay, okay. I think we get your point, Mr. Farkle." Chairperson Sanchez tells him.

"With all due respect, Chairperson Sanchez, I don't think you do." Farkle disagrees. "And like I said, I can also do this." Farkle starts to tap dances causing the audience to cheer and applaud him. He stops and walks back to the mic. "Seventeen." the audience groans "Nineteen. Twenty-Three."

"Boo!" the audience jeers again.

"I hate 23," Auggie says. "Let's get 'em!" Mom holds him back.

Farkle tap dances again with the audience cheering and applauding him. He stops again causing the audience "Boo!"

"Creativity feeds science, and science feeds creativity," Farkle explains to the board. "That's what you're missing because you're not thinking creatively. Thank you."

Auggie walks up to the board members and puts his art on the table. "I took all of my art off of the refrigerator. Do you have kids?" some of the board members nod yes. "When you get home, please take their art off of the refrigerator, too. Otherwise, you're hippopotamuses."

"Hypocrites?" Chairperson Sanchez correts him.

"Please don't cut reading," Auggie tells her before running back over to Mom.

"A dance in which a hippopotamus returns home to find his art taken from the refrigerator," Riley says as she does another interpretative dance. "Aah, ooh, mmm..."

"Again without dance classes," Amelia tells the board gesturing to Riley.

"With," I say as Amelia does a diving front walkover to the cheers of the audience before I do a knee drop leap to even more applause.

"Ms. Hart, I am told that you can sing," Lucas tells Maya.

"I can warble a tune," Maya responds.

"Would you do us the great honor?" Zay asks her.

Maya gets to the microphone and starts to sing. "Once I had a dream that dream had just begun-"

Zay removes the microphone from her. "Yoink."

"Sorry. No more music." Maya informs everybody.

"Chairperson Sanchez, with respect, you seem uncomfortable," Zay tells her. "Could that possibly have to do with your background?"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." Chairperson Sanchez lies.

"Oh, let me be more specific. Where did you do your undergraduate work?" Zay asks her.

"Princeton." Chairperson Sanchez repsonds.

"Oh. Good school. Good school." Zay stays. "What'd you study?"

"I don't see how these questions are relevant to today's proceedings." Chairperson Sanchez tells him.

"Oh, you were an art major!" Zay exclaims pointing at her. The audience gasps.

Chairperson Sanchez sighs, "Yes, Mr. Babineaux. I have a degree in studio art."

Riley walks forward. "A dance in which I graduate with a degree in studio art from Princeton University but then I get my hands tied."

"I don't need to see that one. I lived it." Chairperson Sanchez tells her.

"Does it hurt a little?" Maya asks her.

"It does. Especially since one of the paintings you took down was mine." Chairperson Sanchez replies as we all walk over to stand beside Maya.

"Chairperson Sanchez, got a favorite book?" Lucas asks her.

"Bridge To Terabithia." Chairperson Sanchez responds.

"Un-read it," Maya tells her.

"Favorite movie?" Zaya asks her.

"The Wizard Of Oz." Chairperson Sanchez replies with a small smile.

"Un-watch it," Maya says.

"Well, you've just taken away my whole childhood, haven't you?" Chairperson Sanchez tells us.

"When does it happen?" Maya asks her.

"When does what happen?" Chairperson Sanchez asks her.

"When do you stop being able to think creatively?" Maya asks her.

"When do you get your hands tied?" Riley asks.

"We don't want that to happen to us," Lucas says.

"You went to a great school," Zay tells before bringing his attention to the rest of the board. "I'm sure all of you did."

"You all had dreams and goals, and you tried hard to not let anybody stop does dreams and goals. That's why you're here now." I add.

"You're very smart," Maya tells them. "You know this is the wrong way to think."

We all turn around only to be stopped by Chairperson Sanchez. "You didn't ask me who my favorite artist is. It's Picasso. Do you have a favorite artist?"

"All of them. Everyone who ever tried... including you." Maya responds.

"You know, Picasso painted a masterpiece called "Guernica." Adults going to war on horses with swords." Chairperson Sanchez informs Maya. "Except for one horse who was horrified at what the adults were doing. He's horrified because he knows it's wrong. I've always loved that horse. And when I was as young as you, I made a promise to myself that if I ever go to war, I would never forget "Guernica" and the horse that knew better. Thank you, Ms. Hart, for reminding me."

"No. Thank you." Maya tells her. "I love learning about art. Would have never known about "Guernica" if someone didn't care enough to teach me."

"Superintendent Turner." Chairperson Sanchez calls out. "You have been requesting all along that we remain patient."

Uncle Jon stands up. "Well, we're all teachers here. I think we can appreciate the value of a good lesson."

Dad gets up and points as Uncle Jon. "Turner! My man!"

"Would you tell him to stop?" Uncle Jon asks.

"I can't promise an immediate solution, but I can promise you that we can try and think differently." Chairperson Sanchez tells us. "To think as creatively as these students. Thank you all for coming. This meeting is adjourned." she bangs her gavel and everybody starts to exit. I could still hear her talking to the rest of the board and couldn't help but smile. "But our next meeting begins right now, and we will stay here until we come up with something that unties our hands. we begin to think differently. Ms. Hart?"

Maya turns back to her. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Please hang up my painting." Chairperson Sanchez tells her.

"Yes, ma'am," Maya tells her. I left with Amelia as Maya and Riley hung Sanchez's painting back up.

The day after the school board meeting we were all in art class.

"Nice job Rose, Amelia." Ms. Kossal tells us. We nod at her in thanks before she moved on to Maya's painting. "Very hopeful, Maya. What do you call it?"

"The Renaissance," Maya responds.

smiles at her before moving on to Riley. "Oh, my eyes!"

"I don't care," says.

"50 Million Purple Cats," Riley tells her. "Isn't it hopeful?"

Ms. Kossal smiles down at her. "It is. Keep painting, Riley. Because it makes you happy. It makes you feel something, which is what art is all about."

"I'm happy," Riley says in realization. "I'm a happy artist. This is why I stink."

I look up at her from my painting and bop her nose with my paintbrush coloring her nose blue and making her go cross-eyed. "I don't think that's why sweetie."

"All right." bring the calls bring the classes attention to her. "Remember your homework for the weekend is to visit any art museum in the city. Find something that inspires you and never forget it for the rest of your rich and creative lives."

"Bomp, Bomp, Bomp, Ba, Da, Da." Maya starts to sing as she paints. As she continued to sing the rest of us joined her. "Bomp, Bomp, Bomp, Ba, Da, Da, Bomp, Bomp, Bomp, Ba, Da, Da, Bomp, Bomp, Bomp, Ba, Da, Da, Bomp, Bomp, Bomp, Ba, Da, Da, Bomp, Bomp, Bomp, Ba, Da, Da."

 **A/N 1: I can not believe this World Meets Queen (Season 2) is ranked # 27 on FarkleMinkus, #51 for MayaHart, #3 for RileyMattews, and #905 for LucasFriar. Girl Meets Rose is ranked #22 in RileyMatthews, #4 for LucasFrair, #9 for TompangaMatthews, #10 AuggieMatthews and #837 for girlmeetsworld. Thank you for all the love and support.**

 **A/N 2: Summer's coming up which means hopefully quicker updates, and in about a little more than two months from now I started writing Girl Meets Rose, and I wanna do something special. So I'm gonna do a QA chapter. Here's what I need from you: Send in questions that you wanna ask Rose, Maximo, Eloise, Amelia, and Asher. You can even send in questions for the original cast too. Please PM the questions, so that we can keep the questions kind of under wrap.**

 **A/N 3: I taught it would be fun to sign out with my favorite sayings from books, movies or tv shows; this sayings always inspire me or just gives me joy. I won't be saying who said it, because I kinda wanna know if you watch or read the same things as me, at the beginning of the next chapter I will say who said it and the readers that were right.**

 **Remember, "Never be cruel, never be cowardly and never ever eat pears. Remember hate is always foolish and love is always wise. Always try to be nice and never fail to be kind... Laugh hard, run fast, be kind."**

 **Don't forget to comment and like.**


	15. Girl Meets Farkle

**A/N 1: Important question before we start. Have gotten a lot of requests from the previous book and this book to do a Lucas and Rose story, so I'm interested to know who would actually be interested in that. If I do write on it would be an AU of this story that starts in high school, I would keep the same OC characters, but change their relationships and their ages. In all honestly, Rose would excuse my language but f**k up that triangle. So let me know down below if you're interested.**

It was Monday morning and I allowed myself to wake up later than usual. Getting up I went through my morning routine before getting dressed in a red spaghetti strap frill detail gingham cami dress with white chuck taylors. Grabbing my bag and a denim jacket I walked out of my room. I was pulling my hair into a ponytail as a stepped into the dining area, where everybody except Riley was seated at the table eating breakfast.

"I was starting to worry, I thought the world was about to end." Dad jokes

"Ha ha ha," I deadpan. "You're so funny."

"Leave her alone Cory," Mom tells him.

I stick my tongue out at him. "Thank you, Mom."

"You're welcome," Mom says. "Now come and eat."

"It's good," Auggie says with his mouth full.

I ruffle his hair. "It'll taste even better if you eat with your mouth closed." I look over at Mom. "I would love to, but I promise Amelia and the others that I would meet them at Topanga's for breakfast."

"Opening Topanga's for breakfast, brunch, and dinner is the best money move ever made," Mom says.

"I'll tell Asher you said thank you for the idea," I tell her as I walked over to the front door petting Atlas as I passed. "I'll see you guys later," I say as I leave the apartment.

When I reached Topanga's the others were already there waiting for me, I walk over to them.

"There she is," Asher says as I approach them. "We were starting to get worried."

I took a seat beside Maximo who wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "You know my Dad said something similar this morning. Is it so weird that I sleep past 7?"

They all nodded their heads. "Yes."

I pout. "Don't pout. Here." Maximo passes me a plate of butterscotch sticky buns and a cup hibiscus lemonade.

"Thanks," I tell him as I take a bite from the bun. "So what's up?"

"What are your plans for the summer?" Eloise asks.

"Besides traveling with Uncle Shawn, I have no idea," I tell her.

"What about dance?" Asher asks me.

I sigh. "I still love dancing, but I'm kind of sick of the competition scene and we're starting high school in a couple months and I want to explore different things. Plus the reason I started dancing its how I meet Amelia and she stopped coming to competition and classes months ago. I'm gonna keep going to competition until school ends though. "

Asher nods. "That's understandable,"

"So nobody has any plans for the summer then?" Amelia asks with a grin.

Maximo raises an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

Amelia's grin widens. "Well, I was talking to Dad the other day..."

"How is that going by the way?" Eloise asks.

"It's going great actually," Maximo answers.

"Well, it's going great with our Dad," Amelia adds. "Mom not so much."

"What's the problem?" Asher asks her.

Amelia grimaces. "Unlike Dad Mom refuses to admit that she was wrong and that she did neglect her children."

"It must be hard for her to admit that she wasn't there for her children," Eloise comments.

Maximo shakes his head. "That's not the reason why she just doesn't want to admit that she's flawed. We wouldn't mind as much if she isn't going around and bragging about us to her high society friends."

"Yet she doesn't know us," Amelia adds. "She doesn't know what we like to eat, she doesn't know our favorite color. I mean she called Maximo two weeks after his birthday to say happy birthday. What kind of Mothe doesn't know her own children's birthday." she looks over at Eloise who's eyes was watering. "Don't do it, Eloise."

Asher wraps his arm around Eloise. "I don't mean to cry, but it's not fair. You and Maximo her the most amazing people in the world, and she's so focused on what society thinks about her and her family that she doesn't notice that you guys are not just quoting on quote genius. You guys her loving, just, passionate and hardworking and she's missing out on that and one day she's gonna look back and regret it. "

Maximo and Amelia smile softly at her. Maximo reaches out to squeeze her hands. "Thank you."

We all sat in comfortable silence for a moment.

"So what were you talking to your Dad about?" Asher asks, bring us back to the main point of the conversation.

"So we were talking about my birthday, and you guys know I like to go big or go home," Amelia says.

I nod. "Yes, you do."

"Since I'm turning fourteen and going to high school, he actually gave me this idea, I could take my closest friends and," she pauses for a moment and grins. "Eloise how would you like to go back to London?"

We all look at her in shock. "What?"

"And how would the rest of you like to go to Paris, Italy, Spain, Korea, China?"

Maximo rubs his forehead. "What are you talking about Amelia?"

"So Dad said for my birthday I could travel to England, Europe, and Asia with my closest friends," Amelia tells us.

"Are you serious!?" Asher asks her.

"I'm serious."

I sigh. "There's no way I can go?"

"How is that possible, your parents let you travel America with Shawn for a month each summer," Eloise says.

"Yeah traveling America, and two there's no way they're gonna let me go without a adult supervision of somebody they trust," I explain to her.

Amelia smiles at me. "I thought about that, and I already asked Shawn who agreed because it would give him a chance to make his blog worldwide, plus Dad is paying for everything."

"So all I have to is convince Mom and Dad to let me travel across the globe," I add. "You all have met my Mom right."

Maximo kisses my forehead. "I'm sure you can find a way to convince her."

Asher gets up. "Well, you have to think about that later, cause if we don't leave now we'll be late to school."

Amelia and I said goodbye to Eloise, Maximo, and Asher before heading to the train to make our way to school.

"A) Every human being is a unique collection of atoms. B) Some of you in this room might be human beings. C) When you mess with atoms or human beings, they blow up." Dad tells us.

I turn to face Farkle as he slams his hands on his desk. "Belgium, 1831!"

"Okay everyone, it's happening right now," Dad tells us. "Everyone under your desk. Farkle's gonna blow." We all followed his orders and closed our books before hiding under our desk.

Farkle stands up. "I know everything except Belgium 1831, and once I know that I'll know everything, and then my name goes on the board with those three idiots." he points to the board where Dad had written Mozart, Einstien, and Jobs under the word geniuses.

"Breath, Farkle," Riley tells him for under her desk.

"Too late. I taste blue." Farkle says before passing out beside his desk.

" You know, with anybody else, that would've been strange," Riley says as we all returned back to our seats.

"Yeah, but with Farkle, we don't even lift him off the floor anymore." Maya comments before looking down on Farkle. "Oh, here's your book."She raises his book and drops it on his head, causing him to briefly wretches.

Just then our Guidance Counselor Miss Oben walks into the room. "Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Matthews. I'm here to see Farkle Minkus."

"Farkle, Guidance Counselor," Dad tells Farkle.

Farkle gets off the floor. "Well, it's about time."

Before he could talk to her, Riley, Maya, and Lucas approach the Miss Oben.

"Are you finally taking him away?" Riley asks.

"Because if he goes, we all go," Maya adds.

"I'm here so it's not just the girls." Lucas comments.

Miss Oben just smiles at the three of them.

"There are no secrets in our group," Riley says.

"Nothing can come between... " Maya starts only to be cut off by the school bell. "Okay." The three of them walk out of the classroom. I roll my eyes before Amelia and I got up and followed them out.

"Actually Rose, can you wait I need to speak to you," Dad tells me.

I blink at him before turning to Amelia. "I'll save you a seat in French," she tells me, I smile at her as she left.

"Farkle, I have the results of your-" I Miss Oben starts.

Farkle cuts her off. "Of my IQ and aptitude test? I'm a genius, right? You know how I know? Because I'm a genius. It's not conceited when it's true, Mr. Matthews?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm barely literate." Dad tells him.

"Your parents have given me permission to tell you that yes, you scored in the superior range." Miss Oben says.

"And my aptitude test says I should consider a career in..." Farkle gave her an expectant look.

"Farkle don't be rude," I tell him.

"Ruling the world. Never seen that one." Miss Oben Chuckles. "The rest of the class falls within a more traditional range of careers. Although, we did get one bunny farmer..."

"Yay!" Riley screamed from the hallway, obviously listening in.

"And arm-pit sniffer number five in a deodorant factory."

"I got a job!" Maya exclaims causing me to shake my head.

"But I would expect there's gonna be further testing. Isn't that right Miss Oben?" Dad asks her.

"Yes." Miss Oben confirms. "When someone scores this high, the experts usually want to confirm the testing."

"And then more specialized schools with gifted programs like Einstein Academy might approach you." I heard Dad say.

"Now Farkle says..." Riley says.

"I'd never leave my friends behind," Farkle says.

Riley coos at him. "Who's a good genius?"

"I am!" Farkel exclaims.

"One more thing, Farkle. It's important not to react to your score in any way that might make your friends feel..." Miss Oben trials off.

"Inferior? Of less value? Like dumb-dumbs." Farkle buts in.

"We're talking about one of my daughters," Dad says.

"Whose fault is that?" Farkle asks Dad before walking out of the classroom. Miss Obern shakes her head with a slight smile before following Frakle out of the room.

"So you wanted to speak to me," I tell Dad.

Dad holds a finger out for me to wait. "If two are still behind the door I'm gonna give you guys detention." A few seconds later Dad and I heard two pairs of feet rushing away.

"So what's so important that you need to threaten them away?" I ask him.

"Your teachers and I have been talking about graduation, which is in three and a half months away and it might seem like far away but it's going be here sooner than later," Dad tells me.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "And this has to do with me because..."

Dad chuckles. "You have been choosing to be valedictorian." His eyes were filled with pride.

My eyes widen.

"Hey, are you okay?" Amelia asks me as we sat on the bay window at Farkles party. "You've had your head in space since your Dad talked to her."

I look over at her an smiled slightly. "I tell you later."

"Welcome to our Farkle Genius Party," says grabbing my attention. "I'm Stuart Minkus, the original genius, very proud to welcome my son to the club. I'm sure his mother, who's unexceptional, would like to say a few words representing her people."

stands beside her husband making me giggle because compared to Mr. Minkus she's a giant. "Yeah, _I'm_ unexceptional. Who does what I say?"

"Everybody." Mr. Minkus responds.

Mrs. Minkus waves at Dad. "Hi, Cory!"

Dad looks at her intimidated. "Nyah!"

"Stop it." I heard Mom tell him before the two of them descended into a short conversation.

waves a piece of paper in the air. "I hold in my hand, the answer to the question everyone's been asking. Is Farkle a clone, a robot, or a real boy?"

Farkle crosses is fingers. "Real boy, real boy, real boy, real boy."

"This is the birth certificate of Farkle Minkus, real boy." Mrs. Minkus announces.

Everybody applauds except for Maya who hands Lucas a 20 dollar bill.

"Thanks for having me, Mom," Farkle tells his Mom.

"Any time, kiddo. You make me proud every day." Mrs. Minkus gives him a kiss before turning to the crowd. "Stuart and I want to thank Farkle's friends who care about him. You're all he ever talks about."

"We hope you'll keep encouraging him to be as unique as he's always been." Mr. Minkus says. "The Minkuses have always been simple, incredibly rich people. Please enjoy our party, and don't forget your complimentary penguin." He gestures to a row of bags containing live penguins squawking.

I turn to Amelia. "Can he do that?"

She shrugs. "The rich have different rules, most of them make no sense."

Farkle turns to Maya. "Maya, when I rule the world, I'll give you half because you're my lovely fake wife."

"Hey, I want some of that!" Riley complains.

"Yeah, Farkle, you love them equally," Lucas says. "Marry them both. Wouldn't that be the genius thing to do?"

"See why I keep you around?" Farkle asks Lucas, before turning to me. "Rose you want in on this?"

"No thank you," I reply. "Ruling the world even a quarter of it is too much work."

"Plus she's taken already," Amelia adds.

Farkle turns to Lucas. "Okay then. Make it happen, Face."

"Here we go," Maya says as she gets up from the couch and stands behind it. Lucas gets down on one knee and Riley looks at him her eyes filled with anticipation and excitement.

Lucas looks into her eyes."Riley Matthews?"

"Yes."

"Would you.."

"Absolutely."

".. do me the honor..."

" Any time at all."

".. Mrs., ..."

"Do you not understand "yes"?"

".. Farkle Minkus?" Lucas was finally got out.

Riley pauses. "You're gonna be there, right?"

"A yes is a yes. Here's your ring." Farkle says before removing the ring on Maya's finger and placing it on Riley's. Riley looks at the diamonds in a ring as if the had her in a trance.

"Hey!" Maya complains.

"You get two penguins," Farkle tells her.

Maya was pleased. "Okay."

"Maya, marry us quick while she's still distracted by the sparkles," Farkle says.

Maya clears her throat. "Mm-hmm."

Farkle runs around the couch and bumps Lucas onto a couch Amelia and I was sitting on. He bends down on one knee as Lucas had done before.

"Okay," Lucas says.

I giggle at him. "You let things go too easily."

Lucas shrugs. "It's Farkle."

"Blah, blah blah," Maya says.

Farkle nods. "I do."

"Blah, blah blah," Maya says again.

Mrs. Minkus walks over to us. "There it is." She grabs the ring from the distracted Riley's finger and puts it on her own as she walks away.

Riley looks at Farkle no longer distracted by the ring. " What do you want?

Maya continues with the ceremony. "If anyone has any reason why these two shouldn't be joined..."

Isadora walks through the door. "I object, yes."

"Smackle." Maya greets.

"Hello Isadora," I greet her.

Amelia waves. "Hey."

Riley gets up and runs over to her. "You made it to the wedding, Smackle!" Riley hugs Smackle who doesn't reciprocate. "Still having trouble with the hugging thing, aren't ya?"

"The average middle-schooler spends nine minutes a day engaged in hugs. Do you know what I can accomplish in nine minutes?" Isadora asks her.

Riley shakes her head. "No."

"Ask NASA." Isadora deadpans.

Farkle walks over to Smackle. "Smackle, here to mock my recent membership into the genius club?"

"On the contrary, Farkle. I welcome you with open arms." Isadora responds as she unclenches her arms as she offers him a hug. "My arms. They are open."

Farkle looks at her curiously. "What do you want me to do with that?"

"We are both geniuses now." Isadora states.

Farkle nods. "Yup. That makes us even more alike than we were. And as we both know..."

"Like forces repel." Isadora drops her arm. "Yes, science says we may never be together."

"And science never makes a mistake." Farkle finishes.

"You know for geniuses you guys are idiots," Amelia tells them as Riley approaches the two geniuses.

"Really? Have you seen the blobfish?" Riley asks them as she holds up a color photo-print blobfish. Riley tears up. "Why science? Why?"

"I'm here to ask you to consider transferring to Einstein Academy," Isadora tells Frakle

Lucas stands up. "That's not happening,"

"Stop hitting on me," Isadora tells him.

Lucas sits back down, he looks at her in wonder."Heh. Okay."

Farkle brings Isadora's attention back to him. "What would be the benefits of my going to Einstein?"

"To develop your magnificent brain so the world is not cheated of your full potential."

"Are you suggesting that my dumb-dumbs hold me back?" Farkle asks her.

The both of them turn to Maya and Riley who were making stupid faces in an attempt to mimic the picture of the blobfish. "I am a blobfish," Rily says in a goofy voice.

Farkle turns back to Isadora. "Yeah, tell me more about Einstein Academy."

Amelia pats my back as I groan. "She can not be my twin, it's not possible."

"Dear, dear," Amelia tells me.

"Farkle, what are you?" Dad asks in calss the next day.

"Genius. I'm on the board." Farke says as he points to the board where is name was added to the list of genera from yesterday.

"Wrong," Dad tells him before turning to Riley. "Riley, what are you?"

"Bunny farmer," Riley responds.

"Wrong," Dad tells her.

"Then don't go into my room," Riley tells him.

Dad looks at her confused and was about to ask when I interrupted him. "You don't want to know." I shook my head. "You really don't want to know." Dad nods his head turns his attention back to the class.

"All these things that you guys have been told you are this week? That's only a piece of what makes you an individual." Dad tells the class. "This I.Q. test produces a number that puts you in a category. A label. Don't live under a label. It just gets in the way of who you are."

"But if you get called something enough, don't you start believing it?" Lucas asks Dad.

"Belief in what you contribute to others," Dad responds. "We expect great things from you, Farkle."

"I'll try my best, sir," Farkle replies.

"But, I also expect great things from everybody else," Dad tells us. "Remarkable people have I.Q.'s all across the board. Everyone has great gifts, and everyone in this class has the potential to impact our world. So just be yourself. It's the only label that matters."

Miss Oben approaches the classroom door and knocks on it before walking in. "Mr. Matthews? If it's all right with you, I need a moment with Farkle."

"Okay," Dad says as he turns to Farkle. "Farkle?"

Farkle gets up from his desk and leaves the class with Miss Oben, although with less enthusiasm than yesterday. For some reason, I felt a funny tingle in my stomach.

"You still haven't told me what your Dad wanted from you yesterday," Amelia says to me as we walked into our apartment complex.

"Stairs or elevator?" I ask her instead.

"Stairs," she responds. "So?"

I shrugged. "He just wanted to tell me that I've been choosing to be valedictorian."

She smiles at me. "That's amazing Rose." she turns around. "Why don't you seem happy?"

"Careful," I told her as we walked up the stairs. "I am happy it's just that." I sighed. "So during the yearbook fiasco, Maximo brought it to my attention that Riley might be comparing herself to me which isn't helping with her insecurity."

"Is that why you've toning yourself down?" I nod my head causing Amelia to roll her eyes. "That doesn't mean you don't get to be happy for yourself and it also doesn't mean you stop being yourself so that you can accommodate to her feelings. Riley's insecurity is not your fault, you shouldn't feel like it is."

We reached our floor. "I know, I know, I know. Wanna come in?"

Amelia shakes her head. "Nah. My bed is calling me and I intend to answer it."

I chuckle as she opens the door to her apartment. "See you later."

"I'm home," I called out as I walked into my apartment. Atlas instantly ran over to me, I bent down to pat him. "Hi boy," I looked up to see. I walked into the apartment to see the Minkuses, Maya, and Lucas were all there also.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Why is everybody so sober?"

"Farkle got his tests back," Lucas says. "They think he as a type of autism called Asperger's Syndrome."

I walk over to Farkle and hug him. "Oh, Farkle."

"We'll get the results from today's interview, and we'll know." Mr. Minkus says.

"We know," Farkle says.

"We don't know," Maya argues.

"Guys, I've passed every single test I've ever taken," Farkle tells us.

"That doesn't mean you'll pass this one," I tell him.

"He made us come right over. He didn't want to go home, he didn't want to do anything except be with you." Mrs. Minkus tells us.

"Of course. That's who he is." Mom says.

Dad nods in agreement. "I see it in my classroom every day."

"The most important thing to him was that you're a part of this," Mr. Minkus says.

"Because he's Farkle," Maya says.

"That's who you are, no matter what anybody says," Riley tells him.

I sat on Riley's bed as the other's freaked out about Farkle having Asperger. I couldn't understand why they were freaking out, yes it's a mental illness but it doesn't change who Frakle is to us and shouldn't change it.

"Could you please give us one of your wonderful little Riley pick-me-ups?" Maya asks Riley.

"Whatever happens, at least you're in better shape than Maya," Riley says.

"Okay, that wasn't what I was going for, but sure, let's turn on me," Maya tells her.

Riley gestures to Maya. "You think you got stuff? Look at this! This is a bag of cats."

Maya pushes her away. "Okay there, little helper."

Lucas looks up from the laptop where he had been looking up information on Asperger's. "All right, this website lists symptoms of Asperger's. Uh, the first one they mention is social awkwardness."

"Check," Farkle says.

"You don't do anything awkward," Riley tells him and I roll my eyes. Farkle does a lot of awkward things.

Farkle stands up and gives his trademark laugh. "Hah!"

Maya stands up and puts are harms on his shoulder before pulling him back down. "Well, that's just something you do and you're gonna stop doing that. He's gonna stop doing that." I rubbed my face in exasperation.

"Narrowed interests - Going on about a subject even if the people he's talking to don't have a shared interest." Lucas reads.

"Check," Farkle says again.

"Belgium, 1831!" Farkle yells, proving his point.

"Stop doing that," Maya says quickly. "He's gonna stop doing that." My annoyance quickly turned into anger.

I lost it. "Would you stop doing that!?" I yell at Maya.

"What did I do? I'm trying to help him," Maya responds.

"By changing him?" I ask her. "Asperger doesn't just appear, Maya, if Frakle as Asperger his always had it, and you telling him to stop doing that is exactly the same thing as you telling him to stop being Farkle. And I don't know about you but I like the fact that Farkle is socially awkward, that he is so focused on knowing what happened in Belgium 1831 because for me that's Farkle and does are the aspects that I love about him. Does are the aspects that make him unique."

Maya looks down abashed, while Farkle smiled at me. "Thank you, Rose."

I take his hand a squeeze it affectionately before letting go. "Your welcome."

Farkle turns to the rest of them. "Guys, whatever this is, I got it. And I need you to let that be okay."

"Some people with Asperger's are uncomfortable being touched or receiving affection. They may struggle to fully understand emotion or love." Lucas read.

"Check, check, checky-check, check," Farkle says.

Maya grabs his hands. "Farkle, what are you talking about? You love Riley, Rose and me since the day we met. You married two of us."

"It wasn't real," Farkle says as he flinches from her. "Oww."

"But it's very sweet. And it's all about emotions." Riley tells him.

Farkle looks at the four of us. "You guys are my best friends. Please promise me one thing."

Lucas looks up from the laptop. "Anything."

"Please don't ever let me not understand love."

The next night I was laying in bed reading a book, Atlas head on my lap when I heard a knock on my window. I glanced to the side to who it was, "Come in Farkle."

Farkle walks into my room and instantly takes a seat on the edge of my bed. "I think I went on a date with Isadora Smackle."

I closed my book. "And?"

He looks at me. "I think I like her."

I smile softly at him. "And she likes you."

"But I love you, Maya, and Riley."

"And we love you," I tell him. "But not in the way Isadora does."

"She has Asperger Syndrome." Farkle states.

"I know. I've known for awhile now."

He looks at me in surprise. "You have?"

I chuckle. "She's Asher's cousin. I've known her longer than you have."

"What do I do?" Farkle asks me.

"Nothing," I tell him. "Don't think of it as you like are even though she as Asperger Syndrome. Think of it as I like her with or without Asperger Syndrome."

"I know what I have to do now," he tells me before getting up. "I have to divorce Riley and Maya." he walks over to my window and leaves. "Thanks, Rose, you always know what to say."

I chuckle before returning back to my book.

The next morning the six of us were waiting in the hallway for history class to start.

Amelia yawns and leans on Lucas's shoulder. "Late night?" he asks her.

She nods. "I was finalizing some plans for the summer." she looks over to me. "Speaking of that, did you ask yet?" I shake my head. "Rose!"

"I'll ask them don't worry we still have a couple months." I placated her.

"You better," she turns her attention back to Lucas. "So when his Zay coming back."

"In two weeks," Lucas responds.

"Since when have you two been so close?" Riley asks gesturing to Amelia's head which was still on Lucas's shoulder.

Amelia sits up. "I think I answered that question the first week have class. No, I'm sure I did. Lucas hangs out with my brother and Ash. They're the same age and his always at my place."

At that moment the bell rings and Isadora walks over to us.

"Farkle." Isadora greets, ignoring the rest of us.

"Hello, Smackle." Farkle greets her back.

"You observed me in my natural habitat, so I asked Mr. Matthews if I could observe you in Mediocreville." she turns to Rile and Maya. "I hope that's not offensive"

"Of course, it is," Riley replies.

Maya gestured to the Amelia and I. "What about them?"

Isadora looks at us. "There way above your IQ level," she says causing Amelia to chuckle.

"That was offensive too," Riley tells her.

"I have no remorse," Isadora responds.

"Glad you could join us, Smackle," Lucas tells her.

"Lucas, you have to stop. It's never gonna happen." Isadora responds.

"Lucas, take a hint," Maya says as she heads to class.

"Wow," Lucas says exasperatedly.

I pat him on the back. "It's okay."

We all entered the classroom.

When I took my seat I noticed that Farkle hadn't followed us. Halfway into class he showed up.

"Farkle time?" He asks Dad.

"Absolutely," Dad responds.

Farkle walks over to Dad's desk and flips the nameplate from"Mr. Matthews" to "Farkle." "Asperger's syndrome is an autism spectrum disorder. A.S.D. This is a pretty complicated label, so I wanna explain it to you. People with A.S.D. can fall anywhere on a spectrum of different behaviors." Farkle explains. "They talked to me for a long time. And you know what? I don't have Asperger's. But they also said they don't know what to make of me. And I like that. So, what am I? I'm Farkle! Thank you."

"We're all a unique collection of atoms, and there's only one of each of us," Dad says as Farkle sat back down. "The only label you should wear is your name. Let your actions define you. Because there's another spectrum; How you live your life, what you do with whatever you're given. How you treat the other people around you. These are your actions. This is your name. That's who you are."

"Thanks for the way you treat me," Farkle tells us. "And thanks for studying all of it."

Dad looks at us in surprise. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You guys studied?"

"Hey, our friend was worried about something," Lucas says.

"So, we learned about it," Maya says. "If I knew it was studying, I wouldn't have done it."

"Yes, you would have," I told her.

She shushes me. "They don't need to do that."

Isadora raises her hand. "Miss Smackle?"

"I believed that Farkle would be better off attending Einstein Academy. Observing him in your inferior class was to be my proof." Isadora tells the class.

"Don't hold back, Smack. Just say what's on your mind." Maya tells her sarcastically.

"My findings are contradictory to my hypothesis," Isadora says.

"Also, please talk down to us," Riley tells her.

"She means she was wrong," Amelia explains to her.

Isadora gets up from her desk ."This class teaches lessons you cannot find in a textbook. There are friendships here that can't be created in a laboratory. Farkle, you are where you belong. I, on the other hand, should leave."

We all look at her in stunned as she starts to leave, she pauses at the door and gives us a sad glance before finally leaving.

I shared a worried look with Amelia.

Maximo and I were in my room watching a movie when Riley and Maya came barging in. Maximo and I looked up at them while they blinked at us in surprise.

I glared at them. "How many time have I told you to knock before coming into my room?"

Riley ignores me. "Do Mom and Dad know you have a boy in your room? On your bed?"

Maximo holds up a baby monitor. "Yes, Riley we know." Dad's voice came through it.

"The worst part is that it's a video record baby monitor," I say. "Not only can they hear us but they can see us too."

Moms voice comes through the monitor. "You wanted to watch a movie in your room with Maximo." she reminded me.

I sigh while Maximo chuckles. "It's cool Rose, I don't mind." he gives me a small peck on the lips making me smile at him.

The moment was ruined. "I saw that!" Dad growled through the monitor making me groan.

"Great we escaped one couple only to find another one," Maya grumbled.

I look at her curiously. "What?"

"Farkle and Isadora her and Riley's room holding hands," Maya responds.

"Aww." I cooed. "That's so cute."

Riley starts to rummage around my jewelry box. "What are you looking for Riley?"

She turns to me. "Your bracelet, I wanna wear it tomorrow." It was the charm bracelet that Maximo gave me for valentine.

I hold up my arm. "You mean the one on the wrist."

She looks at me. "Yep," she holds out are hand out.

My eye twitched. "" I glance at Maximo. "This bracelet means a lot to me."

She pouts at me. "But..."

"No," I told her firmly. "Now get out of my room!" Riley and Maya quickly scurried out of my room and I turned Maximo. "Back to the movie." I turned the baby monitor away from us a lay my head on Maximo's shoulder.

A few minutes later there was a knock on my door and Farkle and Isadora walk in holding hands. Maximo who was about to kiss me at the moment groaned.

"You know just because you knock doesn't mean you can enter right?" he told the two of them.

Farkle bows to him. "I formally withdraw myself from the competition of Rosamund," I glare at him. "Neve Matthews heart." he looks over at Isadora. "I've found somebody else."

Maximo gives him a look. "Rose isn't an object to compete over she's a person." I cover my mouth with my hand to hide a smile.

Farkle nods in agreement. "You are right, but if you hurt her." he glares at Maximo. "I will destroy you."

Maximo smiles. "I'll leave you two it." the two of them leave and Maximo turned back to me. "Know where were we?" He leans in as I raise my head.

"Rose!" Auggie yells. He walks into my room with Atlas. "Can you help me with my homework."

Maximo looks at me. "Next time we'll hang out at my place," he tells me.

"Deal," I tell him before turning to Auggie. I patted my bed, "Let me see that homework." he quickly climbed my bed. Maximo and I spent the rest of the night helping Auggie.

Maybe I can convice Mom and Dad to get me a lock for my room.

 **A/N 2: Sorry it took so long hope you all enjoyed this chapter I worked hard on making it about Rose but not taking anything away from Farkle, I hope that came through in the chapter. Please comment and review.**

 **Shout out to SinalA_Lopez your comments give me life and huge thanks to Gandydie000 for always reading over my plot ideas and giving me new ideas.**

 **"The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous. And sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles."**


	16. Girl Meets Corey, Topanga, and Rose

Around midnight on Monday morning, I was sitting in the dining area finishing up some homework while Mom was working on a case and Dad was grading essays when Riley walked in pretending to be sleepwalking. Riley takes a plate of spaghetti from the fridge and sat down across from me before eating it.

"Yeah... I'm not buying the sleepwalking bit for one second." Mom tells her.

"Would you let me have cold spaghetti at midnight if I was awake?" Riley asks.

"Nope," Dad responds.

Riley continues to pretend to sleepwalk and eat the spaghetti. "What are you guys doing up anyway? It's midnight."

"They're trying to throw out those people who own that wonderful old bookstore over on Jane Street," Mom tells her. "They want to put in another fast-food Super Cluck."

"But they're the world's most powerful bucket of food people!" Riley exclaims.

I made a face. "Yuck," I and fast food don't go well together.

"They don't scare me." Mom replies.

Riley looks up at her in awe. "Who are you?"

"I am no friend of the Super Cluck!" Mom tells her. "They're trying to take over the whole neighborhood. But I will be there everywhere they want to go."

"So, you stay up late and protect our community?" Riley asks her.

Mom smiles at her, "Trying."

"Yeah, well, you know what I do at night? I sleep." Riley says.

"Well, that's very important, Honey." Mom reassures her.

"Well, a kid like me needs 15 hours," Riley says casing me to snort. She turns to me. "And you Rose, you should be in bed too."

"Well, Rose has Pre-AP English, science and math classes along with 8th-grade algebra 1, computer science and French homework to finish," I told her.

"You had all week and weekend to do it," Riley tells me.

My eyes twitched as I looked up at her. "Riley what did you do this week?"

"School, homework, sleep, eat, and hanging out with Maya." Riley lists.

I smile sweetly at her. "Here's what _I_ did this week. School, dance classes, babysitting, helping at Topanga's, doctor appointment, vet visit, sleep, and dance competition. So yes Riley I didn't finish all my homework this week, I'm doing it now." I got up feeling light-headed. I held on to the chair as I stabilized my self.

"You okay Rose?" Dad asks me worriedly.

I smile at him. "I'm fine, do we have any more popcorn left?"

"No," Mom answers for him. "But I just bought some baby carrots today.

"Thank you," I told her. I grabbed a napkin from the counter and walked over to the fridge and grabbed five baby carrots before seating back down.

"Dad, Mom's trying to save our whole city and Rose is trying to graduate from middle school. How are you gonna beat that?"

"I'm trying to get through Maya's paper," Dad responds.

"He beat you," Riley tells Mom and me.

Dad picks up Maya's paper. "America's Foreign Relations at the Dawn of the Cold War, 250 words by Maya Hart. What's up, Matthews? It's me, Maya. I owe you 218 words. Good luck with that." he reads.

"So, you guys are staying up and protecting our city and our minds... while what I do is sleep," Riley says to Mom and Dad. I guess homework wasn't had important of a reason to stay up.

"Well, Honey, you're really very good at it," Mom tells her.

"Why No One Should Talk But Me by Farkle Minkus." Dad reads.

Riley gets up and takes her plate of spaghetti with her.

I a few minutes later I get up and stretch. "Done!"

"I don't want you helping out at Topanga's this week," Mom tells me.

"Don't worry Mom I'm taking a break this week," I tell her as I pack up. "I have no dance classes and no privates. I'm taking advantage of that and taking a break week. They only thing I'm worried about this week is school and Atlas."

"Good," Dad says. "We don't want you burning yourself out."

I smile at him and kiss him on the cheek before doing the same to Mom. "Night." I walked into my room and instantly fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next day in class I let out a huge yawn that caused everybody to look at me. Dad, Farkle, and Amelia were looking at me worriedly.

"Are you tired or are you _tired_?" Farkle asks me.

I smile at him, it was cute how worried he was for me. "I'm tired." Farkle smiles back and turns to the front.

"Ferdinand Magellan," Dad says now that he knew that I was okay. "What did he do?"

"First bull with a last name!" Maya yells out.

"First man to circumnavigate the globe," Farkle says.

Maya shrugs and looks up at Dad. "Who are you gonna believe?"

"Everyone thought the world was flat," Dad says ignoring her. "Why?"

"They could only see to the horizon." Lucas answers.

"They were too scared to go out," Riley says. "They thought they'd fall off the world. I don't blame 'em."

"Well, what about you guys?" Dad asks us. "What's your horizon line? Write down the one thing in life you consider impossible. Where do you fall off the Earth?" All the students began to write except for me, the one thing I found impossible in life isn't so impossible for me anymore. "Well, it looks like almost everyone found something pretty easily. That's too bad. Because when you think you can't do something, your world is as flat as a piece of paper. So, crumple them up." everybody else crumples up there paper. "Now, look at 'em. You hold your world in your hands. Nothing's impossible if you take a shot." Dad holds up a wastebasket. "So, take a shot." everybody except Farkle does so. "Take a shot, Farkle."

"Oh, that's okay, sir," Farkle tells him.

"Why not?" Dad asks him.

"Well, I'd only miss," Farkle responds.

Dad holds out his hand. "Do you mind?"

"Farkle hands Dad his paper. "Hey, it's not like it's a big surprise."

"Athlete." Dad reads. "You don't think you could be an athlete like Lucas if you tried?"

"I'm not sure you can be as good as someone just because you want to, sir," Farkle tells him.

"Well... You'll never know unless you take a shot." Dad hands him back his paper.

Farkle throws the paper only for it to hit Maya who responds by smiling. "Why are you smiling at me so pretty?"

"Because I want the last thing you ever see to be nice," Maya says before going after Farkle who ducked under his chair. Lucas stops Maya and places her back in her seat. Maya looks back at Lucas who just smiles at her.

"Okay, so... Farkle has just given us a great idea for an assignment." Dad says causing the class to groan.

"Yay," Farkle says.

"Farkle, you're gonna become an athlete," Dad tells him.

"Yay!" the class exclaims as Farkle groans.

Dad looks over at Lucas. "Mr. Friar..."

"Your assignment is to help him get there," Dad tells him. "I'm sorry if this changes what you thought was impossible."

"No, that's what I had." Lucas says.

"Ha, ha," Frakle responds.

Lucas looks at him seriously, "That's what I had."

Farkle looks at him surprised. "Oh,"

"Rose I noticed that you were the only one that didn't write anything down. Why?" Dad asks.

I gave Dad a significant look. "My impossible is no longer impossible. And because it's no longer impossible for me I refuse to believe anything else is."

Dad nods in understanding before looking at Riley. "Riley... Is there anything in your sweet Riley mind that you consider impossible?"

"There is no future to look forward to where I'm anywhere near as good as you guys," Riley says.

Dad looks at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Mom, Cory and Topanga- You're my impossible thing," Riley tells Dad.

Dad looks like her in shock. "I don't understand."

"Maybe some people do just fall off the world, Dad," Riley says.

"What do you mean, Riley-" Dad was cut off by the school bell ring.

Maya gets up from her chair. "Look, it's just today's thing. It'll be gone tomorrow."

Riley gets off from her chair. "The only thing going away is me. Can somebody please direct me to the edge of the Earth? I assume it's near the river."

"Now? You're falling off the world now?" Dad asks her.

"I can't compete with you," Riley tells him.

"In what?" Dad asks her.

"Life," Riley responds. "So, I have to go and find my own way. I have to go and create my own individual path and I must do it all alone, by myself. Come on, Maya!" Riley leaves the room.

"Um... We'll be at the river." Maya tells before following Riley.

Dad looks at me. "Rose, can you look after your sister?"

"I'll watch her," I tell Dad.

I look at Amelia, who groans and gets up from her chair. "Fine, I'm coming too."

"Here?" Maya asks Riley when we arrived at our destination, which so happened to be a covenant. "You think this is falling off the face of the Earth?"

I sighed. "Riley let's go home."

"No, my only chance at peace and serenity is at a sanctuary of solitude, away from Mommy and Daddy Perfect," she responds.

Amelia snorts. "Human perfection is unattainable and your parents are definitely not perfect."

"Hello. Is there something I can do for you young ladies?" one of the sisters asks us, as she walked closer I recognized her.

"Hi Sister Mary Beth," I greet her.

Sister Mary Beth smiles at us. "Hello Amelia, Rosamund."

I sigh. "Sister Mary Beth..."

"It's a beautiful name, with beautiful meaning for a beautiful little girl," she tells me.

"You guys know each other?" Maya asks us.

"Rosamund and Amelia donate their clothes to our orphanage and volunteer with their friends whenever available." Sister Mary Beth answers. "So again is there something I can do for you young ladies?"

"I'd like to renounce all of my worldly possessions, except for all of my stuff!" Riley proclaimed.

Sister Mary Beth grins at Riley. "Aww, you're fun!"

Amelia shakes her head. "No, no she's not."

"Let me in, Sister. Life out here holds no promise for me." Riley tells her.

"Well, I'm very sorry to hear that. What's your name?"

"Riley. But I want my nun name to be Sister Riley of Perpetual Bleh."

"Sorry, that name's already been taken. How about Sister Riley of Perpetual Bleh 84263?" Sister Mary Beth tells her. "Or Blinky?"

Riley gasps in happiness. "Blinky was my second choice."

Amelia looks at me in astonishment and I shook my head. "It's Riley, Amelia. Riley."

"Congratulations. You're Blinky the Nun." Sister Mary Beth tells her before turning to Maya. " How about you?"

"You don't want this," Maya tells her.

I nod in agreement. "You really don't."

"All right, ladies. May I ask what's really going on?" Sister Mary Beth tells her.

"Sister Blinky is upset because her parents are perfect and she'll never live up to them," Maya explains.

"Riley, let me help you. Human perfection is unattainable." Sister Mary Beth tells her.

"Told you." Amelia buts in.

"In all of my experiences with people, there's only one who even comes close." At that moment Mother Superior passes by.

"Oh. The Mother Superior?" Riley asks.

"No, the next one." Sister Mary Beth says and Mom comes out of the covenant. Maya and Riley look at Mom in shock while Amelia and I sighed. "Thank you, Topanga. You have saved our orphanage from becoming a Super Cluck."

"It was a group effort. I'm only one Topanga." Mom tells her before looking at us. "Oh, hi, girls." Mom greets us before making a superheroine pose before hailing a cap. "Cab!" I watch as Mom enters the taxi.

"Now, if she were your mother, I'd understand why you'd wanna..."Sister Mary Beth trials off in realization. "Oh, Blinky. Oh, you poor thing." she hugs Riley to her side.

"Can we go home now?" I ask Riley.

Riley lets go of Sister Mary Beth. "No I have one more place to try." she faces Sister Mary Beth. "Goodbye, sister."

I groan as Maya, Amelia, and I follow her out of the covenant. What happened to my stress-free week.

"Here?" Maya asks Riley again when we arrive at a circus. "You think this is falling off the face of the Earth?"

"Well, hello. Something I can do for you ladies?" One of the clowns asks us.

"I'm here to run away and join the circus," Riley tells him.

"Well, you came to the right place. You got a circus name?"

"How about Blinky?"

"That's no good." the clown tells her. "I already got 50 Blinkys right now in a little car back there. You know, I sense that you're not really running to the circus as much as running away from something."

"You're very wise," Riley tells him.

"Thank you. Anyway, all of us circus folk have, you know, run away from something at one time or another. For me, it was my father. I knew I could never live up to him. You understand what I'm sayin'?"

Riley nods. "Yes, clown. Yes."

Jingles show Riley the flower in his costume."You know what this is?"

Riley gasps. "It's a pretty flower."

"Yeah, well, you know what?" Jingle asks her. "It was handed down to me by my father, Jingles the first."

"Was he a clown?" Riley asks.

"No, he made keys." Jingles answers.

"I would like to hear about the beautiful flower," Riley tells me.

Amelia looks at me. "Really?"

I turn to her and sigh. "Again it's Riley."

"I will tell you about the beautiful flower," Maya tells Riley. "It's a clown flower."

"Whenever I am feeling sad in this world, I look at the flower and it makes me happy." Jingles tell Riley.

"Oh, I would like to be happy. Mr. Jingles, is there any way you would even consider allowing me to look at the pretty flower?" Riley asks the clown.

Jingles look at Maya, Amelia and I. "Is she for real?"

"I try, I try, and I try," Maya tells him.

"I've given up," Amelia says.

"I've accepted it," I tell jingle.

"I'll take it from here," Jingles tells us.

"You won't have to. Watch this!" Maya tells him.

"I wanna look at the pretty flower!" Riley exclaimed.

"She's like a gift." Jingles the three of us.

"Ah, just do it," Maya tells Jingles.

"This flower is of the species Carnatious in your Facious." Jingles lies

"Where's it from? Where's it from?" Riley asks Jingles/\\.

Jingles turn to the three of us again. " You know, I just don't have the heart."

"She deserves it. Do it!" Amelia tells him.

Jingles gestures for Riley to come closer to the flower. "Made in China. Look closer. Here we go."

Rily gets squirted with water from the flower. "Aah!" she exclaims as she collapses to the ground.

"What's the matter, Honey?" Maya asks her. "Did something happen?"

Riley gets up. "Mr. Jingles... May I please borrow your clown handkerchief to dry myself off?"

"Sure Kid." Jingles says as he gives Riley his handkerchief. "You know, it's not like I'm gonna be a clown my whole life. My circusin' just got in the way of my... formal education."

Riley wipes face with handkerchief only to have green paint smeared on her face. "How do I look?"

I sigh while Amelia slapped her forehead.

"Smart," Maya tells her.

"Yeah, but now we got this volunteer teacher who dedicates his free time to enriching our clown minds." Jingles tells us.

"I wonder who the teacher is. Who is he? Who?" Riley asks Jingles.

"I have a feeling I know who it is," I say just as Dad walked out of the tent.

"Hey, Jingles. I'll see you next week." Dad tells the clown before noticing us. "Hey girls." he makes a superhero pose. "Trapeze!" A trapeze comes out of nowhere and Dad grabs hit. "Home."

Jingles turn to Riley. "Now, if he was your father, I could understand why you'd wanna..." he looks at Riley in realization. "Oh, you poor kid."

After leaving the circus we all went home, well I went to Amelia's apartment and Maya went home with Riley.

"Want anything?" she asks me as she drops her bag on the couch and walks over to the kitchen area.

"Just water," I tell her as I take out my laptop.

Amelia comes back with two water bottles and places them on the table before sitting down beside me and taking out her own laptop.

"So French homework first?" Amelia asks me.

I nod my head in agreement. "French."

We have a big end of the year project due in French and Amelia and I are, of course, partners. Our project was: 1) Make a detailed map of France, that listed major regions cities and towns 2) A 10 slide minium PowerPoint Presentation on three Francophone countries that we would love to visit and 3) Serving the class a French cuisine that we prepared at home.

"What do you wanna do first?" I ask her.

"Obviously we should make the French cuisine the day off or the day before the presentation," Amelia says and I nodded in agreement. "Honestly I think we can finish the map today."

I nodded again. "I'll text Maximo to get us a 20 x 30-inch paper on the way home."

Amelia nods her head in understanding. "I'll look up a map that we can copy form."

She turns her attention to her laptop while I take out my phone.

 _Hey, Max when are you getting back?_

 _Practice just ended, I'm about to leave school now. Why?_

 _Amelia and I need a 20 x 30 inch paper for a school project. Could you buy one for us on the way back? Please?_

 _Kay. Do you guys need anything else?_

I look up at Amelia. "Do we need anything else."

Amelia thinks about it. "We have colored markers and pens but I don't think we have any color pencils or crayons."

 _Can you get us color pencils and crayons too?_

 _Sure._

 _Thnx._

"Did you pick a map?" I ask Amelia.

She turns her laptop to face me. "I think this one is perfect."

By the time Maximo got home Amelia and I had worked out who was going to do what on the map. Amelia was gonna do the map key, and color the map and I was gonna draw the map and all the important details included in the map.

"Hey guys," he greets as he walks into the apartment.

I look up from my laptop to greet him. "Hey."

He places the paper on the table and gives me a kiss on the cheek while ruffling Amelia's hair.

Amelia glares at him as she fixed her hair causing me to chuckle. "Come on let's get to work."

The two of kneeled on the floor and begin to work on our makeup occasionally looking at the map on Amelia's computer to make sure we were doing everything right, while Maximo worked on some of his own homework. When we were done I looked at the time and saw that it was six forty-five.

"I should go home, it's almost dinner time," I said standing up.

"Why don't you have dinner here?" Amelia asks me. "Maximo has been taking cooking lessons."

I look over at Maximo who was glaring at Amelia. "You have."

"Yeah I have," he tells me still glaring at Amelia.

I giggle. "I'll text Mom and see what she says."

 _Can I stay over at Maximo's and Amelia's for lunch?_

 _Why not? Have fun and follow your diet._

I roll my eyes. _I will, thnx._

I look over at Amelia and Maximo. "Mom said sure."

"Good," Amelia says stretching. "I'm gonna go and get change. Yell for me when dinner is ready." She got off the floor.

I also stood up from the floor. "Well, I'm gonna go the bathroom."

After finishing my business in the bathroom I walked back to the living room and I walked over to Maximo was attention was on the stove. "What are you making?"

"Baked Ratatouille-Sausage Penne," he responded not taking his attention from the stove.

I blinked at him. "Wow!"

He smirks at me. "I just became ten times hotter didn't I?"

I chuckle, "Sure." I looked around at all the ingredients when I noticed something. "Are you using turkey sausage?" most people usually used pork sausage when making Baked Ratatouille-Sausage Penne.

"Yeah, I am."

There was silence for a moment before I spoke again. "Maximo did you learn how to cook cause of me."

He looks over at me, "Partially. I mean Amelia and I can't keep eating out and going over to your place to eat. Also, I thought it would be nice to cook to your diet."

I smile and kiss him on the cheek. "You just became ten times hotter." Maximo smiles back at me and pecks me on the lips.

After dinner with Amelia and Maximo, I headed home. I greeted Mom and Dad who were curled up on the couch with Atlas watching a movie, before making my way to my room, on the way to my room I passed by Riley's room which was wide open. Looking in I saw that are and Maya were in there staring at nothing.

"What are you two doing?" I ask.

"She's showing me a younger version of your Mom and Dad." Maya answers.

I looked at hem perplexed and was about to ask them to explain when Auggie came hurling towards me. "Rosie!"

I picked him up. "Yes, Auggie."

"Can you read me a bedtime story?"

I gave him an Eskimo kiss causing him to giggle. "I would love to." I carried Auggie to his room never noticing Riley's stare.

After reading Auggie to sleep I headed to my room and got ready for bed.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

I rolled around in my bed turn off my alarm clock, I slowly rose from my bed and looked around blearily before yawning. Getting off my bed, careful not to step on Atlas who was sleeping beside my bed, I exited the room and entered Riley and mine's shared bathroom. After going through my daily routine I returned back to my room and got dressed for the day. I wore a long sleeve ivory off the shoulder shift dress that had floral patterns along the sleeves. After getting dressed I brushed out my hair and just let it flow down my back. Grabbing my school bag and wearing my white sandals I made my way to the living area. Dropping my stuff on the couch I started making breakfast, everybody else except Riley would start waking up in an hour so I needed something quick which is why I decide to make an oatmeal with poached egg.

As I was poaching my fifth egg when Riley walked into the dining area, I looked at her in surprise. "You're awake early."

"I thought Mom made breakfast every morning," Riley says.

I turn my attention back to the pan. "Well if Mom isn't awake by now that means she was up late working on a case, so instead of waiting for her to make breakfast for the family I just do it for her, sometimes we do it together."

Riley takes a seat at the dining table. "How long have you been doing this?"

I place the poached egg on one of the oatmeal sprinkling a little cheese on it before giving it to her. "About three years now."

"You wake up this early every morning?"

I took my own plate of oatmeal with egg and sat down across from her. "Riley I wake up at 5 most morning."

Riley coughs. "5 am!? You only get five hours of sleep!?"

I chuckle. "Riley I don't go to sleep at midnight every day. My self-giving bedtime is nine thirty to ten pm. I rarely go to sleep at midnight. I get my required seven hours most days, and the days I don't I sleep in until six."

Riley umms in understanding and the two of us eat breakfast in silence.

Mom walks into the room. "Morning Rose and... Riley?"

"Morning Mom," I greet as I picked up Riley and I's plate and brung them over to the sink to wash. "I made oatmeal with poached egg."

Mom kisses me on the temple. "Thank you, Rose."

"I'll go get Auggie ready," I tell her. After getting Auggie ready for the day I returned to the dining area with him where Dad was already sitting. Looking at the clock I saw that it was almost 7.

"I'm going," I say.

"I'll come with you," Riley says.

"What about Maya?" I ask her.

She seats back down. "Oh yeah."

"Bye," I tell them before making my way out the apartment at the same time Maximo and Amelia came out there own.

The three of us made our way to the subway station and meet up with Eloise and Asher.

"How can you beat the impossible?" Lucas asks in history class later that day as him and Farkle stood in the front of the class.

"Can you?" Riley asks him. "Did you? Is Farkle an athlete now?"

"Not as good as Lucas," Farkle responds.

"Oh," Riley says. "Well, will you ever be?"

"Doesn't have to be," Lucas tells her.

"You don't have to be a great athlete to like the game," Farkle says.

"Oh, really?" Dad asks him.

"Yeah," Farkle confirms. "The fun of the game is running the bases."

"Farkle, you actually ran?" Maya asks in astonishment before holding out her hand for a high-five. They two of them high-five and there was a moment of silence before Maya spoke again. "Nothin'."

"I don't get the moment, but I'm very disappointed," Farkle says as he lets his hand fall.

"Well, what happens if you get home and realize you're not as good as the rest of the team?" Riley asks them.

"You keep playing," Lucas tells her.

"It's a team sport, Riley," Farkle tells her. "You just run the bases. The rest of your team will help you get home."

I was sitting at the dining table doing Algebra homework when Dad came into the room.

"What you doing Rosebud?" he asks me.

"Homework," I respond.

He walks over to me. "You look like your struggling a bit maybe I can help you."

I raise an eyebrow at him, "It's Algebra."

"Topanga!" Dad screams.

I chuckle. "Tried that already she's not home, besides I'm about done."

Dad seats down next to me. "Are you ready for your presentation tommorow?"

I smile at him tentatively. "Yeah."

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to. It's not mandatory,"

"Yeah but I need to do this for myself,"

"If you're sure."

"I am." I told him firmly

In history, the next day Riley was making her speech.

"I'm not going to fall off the face of the Earth. There is no end to my horizon." she does the donut in the sky pose. "My parents are Cory and Topanga, and they gave me the best parts of both of them." she turns to Dad. "I'm not going to be you or Mom, Dad."

"We don't want you to be, Riley," Dad tells her.

"I'm going to have my own stories," Riley informs him.

"And I can't wait to watch them," he tells her. Riley puts on Dad's old Phillies cap. "Riley?"

"Yeah?" Riley asks him.

"Where'd you get that hat?" Dad asks her.

"Oh. You gave it to me a long time ago." Riley tells her. "Don't you remember?"

Dad walks closer to her. "No. It looks great on you."

"Thanks, Dad. It's going to help me run the bases. And I'm glad I'm on your team." Riley tells him.

Dad turns to the class. "Excuse us," he says before giving Riley a hug,

"Rose," Dad calls once Riley takes a seat. "It's your turn."

I took a deep breath before walking to the front of the class. I've never had stage fright before but for some reason, I was incredibly nervous to speak in front of the class today. I look over at Dad who gave me a smile of encouragement.

I held out a red simple handbag. "Before we start I wanna show everybody what's in this bag. This bag is really important to me, I take it with me everywhere and I'm scared to find out what would happen if I didn't." I opened the bag and started taking things out of it, telling the class what each thing was as I took it out. "Diabetes Medicine, Insulin, insulin pen, glucagon emergency kit, glucose meter and supplies, emergency snacks, non-perishable food, two water bottles, identification documents, phone list, cell phone, first-aid kit, and lastly my medic alert bracelet."

I turned and faced the class and smile shyly. "If you haven't figured it out from the first item I took out, I have diabetes type 1 to be precise, I was diagnosed when I was six years old. For those that don't know diabetes mellitus aka diabetes is twenty-four hours three hundred and sixty-five-day chronic illness. It's when the body loses its ability to produce insulin or begins to produce or use insulin less efficiently. Type 1 diabetes is when the pancreas produces little to no insulin, it's also called juvenile diabetes because it's usually diagnosed in children and young adults."

I took another deep breath to calm my nerves. "For a long time, my impossible thing was normality, when I was younger I felt abnormal. Normal kids don't need to carry all this stuff in their bag, normal kids aren't in and out of the hospital getting injections and, most normal kids can eat whatever they want and don't need to follow a dietary plan, normal kids don't have to worry about the fear of hypoglycemia whenever the go to gym class, dance class, or do anything exercise related, and normal kids don't have to provide their school with a new diabetes action plan and diabetes management every time it changes. At least that's what I used to think, I stopped thinking that way a long time okay. Normal is relative to the person and diabetes is my normal, it's something I'm going to live with for the rest of my life, and instead of hating it I've learned to manage it."

Lucas raises his hands. "When did you feel the most abnormal?"

I thought about that for a moment. "I felt the most abnormal when I ate. I take insulin in the morning before I eat breakfast and if you've noticed I'm always ten minutes late to lunch, and that's because I'm in the nurses' office injecting myself with rapid-acting insulin before I eat. if you have later classes with me you might see me eating in class and that's because I'm starting to feel dizzy, weak, and sometimes tired which is signs that I have hypoglycemia. I take one injection of long-acting insulin every day and 3 rapid acting injection throughout the day. Taking that many injections made me feel abnormal."

Derby raises her hand. "What's hypoglycemia? You've said it twice already."

"Hypoglycemia is the term used for low blood sugar and then there's hyperglycemia which is high blood sugar and both can lead to a diabetic coma. A diabetic coma can cause brain damage or ...death."

A silence descends over the class.

"So you could die?"Sarah asks me.

I wince, "Yes If I don't manage my diabetes well I could die, people with type 1 diabetes live about 11 years less than average people."

Another silence descended on the class again. I couldn't blame them, it's a dark thought but it is my reality.

"What helped you feel normal?" Maya asks me.

I smiled, "It helped to go to the camps and meet other people with diabetes, that understand what I go through, it's actually how I meet my friend Asher. It also helped that my parents were and are concern but they don't hover." I smiled at Dad. "They didn't make it a big deal that they had to wake me up in the middle of the night to check on my sugar level. If I ask to go out to eat or eat at a friends house they don't tell me no they just remind me to follow my dietary plan. It helped that my friends didn't make a big deal out of it and helped me cope with it, I mean Farkle till this day keeps an apple in his bag for me, just in case I forget my snacks. Not feeling like I'm a burden is what made me feel normal, enjoying my life is what makes me feel normal, and not letting my diabetes take control of me makes me feel normal."

Dad walks over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm so proud of you I know that it was really hard to talk about this." Dad hugged me.

"It was but I'm glad I did," I whisper back.

Riley Matthews looks at her sister in shock, this was her twin yet they were nothing alike. Rose was smart, kind, beautiful, popular, amazing dancer, and secure in who she was. Rose was the one that read Auggie to sleep, donated her clothes to orphanages and volunteered at said orphanages, woke up early to make breakfast for the family, maintained a 4.0 g.p.a, while still having an active social life. She knew Rose had diabetics but she never knew how much it affected her day to day life, yet she was still able to accomplish so much. How can something that proves that somebody isn't perfect just make them more perfect?

She leans over to Maya's desk. "Hey, Maya I think I find a new impossible," she whispers.

Maya looks over at her. "Who?"

Riley looks straight at Rose. "My own twin."

 **A/N: Dun Dun Dun Dun. We finally got A Riley perspective in this story and I think that's important because in later chapters you might hate Riley and if you're a Riley fan than you shouldn't read this. I hope that I didn't misrepresent people with diabetes. I wanted Rose to have an imperfection, something that takes a toll on her daily life instead of her being perfect. I mentioned her having type 1 diabetes in book one but never really went into it, so here I am going into because it is actually going affect her in later chapters.**


	17. Girl Meets Rileytown

Instead of waking up to my alarm like usual I woke up to the feeling of wetness on my face, rubbing my face I looked down at my hand to see that it was covered in slobber. I turned to my right and looked at the culprit.

"Who needs an alarm clock when I have you," I chuckle as I scratch Atlas under the chin.

After getting ready I headed to the dining table for breakfast. When I got there Mom, Dad and Auggie were already eating breakfast.

"Morning," I greet them.

"Morning Rosie," Auggie tells me cheerfully.

I lean down and give him a kiss on the forehead. "Morning Auggie." I sat down beside me as Mom passed me my own plate of pancakes. The four of us made small talk as we ate. When we were all down Riley still hadn't shown up yet.

"This is late even for Riley," Dad says.

"Rose, can you go see if she's alright?" Mom asks me.

"Sure," I say as I got up and headed to Rileys' room.

As I neared Riley's room I could hear her voice through the door. "I don't want to be unique. I don't want anybody to notice me."

"Since when?" Maya asks her. "Rileytown is where you live. We even made your own flag and national anthem, remember? Rileytown, oh Rileytown. Whee. Yeah, that took us four days to write." there was a pause before I heard the sound of somebody getting off the bed and then Maya asking. " Is this serious or are we having fun?"

"You are a bully," Riley tells her.

I blink my eyes in shock before quietly opening the door.

"Okay, that's not fun," Maya responds as she puts the flag to the side..

"I don't like being laughed at, Maya," Riley tells her. "Nobody likes being laughed at."

"I'm not laughing at you," Maya tells her. "Who's laughing at you?"

Riley walks over to her door. "You never should have come up with it, and you're a bully. Okay?" she says before leaving her room completely ignoring me.

"What was that?" Maya asks me.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," I tell her.

In history class Maya and stared hard at Riley who was making it her mission not to look at the both of us.

"In what ways do human beings resolve conflict?" Dad asks bring my attention to him.

"Bring in the mama," Zay answers.

"They talk it out," Farkle says.

"They go to war," Lucas says.

Farkle looks over at Lucas. "Why can't they talk it out?"

Lucas stares back at him. "They go to war."

"Oh, okay. You and me against Farkle," Zay tells Lucas as they shake hands.

"This isn't going to go well for the two of you," Amelia tells them.

"They talk it out." Farkle restates.

"They go to war!"

"Let's get him!" Zay shouts.

Farkel takes a styrofoam ball gun from under his desk and shoots the two of them. "You shoulda talked it out."

"Exactly," I say. "A lot of time things escalate to war when all they needed to do in the first place is sit down and talk."

Dad nods. "Many conflicts escalate and do not end well. The story of Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr is a prime example. Anybody know what happened?" he looks at Riley. "Riley?"

"Please stop picking on me," Riley tells him.

Dads' mouth opens slightly. "What?"

"They had a duel," Farkle says. "Burr killed Hamilton"

Dad stared at Riley before turning his attention back to the class. "In 1791, Burr captured a Senate seat from Hamilton's father-in-law, which launched their rivalry. Then Burr accused Hamilton of publicly insulting him," at that moment Riley's phone rings and she looks down at it, reading the text message. "Riley, no one should be texting you in class."

Riley puts her phone away. "I agree," she turns to Maya. "I don't want you to say "Rileytown" anymore."

"I like Rileytown," Maya tells her. "I like you and I like to say whatever I want."

"Now, Burr challenged Hamilton to a duel to resolve their conflict," Dad tells the class.

"Maybe that's what we should do," Riley tells Maya.

"Maybe you want to hear what happened to them first," Maya responds.

"Hamilton believed the duel wasn't morally right, so he fired his pistol in the air. Burr, believing he had been shot at, fired at Hamilton and killed him," Dad continued. "So, why am I telling you guys a story about what happens when you fail to resolve a conflict peacefully?" Lucas raises his hands. "Lucas?"

"People get hurt," Lucas answers.

"What do we need to learn?" Dad asks the class.

"I need to learn how to resolve a conflict," Riley says.

Dad looks between Maya and Riley, "What's going on?"

"She thinks I'm a bully because I keep saying something she doesn't like," Maya tells Dad.

"A bully isn't someone who says something you don't like. A bully is someone who uses power and intimidation to hurt others. There's a big difference between having a conflict with a friend and having a bully," Dad explains to Riley. "So don't just throw that word around."

"There are other words you shouldn't just throw around, either," Riley says.

"What?" Maya asks her. "Like Rileytown, the place where you live because you're there right now?"

"I asked you not to," Riley tells her. "Why do we have to keep on talking about this?"

"Because the most powerful tool in the human being arsenal is the ability to solve conflict with words," Dad tells Riley.

"You think I'm goofy, silly and weird," Riley tells Maya.

"Riley there's nothing wrong with that," I tell her. "You're you."

"No kidding," Maya says. "You're unique and wonderful, and I love it here in Rileytown."

Riley stands up while facing Maya. "I challenge you to a duel."

"Okay, you're not really understanding this at all," Dad tells her before looking at Maya. "Maya, please help her understand."

" I accept," Maya says. "Duel to the death."

"Thank you very much," Dad deadpans.

"You will come back to me after the war, won't you, Darlin'?" Farkle asks Riley in a southern accent.

We were in Topanga's, the place Riley and Maya were gonna have there supposed duel, a duel using ice cream as the weapon.

"Just give me the ice cream, Farkle," Riley tells him.

"Why are you my second, Huckleberry?"Maya asks Lucas. "Shouldn't you be over there with Riley?"

"Well, it was decided if things get out of hand, I was the best choice to... contain you," Lucas explains to her.

Maya raises an eyebrow. "Oh. You think you can?"

"Yeah," Lucas responds. "But I'll probably pay for it pretty good."

"Is this really necessary?" I ask.

"Shh!" Zay shushes me. "This is gonna be good. By the way where's Amelia."

"She said she wasn't interested in the duel and headed home," I told him.

He sighs disappointedly. "Oh."

Behind the counter, Mom and Dad were having a discussion. "Why would you let them do this?" Dad asks Mom.

"Oh, it's a slow day and the ice cream expires Tomorrow," Mom replies.

I watch as Maya and Riley walk towards each other before placing their back to each other.

Maya scratches her backside against Riley's. "What are you doing?" Riley asks her.

"I'm itchy," Maya tells her.

"Maya, as the one challenged to this duel, you get the first shot," Zay tells her. "All right, you'll take three paces, turn, and fire."

"How do you know how to do this so well, Zay?" Farkle asks him.

"Well, back in Texas, we call this a Wednesday," Zay replies. "Ice cream ready? One... two... three... turn... Fire! Wait a minute. Something's wrong." I shake my head as Farkle and Lucas pull him out of the crossfire. "Oh, that would have been bad. Fire!"

Maya gives her ice cream cone to Dad. "That's the best way to resolve a conflict I ever saw," Dad says as he licks the ice cream cone. "This tastes one day before expired."

"Riley, take a hint, please,"Mom tells her. "So we can all be done with this."

"This will be done when you treat me like an ordinary person who nobody notices," Riley tells Maya.

"You're not. You're a sweet, weird little goofball and I love you just the way you are. Deal with it, " Maya tells her. Maya goes into hug Riley only for Riley to smear ice cream in her face and walk out.

I instantly followed Riley. "Rily!" I called out to her, but she just kept walking.

I followed her home where she instantly went into her room and curled up into a ball on the bay window.

I sat down beside her and hugged her. "Oh, Riley." My heart wrenched when I heard her cry. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but neither of us spoke until Maya came through the window.

"We have something to talk about, you and me," Maya tells her.

Riley unballs herself and I release her from my hold. "I don't like it when we fight," Riley tells Maya.

"I'm going to be your best friend for the rest of your life. We're gonna have some conflicts along the way," Maya explains to her.

"What will we do?" Riley asks.

"We will work them out," Maya responds. "We'll always work them out because we're friends. And if things get rough, maybe we'll throw some ice cream at each other, but we'll still be friends because that's what reasonable people do."

"So we have no conflict anymore?" Riley asks.

"No," Maya tells her. "Now we have a new one. Why wouldn't you come to me? How could you not come to me if someone is bullying you?"

"I'm humiliated, Maya," Riley explained. "I didn't want to let you see me humiliated."

"You thought it would just go away?" Maya asks.

As the two of them talked I pieced together what was going on. "Riley, are you being bullied?"

"Mm-hmm," Riley responds. "It's getting worse."

"You know what the difference is between a conflict with a bully and a conflict with a friend?" Maya asks her.

"What?" Riley asks and Maya gives her a hug. "You're the worst bully ever, Peaches."

Maya chuckles, "I know. Peaches the bully just... doesn't strike fear into the hearts of anybody."

"I called you a bully and I ice creamed you. I'm really sorry," Riley tells her.

"It's okay," Maya tells her.

"Will you get back at me for the ice cream?" Riley asks.

I snort, "Of course she will."

Maya nods. "Oh, yeah, and you're never gonna see it coming."

"Couldn't you tell me just before you were gonna do it?" Riley asks her.

"No, Honey," Maya says. "That would hurt my enjoyment."

"I'm sorry I took everything out on you," Riley tells her.

"It's okay," Maya says. "You had to take it out on somebody. I'm glad you felt safe enough to take it out on me. And I'm sorry I didn't hear what you were trying to say earlier."

"Well, I will never go at you again," Riley says.

"No, it's okay," Maya says. "I can take it. Let it all out."

"Riley you shouldn't hold in," I add.

"I'm better now," Riley says.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure you are. That's good. Rileytown," Maya pushes.

"Stop saying that!" Riley yells. "People shouldn't make fun of other people. What did I ever do to you?" she stands up and faces away from us. "ou exist. You exist, and you're weird, and you get in the way of where I'm looking, so stop being weird and stop being happy. Nobody should be as happy as you." she starts to cry. "Stop being who you are... or I'm gonna put my foot in your weird, stupid face."

"Okay," Maya says with watery eyes.

"I'm fine," Riley cries.

"I'm not," Maya says. "How long?"

"A few weeks," Riley sobs. "This has been going on a few weeks."

Tears fell from my eyes. "Riley you could have told us."

"Riles, we got you," Maya tells her.

"I tried dealing with her, Maya, Rose. She's not a reasonable person," Riley tells us. "How do I handle this? I don't know how to handle this."

"Not alone," Maya tells her and I nod.

"But I thought I was supposed to learn how to resolve a conflict," Riley says.

"You have a bully!" Maya yells at her.

"And I have a conflict," Riley says.

"Riley this isn't a simple argument! This is somebody trying to tear you down!" I told her. "You shouldn't have to do this by yourself."

"It's still a conflict," Riley tells me.

"You are incredibly screwy," Maya tells her.

"And I'm screwy, and I have a bully, and I have a conflict? What a tough day in Rileytown," Riley jokes.

"Okay," Maya says. "So now we know two things. First, you are going to stay exactly who you are."

"What else?" Riley asks her.

"I don't think Lucas will," Maya tells her.

The three of us look at each other with wide eyes before barricading the windows with anything heavy we could find.

"Okay. This oughta hold him," Maya says once we were done.

I titled my head, "I don't think it will."

I was proven right when Lucas breaks through the stuff barricading the window like they were paper. " Why would you not tell me about this?"

"I should be able to fight my own battles, Lucas," Riley tells him.

Lucas shakes his head. "No, you shouldn't. And you don't have to, Riley. That's the point of having friends. And did you really think there was anything you could put in this window to keep me from helping you?"

"We don't like it when you get like this," Riley says. "Tell him, Maya."

"Um... Lucas, pick up that bed with one arm." Maya says pointing at the bed.

Riley looks over at me. "Rose?"

I shrug. "I'm sorry Riley, but that was hot. If I didn't consider Lucas a brother we would be having the conflict right now."

Farkle comes through the window, "Riley, you wouldn't let me keep this kind of stuff to myself. You think we're gonna let you?"

Zay comes in next, though Riley's room, eating a bowl of cereal. "So what? You guys just come through the window and that's okay? I don't like it. Impolite." I raise an eyebrow at him, gesturing to the bowl of cereal. "Oh, and I took some cereal. You're out of milk... now,"

"I don't think it's right that Riley's always the first one to come help us but doesn't come to us when she needs help," Lucas tells us.

"Okay. I'm sorry," Riley says. "I should have told you. I just didn't want to put this on you."

"We're friends," Farkle tells her. "We can figure out anything."

"But what if you're dealing with someone who-" Riley trails off as she receives a text. "Who just won't stop?"

After talking to Riley I headed to Amelia's place to tell her what was going on. When I got there to my surprise Asher, Eloise, and Maximo were laying on the couch.

"I thought you guys had clubs today," I tell them as I took a seat beside Maximo.

"We had an half-a-day today so all clubs were canceled," Asher tells me.

"What wrong Rose?"Eloise asks me. "You look upset."

Amelia walks over and seats by my leg, "Is this about the reason Riley is acting weird? Well weirder than usual."

I nodded and explained to them what was going on. "Know we have to figure out a way to make whoever this person is stop messing with her."

"Rose to the rescue," Maximo mutters.

I turn to Maximo. "Why do you say it like that?"

"Nothing..." he hesitates, "I just think Riley can handle this, I mean she has Maya."

"So you're telling me not help her face her bully!?" I ask him in disbelief and anger.

"That's our cue to leave," Amelia says as her Asher and Eloise leave the room.

"That's not what I'm saying Rose," he placates. "I'm just saying that you have a lot on your shoulder right now. You have a heavier workload than Riley, you have to finish your valedictorian speech, you're helping out at Topanga's, you have dance, you're babysitting ..."

I cut him off. "I get it,"

"Look I'm just saying that maybe you should focus on yourself more."

I jump up. "How can I focus on myself when my own twin sister is been bullied!?"

Maximo slowly stands up. "That's not your fault though! You aren't the one bullying her and you aren't the reason she's being bullied. You shouldn't make it your responsibility to fix everything wrong in Riley's life."

"That's not what I'm doing! I just want to protect her."

"Riley as to fall down sometimes! She needs to know that life lessons aren't just going to be explained to her! She needs to learn to handle things are self!"

"She's being bullied!"

"You are not gonna always be there for her though! And just cause you feel guilty..."

"What!?"

"...Just cause you feel guilty that Riley was slightly put on the backburner during the first year you were diagnosed with diabetes doesn't mean you have to make it up to her by sacrificing yourself and your life."

I was stared quietly at Maximo for a moment before getting my bag and heading for the door.

"Rose! Rose!" I heard Maximo call after me as I opened the door but I ignored him. I opened the door to my apartment ignored Mom, Dad, and Auggie and headed straight tony room and laid on my bed. I don't know how long I laid there before I heard somebody open my room, a second later I felt my bed dip as somebody laid beside me.

"On a scale of 1-10, how pissed are you at my brother?" Amelia asks me.

I was silent for a moment. "Do you agree with him?'

"Hmm?"

"That the reason I am the way I am with Riley is not because of familial love but because of some misdirected guilty?"

"That's not what Maximo meant."

"I'm not asking what Maximo meant. I'm asking you what you think."

She sighs. "It's obvious you love Riley, Rose but you let her get away with a lot of things and you and your parents basically cuddle her. I mean you tell her not to do something and she does it, yet there's no repercussion. I honestly think it's because you three feel guilty."

My room was quiet for a moment before a whisper penetrated the room.

"I think I do it out of guilty too."

"I want to talk to you. I know there's something going on," Dad tells Riley the next day in class.

"Do you want me to tell you what it is?" Riley asks him.

"Do you want to, Riley?" Dad asks back. "Because so far, you haven't told me, and I respect that."

"It ain't good," Maya says.

"Yeah, I figured," Dad tells her. "But you're on it?"

"Yes," Maya replies.

He directs his gaze to me. "You too?"

"Of course," I respond.

He focuses on Lucas. "And you're on it?"

"Yep," Lucas replies, I couldn't help but notice that his hands were balled.

Dad noticed too. "The right way?"

"We'll see," Lucas tells him.

"The right way, Lucas," Dad tells him. "You know why? Because Aaron Burr might have won his duel by killing his rival, but he never held office again and he'll forever be known for this. You understand?"

"Yes, sir," Lucas replies.

"Farkle?" Dad questions.

"Everything will be okay, Mr. Matthews. It always is," Farkle tells him.

"Yeah, why do you suppose it always is?" Dad asks. "Zay?" Zay looks at Dad puzzled. "It's on the board." Dad points at the word 'friendship' and under it is the word 'growth'.

"The first one," Zay replies.

Dad chuckles lightly. "That's right.,"

"And then you're going to tell us about the second one," Zay says.

"I am," Dad replies.

Zay smirks and leans back in his chair. "Yeah, I know how this goes."

"There's nothing more valuable than friends when you have to go through life. But even if your friends aren't around, even if you're all alone, there's always someone to turn to," Dad lectures. "A parent or a teacher. It's okay to ask for help. That's because there's so much out there that makes its way to you guys so much easier now."

"How do we fight that?" Riley asks him.

"Well, now we turn to growth," Dad tells her. "Rely on each other. Grow together. But sometimes you have to grow by yourself. But whatever it is that makes it's way to you, it's just shadows from your intimidating world. Don't live in the shadow. Your growth can help you get back into the sun."

"Thanks, Dad," Riley tells him.

"Sarah, Darby, Jade, Yindra, Wyatt, Jeffrey, Haley, Nate, Yogi, Dave, Clarissa, know there are lots of groups of friends in here and I know you guys go through stuff, too," Dad says. "Your math teacher helps you guys out, right? And relates Algebra to your lives? You guys okay? Learn from each other. Continue to grow. And always know that I'm here for you."

The bell rings the class packed up before exiting the room.

"Have you talked to Maxmo yet?" Amelia asks me as we put our books into our lockers.

"Nope," I respond popping the p.

She sighs. "It was okay before for you guys not to talk to each other after a fight, but you're dating now. One of you needs to put your big pants on and apologize."

I slam my locker close. "I'm not saying sorry."

"You're not saying sorry cause he was right," Amelia tells me.

"Exactly, and we both know Maximo. When he's proven right he gets this smug smile on his face. When it's directed at somebody else it's fun maybe even cute, when it's directed at you, you wanna punch him."

"You know he's miserable right now, right?"

I blink. "He his?"

She nods her head, "Yeah he his. He feels bad about how it came out and he feels bad that he hurt your feeling."

"So why hasn't he called me and told me that?"

"Cause he dosen't think you'll listen to him," she informs me.

"I'll talk to him later,' I tell her as she closes her locker. "Right now we have a bully to deal with."

We all sat in Topanga's as we figured out what to do about the bully.

"I know what Mr. Matthews says is right, but, Riley, if you want me to, whoever this is, I will take care of it for you," Lucas tells her.

"Thank you, Lucas," Riley says. "No."

"Riley and I got this," Maya tells him.

"Thank you, Maya. No," Riley tells her. "And before you say anything Rose, I need to do this myself."

"Okay, good," Zay says. "You're gonna face this one down, but how?"

"You know what she sent me?" Riley asks us. "A video of me being goofy... doing the stuff that I do. She's been filming me... and now she says she's gonna send it to the whole school."

"Honey, I hate to break it to you, but the whole school already knows you're goofy," Maya tells her.

"It's not a secret," Amelia adds.

"They don't know everything I do," Riley says. "Neither do you, Maya. Neither does Rose."

"What!?"Maya asks her. "No- Yes, I do."

"Riley I'm pretty sure I know everything about you," I tell her.

"Deep in the heart of Rileytown, in the darkest secret corner of Rileytown...I can't believe I'm finally telling you," Riley stutters. "Once a week... on Friday afternoons... when the halls are empty... I have an awards ceremony."

Amelia coughs. "You do what!?"

"I think we know what happened," Farkle says.

"Somebody caught you..." Lucas starts.

"And that's what she's sending to the whole school," Maya finishes. "Well, maybe it's not so bad-"

Riley cuts her off. "Sometimes I pretend I'm not there to accept, so French Riley accepts in my place."

"Oh god," I groan.

"It's bad. It's really bad."

Riley speaks in a bad French accent. "Bonjour."

"Vous êtes une personne intéressante. Je ne pense pas avoir rencontré ou rencontrer quelqu'un comme vous." Amelia tells her in french.

"Somebody doesn't love this?" Lucas asks.

"What do I do, Maya?" Riley asks her,

"Uh... you look at your friends... and you realize that no matter how deep into Rileytown you go, we'll all be right behind you," Maya tells her. "Now go get her."

It was Friday afternoon and usually at this time of the day the school is basically empty. Today was different though, today Riley was confronting her bully and our whole classmate was hiding as to no not scary the bully away.

"Thank you for meeting me," I heard Riley say. " know you probably have something to say. You always have something to say. But now, it's my turn to talk. You need to listen. You need to watch. Welcome to Rileytown. I twirl around when I'm happy. I dance by myself. Because that's who I am. And if I do something good, I give awards to myself so that maybe I'll do something good again. And you're not going to stop me by showing everybody your little video that shows everybody that I do it. Because I'm going to show everybody right now." that was our queue and we all walked out of hiding. "Welcome back to the Riley Awards. And now, your host, British Riley!"

Maya waves. "Hi, British Riley."

Riley speaks in a British accent. "And now, the biggest award of the evening. This here award is for not only facing your fear but doing it in front of everybody I know in my awful accent," she opens a pretend envelope. "And the winner is... Riley!" she starts talking in her normal voice. " I'd like to thank everybody who helped me get here... My friends. Because true friends let you be who you are. I'd also like to thank you. Because this was hard. But I've grown Today, So, thank you." the bully runs away. "Hey, where are you going?"

Maya walks over to her. "Look, Riles, the farther away she goes, the smaller she gets."

I walk up to her and place my hand on her shoulder. "She can't use your insecurities against you anymore. She's running away because she's the insecure one now."

After the bully confrontation, we headed to Topanga's for celebrater ice cream, since it was Maya's idea I knew she was going to get revenge on Riley.

"We did good," Riley tells Dad.

"Friendship and growth," Dad says.

"What comes next?" Riley asks him.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I know you'll handle it," Dad tells her before walking over to Mom.

"Here we are at the Riley Awards after party, where we've been having ice cream," Riley says. "Because I challenged Maya to a duel, and then I ice creamed her, and then she said she'd get me back, And I'd never see it coming?" she looks at all of us. "Is that why we're having ice cream?" she looks over at Maya who's ice cream cone suspiciously has six scoops.

It happened two days later, I was in History class and Dad was going on about the French Revolution when it hit me. Everything became blurry to me, all of a sudden all I could see was black and white spots, I heard a familiar voice calling my name before darkness greeted me.

 **A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun. OMG Rose fainted! What's going on with her? What Happened? What's gonna happen with her Maximo? To find that out you have to read the next chapter Girl Meets Rah Rah, yep I'm skipping Girl Meets Terror 2. Don't forget to vote, review and comment.**

 **Translations** :

 **Vous êtes une personne intéressante. Je ne pense pas avoir rencontré ou rencontrer quelqu'un comme vous:** You are a interesting person. I don't think i've met or will meet anybody like you.


	18. Girl Meets Rah Rah

**A/N: I never like cliffhangers and if I'm reading a story or series (movie and books) where there are cliffhangers I usually wait until the story or series is over before reading/watching it. Now though, now that have done my own cliffhanger I see why they do it. It's like any overdose on power. Thank you all for the reviews and don't worry there is no cliffhanger for this chapter...or is there?**

We just got back from the hospital, and Mom and Dad are helping me get settled on my bed. The doctor allowed me to go home but not before giving me some antibiotics and putting me on bed rest for the rest of the week.

"Okay, You're all settled?" Mom asks. I smile and nod at her.

"Good," Dad says. "We're going to have our phone with us at all time so. If you need something just call us."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I say, my voice was still weak but it was getting there. Maximo's head comes through the door and he smiles at us all.

"Maximo," I breathed out. The two of us still hadn't talked since our argument.

"How did you get in?" Dad asks him.

"Auggie let me in," Maximo replies.

"Well, it seems like you two need to talk. We'll leave you two alone" Mom says walking out the door.

There was silence before I yelled. "Mom!"

Mom comes back and drags Dad out the room by the ear, "I said _we'll_ leave you two alone."

Maximo walks further into my room and cautiously sits on the edge of my bed, "So what happened?"

"I had low blood sugar, like dangerously low blood sugar," I tell him

His forehead creased in worry, "That's a surprise. As soon as you get the signals that your blood sugar has dropped or risen you take care of it."

I look down at my hands in frustration, " I have hypoglycemia unawareness, I no longer notice the warning signs that my blood sugar has dropped."

Maximo reaches for my hands, "Rose." I let him hold my right hand.

I force a smile on my face, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine."

My smile fell, "I'm not fine. I thought it was getting easier, I was the one in control of it and I was managing my diabetes well. Now, this happens."

He squeezes my hands, "So what are you gonna do about it?"

"So, I'm getting the Dexcom 5G, so that I can continuously monitor my blood sugar."

He raises an eyebrow, "You mean so your Mom can continuously monitor your blood sugar."

I giggle, "Exactly."

"You're gonna get through this Rose," he tells me.

"Thanks," I bite my lips, "You were right."

"Hmm?"

"I do let Riley get away with a lot of things, cause I do feel guilty that Mom and Dad focused on me more than her cause of my diabetes," I explain to him.

"Rose you didn't ask to be diabetic, and you are doing the best you can with it. You are so strong and independent and you're only thirteen."

My mouth twists into a smile. "Thanks."

Maximo leans down and our lips meshed together.

Maximo breaks away first, "I missed doing that."

I giggle and pulled him down again, "I did too."

Later that day, after Maximo left, I was in the kitchen with Mom and Dad as I stared at the Dexcom sensor applicator Mom was holding.

"You ready?" Mom asks me.

I take a deep breath and start jumping up and down, "Why am I so scared? It's just another injection."

"It's the fair of the unknown Rose," Dad explains to me. "You're used to your injections, you insert them every day, you know what it feels like. This is your first time using it."

"Can I hold your hands?"

Dad gives me a soft smile, "Of course you can."

I held Dad's hands as Mom removes the labels from the bottom of the sensor applicator before placing it horizontally on the site I had chosen before end. I squeezed Dads hand as she removed the safety guard, I squeezed it even tighter as she pressed the button on the applicator.

I blinked at Mom once she removed the applicator from my skin.

"Did that hurt she?" she asked me.

"No, it didn't hurt/" I replied releasing Dads hand.

"You think you can do it by yourself next time?" Dad asks once Mom had inserted the transmitter.

"Okay, so it's gonna take two hours for the warm-up to be complete before we get any alarms or alerts."

"Well," I start as I drum my finger on the table. "I have a question for you two."

Mom and Dad look at me in curiosity.

I continued to drum my fingers, "How would you feel about me traveling to England and Europe for the whole summer."

Mom and Dad share a look before looking back at me, "Explain."

I quickly explained to them what Amelia wanted to do for her birthday to them.

Dad chuckles, "Rose you always pick the worse time to ask us these things."

"That wasn't a no," I tell him.

"No, it wasn't," Mom agrees. "We'll think about it, Rose."

"But..."

"Rose you just fainted," Mom reminds me.

"I know but if this thing works as it's supposed to you'll be able to monitor me, as long as I have my phone close to me."

"We'll sleep on it Rose," Dad tells me. I pout, "That might work on me but you have super lawyer Topanga here with you."

Mom gives me a look, and I sigh, "Fine think about it."

The next morning when I walked into the dining area it was to the site of Riley on the floor dressed in a cheerleading uniform and everybody else plus Maya at the table eating.

"I forgot it was that time of year again," I say as I took a seat beside Maya.

Dad glares at me, or specifically what I was wearing, "I thought that thing might inspire you to wear more loose clothing. and less...that."

I look down myself. I was wearing black, red, and white colorful striped cami top with matching shorts and white and black lace-up platform sneakers along with a black lace choker.

"The Dexcom doesn't take away from my confidence in the body," I tell him. "I have a great body which I inherited from a beautiful woman and I will continue to wear what I'm comfortable in."

Dad grunts before returning back to his breakfast.

Mom looks over at me, "Are you sure you wanna go to school today?"

I nodded. "The Dexcom is working fine and if I my blood sugar gets to low I'll know."

Mom sighs, "If your sure."

"I'm sure."

The door opens and we look up to see Amelia standing there staring down at Riley.

She looks at all of us, "Do I wanna know?"

Maya and I share a look. "You don't really have a choice."

"Great job, Samantha," Riley claps as we watched Samantha do a somersault. We were standing in the gymnasium as we watched the other cheerleaders practice for the tryouts.

"Thanks!" Samantha responds.

Riley high-fives her, "You're the best." Once Samantha was gone Riley turns to us. "She's the worst one here."

"She's the worst?" Maya questions her as I suppress a snort.

"Samantha's the one I gotta beat to make the team," Riley explains. "I'm better than her, right?"

"Explain to me what's the matter with you." was Maya's answer as I shoke my head.

Amelia looks around the room before looking back at Riley. "Matthews I have a serious question for you."

"Yes?"

"Are you delusional?"

"Amelia!" I scold her before letting out a chuckle.

Riley stretches out her arm, "I'm for your entertainment pleasure."

"How many years you're gonna do this to us?" Maya asks her.

"What am I doing to you guys?"

"Every year we have to tell you that you're good," Maya explains to her before losing it. "You know what? You're not good. You're not as good as Samantha. You're not as good as Heather. You're not as good as any girl with any name, or doesn't have a name, or doesn't exist, or is a rock."

"Well, I don't like that she doesn't have a name. I would call her Roxie."

I run my hand through my hair, "You're missing the whole point. Every year, you try out. Every year, Coach Kelly tells you not to come back because she hates you."

"Coach Kelly does not hate me," Riley protests.

At that moment Coach Kelly walks over to us, "Matthews, I hate you. Why would you come here? Why are you wearing that? Why would you come here?"

"This is the year I'm going to make the team," Riley explains to her.

Coach Kelly's lips press firmly together, "It's really not. You've been trying to make this team since third-grade peewees, and they don't let me reject anybody in third-grade peewees. It hurts their self-esteem."

Riley blinks at her. "Then why did you get to reject me?"

Coach Kelly grins, "Cause that's the year we passed the Riley rule."

Riley gasps and turns to us. "I have my own rule."

Maya gives her a thumbs up and I slap her hand down. "Don't encourage her."

"How much rejection can you take?" Coach Kelly asks Riley.

"Hey, LeBron James was cut from his high school basketball team," Riley tells her.

"LeBron went straight to the NBA from high school." Coach Kelly corrects.

"I knew it was something," Riley mutters before looking back at Coach Kelly. "Coach Kelly, I'm gonna win you over."

Coach Keely points at her, "Stay out of sports."

"Oh, you," Riley smiles before we walk over to the board.

"Cheerleading tryouts will span three days after school." Maya reads. "On day one, applicants will be judged on coordination."

"Do I have that?" Riley asks.

"No," Maya responds before reading the rest. "Day two. Tumbling."

"I tumble," Riley tells us.

I pat her on the shoulder. "Not on purpose."

"And if you make it to Day Three, we will see how you dance with the team." Maya continues.

"That I can do," Riley tells us.

"Were you listening to her Matthews?" Amelia questions her. "She said if you make it to Day three."

"Give me a "Q"! Give me a "U"! Give me a I-N-C-Y, Quincy! Quincy, we can fly! Whoo!" the other girls cheer.

Coach Kelly blows her whistle. "All right, ladies, I've got 13 trying out. I need 12," she turns to Riley. "Matthews, why don't you make it easy on all of us and quit right now, so we don't have to go through three days of torture?"

Riley crosses her arms, "No, thank you,"

"Riley," Maya says pulling her aside. "Know why nobody else is even trying out? She already has her team. These girls are the same girls since peewees. These girls are the reason you don't make the team."

"She's right Riley," I tell her. "Coach Kelly has been training these girls since peewees."

"May we get started, please?" Riley asks loudly.

"You heard her," Coach Kelly blows her whistle again. "Launch, fly, catch. Team, launch. Jenkins, fly. Matthews, catch." she drags Riley to the exact spot before putting her arms out in catching position.

Jenkin flys towards Riley and Riley waves, "Hi." as Jenkin falls Rileys' eyes widen. "Oh, catch."

"You alive, Jenkins?" Coach Kelly asks.

"I'm fine, coach," Jenkin calls from the floor.

"I'm fine, coach!" Riley yells.

"All right, let's try that again. Matthews, you fly. Jenkins, you catch." Coach Kelly tells them.

"Can I trust you?" Riley asks Jenkins.

"Oh, yeah. I know exactly what I'm gonna do." Jenkin reassures her.

I turn to Maya and Amelia, "She's gonna die." They nod in agreement.

In history class later that morning Dad points to a drawing of a light bulb on the blackboard. "Who invented this?"

"Thomas Edison, the Wizard of Menlo Park," Farkle answers.

"After how many tries?" Dad asks.

"Six!" Lucas shouts out.

"No!" Dad responds. "Anybody here think he invented it after his first try?"

"I do!" Lucas yells.

"No!" Dad yells back.

"All right, I was trying something, and now I'm going back to the way things were," Lucas tells Dad.

"Please do," Amelia tells Lucas.

"Why didn't he invent the light bulb on his first try?" Farkle asks Dad.

"'Cause it was dark!" Zay answers pat Lucas on the back. "Got your back. Got your back."

I look back at the two of them, "What is wrong with you two?"

Before I could get an answer the nurse enters with Riley behind her holding a bag of ice. "Did the best I could," the nurse tells us before leaving.

Riley walks over to her seat, "I'm fine. Nothing to see, here. Go on with your business."

"Uh, but wouldn't the ice work better if you put it on something?" Maya asks her. (Riley puts the bag of ice on her chair, then sits on it. "I see."

"You were supposed to talk her out of this," Lucas tells Maya and me.

I glare at him, "Don't you think we tried?"

"Every year, Riley tries out for cheerleaders," Farkle explains to a confused Zay.

"Oh, Riley, you are no cheerleader," Zay tells her.

Riley frowns at him, "That is a terrible thing to say to me, Zay."

"I meant it as a compliment," Zay assures her.

"Back in Texas, Zay had a little incident with a cheerleader," Lucas chuckles.

Amelias' head picks up and she pays more attention to the conversation.

"It wasn't just a little incident. It was true love," Zay says before noticing the look Amelia was giving him. "But I'm over it now."

"Matthews, you're her father," Maya tells Dad. "It's your job to talk her out of this."

"Thomas Edison saw the need for a new kind of light source for the home. See, people relied on kerosene lanterns, and he tried a lot more than six ways to come up with an electric light without success." Dad lectures. "You know what he said?"

"I have failed!" Lucas answers.

"No!" Dad responds.

"Yeah!" Lucas protests.

"I have not failed. I've just found 10,000 ways that will not work," Dad tells us.

"But Edison finally succeeded. That's why we have light in here," Farkle says.

"Because he never gave up," Dad tells us.

"And neither should I," Riley says.

"Mmm, way to put her back on track, Matthew," Maya tells him. "Why'd you have to pick Today to teach us about Edison?"

"Yeah, that's something, isn't it?" Dad asks her.

"Okay, when we were at home, you didn't want her to do this. Nobody did," Maya says.

"Because at home he's our Daddy and he wants to protect us from everything including failure and rejection," I explain to her.

"Then what his he doing?" Maya asks me.

"In this room, I'm your teacher," Dad answers for me.

The next day I once was again in the gymnasium as we watched coach Kelly walk through the surrounding cheerleaders and Riley. She narrows her eyes on Riley, "You've made it to Day Two?"

"Yeah! Whoo!" Maya, Farkle, Lucas, and Zay cheer from beside me.

"And you brought your own cheering section?" Coach Kelly asks her.

"I'm just here to pick up the pieces," Maya says.

"I'm here because I wanna see this," Lucas tells her.

"Ditto," Amelia says with a bowl of popcorn.

"I'm here because I believe in Riley," Farkle says.

"I'm here for moral support," I say.

"I'm here because I need to show my cheerleader enemies they have no hold on me," Zay explains.

Samantha waves at him, "Hi, Zay."

Zay giggles, "You know my name." Amelia glowers at him and he coughs, "I mean you have no hold on me!"

"I hold in my hand, a bell," Coach Kelly says holding up said bell. "This is the Riley bell."

Riley smiles, "I have my own bell."

Maya gives her a thumbs up and I slap her hands down, "I said stop encouraging her."

"When you quit, and you will, you will ring this bell, and this travesty will be over." Coach Kelly tells Riley.

"I will never ring that bell," Riley says with a grin.

"Uh-huh," Coach Kelly says in disbelief. "Day two, tumbling. This is the day we learn what kind of control you have over your bodies."

Maya gets up and rings the bell.

Riley looks at her in surprise. "Maya?"

"I want you to live," Maya tells her before sitting back down.

"All right, ladies. Round off, back handspring, yamashita. Stick the landing," Coach Kelly orders.

"Lucas!" Riley exclaims as he rings the bell.

"Yamashita, man," Lucas tells her.

"All right, ladies. Show her how it's done," Coach Kelly says to the other cheerleaders. one of them goes. "Fair," Jenkins tries and winces at the end. " What was that? Hi, there. Did I see a little something?"

Jenkins profusely shakes her head. "No."

"You sure, Jenkins? You sure I didn't see a little-"

Jenkin cuts her off, "No, no, no, no, no, no."

"Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh. Give me your foot."

"I don't want to give you my foot," Jenkins says causing Coach Kelly to yell at her in Russian. Jenkin tears up. "I'm sorry." she walks back to the side.

"Matthews." the coach calls.

The bell rings for the third time and Riley gasps. "Farkle!"

Farkle points at her. "Nyet!"

Riley goes over to the podium and confuses a donut for a rosin bag.

"What are you doing? That's my donut! Tumble." Coach Kelly tells her. Riley tumbles or at least tries to. "Okay. You ready for me now, champ?"

Riley breathes in hard, "Yeah."

"You get two attempts," Coach Kelly tells her.

Rileys' eyes widen, "That wasn't twice?"

"Wanna show us what you can do, or you wanna ring that bell?" Coach Kelly asks her.

Riley walks over to us, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," we all tell her.

Riley yells while attempting her second try but takes a fall while doing so.

An hour later all the cheerleaders and Coach Kelly had left while we stayed with Riley who was still on the floor.

Amelia gets up, "Okay this was fun to watch while it last, but now it's just tragic." she walks over to Riley and bends down. "I'm gonna help you."

"How?" Riley says from the floor.

Amelia helps her up, "For one I'm an acro dancer, which means all the tricks and tumbles they did I know how to do."

Riley's eyes shine. "Help…me…please."

"I will on one condition."

"What?"

She looks at the rest of us, "None of you can jump in."

"Deal," Riley says before I could stop her. They two of them shook hands.

"First things first, let me tell you a few things that the won't because they don't want to hurt your feelings," Amelia tells her.

"Amelia don-" I start to say.

Riley cuts me off, "Go for it I can take it."

Amelia nods. "Okay. Your horrible. You have no coordination, no rhythm, and no talent what so ever in this field. None. You know whats worse you decided to try out with practice. Difference between you and the others is that they train for this all year every day 24/7. You just decided that you were gonna try out for the cheerleading team every year without any practice. That's an insult to every cheerleader out there. You have confidence which is nice, but there's no point if you can't back it up. Okay?"

There was silence as Amelia finished lecturing Riley. The others were to shock to say anything and I just sighed. That was what I was worried about, Amelia is a harsh critic.

Riley swallows. "Okay."

"Now we have less than 24 hours to turn you, hot mess into a potential cheerleader."

Riley salutes her, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Now do a split," Amelia tells her.

Riley tries to do a split but could even go half way down.

"I have a lot of work ahead of me."

On day three of the tryouts, I was sitting on the bay window eating a bowl of yogurt as I waited for the show to begin.

Maya enters through the window. "All you had to do, was ring the bell. Did you ring the bell? No. We rang the bell for you. Was that good enough? No." she closer to the bed where she assumed Riley was sleeping under the cover. "Well, I have never been more proud of you. You made it through Day two without ringing the bell. No one expects you in school Today, okay? So we'll see you when you're back in one piece."

Farkle enters next, "What's the matter with you? Ring the bell. Ring any bell. Ring the doorbell. I'll go tell Coach Kelly you rang the bell, and we can all wake up from this horrible nightmare."

Lucas comes in next, "Is she alive? Did she make it through the night? Riley, we are so proud of you. Is she alive? Please, stop now. We all want you to stop. Is- Is she alive? Tell her, Zay. Zay?"

Zay stays out the window, "So, what? You guys just break into her apartment, and that's appropriate?" he looks over at me. "Do they do this to you too?"

"Oh no, they have to knock before they can enter through my window," I respond.

Mom enters through the door with Auggie, "Riley, are you alive?"

"No one can get an answer," Lucas tells her.

I roll my eyes, "I wonder why?"

"All of you? All of you just come in here?" Dad asks as he walks in.

Zay uncrosses her arm, "That's what I'm saying,"

"She can't even move," Maya says causing me to snort. "This is on you, Matthews."

"Why is that, Maya?" Dad asks her.

"'Cause you're talking out of both sides of your head. At home, you tell her to quit, at school, you teach her to never give up," Maya explains to him.

Mom looks at Dad in surprise, "What? Her teacher and her father disagree?"

"Well, maybe it's that they both want what's best for her," Dad tells us.

"Wait, which one of you do you hope she listens to?" Auggies asks him.

"Here?" Dad questions. "I want her to listen to her father. Her father wants to protect her. Her father wants her in this bed all day where nothing bad can happen to her," Dad turns to Rileys' bed. "Quit, Riley. Your father doesn't want you to get hurt!"

"What does her teacher want?" Farkle asks him.

Dad settles down, "Her teacher wants the same thing every day. He wants her to have an education. To learn about the world. To find out who she is."

"And her dad doesn't want her to find out who she is?" Lucas asks.

"You do remember when you asked Riley out for a date right?" I ask him. "The answer should be obvious."

Dad shakes his head, "No, no!"

I gesture to Dad, "See."

Mom turns to Zay,

"Zay, I don't blame you for not wanting to be a part of this insanity."

"Thank you. It's much worse than you think, actually."

"It really is," I say. "Especially since Zay noticed and he's not even in the room."

"Why?" Mom asks us.

"Well, I wouldn't do this without an invitation, but, uh... " Zay climbs through the window. "I was raised better than you," he gestures to Farkle, Lucas, and Maya. "and apparently smarter than you," he points at Mom and Dad. "but this could go on all day," he pulls the covers off Riley's bed to reveal a bunch of pillows propped up to look as if Riley was really underneath. "Looks like she listened to her teacher."

"So Riley is going through her final day of cheerleading tryouts today and here you are sitting on a park bench with me as we watch our younger siblings get pushed around by three huskies," Maximo tells me.

I chuckle, "It's a good day to sit on a park bench."

The two of us watched as a thick fluffy cloud shuttled across the sky.

Maximo looks back at me, "It is, but you didn't answer my question."

"You didn't ask me a question."

"Rose…"

""Lets just say you were right. I'll awalways be there for Riley, but I need to start docusing on myself. Plus I don't want to see her face when she realizes she didn't make the team.

"You don't think she's gonna make it?"

"Amelia is right. Every year Riley tries out for cheerleading and she doesn't make it. But for the rest of the year instead of practicing for next year, she doesn't. I mean Amelia did help but 24 hours of training versus every day all year long…"

"No competition," Maximo finishes for me. "I'm proud of you."

"Hmm?"

He reaches for my hand, "Usually you take Riley's failure as your failure, but today your not."

I smile at him and let him hold my hand, "One step at a time."

Maximo leans down while I lean up…

"Rose!" a blur of white and black passed us with Auggie being forced to follow him.

I stand up and rush after them, while Maximo laughed.

"Auggie! Let go of his leash! Atlas leave the squirrel alone! Sit boy! Sit!"

The next day Mom and I were seating with Riley comforting her over her loss.

"Is Amelia going to be mad at me?" she asks me.

"No, she's not," I tell her. "From what the others told us, you did a good job with the time period you had. You might not have been as good as them but you kept up with them."

Auggie knocks on the door.

"Come in," Riley tells him.

"I'm very sorry for what happened to you, Riley, and I'm proud of you for trying your best. And I'm glad that you're still alive." Auggie tells her.

"Thanks, Auggie," Riley tells him. "And thank, Mom, thanks Rose for sitting with me."

"Aw, thank you for being who you are," Mom tells her.

"Who else would entertain us," I tell her causing her to let out a soft giggle.

"Where's Dad?" Riley asks us.

"He left for school a long time ago," MOm tells her.

"Is he disappointed in me?" Riley asks.

I snort, "Impossible."

"Of course not," Mom agrees. "I think he just really wants to be your teacher right now." MOm gets up and takes Auggies hand has the leave the room.

Maya enters through the window,"New day?"

Riley looks at the two of us, "Absolutely."

"Mr. Matthews?" Riley asks Dad in class.

Dad looks up from his desk, "Yes, Ms. Matthews."

"You got something for me? Because I'm asking my teacher. 'Cause I've had a rough few days," Riley tells him.

"I have not failed, I've just found 10,000 ways that will not work," Dad says and turns off the light in the classroom. "Thomas Edison couldn't hold a job when he was young, and no one thought he would amount much to anything. Thomas Edison never made it as an inventor... until he did. Only you get to decide when you quit. No well-intended friend, no parent who's only trying to protect you, and no teacher, who's supposed to bring out the best in you, can make you turn your back on something you're passionate about. Because a teacher who brings you to failure, who wants you to quit, who hasn't taught you anything, is... no teacher at all."

"But my name was on the paper," Riley points out.

"Did you quit?" Dad asks her.

"I didn't ring the bell. I couldn't. It was gone." Riley explains to us.

"I stole it," Maya tells her.

"Of course you did," I say.

"Maya, you stole the bell?" Riley asks her in surprise.

May shows her the bell, "Did you think any of us were gonna let you ring this bell?"

"Riley, if you let somebody make you quit, no matter what position of power that person is in if you only try 9,000 times, you just end up sitting in the dark," Dad tells her. "Do you want to sit in the dark, Riley?"

Riley walks over to the light switch and turns it on. "Thank you, Mr. Matthews."

"Anytime," Dad says as Riley walked out of the classroom. Dad turns to the rest of us with a grimace, "Oh, my poor, little girl."

After class was over the rest of us made our way to the gymnasium to see Riley confronting Coach Kelly.

We walked in just as Coach Kelly was saying, "Yeah, it does. It actually determines who's on the team, and you. Because I say, "You're not good enough"."

"I want to be on the cheerleading team," Riley tells her.

"As what?" Coach Kelly asks her.

"You need 12. What if one of your girls gets hurt? I could be an alternative," Riley offers.

"My girls don't get hurt. They're machines." Coach Kelly tells her.

Jenkin lefts her leg up,"Ow."

Coach Kelly hot up an eyebrow, "'Scuse me?"

"Ow," Jenkin repeats.

"Put that one hop little leg back on the ground, Jenkins," Coach Kelly orders.

Samantha lifts her leg up, "Ow."

Coach Jenkins eyes pop out, "What? Cut it out, Samantha. Jenkins, she didn't even know how to catch you."

"She hasn't been coached like we have," Jenkins says.

Samantha tilts her head, "Yeah, maybe if you coached her."

Coach Kelly runs her hand through her hair while look at her team. "Why are you doing this? Why would you encourage her like this?"

"We're cheerleaders," Jenkins smiles.

"We know spirit when we see it," Samantha agrees.

Maya walks over and offers Coach Kelly the bell, "I think you're gonna need this."

"Matthews... You finally broke me." Coach Kelly rings the bell causing all the cheerleaders and Riley to cheer. they try and do a group hug but Riley clumsily made them fall down.

Amelia shakes her head, "Theri funeral."

I was hanging out in the leaving room with Mom, Dad, and Auggie when Auggie called us.

"Uh, you guys may want to see this," he tells us.

"Oh, whatcha got there, Aug?" Mom asks as we sat down on the couch with Auggie and watched the video he was showing us.

"This is Perez Hilton. Mostly, I write about the rich and famous, but Today I think you'll find inspiration in the talentless and clumsy."

The camera moves to show Riley standing beside him. "I'm both."

"How long have you been trying to make the cheerleading team, Riley?" Perez asks her.

"All my life, Perez."

"And where is the coach who finally caved in?"

Coach Kelly walks pass them while shielding her face, "Outta my face, Hilton."

"Feisty," Perez comments. "This is a story about a little girl who wouldn't give up, and won the admiration of her teammates."

Riley performs a routine with Samantha and Jenkins, well Jenkin and Samantha performed a routine Riley shook her pom poms.

Perez walks over to them, "Okay. I think I see what we got here."

"I couldn't have done this without my old friends," Riley says and the camera pans to show Maya, Lucas, Farkle, and Zay holding up a sign that said, "Go Riley go!"

"or my new friends," Riley continues and the cheerleaders gather around her.

"So, dream your dreams, little ones, because this is a world where nothing is impossible," Perez says. "And isn't that the kind of world you want to live in?"

"Well that happened," I said once the video was over causing Mom and Dad to chuckle.

 **A/N: I'm very aware that the Dexcom 6G did not come out until this year, but for the story purposes it came out in two years ago. I honestly have a problem with Girl Meets New Year cause the dates don't mesh because semi-formal is usually in spring which means they should have graduated already before Girl Meets New Year, stupid plot hole. Sorry had to vent about it.**

 **A/N 2: Girl Meets Texas is the next three chapters, who is excited?**

 **Please comment and review thank you.**


	19. Girl Meets Texas I

I was sitting in history talking to Amelia, Farkle, Lucas, and Zay as we waited for Dad to come in a start the class when Riley and Maya walked in.

"We have changed the life of somebody in this room!" Riley announces causing us all to look up at her.

"Oh please, not me." Zay pleads with them.

 **"** I'm happy with my life the way it is," Farkle tells them. "I got tall and my teeth came in nicely."

I look at him. "You have such simple desires in life Farkle."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "I want to take over the world."

"Point taken."

"I don't know why you're all acting like whatever they did isn't going to affect all of us." Amelia states. "The person whose life the 'changed' is gonna get it but we're all gonna be dragged into it too."

"Yeah," Maya agrees. "Besides we're not talking about you four."

Lucas gets off his desk. "Oh no. What'd you do?"

"Oh Lucas, in your whole history, we know what has _always_ been your biggest regret," Riley tells him.

"Baaaah..." Maya mutters quietly.

Lucas' eyes widen at her. "What's that, why would you do that?"

"BAAAAAH!" Maya yells in his face. "You used to be a champion sheep rider at the mutton-bustin' rodeo until you fell off of Judy the sheep."

"And then you gave up, but you never got over it," Riley adds.

"That is my deepest, darkest secret! No one knows I fell off Judy the sheep except..." Lucas utters before looking back at Zay who smiles at him.

 **"** They, they made me Lucas, they, they made me!"

"How did they _make_ you?" Lucas asks him.

 **"** I said, "Y'all wanna hear a great Lucas story?" They said yes!" Zay explains.

"Okay it doesn't matter, I'm over it. I don't think about that day at all." Lucas reassures us. He stares into space before sobbing into his hands. "I fell off that sheep so fast. No one likes me!" Zay pats him on the shoulder.

"You like you're over it," Amelia tells him.

"Lucas, you can fix this! Get back on that sheep and be a sheep champion!" Riley tells him.

" _We_ have made that possible," Maya says.

Lucas removes his hands from his face. "How? How'd you make that possible?"

"Show it to him," Riley says and Maya pulls out a piece of paper. "RIDE, LUCAS! RIDE, BOY!"

"We are not related," I told her.

"We have entered you in..." Maya starts.

"The Annual Mutton Busting Tournament!" Riley continues.

"In Austin, Texas!" Maya finishes.

"In front of everybody you know!" Riley adds.

"YAY!" the two of them exclaim.

"You can't enter me in Mutton Busters, you can't be over 8 years old or over 55 pounds." Lucas protests.

Maya shakes her head as she walked closer to him. "You are wrong, young Lucas. We entered you last week and your application's been accepted."

Riley reads the paper. " Congratulations, Lucas Friar. You are an official entry in this year's Austin Roundup Rodeo! You will be riding Tombstone the sheep."

Zay gets off his desk and looks at her in horror. "What? Tombstone?" he looks at Lucas. "Oh, woah, that's the end of you."

Maya looks between the two of them. "Why is it the end of him?"

"What's the difference between riding Judy the sheep and Tombstone the sheep?" Riley asks them.

"Read it again," Lucas orders them.

Maya takes the paper from Riley. "Blah blah blah, over the age and weight limit for Mutton Busters, blah, you will be placed in the adult rodeo where you will, blah, ride Tombstone the sheep."

"OOH!" Lucas exclaims. "You only got ONE WORD wrong!"

"Let's see if they find that one word!" Zay adds.

Maya reads the paper again. "Blah blah blah blabady blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blady blah... OH BULL!"

"Ah, she found it," Zay says.

Amelia snorts. "This is bad even for you two. You signed him up to ride a bull."

Lucas shakes his head. "Not just any bull." he glares at Maya and Riley. "You signed me up to ride Tombstone the BULL!"

"Are you excited?" Riley asks him.

"What's the difference between riding a sheep and riding a bull?" Maya asks.

I look at her in disbelief. "1850 pounds."

"And Death! Death is the difference!" Lucas yells at her.

Dad enters the classroom. "Alright. May we begin class?" he asks and we all took a seat. Dad points to the board we're her had written the word 'The Railroad'. "The Railroad."

"I don't get it," Farkle says.

"What do you mean you don't get it, Farkle?" Dad asks.

"How does this relate to what's going on in our lives, Hambone?" Farkle asks back.

Maya looks up at Dad. "You're just gonna let him call you 'Hambone', Matthews?"

"The railroad allowed us to travel great distances," Dad lectures. "The railroad allowed us to see how other people live. When you see how other people live, it changes you. And I like 'Hambone.' It's cool."

Lucas leans on his desk to speak to Riley. "Riley, rip it up before he finds out!"

Riley looks back at him. "Who?"

"He's gonna find out and when he does, nothing will stop him!" Lucas continues.

" _Who?_ " Riley repeats.

Zay was the one who answered. "Oh, you'll know who. You'll hear a big boomin' voice. He'll say somethin'. He'll say somethin' like..."

"This country was built on railroads." we all heard and we turned to the front to see an old man leaning on the door. "I, myself just arrived on the noon train from Austin, Texarkana and Arkadelphia. Guess why I'm here?"

Dad looks at the class. "Anybody?"

"Haha! I'm here 'cause I could not be more proud of my grandboy Lucas." the old man explains to the class.

Maya grins and points at the old man. "Pappy Joe. That's your Pappy Joe! That's Pappy Joe!" she slams her hand on her desk. "YES, MORE STUFF!"

"That right there's the first Friar that ever had the courage to ride the most ferocious creature in all of Creation." Pappy Joe says.

"Are we talking about Judy the sheep, Pappy Joe?" Riley asks him.

"Why would you mention that?" I ask her. "Do not remember Lucas's reaction a second ago."

Papa Joey laughs. "Haha! Judy the sheep! Remember when you fell off Judy the sheep for about two seconds, boy? Remember that? And we all said it was okay 'cause you were only five years old? So we said it was okay, but it wasn't okay because you were a disgrace to the community and you dragged your family name through the mud-hole right up to this day. You put us in the mud-hole, remember boy?!"

"Yes." Lucas nods. "There is one moment in every man's life that shapes who he is forever. My moment was Judy the sheep."

I look Lucas up and down. "You aren't a man know so sure as heck wasn't a man then."

"Well, you know what, Lucas Friar?" Papa Joe asks. "Forgiven! You get on that bull for more than three seconds, and you will be the master of Tombstone the bull. And I'll tell you I love you. And that's something I never said to another human."

"Can we talk about this?" Dad asks.

"Time for talkin's over," Papa Joe response. "I got a permission slip. Babineaux, I got one for you too. Come on boys! Let's go ride."

Zay stands up. "YEEHAW!" we all look at him in surprise. "That slipped out."

I look back at Amelia. "You found that attractive."

She shrugs. "A little bit."

Lucas points and glares at Maya and Riley as his grandfather took him out of the room. "YOU did this!"

"I still can't believe that you guys are going to Texas," Asher complains from his spot on the couch.

We were at Maximo and Amelia's apartment packing for Texas, I would be packing at home but I kept getting the puppy dog eyes from Auggie and Maximo.

Amelia walks out of her room carrying a pile of folded clothes. "I'm just glad that I get to get away from the cold for a while."

"Hmm." Eloise hums. "Are you sure that's the only reason why? This doesn't have to do with Vanessa does it."

Amelia slams her clothes into her suitcase. "I have no idea what or who you are talking about."

Eloise chuckles. "Sure you don't."

"Anyway," I start changing the subject for Amelia's benefit. "Mom and Dad said if everything goes well I can travel with you guys in the summer."

"That's great," Maximo mutters his attention on his laptop.

"What are you watching?" Asher asks him.

"Well, I got interested in the reactions that you said Lucas and Zay had so I looked up Tombstone." Maximo answers. "Lucas is gonna die."

Amelia, Asher, Eloise and I look at each other before gathering around Maximo. Amelia and I stared at each other in horror as we watched Tombstone the bull in action.

What have Maya and Riley done?

When we got to Lucas's grandfather's home Amelia and I went straight to the room we would be sharing with Maya and Riley so we could freshen up. 41 hours straight on a train doesn't do good things to your hygiene. Once we were done, we went into our room to change.

"Wow," Zay says as he stared at Amelia as we walked out. He and Lucas were sitting on the couch with Farkle and Pappy Joe behind them and Riley and Maya seated in front of the window.

Amelia smiles at him. "Thanks."

"You two look great," Lucas tells us. "Now go change."

I was wearing a blush off-the-shoulder poplin blouse with white shorts and brown cowgirl boots. My hair was curled and I had a flowerhead band on it. Amelia was wearing a tour triangle hem tank, dark-washed skinny jeans and chocolate duchess braided fringe short western boots.

"You sound like my Dad," I told him as I took a seat beside him.

"And Maximo," Amelia adds as she seats on the armrest beside Zay.

Lucas opened his mouth to respond to us but somebody came barging into the house. "Pappy Joe! Pappy Joe! Pappy Joe!"

Pappy Joe puts his hands on the guy's shoulder. "Whoa, whoa. Don't be alarmed. It's just Cletus."

"Tombstone the bull gone crazy!" Cletus "He everywhere all over the place at the same time like one of them Houdini bulls."

"Use your words, Cletus." Pappy Joe tells him.

"I am using my words, ..." Cletus takes a breath. "Tombstone the bull gone bananahooey!"

Maya smiles and points at Cletus. "I love him."

"What did Tombstone the bull do?" Pappy Joe asks him.

"He done tore up the China shop, ironically," Cletus tells him. "It's true what them say."

"You mean he broke out of his pen?" Pappy Joe asks.

Cletus waves his hands in the air. "Oh, he brammoed the pen!" He glances at Maya and Riley. "What's them, a bay winder?"

"Uh, that's Riley and Maya, Cletus," Lucas tells him. "And this is Amelia and Rose."

"Oh, well, how dee do." Cletus greets.

"Well, how..." Riley starts.

"Dee..." Maya continues.

"Do." Riley finishes.

"We're not gonna do that," Amelia and I say in tandem as Cletus glanced at us.

Cletus walks up to Lucas. "Lukey. Thissar Lukey! Gah! Oh! "

Lucas puts his hands on his shoulder. "Wait, did they get Tombstone back in his pen, Cletus?"

"Yes, sir! Yes, sir!" Cletus nods. "We shot him fulla sleepy juice, but I seen the look in them red eyes just before he went nighty night. And when he wake up, huh-huuuurrr!"

Maya gets up with a smile and slowly walks up to them. "What?"

Cletus faces Maya while Lucas bends his heads down and pinches his nose. "Huh-huuurrr!" Cletus yells in her face.

"Oh," Maya says smile still on her face. She turns Cletus back towards Lucas, and adjusts him to be eye to eye to Lucas. She walks over to Lucas to do the same with him. "What?" Maya asks again.

"Huh-huuuurrrrrr!" Cletus yells in looks face.

"I know it's early, but my life is complete," Maya says satisfied.

"Well, thankee," Cletus tells her.

Maya smiles at him. "No, thank-ee!"

"All I know is, I feel sorry for the po' fool gonna ride on Tombstone." Cletus says. "Did I tell you what he done did today?"

Pappy Joe walks up to him and gestures to Lucas. "Lucas is gonna ride old Tombstone in the rodeo, Cletus."

"Oh. Oh." Cletus says before looking at Lucas sadly. "Oh no. Lukey... Lukey..." he walks to the door before opening it he looks back at Lucas. "Bye, Lukey."

" Goodbye," Lucas tells us before he slumps into the couch worriedly.

Amelia, Zay and I were in the air-conditioned refreshment tent watching the previous bull rides from last years rodeo, when Riley, Maya, and Lucas walked into the tent.

"Hey, guys, what are you watching?" Riley asks us as she walked closer.

I stared at Lucas. "Why were you complaining about what we're wearing when you look like that."

"You look silly," Amelia adds. "Why would you wanna look silly when you know you're about to die."

"Not anything you wanna see," Zay says responding to Riley's question.

The announcer speaks. "Now, for your viewing pleasure, some of last year's greatest hits. These, here, are what we call "love taps.""

I watch as Riley and Maya's eyes widen in horror as the watched the so-called "love taps."

"This is your faults," I tell them.

Maya turns o face Lucas. "I don't want you going anywhere near that bull."

"Yeah, that makes two of us," Lucas responds.

"I want you to take off that stupid outfit, and I wanna get outta here!" Maya continues.

"Maya," Lucas says.

Maya points at the t.v. "I saw the bull. I don't think the bull knows this is supposed to be fun."

Amela gestures to the t.v. "You think?"

"Okay. Maya, let's not shake Lucas' confidence. You can do this, right?" Riley says before turning to Lucas. "You can just ride a bull for four seconds and win the Master of Tombstone Award?"

"Lucas is gonna need a tombstone! There isn't gonna be anymore Lucas!" Maya yells.

"Amen!" Amelia yells in agreement.

Riley tries to reassure her. "He's going to do great, Maya. Zay, tell him he's going to do great."

"You'll do great," Zay lies.

"Truth," Maya, Amelia, and I order.

"You're gonna die," Zay tells him.

"I believe in you. I believe you can do anything you want to." Riley tells Lucas.

"Riley, why do you want him to do this?" Maya asks her.

Amelia raises her hand. "I would like to now that too."

Riley turns to her. "Because this is better than riding Judy the sheep, and I don't want him to be a disgrace to his community anymore," Riley explains.

"Well, I don't think that I'm actually a disgrace to the community..." Lucas starts to say before Riley cuts him off.

She shakes her head. "You are. I've been talking to people. They have long memories around here."

A waitress walks over to us. "Baaaaah!" she yells in Lucas's face before leaving.

"See?" Lucas asks. "I have to do this."

I slammed my hand on the table. "Who gives a damn." I faced Lucas. "Lucas I tried to do it, I tried to have faith in you, I tried to believe but I passed by Tombstone on the way here. There is no reason whatsoever for you to get on that beast."

Maya raises her hands in the air. "Thank you!"

"I don't care what they think about you here the only thing I care about is that you make it back to New York save, uninjured and most importantly alive." I raise my voice so everybody in the vicinity could hear me. "And if people here are too immature to release that you were a little kid that feel of a stupid sheep than they're problem, not yours."

Lucas smiles and pats me on the head. "Thanks, Rose, but I have to do this."

Riley nods. "Okay. Then go out there, and be the hero I know you are"

"Thank you, Riley," Lucas tells her.

At that moment Farkle and Pappy Joe enter the tent.

"The mutton busters are getting ready to ride; then it's you, Lucas," Farkle tells him as the walk over.

"Make us proud, boy," Pappy Joe adds.

"Friar," somebody calls and we look back to see an old man walk over to us.

"McCullough," Pappy Joe responds.

"I'm talkin' to young Friar," McCullough tells him placing his hands on Lucas's shoulder. "So, you fixin' to ride again, huh?"

Lucas nods. "That's right."

"Well, don't think about last time. Heh-heh, you don't want that in your head!" McCullough laughs before walking over to the other side of Lucas. "Let's watch my grandson, Timmy master Judy the sheep. Oh, you were about two seconds on Judy the sheep, as I recall. But don't let that be in your head."

"How come you ain't out there with your grandson?" Pappy Joe asks.

"Well, then I wouldn't have the pleasure of watching him right in front of your face," McCullough responded.

We turn back to the t.v as the mutton bustin competition starts. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, it's mutton bustin' time! And here they come, the mutton busters! And now, everybody's favorite, Judy the sheep, who will be ridden this year by Timmy McCullough."

"That's my grandson!" McCullough cheers.

"And the gate opens, and Timmy McCullough is holding on!..." the announcer says. "No, he's not."

We watch as Timmy fell of Jodie in a matter of second.

Pappy Joe slaps his knee and faces McCullough. "HA! That's his grandson!"

"Pappy Joe!" Riley scolds.

"Sorry, Riley," Pappy Joe apologizes. "Stereotypical cultural reductions are all I have left."

"And now, for the event you've all been waiting for, bull ridin'!" the announcer says. "And this year, will we finally have a master of Tombstone? The record on Tombstone is three point seven seconds. Will someone finally beat it? But first, riding Buttercup is Eddie Callaway!" we wacth Eddie get kicked off the Bull before flying back into the gate. "Oh! Eddie, that had to hurt. Looks like Eddie's gonna have himself a little lay down for a moment."

Maya turns to Lucas. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Lucas, you're serious, right? You can seriously do this?"Riley asks him worriedly.

"Yeah, I learned from the best, actually," Lucas tells her.

"Who's the best?" Maya asks him.

Lucas hesitates. "...Eddie Callaway."

"Coming up, our main event," the announcer says. "Lucas Friar tangles with Tombstone."

"Well, you're here, boy," Pappy Joe says and the two of them walk to the front of the tent the rest of us following.

Maya stops us before we could leave. "Lucas, look at me. If you do this, I will never speak to you again."

"Maya!" Riley scolds.

"Riley, why are you for this?" Maya asks her.

"Because I-I want him to succeed, I want him to make his grandfather proud," Riley explains.

"You're not proud of him if he doesn't do this?" Maya asks Pappy.

"I think you have a fine grasp of the general situation, yeah." Pappy walks behind Lucas and places his hands on his shoulder. "In my opinion, it's about facing life, which runs harder than any bull. You gotta face your fears. You ride them, or they ride you."

Maya nods before looking directly at Lucas. "I'll never speak to you again."

"Maya, what..." Lucas trials off but she ignores him and leaves the tent.

"Why would she do this?" Lucas asks as we Maya walk away.

Riley shakes her head. "I don't know, but I'm about to find out."

Riley goes to follow Maya but Lucas grabs on to her arm. "Riley, I... I'd kinda like you to watch."

"Then I will," Riley assures him.

Lucas turns to me. "You're not gonna talk to me either if I do this."

I clench and unclench my jaw before releasing a breath. "Lucas the only reason I don't want you to go through this is because I care for you. You are my brother in everything but blood, if you think you can do this, I think you can do this." I point a finger at him. "But if you die I'm gonna bring you back to life, tell you I told you so and then kill you myself."

Lucas chuckles. "Deal."

With that done we walked over to the arena to watch the competition with Lucas heading to the pen.

"All right, as we know, Buttercup the bull ain't no Tombstone the bull, but buttercup, as you can see, has sent Eddie Callaway on a little vacation. Bon voyage, Eddie. And now, the main event. Let's welcome Lucas Friar into the riding ring." The announcer says.

Lucas enters the ring

Riley stands on the fence. "You can do this, Lucas! You can do anything! This bull is nothing!" she glances at the bull. "THAT'S the bull?"

Amelia pats her on the back. "Yes, Riley that's the bull."

"That's Lucas Friar right there climbing up onto Tombstone. Let's see how old Tombstone feels about that." the announcer says.

"Lucas, tell the bull you want to be a veterinarian! It's your only hope!" Riley yells causing me to look at her in disbelief.

"How is that suppose to help?" I ask her.

Lucas decides to take her advice. "I'm gonna be a veterinarian," he tells Tombstone only for the bull to get even madder. "He doesn't care!"

I roll my eyes. "Told you so!" I yell out to him.

We watch as Cletus dressed as a rodeo clown entered the pen.

"Lukey! It's me, garducky!"Cletus tells him.

"Cletus, you gotta get outta here," Lucas warns.

"I'm gonna distract Tombstone," Cletus tells him. "He gonna forget all about you and come after me. That's my plan." he starts to make faces at Tombstone."Bah-la-la! Bah-la-la! Bah-la-la!" he stops when he noticed that all he did was make him madder. "Well, can't do nothin' if he won't listen to reason."

With that Cletus runs away.

"Here we go, folks. Time for the moment of truth." the announcer says.

We cheered for Lucas as the gates start to open. "WOO!"

"And the gate opens!" the announcer says as Lucas and Tombstone races out of the pit. Lucas holds on for a while, then falls off and lies there. He wasn't moving.

"Lucas!" Riley and I yell as we hopped over the fence and race over to him.

"Lucas! Lucas, are you okay? Lucas, get up!" Riley yells as we kneel down near his body.

Lucas weakly opens his eye. "I stayed on for like thirty seconds."

"Yeah! Yeah, I knew you could," Riley says in relief.

I sigh. "I would hit you right now but I don't want to make the concussion you probably have worse."

Zay, Amelia, and Frakle run over to us, Riley and I stand back up as the boys helped Lucas up.

Zay points at the display board."Look, you did it!" On it was the time of 4.468 seconds. Lucas did it, he mastered Tombstone the bull.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, that is an official time! He's done it! Let's hear it! " the announcer says and the crowd cheers for Lucas.

Cletus and Pappy Joe walk over, Pappy Joe holding a trophy.

"Lukey! I'm proud of you, Lukey." Cletus tells him.

Pappy Joe hands him the trophy. "We all are, boy. I never seen nothing like it in my life."

Lucas passes it back to Pappy Joe. "Wanna hold onto this for safe keeping?"

Pappy Joe accepts the trophy. "I'd be honored."

"I'll keep it shinin' like the sun, garducky." Cletus adds.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Lucas Friar! The new master of Tombstone!" the announcer says as we walk out of the arena.

"Hey, hold on a minute," Lucas says as he stops beside Timmy McCullough and his grandfather. "Timmy, you did good out there, all right? You tried hard. Tombstone is tough, but he is no Judy the sheep. Sometimes you get thrown. Don't let it throw you. You understand me?"

"Thanks, Lucas," Timmy tells him.

"That was a fine ride, son," McCullough tells him.

Lucas stands back up. "Thank you, sir."

The older McCullough turns to Pappy Joe. "Friar."

Pappy Joe holds out his hand. "McCullough." The two of them shake hands.

I pat Lucas on the shoulder. "Best big brother."

Lucas ruffles my hair. "Thank little sister."

The two of us meet p with the others and together we walked back to Pappy Joe's place.

Amelia and were inside the house with the guys while Maya and Riley talked outside.

"I really do wish I grew up with you guys, Lucas," Farkle says.

Lucas pats him on the knee. "You just did, Farkle."

"Yeah, from now on, it's always been the three of us." Zay agrees.

I cooed at them. "Aww aren't you guys the cutest. Best bromance in the world."

The three of them chuckle at me.

"When are we leaving?" Amelia asks. "Farkle might wish he grew up here but I don't."

"Whats the matter city girl? Country life to hard for you." Zay teases her.

Amelia scowls at him. "This City girl well destroy you, cowboy."

The door opened and Maya and Riley entered the house.

"Hey, Lucas, can I talk to you?" Riley asks as Maya walked to the other side of the room.

"Actually, I have something to say to you," Lucas says as he stands up. "Riley. If it wasn't for you, I don't know if I would have gotten on that bull. And if it wasn't for you, I don't know I would have survived in New York. You're really important to me."

Is this it are they final gonna confess to each other.

Riley smiles. "You are really important to me too, Lucas. We've always been really good at talking to each other. But we've never been too good at holding hands. And then we tried being a couple, and we couldn't even talk to each other. I don't want that. I want to know you're always there to talk to. You're my brother, Lucas. And I'm your sister."

My mouth dropped. What is she doing? What is she thinking?

Lucas looked at her in surprise. "That's what you think we are?"

"That's what I think we are," she responds before pecking him on the cheek. "I love you, Lucas. And now I know how." she leans to the side. "How do you feel about him, Maya?"

Maya didn't answer she just had a conflicted look on her face.

Just when I was hoping the rest of our trip to Austin would be relaxing, here comes the drama.

 **A/N: Here it is Girl Meets Texas I, I hope you all enjoyed it. What did you guys think? The next chapter as a lot more drama than the show and we get a peek into Amelia's head. Don't forget to comment and review.**


	20. Girl Meets Texas II

"Riley, what are doing?" Maya asks her as we all changed for a night out in Texas.

"I'm not doing anything," Riley says. "I'm about to have a fun night with my friends, sister, and brother."

Maya looks at me for help. "Rose?"

I pat down my blue floral maxi dress before putting on a pair of white ankle boots.

"Rose!" Maya yells to get my attention.

"I heard you the first time," I told her.

She crosses her arms. "Than why didn't you answer me."

I look over at her. "Cause it's Riley. And we all know, Riley does what Riley wants."

"Are you guys ready?" Amelia asks as she walks in. "The guys are waiting for us."

She was wearing an indigo sleeveless denim dress and a pair of blue leather round toe booties.

We nodded at her and walked out of the room we were all sharing before heading to the porch.

"Whoa. Gentlemen, look how lucky you are." Pappy Joe says as we walk out to the porch. "You treat 'em right."

"Thank you, pappy Joe," Riley tells him before looking up at the sky. "I see why you get homesick for Texas sometimes, Lucas. I never knew that the sky had this many stars." she walks over and pats Lucas on the shoulder. "You know what else? I don't get nervous when I'm with you anymore. We're doing the right thing. Ah. Remember when we couldn't even say "hi" to each other? Remember how we'd go, "hi." "Howdy." "Hi." Remember? Now watch this. Say "hi" to me."

"Hi," Lucas tells her.

"Hi, Lucas. What up, brah? What's up with you, man? You good? You cool?" she exaggerates.

"Hi," Lucas repeats.

"Still got some catching up to do," Riley tells him.

"Or somebody's trying too hard," Amelia comments causing Riley to glare at her.

"Riley, I... I don't even know what's going on right now." Lucas tells her.

"What's going on is that we're gonna be the best of friends and care about what each of us has to say for the rest of our lives," Riley explains to him.

"Yeah, I sort of thought we had that," Lucas tells her. "What does brother and sister mean?"

"It means... you know..." Riley trails off before punching him in the arm. "Poom!"

"Hey!" Lucas complains.

I have no idea what she was doing. I don't punch Lucas and I sure as heck don't hit Auggie.

She punches him again."Ping!"

"Riley!" Lucas whines.

Riley points at his face. "Ha, you said that just like a brother would."

"Well, can I hit you back?" Lucas asks her.

Riley shakes her head. "No."

"Only you get to hit me?" Lucas asks in disbelief.

"Mm-hmm." Riley nods. "We're just like how you and Maya were. Ha-hee."

"You don't even do it right," Maya tells her.

Riley turns around to face her. "Oh! Maya, I thought you weren't talking to Lucas."

"I'm not talking to him. I'm talking to you." Maya tells her.

Lucas walks over to her. "Maya, are you seriously not gonna talk to me?"

Maya hesitates for a second before speaking up. "You could've gotten hurt on that stupid bull. What do you think you getting hurt would have done to the people who... "

Zay stands up. "Care about you? I think you were gonna say "care about you." "

"I'm not talking about me." Maya denies. "You think I'm talking about me?"

"Yes, I do," Zay confirms.

"I'm talking about everybody here," Maya says.

"All right," Riley speaks up. "Maya, Lucas is okay. He didn't get hurt. All of us are okay. And we're gonna go spend our first night in Texas... What should we do?"

"I've been reading about Austin, and they call it a music city," Farkle tells us. They call it the live music capital of the world."

"That's absolutely what we should do." Zay agrees. "Show them the town and listen to some music."

"I could go for some dancing," I add.

"Yeah!" Lucas says before turning to is Grandad. "Anyone good playing tonight?"

Pappy Joe plays with his beard. "If I was a young buck trying to impress my friends, I might suggest chubby's famous barbecue pit. Always good eats, always good music."

"But barbecued foods aren't good for you." Farkle comments.

Lucas and Zay quickly push the rest of us away from Farkle as Pappy Joe glares him down.

Pappy Joe gets out of his rocking chair and towers over Farkle. "Let me tell you what ain't good for you."

"You're not gonna do anything to me because you know I'm a New York intellectual and you don't want to be a cliche," Farkle tells him.

Pappy Joe didn't seem to agree with him.

"Lucas, fetch me my shotgun."

Lucas turns to the front door. "Okay."

"Lucas!" Farkle yells at him causing Lucas to stay where he was.

"Okay," Lucas says a little disappointed.

"Okay," Farkle agrees. "I'll go to Chubby's, I'll eat your food, I'll listen to your music, but don't expect a changed Farkle, hombre."

"Coming with us?" Lucas asks his Grandad.

"Appreciate the invite. I'm extremely busy..." Pappy Joe says.

Lucas nods at him before helping Amelia, and I jump off the stairs.

"Such a Texas gentleman," I tease him.

He tips his cowboy hat. "Here to serve."

"While I understand barbecue is not your thing, Farkle, you do seem to have found a new appreciation for our hometown cuisine," Zay says after we finished watching Farkle eat a whole plate of Bull.

"More," Farkle growled barbecue all over his face and the bones of a bull in front of us.

"Easy, cowboy. You need to calm down." Lucas tells him.

"Oh, I have to calm down?" Farkle asks him. "They make a big deal out of you riding a bull for four seconds. Well, I ate him."

I clapped. "Whoa way to go Farkle! He's the man."

"Thank you, Rose," he tells me.

I pass him a napkin.

"He's gonna need more than that," Amelia comments.

"Maya... Will you please say something to him?" I heard Riley ask Maya. "I know that you care about him."

"It's okay. I just don't want anything to change." Maya responds.

Honestly, the two of them needed to learn the definition of whispering.

Riley gets up and walks over to Lucas. "Hey, huckleberry... Are we dancing or what?

"Oh, we can do that?" Lucas asks her. Is that part of the new rules?"

Riley chuckles. "This kind of dancing? Sure."

"While they dance Amelia and I are gonna go get a drink at the bar," I stood up. "That did not sound like it was supposed to."

Amelia shrugs. "Hey I know I'm gonna be saying that a lot when I get older." she looks back at the others.

The both of sat down at the bar.

"Bartender can we get a glass coke and one water!" Amelia yells,

The "Bartender" turned around and nodded before passing us our drinks.

"Cheers," I told her as we clicked cups.

"So what do you think of Texas so far?" I ask her.

"Don't know," she responds. "They only thing we've seen so far is Lucas not dying and Farkle eating a bull."

I nodded my head in agreement, besides the bull riding earlier that day nothing exciting has happened.

"We should probably get back to others," I told her.

Amelia and I looked back to out table see that everybody except Zay at left the table and he was talking to a girl.

"Hey, Rose?" Amelia asks me.

"Yeah."

She looks at me with teary eyes. "I don't think I like Texas much."

"I know you don't."

I sat at the table and watch Amelia down coke after coke after coke

"You know if this is an insight of what our future is going to be like then I'm worried."

She lets out a snort.

"But seriously Amelia you can not drown your tears in coke," I tell her.

"Watch me," she says before downing another cup.

At the moment two guys with short nordic-gold hair walked over to us. With how much they looked like it was apparent they were twins.

"Do you girls wanna dance?" one of them asks us.

I admit they're cute, nowhere near Maximo's level of course, but still, they're cute.

"I'm sorry but n..."

Amelia slams her drink on the bar and grabs the guys arm.

"I would love too." she drags him onto the dance floor.

I look up to see the mc getting on stage.

"Okay, well we're about to introduce two lovely ladies, and one of them grew up here as well, about two hours down the road in sugar land. Ladies and gentlemen, please help me welcome Maddie & Tae!" The mc introduces, and the crowd below cheered and applauded as two blonde girls walked on stage.

"Well, it feels really good to be back home in Texas," Maddie says.

"This first one's a love song, and it's called no place like you," Tae adds.

The other guy's seats in Amelia's tool. "Not interested in dancing."

"I have a boyfriend," I told him directly.

"Funny so do I," he tells me causing me to laugh. "But seriously I'm gay; you have nothing to worry about."

"I had nothing to worry about fro the very beginning."

He chuckles. "Sassy. So what's your story? You might look like you belong here, but you don't sound like you do."

"You don't sound like your from around here either."

"We're not. We're visiting family before heading back home to Italy. You?"

"Helping a friends face his fear," I respond.

He holds out his hands for me to shake. "Beck, the guy that you met for a moment is Bleac."

I shake it. "Rose and the girl that dragged your brother onto the dance floor is Amelia."

Beck glances over his shoulder and groans. "Oh god."

I turn around and see Amelia laughing at Beck's brother who was dancing, badly.

I laugh. "You're brother sure nows how to have a good time."

He chuckles. "You mean he sure knows how to embarrass me. You have any siblings."

I old up two fingers. "A little brother named Auggie and, " I point over to Riley. "And a twin sister, her name is Riley."

His eyes widen. "So you're a twin too."

"Yes, I am." Even though it doesn't feel like it sometimes.

I was having such good time talking to Beck I didn't notice Zay and Lucas walk behind me until Lucas spoke.

"We're leaving," he tells me.

Zay looks around. "Where's Amelia?"

I point to the dance floor where Bleac was and her dancing. "She saw you with Vanessa."

"Oh," Zay lets out, he looked conflicted.

"Amelia and I will meet you guys back at the cabin," I told them.

"You sure?" Lucas asks.

"Postive."

He ruffles my hair and leads a conflicted Zay away.

 **Amelia**

Rose and I walk back to the house giggling, we had a lot of fun hanging out with Beck and Blaec.

When we reached the cabin, Zay was sitting there on the porch.

"Hey," I greeted him.

"Hey," he greets back. He glances over to Rose, "Can we talk?"

Rose squeezes me on the arm. "Yeah, I'll be inside," she tells me before leaning in to whisper to me. "Let him explain."

I watch as she walks into the house. I sigh before sitting next to him on the swing. "So how was your talk, with Vanessa?" I ask him, and I couldn't help but smirk at the grimace he made.

"I deserved that, didn't I?" he asked him.

"You did."

Zay sighs. "Amelia you act as if I went on a date with her.."

"Would you have?"

"I...I... don't know."

"You still have feelings for Vanessa; she's the one that got away."

He nods. "She is."

My shoulders slumped a little bit of me was hoping he would deny it. "That we shouldn't continue this," I gesture between the two of us. "If you still have feelings for her." I got up and walked inside the house.

"Amelia..."

I looked back at him and smiled at him. "Don't worry we can still be friends."

I opened the door, and Riley accosted me.

"Guess what?" she asks me.

I push her away from me. "What?"

"Were going set a campfire!"

I blink at her a couple of time.

"Yay"

"Please do me the great favor of dousing these embers real good when you're done." Pappy Joe tells us as we sat around the fire. "That house and me might be real old, but we ain't quite ready to burned down yet."

"Well, I never thought I'd say anything like this, but... I'm really sad I don't have a pappy Joe of my own." Maya tells him.

Maya and I have that in common, we're always disappointed by our parents. The only difference is that her Mom tried, and my Dad was trying now.

"Thank you, Maya." Pappy Hoe tells her. "I wish you'd consider me yours till the time I... I... you know..." he puts his hands on his chest. "blah."

"You guys were lucky." Farkle states as Pappy Joe walked away; I was seriously tempted to follow him.

"How come?" Lucas asks him.

He tilts his head upward. "To grow up out here... To have this sky... And the stars. This has been the best weekend of my life. Thank you."

Riley sits up straighter and faces Maya. "Promise we'll always be friends no matter what."

"Riley..." Maya starters only to be cut off.

"Promise. No matter what happens, I am telling you that I will always be your best friend. No matter what." Riley tells her.

"Oh," Maya says. "There's nothing I could do..."

Riley cuts her off again. "No, there's nothing you could do, Maya. Do you understand? It's you and me until the time we... You know... "

They both put their hands to there neck. "Bleh."

My eyes narrowed at Riley; it baffles me how she could treat Maya better than Rose. I was gonna say something when Rose placed her hands on my knee to stop me.

"Zay." we all heard and turned around to see Vanessa walk towards us. Great.

Zayquickly stands up. "Vanessa?"

"Pappy Joe told me you were out here," Vanessa tells him.

"You were looking for me?" Zay asks in wonderment.

"I wanted to tell you I was sorry," Vanessa tells her.

"What'd you do?" Zay asks her.

"I never really gave you a chance," Vanessa tells him. "Now I'm too late because I could never steal you away from your new friends... Could I?"

Zay looks back at all of us and focusing on me, I turned away from him, he sighs and turns back to Vanessa.

"Steal me from these people? Hmph. No. No, you couldn't." he tells her.

"What if I bought you ice cream?" Vanessa asks him.

Zay lets out another sigh. "You know, Vanessa... They're not really both my girlfriends. Or either of 'em."

Vanessa smiles at him. "I think I knew that. That's not what impressed me. They're your friends who stuck up for you, so I must have missed something... Or you must have changed."

"Well, I've learned that people change people," Zay tells her.

"Hm, from beyond the grave, he's teaching us," Riley says.

I looked at her confused but decided I didn't want to get sucked into Rileytown.

"We're breaking up with you, honey nugget. Let her buy you ice cream." Maya tells Zay.

"Vanessa, you made a mistake with this one. He's pretty wonderful." Riley adds.

"We'll see," Vanessa says taking Vanessa's hands.

There is nothing to see, he is a pretty wonderful guy, which was why I couldn't take the sight in front of me.

I stood up and faked a yawn. "I'm knackered; I think I'm gonna head back to the cabin and hit the hay."

Rose stands up also. "I'll come with you."

I quickly passed by Zay and Vanessa - refusing to look at either of them- with Rose behind me.

As soon as we arrived at the cabin, I took out my laptop.

Rose leans over me. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for the first ticket out of here," I tell her. "There is no way I'm gonna stay in Texas for two more days."

"Amelia even if we leave now, you still have to face Zay when he gets back to New York," she tells me.

"True, but it gives me enough time to process what happens and bury it instead of burying him and Vanessa."

"Amelia..."

"Rose don't, just don't. I'm honestly about to explode."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No, I don't," I told her. "What I do want to do is ask you why you always stop me from giving Riley a piece of my mind."

"Maybe I don't want to choose between my twin sister and my best friend who doesn't like my twin sister." was her response.

I scoff. "Rose I don't not like Riley."

"You don't?"

"I hate her," I told her simply. "I hate that fact that she never considers your feelings and still expects you to be there for her. I hate the fact that you are the last person on her totem pole. I hate the fact that she would make your choice but refuse to choose herself. I hate the fact that she will choose everybody else over you when no matter what you will choose her."

Tears fell down my face.

She reaches for me. "Amelia..."

I let her hug me.

"Why are you hugging me. You're the one that has a horrible sister."

"Riley's not horrible and your crying Amelia, of course, I'm gonna hug you."

"What does Zay see in Vanessa?"

"I don't know."

Coming to Texas was the worst mistake ever.

 **A/N: Here it is Girl Meets Texas II. This chapter was shorter than my usual ones, but I hope it didn't take anything away from the story. What do you think of Amelia and Zay? What do you think of Amelia's viewpoints? Do you think she has a point with Riley? Don't forget to comment, review, and vote.**

 **Beck Johnson - Portrayed by Cole - (Suite Life On Deck Era)**

 **Blaec (Pronounced as Blake) Johnson - Portrayed by Dylan Sprouse (Suite Life On Deck Era)**


	21. Girl Meets Texas Part III

**MAXIMO**

I was flipping through my camera as I looked through some pictures I took recently when the front door of my apartment opened. To my shock, my sister and girlfriend walk into the apartment.

"Weren't you guys suppose to be back tomorrow?" I ask them.

Rose walks over to me and gives me a peck on the lips, while Amelia ignored us and planted her face into the couch. She mumbled something into the pillows.

"What did you say?" I ask her.

She removes her face from the pillow. "I hate Texas."

I look at Rose for answers.

"Zay meet up with Vanessa again," Rose tells me as if it explains anything.

"And?"

She rolls her eyes at me. "You're such a guy."

"Yeah, I am. He saw his ex again big deal."

"They also went on a date," Amelia mumbles into the pillow, this time I heard her

"Where are you going?" Rose asks me.

I had gotten up and was walking towards our front door. "To go beat his ass."

"One; they're still in Texas," Amelia tells me. "Two; we weren't together."

I sat beside her. "You okay?"

"I will be."

"So what have you been up to?" Rose asks me.

"Not much," I respond. "I did get a surprise the day you guys left though."

The two of them look at me. "What surprise?"

At that moment the door opened, and Alpine and Ada walked in following behind them was...

Amelia sits up. "Dad!"

_

 **ROSE**

I stared at ; he stared back at Amelia and me.

His eyes focused on Amelia and the corners of lips quirked into a slight smile. He holds his arms out.

"Aren't you gonna come and give me a hug Millie?"

Amelia hesitates before walking into her Dads open arms.

He held tightly to her. "I'm surprised your home, Maximo told me you wouldn't be back for a couple more days."

Amelia pulls back. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? I live here; you're supposed to be in Cali."

The light in his eyes dim and he runs his hand through Amelia's hair. "We need to talk."

I look back at Maximo to see that his back had tense.

I stand up from the chair. "I should go, this seems like something that needs to be discussed between family." I peck Maximo on the cheek and hug Amelia. "It was nice seeing you again ."

"It was good to see you too Rose."

I smile at them one last time before heading to my apartment.

"Rose?" Mom and Dad questioned as I walked in.

"Afternoon," I greeted them.

"What are you doing home?" Dad asks us.

I shrugged. "Amelia wanted to come home and I we accomplished why we came to Texas, so I decided to come home with her."

Mom walks over and hugs me. "Well, welcome home Rose. Did you at least have fun?"

"Let's just say I'm never going on vacation with them again, too much drama for me."

Mom tilts her head to the side. "Sit down and tells us what happened."

So I did. I told them about Lucas conquering Tombstone, I told them about Riley being confused about her feelings for Lucas, and I told her about Amelia and Zay.

Dad rubs his face. "Seems like you had an interesting few days."

"You think? So have you two thought about me going away this summer."

"We have," Mom responded. "We want to talk to your doctor first, but if he says it's okay and you follow all his rules-which you know there will be then you can go."

"Really!?"

Dad nods. "Really."

I run around the table and hug them. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. You are the best parents in the world."

"Remember that the next time you did something wrong, and we have to ground you," Mom comments.

The happy moment was ruined when Amelia came bursting into the apartment.

"Amelia!" Mom scolds her. "Don't slam my door!"

"So my Mom and Dad her getting a divorce," she says, and my eyes widen.

"Oh, Millie," I said.

"Yeah so Dad wanted to come and live with us in New York, but Mom wanted to stay in L.A and live the life of a socialite, they've been arguing over it for months now. Which doesn't surprise me 'cause she quit her job as a Partner in the law firm to live the life of a socialite." she was ranting now.

"Amelia!" Dad called out, but she didn't even notice.

"The thing that broke the camel's back though is the fact that Dad found she has been cheating on him for the year and a half, and that was one of the main reason she convinced Dad to move to L.A is her lover lived there. Now she's pregnant and doesn't know whose it is. So Zay chooses Vanessa over me, and my mother chooses her lover and the life if luxury over her children. Why is this my life?"

Amelia was breathing hard now.

Mom walked over to her and hugged her.

"Breath Amelia," Mom told her. "In and out Amelia, it's gonna be okay." **  
_**

I yawned as I opened my locker and got my books for history, once I took them out I closed my locker and turned around only to scream.

"Zay what the heck!"

He bends down and picks up my books. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you like that."

I accepted my books back from him."Well, you did. So what do you need?"

"Nothing," he answers quickly. "I um...I...I noticed that Amelia wasn't with you when you walked in this morning."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Amelia isn't going to be in school for a couple of days."

"Is she alright."

"Yeah, she's fine." I walked over to the bench and sat down. "Why do you care? Aren't you with Vanessa now."

"Yeah I am, but that doesn't mean Amelia, and I can't be friends," he tells me as he sat beside me. "When we woke up the next morning and found you two gone we were worried."

"We told Pappy Joe what was going on."

"Yeah, but you didn't tell us."

I opened my mouth to retort when Riley and Maya came down the stairs.

"Riley, I have to tell you something," Maya tells Riley.

"I don't want to know," Riley tells her just as the school bell rings.

"Riles, something happened," Maya repeats.

Riley turns to face her. "I don't need to know what happened."

"No, I need to tell you. You need to know." Maya argues.

"Maya, I know a lot of things are going to happen," Riley tells her. "You know what else I know? I liked the new boy, and you stepped back for me... And then I saw how scared you were for him. You need to feel whatever you feel. How could I ever keep that from you? Whatever happens, happens."

At that moment Farkle and Lucas walk over to us.

"My brother!" Riley greets as she tries to hit him.

Lucas swats her hand away. "Hey! Hi. Hey, Riley. You know, um... I want to thank you again for believing in me and giving me the confidence that I would be okay."

"I will always believe in you. And I will always be here," Riley assures him.

"Thank you, Riley," Lucas tells him before taking notice of Maya. "Hi."

"Hey," Maya responded.

"Hey."

"Hi," Riley cuts in.

"Wow," Lucas says before walking into class, I follow after him.

"What was that?" I ask him.

"What was what?"

"Lucas, don't play dumb with me."

He lays his head on his desk.

"I'm so confused, just tell me what to do."

"I can't do that Lucas," I tell him and he groans. "What I can do is give you hint."

He perks up. "I'll take anything."

"Isn't it strange that you never thought of Maya that way until Riley said you did."

He blinks at me. "Huh?"

_

I was waiting for the elevator to take me up to the apartment when I heard the ding signify it was there I looked up from my phone and entered. As the door was closing a hand came through.

"Hey," Maximo smiles at me.

"You could have hurt your hand."

"I didn't though," he says before giving me a gentle kiss. "Wanna hang out today?"

I smile at him. "I would like that."

When the door opened to our floor, we got out hand in hand and headed to my apartment.

"Are you sure it's okay if I hang out in your room?" he asks as I unlocked the door. "We're just gonna be interrupted again."

"Yes," I respond as I pulled him in. "Auggie's at Ava's with Atlas."

"Auggie loves that dog."

"He does, if he could take Atlas to school with him, he would. and Atlas is so protective of Auggie; they are adorable together."

"Anyway what about your Mom and Dad, I'm surprised your Dad hasn't popped up already with the baby monitor on hand."

"They're busy right now."

His eyebrow raises. "With what."

"Come on I'll show you."

I took his hand and directed him to Riley's room where Mom and Dad where.

"You are two confused kids who think you know what you're doing," we heard Mom say.

"Hey Mom, Dad is it okay if Maximo and I hang out in my room."

"Sure," Dad answers distracted.

I give Maximo a pointed look and drag him to my room before they realized what they said.

"Told you so. Now you said you wanted to watch Running Man with me right." I turn to see him giving me a look. "What?"

"Doesn't it bother you that Riley's problem takes so much of their attention they don't even know what you're saying?"

I shrug. "I mean for a long time all their attention was only on me, I think it's Riley's turn."

Honestly, I didn't wanna talk about this and I plead with my eyes for him to drop this conversation.

He lays beside me. "Okay then let's see what all this hype is about."

I smile at him in appreciation. 

"The Hoover dam on the Arizona/Nevada border holds back ten trillion gallons of confused 14-year-old feelings that look to smack down the concrete structure of your life and my life, and it can't take it, and I don't want it, so everybody sit here, and nobody move!"

"You're freaking out more than usually Dad," I told him.

Dad nods. "I am. I couldn't stop your emotions, but I'm gonna try and stop hers."

"Good luck."

"Thank you. Know where was I? Oh yeah because as strong as the structural integrity of the hoover dam might be, just one little, tiny drop of water that makes its way through this barrier will chip away at the structural integrity of our lives as we know them, and the immediate result is the end of my personal happiness! So, your assignment is to hold everything back until I die and not let anything through!"

As Dad was speaking Farkle passed me a piece of paper that had Riley's name on it. I had a bad feeling about it and had to fight my temptation to just ripped it to pieces. Instead, I passed it to her.

"Riley, what's that?" Dad asks.

Riley quickly folds the piece of paper and puts it in her desk."Nothing."

"Riley... Did something get through?" Dad asks her.

At that moment Maya chose the wrong time to speak.

"Riley, something happened between me and Lucas."

Lucas closes his eyes and sighs. "Oh, boy."

Riley turns around, so she was facing Charlie Gardner. "Yes, Charlie. I will go out with you."

"Hoover Dam," Dad says and I couldn't help but agree with him.

After school, I walked into the Cooper apartments to see Eloise, Imani, Asher, Maximo, and a guy I didn't know sitting in the living room doing homework. was seated at the dining table with his laptop.

"Hi, guys, and guy I don't know," I greet kissing Maximo.

"Rose this is August," Maximo introduces. "He's on the swim teeth with me."

I turn my attention to the guy. He had wavy auburn brown hair piercing green eyes; he had a marble jaw that was rugged and masculine. And just by his rascal like smile, I could tell why he and Maximo were friends.

August holds out his hands. "Rose right?"

I shook his and. "Yeah, Rose. You have my baby brothers name."

"I do?"

"Yeah, but we call him Auggie for short."

"Is it time to drag Amelia out of bed yet?" Ash asks me.

"Yep," I say already walking heading to Amelia's room.

I entered her room to see that the lights were off, the only movement was from the being under the blanket.

"Go away!"

I turned on the lights. "Not happening." I grabbed her comforter and yanked it off of her.

"Rose!"

"Don't Rose me. You, Amelia Maeva Cooper, is getting your ass up right now!"

She blinked at me. "You just cursed."

"So did Dad this morning, but you wouldn't know that because you have been sulking in your bed."

"I'm upset Rose. I need time to process everything."

"Amelia I get that, but you're letting Zay, Vanessa and your Mom get to you," I tell her. "That's fine, but the Amelia I know isn't a coward."

Amelia gets off her bed and walks up to me. "You think I'm a coward."

The two of us were toe to toe. "I mean you're not going to school cause you don't want to face Zay and you're staying in your room because you have no idea what to say to your Dad. That's cowardly, and that's not you. Now, are you gonna prove me wrong?"

I was walking through the hallway to history class when Zay grabbed me.

"Hey, so it's been three days already, and Amelia hasn't been in school yet. Are you sure she's okay."

I looked behind him and smiled. "Why don't you ask yourself."

Zay turns around in shock to see Amelia standing behind him with a smirk.

"Morning Zay," she greets him before linking our arms together.

Zay's mouth opens and closes. "Morning Amelia…um…can we talk?"

Amelia shakes her head. "I'm not ready for that. I want nothing more than for us to be friends, but you have a girlfriend, and I still like you. I don't feel comfortable talking to you without her knowing, that's just gonna cause issues, and I will not be Maya, Lucas, and Riley."

"Gotcha," Zay tells her.

"Thanks," she tells him.

"You okay?" I ask as we head into Dads classroom.

"I will be," she responds. "Like you told me I'm not coward. I'm gonna face this head on."

"That's my Amelia."

"Welcome back Ms. Cooper," Dad greets her as we walked into her room.

"Thanks, Mr. Matthews," Amelia takes a peek at the board that had the words Riley, Maya, and Lucas written in it. "Besides there's no way I was gonna miss this lesson."

"Matthews, we know that everything you teach is always about us, but this is just lazy!" Maya says as we all took our seat.

"I don't have the time! I'm going right for it!" Dad tells her. "You don't think I could mash this up with the end of world war ii if I wanted to? America loves Russia! Then America doesn't love Russia! Japan loves France now! Japan asks France to go bowling! So they go on a couple of dates, but then Japan says to France, "I just want to be friends." So France says, "I got enough friends." So they try to be civil with each other, but there's a certain chill while they're hanging out by the lockers. There's a chill! You don't think everyone in this room is going bowling with everybody else at some point? Riley, Maya, and Lucas is all about everybody in this room, in every room, in the whole world, and the universe! They just got there first! The jerks!"

"Dad!" Riley scolds.

"You're going to high school," he continues. "You are growing up in spite of my wishes. It's real now. What's happened already is nothing compared to what's gonna happen to you now. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. Don't let anything bad happen to you!"

Dad goes over to his desk and grabs his bag before making for the door.

"The class isn't over yet, sir," Lucas reminds him.

Dad waves at him dismissively, before walking out the door. "Nah, I've had it."

 **_**

I had just opened the door to my apartment when Mom came rushing past.

"Hi Rose, Eloise, Amelia, Imani, and a guy I don't know," she says. "I would stay to chat but your sister fell asleep on me, and now I'm late for work. Bye, you're in charge."

I waved. "Bye Mom."

Eloise turns to me. "Isn't your Dad home?"

"Yes he is, that's why I'm in charge," I told her. "Come on we can put our stuff in my room and then head out to meet the others."

On the way to my room, I could hear voices coming from Rileys.

"Go to school. Brush your teeth. Comb your hair," I heard Maya says.

"Mmm. You're not my mother." Riley tells her.

"No, it's me," Maya confirms.

I stopped at the door when I heard them both give a nervous laugh. I gestured for the others to keep going but stayed and eavesdropped on the two of them.

"How did you time with Lucas go?" Riley asks her.

I stopped myself from snorting. From what Lucas told me it was horrible, I mean she dropped a smooth on his head.

"It... we sat there with absolutely nothing to say," Maya responds.

"Been there, done that," Riley tells her.

"Yeah, well... You guys won't have to worry about that anymore now that you're brother and sister, you know."

"Mm-hmm."

"You guys have loads to... to talk about."

"I love talking to him." Riley agrees.

"I love making fun of him," Maya says.

"Why?" Riley asks her. "Why do I love to make fun of him?"

"Yeah. Because he's great," Maya responds. "Yeah. And he needs someone like me to take him down. And he needs someone like you..."

"For why?" Riley asks her. "For why does he need me?"

"To build him up, to tell his ranger Rick stories to, and make him feel like a hero," Maya responded.

"You like his stories and... and he likes yours," Maya says.

"Yeah."

"There so tragic," August voice sounds from behind me.

"I thought you went to my room," I whispered.

"I've heard so much about Riley and Maya in the last couple days, and I wanted to see what the hype was all about."

"So?"

"I like Amelia and Rose better," he tells me.

I tilt my head. "What!?"

"Amelia and Rose aren't afraid to tell each other the truth. They care too much about each other to lie and her always there to comfort each other."

"You got that from us in three days?"

"Told you I'm good."

 **MAXIMO**

Rose and I were on a date, at Topanga's. Why? Because Rose said it was closer, but I knew the truth. Riley was meeting up with Charlie Gardner here, and Rose wanted to be there. As much as she says she's not getting involved in this, she can't help but want to make sure Riley's alright. She wasn't even paying attention to the conversation we were having. Instead, her eyes were roaming the bakery in search of Riley.

When Riley walks in she perks up and so those the dude leaning on the counter.

"Hi, Riley."

"Hi, Charlie."

Ah, so that was Charlie Gardener.

Lucas comes storming into the bakery and stops right in the middle of Riley and Charlie. "Riley, I can't be your brother anymore."

"Hey, Friar. Do you think you can pick a better time for this big announcement?" Charlie asks him. "Riley and I are gonna go on a date."

Lucas's eyes widen. "You are?"

"No holding hands or talking. Best date ever." Charlie responds. "I know it's not, but it's what I got."

I take Roses hand into my own. "Is he that desperate?"

She giggles. "What would you have done if I had given you the same rules."

I smirk at her. "We but know you would never have done that to me."

"Aren't you smug?"

I shrug. "I mean you're seating here with me aren't you? I have a reason to be smug."

Her cheeks redden a bit. "You're such a smooth talker."

Lucas's voice brings us back to the conversation in front of us.

"Those are the rules?" he asks. "Who goes on a date and doesn't talk to each other?" he walks over and seats on the chair beside Maya. "Oh, yeah. We do. Hi."

"Hello." Maya greets back.

"Hey Riley, can we go?" Charlies asks her. "I like to be there for the previews of coming attractions. When I'm not there for the previews of coming attractions, I feel like I didn't see the whole movie."

"Hey Riley, what do you do when you sit next to huckleberry?" Maya asks her.

Riley turns to face her. "Maya, I can't give you advice like that."

"Sure you can," Maya responds. "You're his sister, right?"

"Nope," Lucas answers. "Not anymore."

Riley quickly stands in front of him. "Why?"

"Auggie says we can't," Lucas answers.

"Can he really not see how hopefully she looked when he said that?" I asked Rose.

"They can't they just don't want to acknowledge it."

"Hey, Friar..." Charlie tries to cut in.

Lucas stands up. "And you know what? I think he's right. You already have a great brother."

"Hey, Friar!" Charlie tries again.

"Then what will you be?" Riley asks him.

"He'll be me because it's me now," Charlie says.

Riley turns back to him. "Yeah. Sorry. You have every right."

"I also want to be there early to get snacks 'cause if we're not talking or holding hands, I was gonna buy some popcorn and licorice," Charlie tells her.

"You mean popcorn and chocolate," Lucas says.

"I'm not you!" Charlie yells.

Lucas lifts his hands up. "Okay! Anyway, Auggie loves you, Riley," he backs up. "So, I'm gonna step back from being your brother."

"Say "me now." " Charlie orders Maya.

"Me now," Maya says gently kicking Lucas in the butt.

Lucas turns to May. "You have every right."

"I break the licorice into little pieces so every time I take a handful of popcorn, I get a surprise," Charlie tells Riley. "I'm adorable. How are you not seeing this?"

"More like creepy," I mutter.

Rose kicks me under the table. "Be nice."

"You see?" Zay says. "Lucas does anything for anybody. I mean, he sacrifices being Riley's brother, so he doesn't hurt Auggie's feelings."

"Well, same with Riley," Farkle tells him. "She's stepping back from Lucas because she's doing exactly the same thing."

"Farkle, stop,"Riley demands.

"But I thought she didn't like him like that anymore," Zay says.

"No, Riley's stepping back from Lucas because she doesn't... "

Riley walks over to Farkle and covers his mouth before he could finish that sentence than she drags him out of the bakery.

"Okay, she ends up with Farkle," Charlie says. "How did we not see that coming?

"You know what this is better than movies," I tell Rose.

She looked at me smugly. "Told you this would be a perfect place for a date."

I give her a look. "Yeah, that's the reason."

She sticks her tongue out in response.

_

 **ROSE**

I was taking off my makeup after my date with Maximo when there was a knock on my window. When I saw who it was I shook my head and walked over to it.

"What's up Farkle?"

"You look pretty without makeup," he tells me.

"Thank you, but it's not the first time you've seen me without make-up. So what's really going on?"

"I made a promise with Riley. I told her that I would allow her to tell Maya and Lucas the truth."

"And knowing Riley as long as she thinks it's gonna hurt Lucas and Maya she won't do it. She's not gonna tell them she still likes Lucas."

His eyes widen. "You know."

"She's not discrete," I tell him. "They only reason nobody else has noticed is that they don't want anything to change and If they notice that everything changes."

"What do I do then? I don't want to break her trust."

"The only thing you can do. The right thing. Even if it means breaking her trust."

 **A/N: The final chapter for Girl Meets Texas let me know what you thought. Next chapter is Girl Meets Forgiveness and Rose's is going to unleash her thorns. Don't forget to vote, comment, and review. I really would like to hear your opinions on this chapter.**


	22. Girl Meets Forgiveness Project

**ROSE**

I just came home from a dance competition in Florida, and I was pooped.

Saying goodbye to Amelia, I open the door to the apartment and walk in. "I'm home!"

"Welcome home Rose." Mom greets from the dining table where she was working on her laptop. "How'd it go?"

I walk over to her and kiss her on the cheeks. "Pretty good, Amelia and I won overall in our duet and the group one overall too, so I'll say it was a very successful weekend." I look around the apartment. "Where is everybody?"

"They took Atlas out for a walk in the park," Mom tells me. "They should be back soon."

I nod. "Well, I'm gonna go put my stuff away and take a nap, I'm exhausted." Mom nods at me, and I make my way into my room. After changing into some comfortable wear, I was putting away my earrings when I noticed something was missing.

I frown and walk back into the living area, "Did you see my charm bracelet?" I ask Mom.

Mom blinks up at me. "The one Maximo gave me?" I nod my head. "No. Did you lose it?"

I nod. "Yeah I didn't take it to Florida with me because I didn't want to lose it, but when I was putting away my earrings, I saw it wasn't in my jewelry box where I left it."

Mom stands up. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," I tell her.

"Maybe you left it at Amelia's," Mom says. I give her a look, "I know it's not likely, but you should look everywhere before you panic."

I sigh and make my way to the door, when Dad, Auggie, and Riley come in with Atlas. Dad was holding a pizza box.

"We're back, and we came bearing gifts," Dad says before he notices me. "Rose your back, our was your competition?"

I wasn't listening to him my focus was on Riley and what was on her wrist, because on her wrist was my bracelet. The bracelet that I specifically told her she couldn't borrow. I was pissed.

I hold my hand out. "Give it." I almost snarl, Riley blinks at me. "Riley I'm tired, and I don't want to argue with you. Give me my bracelet."

"Riley?" Mom asks. "Did you take Rose's bracelet? She almost panicked when she couldn't find it."

"Well, yeah," Riley says taking off my bracelet. "But I was just borrowing it." she hands it to me.

"Borrowing is when you ask permission, you couldn't have done that since I was not home," I tell her taking my bracelet and walking back to my room.

"Rose?" Dad calls out.

"Too tired I'll deal with this later," I tell him.

 **ROSE**

Later turned out to be a week later, and I could admit that that was mostly because of me. I was being petty, I ignored Riley, and if I had to converse with her, it was in short sentences. There was tension between the two of us so bad it was affecting everybody around us.

"All through history, countries go to war," Dad says in history class. "That's what we normally study in here. But today, we're going to talk about peace and forgiveness and how we get there. Every once in a while, I come up with a good idea."

"What could it possibly be that I haven't already thought of?" Farkle asks.

Dad looks at him. "Farkle, I forgive you."

"What did I do?" Farkle asks him.

"I forgive you too," Zay tells him.

... looks between the two of them incredulously"What did I do?!"

"You know what you do," Zay tells him.

"I feel better now that I've forgiven you," Dad tells Farkle. "How do you feel?"

"I'm sorry for every time I've hurt you!" Farkle yells. "What did I do?!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we're going to begin the forgiveness project," Dad tells us. "Our history isn't just about what we've done. How we grow comes from the repair of what we've done and how we forgive what was done to us."

"Hmm," Riley hums. "We're in. What do we do?"

"Everyone take out a piece of paper. So this isn't your laptop or your cell phone. You've got unlimited characters here. As many words as you want," Dad hands out red envelopes to the class. "The impact will last longer than six seconds. And I guarantee you; it's never going to disappear. So pick up a pen. Express feelings. This is one of the most important things you're ever going to do. You're about to forgive someone."

Maya looks up at Dad. "What's this got to do with history, Matthews?"

"I don't think this really as to do with history." Amelia comments. Ignore the looks everybody was given Riley and I.

Dad nods. "They're part of the reason, but this those have a little to do with history. It gives you a chance to change it."

"Like when I forgave Auggie for biting the face off my Beary-the-Bear bear," Riley says before looking back at me. "And like how Rose as forgiven me in the past and will in the future."

"That wasn't forgiveness, honey," Dad answers while I glower at Riley until she turned around.

"Why not?" Riley asks.

"Because you haven't gotten over it," Dad responds.

Riley takes out her Beary-the-Bear bear from her bag."This is the first thing I see every day."

"So is there anyone in your life that you want to forgive?" Dad asks us. "Change your history. Go."

The sound of pencil on paper filled the room.

"Dear Auggie the murderer..." Riley mutters as she wrote.

"Maya, no one in your life you want to forgive?" Dad asks Maya who like me had not picked up a pencil.

Maya shakes her head. "No."

"Don't you think now would be a good time?" Lucas asks her and Maya glares at him.

"You and your mom are in a good place. You're strong, Maya. Don't you want to forgive him one day? Why not now?" Riley asks her. Maya laughs as she starts to write; Riley chuckles along; Maya hands Riley the note once hse was done. "Ahem, "Riley, butt out. I am serious. Butt your butt out." " Riley looks over at Maya. "I forgive you."

Dad looks over at me. "I see you haven't picked up a pencil either Rose." he tilts his head at Riley. "Isn't there somebody you want to forgive?"

I shake my head. "Nobody I can think off."

Dad sighs. "Rose..."

I smiled at him. "Dad..." Maya looks back at me, she was about to open her mouth, but I cut her off. "Maya if the next thing out of your mouth isn't something smart I suggest you keep it shut."

"Defending Riley, my best friend isn't something smart."

"No! You sound like an idiot!"

Maya looks taken aback, so did the rest of the class. The thought quickly crossed my mind that none of them had ever seen me angry before.

"I don't want Dad defending her, I don't want Mom defending her, and I certainly don't want somebody that as Rose tinted glasses when it comes to Riley defending her!" I could feel my hand burning from how hard I clapped them together. "Riley as a mouth so why don't you mussel yours and let her speak!"

"I love it," Amelia laughs. "It has been so long since Rose's thorns have come out in full force." she points at Dad. "Matthews don't stop it. Because you know if you stop it and make retracted her thorns it's gonna come out worse the next time she's pissed."

Dad sighs. "I know. I just don't want her to say something she can't take back."

"She won't," Amelia reassures him. "I promise."

She looks at me with Bambi's eyes. "Why are you so mean?"

I scoff, "Riley this isn't me being mean this is me trying to have a conversation with you, Riley Matthews not Maya Harts."

"I get it," Riley says. "I shouldn't have borrowed-"

I cut her off, "Borrowing is when you ask and are giving permission you didn't ask so I couldn't have permitted you to were my bracelet. You're a thief."

"I'm not a thief."

I gapped at her. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Aren't you the one that called Maya a thief for taking a locket from the lost and found which by the way after a while if they haven't found the owners you can take it anyway."

She nods. "I am."

"Good. Because you Riley Matthews waited until I was not home to go into my room; to rummage through my jewelry box; to take out my bracelet and then wear it as your own. Come to think of it; not only are you, Riley Matthews, a thief but your also a hypocrite."

She sighs. "I shouldn't have taken your bracelet. I just didn't think you would mind. I didn't know you would be this angry."

"Two things," I say. "One, how could you not. I told you I would be pissed if you took it. Two you promised me you wouldn't disregard my feelings and when you went into my room, opened up my jewelry box, and took my bracelet you did that. The key word here is my."

"I'm sorry," Riley says. "I truly am." I could feel the sincerity coming from her, but was I ready to forgive her?

"No," I told her. "That should have been the first word out of your mind on last Sunday instead I got "Well, yeah, but I was just borrowing it." So no I do not and I will not for-give-you. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me fool me thrice, not gonna happen cause I'm not stupid."

The bell rings, and I get out of my seat and walk towards the door, but Dad stops me.

"Rose this is an assignment it's not optional."

I look back at him. "I guess I'm gonna get my first F than." With that, I walked out of the room.

 **AMELIA**

After Mr. Matthew had dismissed the class, I walked over to Rose who was stuffing her books into her locker.

"You're not gonna fail this assignment," I told her.

She glances at me. "Seeing as the bases of the assignment is to forgive, and I'm not going to be doing that anytime soon, I will be failing this assignment." Maya walks over to us. "Maya I really don't want to hear it."

"I think you're petty," Maya tells her. "And you were really cruel to Riley back there calling her a thief and a hypocrite."

Rose slams her locker before facing Maya. "And you wanna know what I think? I think you need to remove your head from up Rileys'..." I covered her mouth before she could finish that sentence.

"I know you wanna defend Riley right now, but you're just pissing Rose of even more. I promised her Dad she wasn't gonna say anything she would regret. You're not gonna make me a liar."

I dragged Rose away from Maya before either of them could say something.

 **ROSE**

I was laying on my bed trying to decide what to do about Riley. Mom, Dad, and our friends want me to forgive her. Maximo, Amelia, and the others don't want me to hold my anger in. Atlas licks my face.

I rub his head. "What am I gonna do boy?" he tilts his head. "It would be easier if I knew somebody that knew what I was going through." Atlas blinks at me. "Wait! I do."

I quickly went over to my desk and took out my laptop.

My laptop rang for a few minutes before Becks disgruntled face popped up on the screen.

"Do you have any idea what time it is here?"

I shook my head. "No."

"It's 12:49 pm here," he tells me.

"Well, you had to be on your laptop all ready to answer it so..."

"I was just getting off when your call reached. Whats up?"

"I'm mad at Riley," I told him.

"Okay..."

"No like I'm pissed at her."

"Tell me what happened?"

So I did, I explained to him everything that happened, he was silent as I spoke and didn't say anything until he was sure that I was done.

"Sounds like it's half your fault. You've never been angry with her when she took your stuff without permission before so now that you are she can't understand it."

"I get that," I tell him. "But I told her specifically if she touched this bracelet I was gonna be pissed. She knew it was my first Valentine day gift from Maximo-"

"Your sexy hot boyfriend who he really wants to meet."

"- so it meant a lot to me."

"Well, your Dad is asking you to forgive Riley not reconcile with her," he tells me.

"Difference?"

"You can forgive Riley for touch your stuff without permission but after you forgiver her you don't have to return to the way things was," He explains to me. "The most important thing is what do you want?"

"I don't want her to feel like she can come into my room and take my stuff without repercussions."

"Than make her aware of that."

"Rose, dinner!" I heard Mom call.

"Coming," I call back before turning to my laptop. "I have to go."

"Okay, I'll take to you later. Rember forgiveness doesn't mean you forget," he tells me.

"I will. Bye, say hi to Blaec," I wave at him before hanging up.

Two days later we were back in history class.

"How's the forgiveness project going?" Dad asks.

"You killed us, Matthews," Maya responds.

"I gotta say, Matthews, I don't know what you were thinking," Riley says.

"You think forgiveness leads to peace?" Lucas asks him.

"It leads to war in a movie theater," Zay says.

"Lights go down, the movie starts, I made Farkle sit in the other corner of the theater so he can't ruin anything," Lucas explains.

"Sounds like a good strategy," Dad tells him.

"Yeah," Lucas nods. "Then a cowboy comes on the screen. Farkle yells-"

Farkle points. "Dead!"

"An old prospector comes on the screen," Zay adds.

"Alien looking for a time portal," Farkle says.

"Next comes a cheerleader," Lucas says.

"How is there a cheerleader in this movie?" Dad asks them.

"No kidding," Farkle says.

"Sounds like a horrible movie," Amelia comments.

"It was," Lucas, Zay, and ... tell her.

"Well, I'm sure some of you had a better experience," Dad says but the rest of the class shake there head. Dad looks at Amelia and me.

"Haven't had the courage yet," Amelia admits.

"Not doing it," I told him. In all honesty, though my conversation with Beck was repeating over and over in my head.

"Forgiveness doesn't work, Dad," Riley says. "I forgave Auggie, and he didn't thank me."

"Riley, did you really forgive Auggie?" Dad asks her.

"No!" Riley yells.

"And we didn't forgive Farkle," Farkle comments causing Zay to hurl a rolled-up piece of paper at him. "Ow."

"Well, it sounds to me that forgiveness is harder than it looks."

"I tried. Made it real clear. Want to hear it?"

"If you're all right with it."

Maya reads her letter. "In school, I'm learning about forgiveness. What you did makes me have a lot of angry feelings inside of me. I don't want to be angry anymore. Why did you leave? Did I do something? Make me understand what I did. Your daughter, Maya."

Lucas squeezes her shoulder and Maya looks back and gives him a faint smile.

"Did he help you to understand what happened?" Dad asks her.

Maya looks back at Dad. "No."

"Why not?" Dad asks her.

"I mean, I guess I never gave him the chance to explain," she responds.

Dad looks over at Riley. "Riley, why did Auggie bite your bear's face off?"

"I don't know," Riley answers.

"Why not?" Dad asks her.

Riley thinks about it. "I never asked him."

"Lucas? Zay?" Dad questions.

Lucas turns to Farkle. "Farkle, why do you tell us the end of the movies?"

"Well, because you're good at everything you do," Farkle tells him before turning to Zay. "You got that class-clown thing going. All I've got is my mind, so I try to impress you with it any way I can." Farkle turns back to the front. "Oh, Farkle, you don't need to impress us. We love you just the way you are."

"Farkle, we are never going to the movies with you again," Lucas tells him.

"Ever," Zay adds.

"Guess you missed that one," Lucas says. "Huh, Farkle?"

"No, I didn't," Farkle tells them.

At that moment Riley and Maya turn to face him.

"Oh, Farkle, you don't need to impress us," Maya tells him.

"We love you just the way you are," Riley adds.

"Movie?" Farkle asks them.

"Anytime," the answer.

"We gotta get better minds, man," Zay tells Lucas.

"Yeah, we do," Lucas agrees.

"I could have told you that," Amelia comments.

"All of you do," Dad says. "Better minds know that sometimes to really forgive someone, it helps to understand them first. It gives the other person the chance to be heard from too."

"Why can't you just admit that you're wrong about this?" Maya asks Dad.

"Because forgiveness is one of our finest qualities as human beings, Maya," Dad explains to her. "You have to understand each other before you can even begin to know what comes next. Go understand each other. See what happens. Your assignment hasn't even begun until you do." Dad looks over at me. "Wanna give it a try now."

I bit my lip. "Riley why do take my stuff without my permission?"

Riley looks back at me. "'Cause we're twins. Twins act alike, twins dress a like, and twins share their things with each other. We used to do it all the time."

I hummed. I had a feeling that Riley wasn't telling me the whole truth.

 **AMELIA**

I took a deep breath and knocked on my Dad's door.

"Come in," Dad calls.

I open the door and enter his office.

His eyes widen as he looked up. "Amelia! I wasn't expecting you."

I rub the back of my head. "Yeah, sorry I've been avoiding you. I just didn't know what to say to you."

He smiles softly at me. "Yeah, I figured," he gestured for me to take a seat in front of his desk. "So what can I do for you?"

I lay a red envelope on his desk. "Matthews"

"Mr. Matthews."

I roll my eyes. " gave us an assignment in which we have to forgive somebody."

He picks up the envelope. "I see."

"Before you opening it though I have a question for you." he hums. "Why? Why weren't you around? Why did you choose to be around now?"

"I have no excuse for you Amelia, but the reason was simple. I thought I was doing the best for my children. Business was booming, my hotels were getting a lot of attention and I wanted to create an empire for you and Maximo. You know our family history, your grandparents left Germany and came to America, we didn't have anything growing up and I wanted to make sure you two never went through that. I thought that was for the best."

"What changed?"

He chuckles. "When we were in LA we lived in the same house for three months yet we never talked once and the few times we did it was awkward at best, I didn't know anything about you two. I'm sorry Amelia I honestly am. I love you, Mille I thought it was time I showed it."

I felt tears go down my face. "I'm glad you did."

He holds up the red envelope. "Can I open it?"

I nodded. "Sure."

 _Dear Dad,_

 _For the longest time, I had so much anger towards you and Mom. Sure we were rich but we never had you. Grandma and Grandpa were there for us when you were not but they are no longer around to fill that space. For a long time, I didn't think I would ever get the father that tucked me in and read me to sleep, the father who kissed my boo boos away. Then in the past year, he came back. I've forgiven you, Dad, now I think it's time for reconciliation._

Dad stands up and walks over to me before pulling me into a tight hug, I hugged him just as tightly.

While hugging him I couldn't help but think about the other red envelope in my drawer. I don't think I would ever need it but i'm still hopeful.

 **ROSE**

"I'm ready to forgive now," I announced.

My family looks at me in shock, and I couldn't blame them, I had been adamant about not forgiven Riley. But after talking to Maximo about what Beck told me, I was ready. Riley just had to do one thing for me.

"Really?" Riley asks hopefully.

I pass her a red envelope. "Really."

She takes it from me and starts to open it. "Oh, this is great. I forgave Auggie and now Rose..." she takes the paper out and reads it. "and now Rose gave me a contract."

Mom takes it from her. "Let me see that."

"Rose, forgiveness shouldn't come with a condition." Dad lectures me.

I shrug. "Well, this one those. And if Riley wants my forgiveness, she has to sign it. Besides forgiveness is not something we do for other people. We do it for ourselves to get well and move on." I chuckle. "Huh look like I'm not getting an F."

"What does it say?" Dad asks Mom.

"It's fairly straightforward," Mom tells him. "It says: I Riley Matthews do agree to not barge into my sisters' room without knocking. To not go into her room when she's not home. To not take her things without permission especially when she has already told me no. To respect and honor my sisters' space and privacy and personal possessions. And finally, I swear to no longer expect from her what I do not do for her."

Riley looks at me. "What does the last part mean? You think I do for you what you do for me?"

I didn't dignify it with a response; instead, I held a pen out for her.

"Are you gonna sign it or not Riley?"

"Rosamund..." Dad started.

"I'll sign it," Riley agrees. "If everything will go back to normal once I sign this I'll do it. You promise to forgive me."

I nodded. "I promise."

"Okay," Riley takes the pen from me and signs at the bottom before passing the contract back to me.

I rolled it up and placed it in my bag, before hugging Riley.

"Thank you for signing it."

She hugs me back. "I'm just glad everything is back to normal."

Although Riley said that we all knew it wasn't true. Something had changed, and not everything was back to normal. Riley's action had caused a crack in our sisterhood, in our relationship as twins. And by the time we noticed, that crack had spread.

 **A/N: A pissed of Rose is not ... to be messed with, Mya should have stayed in her lane. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the last part was a reference to whats going to happen later in the story after the show is over, and I continue with this story. School is starting so I'm going to be taking longer to update please be patient with me. Don't forget to vote, comment, and review. I really do love reading all off your comments.**

 **August Hatzis - Portrayed by Logan Lerman**


	23. Girl Meets Belief

**ROSE**

"Why do I feel like your dad is going to do something that causes me a migraine by the end of the week?" Amelia asks me as we walked through the school hallway.

I handed her my frappuccino as I opened my locker and took out my books. "You're getting the same feeling. 'Cause as soon as I woke up this morning I had a feeling by the end of the week I'd have pulled out half my hair."

She handed me back my frappuccino along with her hot chocolate and took out her books from her locker. "This isn't gonna be a good week is it?"

I shook my head and passed her back her drink. "Yep."

Amelia and I walked into the history classroom, while she took her seat I went up to Dad and passed him his cappuccino.

"Thanks, Rosie," he takes a sip. "So much better than an apple."

I giggle at him before taking my seat.

"Riles, it was just a coincidence; I happened to find it," Maya says from in front of me. "Can you leave it alone?"

"There are no coincidences, Maya," Riley tells her. "A coincidence is just the universe's way of saying, "Hi."

"Hi," Dad says from the front.

"Somebody here needs to learn a lesson," Riley sings.

"In 1425, Joan of Arc, a 13-year-old girl, believed that she heard the voice of God-" Dad starts.

Riley glances at Maya. "This is your lesson."

"-telling her to drive the English out of France," Dad finishes.

"Wow," Maya gasps.

"Amazing," Riley says.

"Yeah, back then you could drive at 13?" Maya asks.

"You know being dumb isn't cute right?" Amelia asks her.

Maya looks back at her. "Says you."

"Nobody hears voices in their head,.That's just crazy," Farkle says before tilting his head to the side. "It is so!"

"Now Joan knew that this belief could cost her her life," Dad tells the class.

"What if she wasn't crazy, Farkle?" Lucas asks him. "What if she just deeply believed in something?"

"Well, why believe in anything you can't prove?" Farkle asks him.

"Ah, now there's a question," Dad says.

"Guess where this is leading us," Lucas says.

"To an assignment," Maya answers.

"Yay," Farkle grins while the rest of us groan.

"You've all walked through life long enough with your blissfully empty heads. But what do you guys believe in? Some of our greatest thinkers believed in something so strongly that they gave their lives to change the world," Dad lectures.

"Show-offs," Maya mutters.

"Does anyone here believe in anything, anything at all?" Dad asks.

"I believe that Maya did wrong by taking somebody else's five-dollar bill," Riley says.

"I believe in five dollars' worth of ice cream," Maya responds.

"And I believe that you two are the perfect team for this if there ever was one. You guys are going to report on Thomas Jefferson," Dad orders them.

"Aw, boo!" Maya says.

Dad ignores her and directs his attention to Farkle. "Farkle, you're a man of science."

"I needs me my proof," Farkle tells him.

Dad glances at Lucas. "And Lucas."

"I have beliefs that work for me, sir," Lucas responds.

"Well, this is going to be fun. You guys are going to report on Joan of Arc," Dad tells them.

"She's a saint," Lucas says.

"Yeah, a saint. Whoo-whoo!" Farkle says spinning his finger in the air.

Dad directs his attention back to Riley and Maya. "Now I want you, two girls, to learn something from Jefferson."

"Ah, boo!" Maya boos again.

"Why do you keep booing Jefferson?" Dad asks her.

"He hates us," Maya responds.

"How do you know?" Dad asks her.

"He's making us do this," Maya answers.

"He died over 200 years ago," Dad tells her.

"So it's you making us do this," Maya realizes.

Dad nods. "Yeah."

"Aw, boo!" Maya and Riley jeer at Dad.

Dad looks over at Amelia and I. "Rose you will be working with Farkle and Lucas," I smiled at Farkle and Lucas who smiled back at me. "Amelia you will be working with Maya and Riley."

Riley and Maya turn and smile at Amelia who looked between the two of them with wide eyes, before glaring at Dad. "Boo!"

 **AMELIA**

The morning before school started the next day, Rose and I walked into Topanga to start on our project without respective partners. As soon as I saw Maya and Riley seating on the couches, I groan.

Rose pats me on the back, before pointing at Lucas and Farkle over at the counter. "I'm over there. Good luck."

"How has my deep, deep teenage belief system not rubbed off on you?" I heard Riley ask Maya as I walk towards them.

"Thomas Jefferson, please," Maya tells her.

The two of them look up as I took a seat on the sofa, the two of them open their mouth to great me but I held my hand up. "Don't greet me. Let's just start on this project."

"Fine," Riley sighs. "What do we know about him?"

"He's on both my five-dollar bills," Maya responds.

Riley gaps at her. "He's on the two,"

"I just said that," Maya protests.

"He wrote the Declaration of Independence," Riley tells her.

"Lincoln," Maya states.

"Jefferson," Riley corrects. "Do you even know the difference between them?

"Three bucks," was Maya's stupid answer.

I was starting to wonder if she was this stupid or those she like the attention or stupidity gives her.

"Hi girls," Mrs. Matthews greets as she walks into her bakery holding Auggies hand.

You aren't going to be any help on this, are you? I have faith that somehow it'll all get done. Yeah, by me, Maya, like always.

"And we're just going to go over here," Mrs. Matthews says as she drags Auggie over to where Farkle, Lucas, and Rose were.

 **ROSE**

"Hi guys," I greet Farkle and Lucas as I took my seat on the barstool.

"Hey Rose," the greet back before returning to the topic of conversation before I entered the room.

"How can you go through life so blind, so trusting?" Farkle asks Lucas.

"I do trust in certain things," Lucas confirms.

"Why? What is that? I don't understand that." Farkle tells him.

Lucas shrugs. "I don't know. I just feel like I have a better life because of it."

Farkle gestures to his face. "You have a better life because of look-at-ya! Your freak face is just a collection of cells and bone structure that was randomly and somehow so perfectly put together that if there is a force that did that for you, I'll tell you right now, he hates me."

At the moment Mom and Auggie walk over to us.

"Hey Mom," I greet as I ruffle Auggie's hair. "Hi, Auggie."

"They burned Joan of Arc at the stake because they were afraid," Lucas argues. "Just like you're afraid there are certain things that can't be explained by science."

"They were afraid because they believed in witches and superstitions because they lacked the knowledge to diagnose her condition," Farkle protests.

"Why do you have to call it a condition?" Lucas asks him. "She had a vision."

"Well, you say "vision," but you know vision, properly diagnosed by a medical professional is, "Whoo!" Farkle tells him.

Lucas gives him a slow clap. "Farkle, you did it," Lucas spreads his arms out. "What I believe? All wrong. I really respect how you and your... your scientific mind have changed me. Oh, either that or pfft!"

I glare at Lucas as some of his spit landed on me.

He cowers back. "Sorry."

Farkle walks away from us and over to the Amelia, Maya, and Riley. "Okay, I can't work with St. Huckleberry the Perfect."

"Tell me about it," Maya groans.

Lucas walks over as well. "Riley, change partners?"

"Absolutely," Riley agrees.

"Oh, of course, you'd make it a square dance," Maya interjects.

I share a look with Amelia from across the room before we were dragged by our respective partners to school.

Dad looks up from his grading as we entered. "Yes?"

"We want to switch teams," Riley tells him.

"No can do, kids! Once you make teams, there's no switching back because what I say goes, because I have a whistle," Maya says mimicking Dad's voice.

"I don't sound like that," Dad protests.

"You do," we all tell him.

"Okay, fine, go ahead, switch," Dad tells us.

"Really?" Riley asks him.

"Sure," Dad says.

Dad takes out a whistle and blows it as the other's left.

"What can I do for you , ?" Dad asks us.

"They are driving us crazy Matthews," Amelia tells him. "All they do is bicker."

Dad looks at me. "Rose?"

"I can feel pieces of my hair coming out," I told him.

"No."

Amelia and I's eyes widen. "What!?"

"Is it because I made Riley sign a contract before forgiving her?" I ask him.

Dad chuckles. "No, it's not. Like always you two already know the purpose of this assignment, so I thought I'd give you two your little assignment. Your true assignment is to help them realize the purpose of this assignment."

"Why can't you do that?" Amelia asks him. "You're their teacher."

"And your there peers," Dad says. "I'm not the only one that influences them. Rember..."

"People change people," Amelia and I recite.

"Good now get."

Amelia and I groaned in sync before heading back to Topanga's where we were sure the others would be.

"I don't think she really meant that, Riley," Lucas tries to comfort a sulking Riley.

"She does," Riley pouts. "She wants a break from me. Money changes people."

She takes out her phone and starts to go through all the photos of her and Maya. There were thousands.

"You know, it is possible that you're too close," Lucas tells her causing her to glare at him. Lucas takes his arms and takes a step back. "Whoa." he glances at me. "You two are definitely twins; you have the same glare."

Riley puts away her phone. "Okay, let's just do the assignment then. How do you feel about Thomas Jefferson?"

"Well, the more I read, the more impressive he gets," Lucas responds.

"Right?" Riley agrees. "He never once wavered from what he believed."

"I admire his strength of character," Lucas tells her.

"So we completely agree with each other?" Riley asks him.

"Looks like it," Lucas agrees.

"Yeah," Riley nods.

The both of them stare at each other. "So why do I need you? I don't know."

I looked up. "Do you see this?"

 **AMELIA**

"Maya?" Farkle calls out Maya.

Maya was lounging on the couch with a lie around her neck and a tropical drink in her hand. "Maya's on vacation. Please leave a message at the beep," she slurps on her drink.

Farkle waited a moment before realizing that there was no beep. "Oh, there's no beep, is there?"

"Look, Riley and I are just taking a friendly little break," Maya tells him. "It's no big thing."

"I'm not sure Riley sees it that way," Farkle says, and sure enough Riley was glowering over at us- mostly Maya. "The two of you can't be apart. It shakes the foundations of the whole world."

"That's not very scientific, Farkle," Maya tells him.

"Some things are just true," Farkle responds.

I gap at him. If he believes in that, why is it so hard for him to believe in something he can't see.

"I'm on vacation, just like you're on vacation from the cowboy," Maya reminds him.

Farkle glances over at Lucas. "How does Lucas have faith in stuff he can't even see? How are me and him even friends?"

"Join me at the beach, Farkle," Maya tells him.

Farkle stretches out and places his foot on the table. "Is nothing real anymore?"

I rolled my eyes at the two of them and worked on the project myself.

"I think Joan of Arc had a screw loose," Farkle says after a while.

"Eh, she was just a goofball teenage girl that just wanted to show what she thought about things," Maya responds.

Farkle tilts his head towards Riley. "Sounds like someone we know. Sounds like deep down, you admire her."

"No. I don't admire her," Maya denies. "I don't miss her, and I am quite enjoying my "me" time." she takes a sip of her drink before placing it down. "I miss her. I love her. What did you do to me, Farkle?" she grunts as she gets up.

"Where are you going?" Farkle asks her.

"Airport," Maya answers. "You ruined my whole vacation."

Maya puts his arms out and pretends to be an airplane. She flies over to Riley who was holding a sign with Maya's name on it.

I looked up. "You do see this right?"

The both of them squeal.

"Hi, peaches! You're back!" Riley greets her. "What'd you bring me?"

"Nothing," Maya responds. "Where's my dinner?"

Riley takes out her phone, and they both take a selfie. "Ooh, that's a good one."

With Riley and Maya back together Rose and I were dragged back to Mr. Matthews classroom.

Riley opens her mouth. "Okay, we know you're going to say no, but..."

"Switch again," tells her.

"Thank you," Riley tells him.

"So are you and Maya back together?" asks her.

"No, Riley and I have decided to separate our work lives from our bay-window lives," Maya answers.

"Well, I'm sure that will keep the love alive," Mr. Matthews jokes.

 **AMELIA**

"Why did my father assign us, Jefferson?" Riley asks as I sat with Farkle and her in her living room. "I get that he wrote the Declaration of Independence. He said, "We hold these truths to be self-evident." Is that what he wants us to know? That believing in something is just the obvious thing to do?"

"Not to me," Farkle tells her. "A scientist needs to hold things under a microscope, Riley. That's the only way to really understand what's right in front of you."

"Did you ever think that when you look through a microscope, you miss the bigger picture?" Riley asks him.

"No," Farkle replies.

"What do you think of all this?" Riley asks me. "You're Jewish Amelia, so you believe in God just like I do. So you agree with Lucas and me, right?"

"Jean-Paul Satire and Anselm of Canterbury, " I say in reply.

Riley blinks. "What?"

"Existence precedes essence, and essence precedes existence." Farkle responds.

"Right," I agree. "Jean-Paul Satire believes that our choice determines what happens to us and who we become. Anselm believed that everything we do as already been predestined."

"I agree with Jean-Paul Satire," Riley tells me. "I like to think that my choices make me who I am."

I smirk. "Jean-Paul Satire was an atheist, Riley. He didn't believe in God; he thought that we were put on this earth by accident. You as somebody who believes in God agree that with an atheist. That doesn't make you any less of a Christian Riley, but what I can't understand is if you believe in free will, why won't you let Maya make up her mind about what she should believe?"

"Oh."

 **ROSE**

"So Joan of Arc," Lucas starts as we sat at the dining table. "I think she was kind of amazing."

Maya plays with her pencil while she kept glancing over at Riley. "Lucas, what is it that makes people like her and you have faith in a higher power?" she asks. "Riley of Arc is trying to push me there, but I'm just not the type of person that likes to be pushed, you know?"

"Yeah, I've noticed," Lucas tells her. "I don't think you can be pushed into something this important anyway, even by Riley."

"Yeah. Joan of Arc thought she had a voice in her head," Maya jokes.

Lucas snorts. "Yeah. Look, don't expect it to be big, loud and obvious. For me, most of what I believe comes to me when it's quiet."

"Yeah?" Maya asks him. "I don't get a lot of quiet. What do you do?"

"I don't know," Lucas tells her. "You just... you just listen," he looks over at me. "Rose you've been kind of quiet throughout this project," Lucas tells me. "What do you think?"

I hum. "I agree with Lucas. You can't be pushed into believing in a higher power or not."

"Do you?" Maya asks me.

"I do," I respond. "Maya when I was diagnosed with diabetes it wasn't a simple "oh your tired because of this." It was "You were in a diabetic coma for four months." Maya, I should have died. I like to think that the reason I'm still alive is that there is a higher power- God who is watching over me."

"My excuse sounds weak now," Maya says.

"And that is one of the things I don't like about you Maya. 'Cause you seem to think that you have the worst life in the world."

"I do."

"You only think that way because you compare your lives to those that have more. You're right about one thing it is hard to have faith when things aren't going well. But Maya some people are raped, molested, abused on daily bases. Some people live in a war zone, yet they still have faith in a higher being. I'm not trying to convince you to believe in God, but do you genuinely not think God exists are you just scared that if there is a high power, then he doesn't care much for you.

Maya bites her lips in thought.

"When you were talking about your diabetes why didn't you mention that you were in a diabetic coma?" Lucas asks me.

"Because it's something private to me," I tell him. "For me the fact that Uncle Josh survived from a respiratory infection as a baby when other babies didn't and the fact that I woke up from my coma without any brain damage is something that has reinforced my belief that there is a God and that he is watching over my family and me."

 **ROSE**

The next day in class the six of us stood up in front of the class to present our assignments.

"We're all up here together because we don't know who's with who anymore," Lucas starts us off.

"Thomas Jefferson," Riley says.

"Joan of Arc," Farkle adds.

"Before he wrote the Declaration of Independence, Jefferson warmed up with a little something called..." Maya trails of as Riley shows Dad her folder.

"The Virginia Statute of Religious Freedom," Riley says.

"Found it, did ya?" Dad asks.

"You knew we would," Riley tells him.

"He strongly believed that in a truly free society, religion should be a personal choice," Maya tells the class.

"And people have continued to fight for that belief for generations after and still fight for it today," Amelia adds.

"Thanks to him and what he believed, we live in a place where we can listen to what others have to say and then make decisions for ourselves," Riley says turning slightly to Maya. "So how can I not do the same for you?"

"Thanks, Riley," Maya tells her.

"Very enlightening, ladies," Dad tells them before gesturing to Lucas, Farkle, and I. "Guys and Rose?"

I started us off. "One life is all we have, and we live it as we believe in living it. But to sacrifice what are you and to live without belief, that is a fate more terrible than dying," I quoted. "Joan of Arc 1429."

"Joan of Arc was the fiercest teenage girl there ever was, and I know some pretty fierce teenage girls," Farkle says looking at Maya, Riley, Amelia and I.

Lucas chuckles in agreement before continuing. "She believed so much in what she thought was right, her beliefs inspired a whole nation. Did God speak to her? Who can say for sure?"

"But there is no question that she believed. And that's what gave her a strong voice of her own," Farkle says.

"Nice report, guys," Dad congratulates.

"Nice assignment, Mr. Matthews," Farkle says in response.

"Thanks, Farkle. I try," Dad tells him.

"Want to know what I learned to believe?" Farkle asks him.

"Absolutely," Dad answers.

"We are somehow surrounded by the people we need in our lives. They're right in front of me. And I can see them. I don't know how it happened that the four of us are here together in this place at this time right now, That part's a mystery to me. But I'm grateful that it happened," Farkle says, and we all smile at him.

After class Amelia and I headed to our lockers.

"Looks like we were right," Amelia says as we put our stuff away. "This week was a headache."

"Yeah," I look over to Riley and Maya who were leaving five bucks on the floor. "But I believe it was worth it."

Amelia glances at where I was staring. "I believe so too."

 **A/N: There we go with Girl Meets Belief, the next chapter is Girl Meets New Years and I'm really excited about it. Don't forget to comment, review, and vote. Thank you all for the love and support.**


	24. Girl Meets the New Year

**AMELIA**

"Afternoon Matthews," I greet as I walk into their apartment, Maximo behind me.

"Welcome back you two," Mrs. Matthews greets giving me a tight hug. "How was Christmas with your mom?"

I open my mouth to answer when I was cut off. "Oh come on Rose, I haven't kissed you in a week!"

I look over to see Rose pushing Maximo away from her as she covered her mouth. "We had Mac n' Cheese for dinner today," Rose tells him.

Maximo backs away with a grimace. "Thanks for the warning."

jumps out of his chair. "That's all it takes! Rose, you will only be having Mac n' Cheese for breakfast lunch and dinner."

Mrs. Matthews and I share a look.

"Anyway," I say. "It was the most awkward experience in my life. I thought having to go to the business Christmas party was horrible."

"Well you were stuck in a house with your Mom, you're Dad, and the man your Mom was cheating on your Dad with," Rose tells me. "What did you expect?"

"We weren't expecting to be spending Christmas with our Mom, Dad, and the man Mom was cheating on Dad with," Maximo responds.

"We're gonna head to bed, leave you guys to chat," says getting up with . "Don't stay up too late."

The two of them leave the three of us alone.

"Let's sit on the couch, and you guys can tell me all about your Christmas," Rose suggests.

The three of us settle on the couch, Maximo wrapped his arms around Rose as she snuggled up to him. I felt a burning sensation in my music as I watched them. I want somebody to adore me the same way Maximo and Rose adore each other. My mind wandered to Zay who was spending his holiday in Texas with his family and probably Vanessa. I snapped out of it when I felt somebody's hands on my knee. A pair of blue eyes were looking at me with concern.

"You okay Millie?" Maximo asks me.

I nod and smile at them. "I will be. Anyway, you wanted to hear about our Christmas, right?"

Rose and Maximo shared a worried look but allowed me to change the subject.

"Okay," Roe says. "Let's speak to the part I'm really curious about. Who's child is it? Are you guys gonna have a half-sibling or is he/she gonna be your full sibling."

"Drum roll please," I point at Maximo who leans over Rose to tap on the coffee table. "The baby is... Dad's."

"OMG!" Rose screams in an octave I never knew she reaches.

Maximo leans away from her and rubs his ears. "Warning next time would be appreciated."

Rose gives him a quick peck on the lips. "Sorry, but it's exciting. You were gonna have a new sibling anyway, but now you know that you have full sibling about to be born." she takes my hand. "You're gonna be a big sister." she turns to Maximo. "And your gonna be a big brother again. Why aren't you guys excited?"

"Were you this excited when Auggie was born?" Maximo asks me.

She grins at the two of us. "I was. You guys know Auggie is my baby has been my baby before he was born."

"We're excited, but along with the divorce court there's gonna be a lot of custody battles, which kind of dampens the excitement of having a new little sibling," Maximo explains.

Rose's mouth widens slightly. "Oh."

"I'm changing the subject again," I told them.

"To what?" Rose asks me.

"Our New Years sleepover," I tell her.

Maximo groans. "You're still on that."

"Oh come, Max," I plead. "It'll be fun. A sleepover with all our friends, we'll all be together for the New Years."

"It does seem nice," Rose says. "I mean they do say that whoever you spend New Years with will be with you the end of the next year too."

Maximo groans again but concedes. "Fine, but the guys will handle the decorations."

"But that's the fun part," I complain.

"Yeah, and whenever we go shopping together you guys always buy things that we don't need and never use," Maximo tells me.

I roll my eyes. "Fine, we'll handle the food than."

Rose yawns. "As much as I love watching the two of you squabble, it's time for me to go to bed."

"Yeah, I think we should head home too," Maximo agrees.

I give Rose a hug before pulling back to allow her to say goodbye to Maximo. The two of us left the Matthews apartment and headed back to our own.

 **ROSE**

Maya points at the board that had the words Jane Austen's Sense and Sensibility written on it. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no."

Harper smiles at her before starting the class. "Jane Austen's Sense and Sensibility focused on the multiple loves of two young women."

"Well, would you look at that?" Riley mutters to Maya.

"Miss Austen felt there were two approaches to love," Harper tells us. "Sense," meaning what?"

"Good, intelligent judgment," Farkle answers.

"And "sensibility"?" Harper asks.

"When feeling is getting in the way of that," Lucas responds.

"So, what you think you should feel versus what you feel," Harper explains.

"You you know what's a good book?" Maya asks. "Hop on Pop."

"Come on, Maya. What's not to love about figuring out love?" Harper asks her.

Maya looks towards Riley. "Help me."

Riley shakes her head. "Mm-mm. No. I'm out of this. I'm just gonna sit back and enjoy whatever happens for once."

"Charlie Gardner," Harper calls out.

I lean up and whisper in Riley's ear. "Don't think that's gonna be possible sis."

"Unbelievable," Riley groans.

Charlie stands up. "I saw the movie of this."

The whole class looks at him. "Why?"

Charlie smiles. "'Cause I'm sensitive."

"Why?" we asked him again.

"'Cause I got a mother and a bunch of sisters who took over the TV and sat on me like a beanbag chair," Charlie explains.

"Did you learn anything from the movie, Mr. Gardner?" Harper asks him.

"No," Charlie responds. "But I might've noticed that in order for a relationship to work, you need sense and sensibility."

"Why?" Lucas asks him before looking around at the class. "Where was everybody?"

Amelia leans over to him. "Not in jealousy land." Lucas pushes her away.

"Oh, you noticed that, did ya?" Harper asks him. "Miss Austen teaches us that romance comes with conflict. Two young women with different ideas about what love is. One hid her true feelings to protect others. She thought this made "sense." The other had more feelings than she knew what to do with. She was overwhelmed by "sensibility."

"Gee I wonder who that can be?" Amelia whispers to me as we look at a tense Maya and Riley.

Farkle stands up. "What about the character who knows all the secrets of the character who's hiding her true feelings?"

"He's driven to madness and dies alone and scared," Harper answers.

"Thank you," Farkle tells her before quickly seating back down.

Riley turns to face Farkle. "Good."

"Sneh," Farkle responds.

"Fneh," was Riley's reply.

"Would you two stop being children?" I ask them.

"Sneh," they both tell me.

"What happens to the two girls, Harper?" Maya asks her.

"Oh, yeah, the two girls," Harper says as he leans on her desk.

"Everything's always okay between the two girls, right?" Maya asks her.

"No, Maya," Harper tells her. "Love is never easy and often comes at great cost. And the relationships that seem the strongest are the most tragically torn apart."

"You know what's a book where no one gets tragically torn apart?" Maya asks her. "Hop on Pop."

"Okay, what do we need?" Imani asks as she grabs a shopping cart. She looks over to see that Eloise had also grabbed a shopping cart. "So we really need two?"

"No, but we're splitting up so yes," I told her as I took out our list. "Honestly the guys got lucky, they just have to shop for decorations. We're grocery shopping."

Amelia takes a picture of the list and walks over to Imani. "Okay, Imani and I will handle dinner. Eloise and Rose can take care of the desserts and drinks."

She takes the cart and heads to the spice aisle, Imani following her.

Eloise and I take the other cart and walk towards the baking aisle.

"Okay, so what are we baking?" Eloise asks me.

I take a look at the list. "You wanted salted caramel fondue, Maximo said he wanted an Italian cream cake, Asher wanted Tiramisu, I want strawberry icebox cake. Everybody agreed that those were perfect for dessert. For drinks, Amelia asked for raspberry frost soda. August wants cinnamon cider, and Imani said she would prefer cinnamon cranberry punch."

Eloise blinks. "Our group really have a sweet tooth."

I nodded. "Imagine if we didn't tell everybody they could only pick one drink or one dessert. This list would be touching the floor."

"So we haven't had anyone on one lately," she tells me as I grabbed a bag of sugar.

"We haven't have we?" I tease her in a British accent.

"Ha, ha, ha," she deadpans before looking me up and down. "Muppet."

I look at he confused. "What's a muppet?"

She smirks at me and pushes the cart forward. "An idiot."

Mouth dropped before I forcibly closed it and ran after her. "I am not an idiot."

"Are you sure? Maybe again out with Maya as rubbed off on you."

I scoff. "Rude."

She chuckles. "We haven't hung out like this in a while. Just the two of us." she 3 cans of whip cream in the cart.

I hummed softly. "Yeah, it's been a while."

"So how have you been? Amelia told me about your thorns coming out."

I grabbed a bag and placed some strawberries in it. "Yeah it did, Amelia enjoyed it."

She got another bag and placed some cranberries in them. "Of course she did, it's a part of you that never comes out." she holds up the bag. "You think this is enough?"

"Should be," I respond. "It's a part of me that is a complete b.i.t.c.h to everybody around me."

"That's because you've hurt and your defenses her up, so your not gonna let anybody else have a chance to hurt you again. But still Rose it's a part of you. You shouldn't hide it just to please others,"

"I don't hide it to please others."

She shakes her head. "Yeah, you do. When your thorns come out like you said your bitch. You don't want to hurt other people's feelings, so you hide it, but by the time your thorns come out it's worse than it would have been if you just said what you were thinking at that time, whether it hurts Riley's feelings her not."

"Riley?"

It was her turn to scoffs. "If it was anybody else you're gonna stand up to them, you'll tell them they're wrong no matter what. With Riley, you don't because you don't want to cause tension in your family. You don't want your parents to have to pick a side. So you stay quiet to make the situation better and please everybody."

"Than what am I supposed to do?"

Eloise pushes the cart over to the dairy aisle. "Question for you. Are you afraid to know who's side they'll pick."

I flinch back. "Honestly." she nods. "No. I know that side their gonna take. Logically there gonna take my side. Emotionally there gonna take Riley's. The issue is that they shouldn't have to take sides."

"Well then you're gonna have to give her some soft love. Riley's selfish. She's used to everything fallen into her version of what the world is. Coming from somebody who had three older sisters and two younger brothers, leaving the issue to fester makes the situation worse. Next time Riley does something wrong to you tell her, explain why it was wrong, and what the consequence it will be if she does it again. Stop trying to please everybody, focus on pleasing yourself."

For the second time that day my mouth dropped as I watched her walk away.

"We form friendships before even we know what friendship means. We just know, "Hey, I like this person." Dad lectures in class the next day. Behind him was the board and on it was the words friendship, growth, and feeling.

Amelia and I look at each other and smiled.

"It's nice we're all looking at each other," Charlie comments, apparently nobody was looking at him.

"We grow before we even know what growth means," Dad continued. "We just know, "I see things differently now." And finally, we feel. And you know what we know from feelings? Nothin'. We just feel. It's how we know we're alive. But you have to be careful with feelings. They can tear apart friendship and growth."

"Friends come first, and growth is knowing that your friends' happiness comes before your own," Riley says.

"That's nuts," Dad tells her.

Farkle claps his hand and points at Dad. "You tell her, ham bone!"

"But Dad, you've always lived that way," Riley protests.

"Not always, Riley," Dad tells her. "I didn't use to. But I learned the way you're learning now. Every event in history comes from people feeling something and then acting on those feelings, or sometimes being smart enough not to. That's how you grow."

"Is that on the test, sir?" Farkle asks him.

"It is," Dad nods.

"When is the test, sir?" Lucas asks him.

"Every day," Dad answers. "Happy New Year, everyone."

The school bell rings signaling that class was over, we made out of Dad's classroom and headed to English class.

"Do you give in to your feelings or let your mind rule over your heart?" Harper asks the class.

"I follow my heart," Maya tells her. "It gets me into trouble."

Harper looks over at Riley. "What about you, Riley?"

"My mind tells me to do what's right," Riley responds.

"Can anyone answer which is more valuable to follow?" Harper asks.

"It depends on the situation," Lucas answers.

"Wrong," I tell him.

Harper nods. "She's right, you're wrong. It doesn't."

Lucas spreads his arms out. "Just taking a shot!"

"Very passionate," Harper compliments him.

"Thank you!" Lucas exclaims.

"And that's where we run into trouble," Harper tells him.

"You set me up!" Lucas exclaims again,

Amelia smacks him gently in the back of the head. "Stop yelling."

Harper chuckles and starts walking around the room. "The untamed heart can be reckless and sometimes harmful to yourself and to others. But pure intellect, never following your heart, is a life unlived. Sense and Sensibility. What's the most important word in the title?"

"Sense," Riley answers.

"Sensibility," Maya responds.

"Farkle?" Harper asks.

"And," Farkle tells her. "Head "and" heart. You need to use both."

Harper smiles at him. "Very good."

Farkle leans up and whispers to Riley. "You have until New Year's Eve. This horn blows at midnight."

 **AMELIA**

The girls and I were in the kitchen handling the food, while the guys were decorating the apartment. So far the ceiling was filled with gold, black, and silver balloons. They had already set up the photo booth and were now trying to figure out where to put the big silver balloons spelling 2018. You would think by the looks of the place we were having a big New Years Eve party, but no it was a small slumber party for seven people.

Dad walks out of his room and into the living room. "Okay, I'm going." he looks around. "Are you guys sure it's okay for me to go to this party."

I went over and kissed him on the cheek before fixing his tie. He was wearing a modern flex stretch blue Chambray suit with matching pants, blazer and underneath them, he wore a striped white shirt. It was Tommy Hilfiger.

"We're gonna be fine Dad," I tell him. "Go out there, I have fun."

Maximo comes over to us. "Come home late, in fact, come home tomorrow afternoon."

Dad snorts. "Just for that I'll come home with three females, maybe scare you two for the rest of your lives." I made a face, and he chuckles. "Okay. I'll see you two tomorrow morning. Have fun okay." he gives us both a hug before walking out of the apartment.

As he left, I turned my attention back to the stove and saw the time.

"Shit!" I took my laptop which was providing music for everybody and turned on facetime. "Rose! It's almost six."

Blaec face props up on my screen. "Che succede, bella ragazza?" the sound of music and chatter could be heard in the background.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Where's your brother?"

Rose comes over to me covered in flour. "Hi, Blaec."

He waves at her. "Hi, mostro di farina."

Rose glares at him. "I have no idea what you just said, but I know I don't like it."

Beck walks up and hits his brother in the head. "It wasn't. Ciao Rosa. Ciao Amelia."

"Ciao Beck," we both told him.

"È il tuo fidanzato caldo, Rosa?" Beck asks.

"English," Rose tells him. "The only thing I caught was my name."

"He asked if your boyfriend was there," Blaec tells us.

"Yeah, so is everybody else." Rose picks up my laptop and spins it around so that the twins could see what was going on. "Say hi to the twins everybody."

"Hi, twins," they all greet.

"I'm guessing the blonde is Maximo," Beck says.

Rose nods. "He is."

"You did well."

"I know."

I could hear Maximo chuckle from where he was talking to Asher, I blanch.

It was time for a change of subject. "Back to the reason why we called in the first place."

"And why is that?" Beck asks.

Rose and I looked at the stove and checked the time. We smiled at each other when we saw it was exactly six p.m.

"Buon anno, ragazzi carini!"

Beck and Blaec grin at us. "Grazie, ragazze carine. Happy New Years!"

 **MAXIMO**

I walked into the Matthews apartment to pick up Rose. The place was packed with kids from there schools, I didn't even know Riley knew that many people. I made my way through the crowd over the Mr. and Mrs. Matthews.

"Hey guy," I greet them. "Nice party."

"Thank you, Maximo," Mrs. Matthew tells me.

Mr. Matthews glares at me and grunts. I just smiled at him, Mr. Matthew really isn't good at imitating people, his too good of a person for that.

Mrs. Matthews rolls her eyes at her husband. "Rose! Maximo's here!"

"Comin!" Rose yells back a few seconds later she walked into the room. She walked over to her Mom and Dad and kissed them on the cheek. "Okay, I'm going now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Mr. Matthews hugs her tight. "Happy New Years Rose."

Mrs. Matthews kisses her on the cheek. "Have fun."

Rose smiles at them and pulls away. "You guys are acting like I'm moving out. I'll be right next door if you need me." She turns to face me. "Okay let's go."

I grabbed her hand and directed her to the door. We were almost there when we were called.

"Rose! Maximo!" we looked down to see Lucas seating on the couch next to Maya. "I know you guys have your own party to get to but wanna play a game with us."

Rose and I shared a look before nodding.

"One round," Rose tells him.

"Okay the first question is for us," Riley says she was seated next to creepy Gardener. " "What is your partner's favorite movie snack?" I know this. It's popcorn and licorice." She didn't look too happy to know that she knew the answer to that.

"When something funny happens, and she thinks she's laughed too hard, she looks around the theater to see if anybody heard her. And if she thinks something scary is gonna happen, she reaches out and grabs your ar," Gardener tells.

"And she doesn't even know she did," Lucas cuts in.

"It's not your turn, Friar!" Gardener yells at him.

"And that wasn't the question, Gardner!" Lucas responds. "What's her favorite snack?"

"Gummies," Charlie answers.

"Yeah, but that -"

"Red."

"Yeah, but what does she -"

"She bites their heads off first, so they feel less pain."

Lucas leans back into the couch. "He's like a creepy creep-creep!"

"I could have told you that," I tell him.

"Why are you interested?" Maya asks Lucas.

"I'm not," Lucas denies.

"Okay," Maya tells him. "You wanna pick a card for us?"

"Yeah," Lucas takes a card from the deck. "How would you describe your personality: library or campfire?" Oh. Well, you know... "

I blink at him when he eats the card.

"Huckleberry, it's just a game," Maya tells him taking a card out of the deck herself. "Is it possible to love two people at the same time?" Um," she looks at Lucas and eats the card. "Yum!" She hands the deck over to Rose. "Your turn."

Rose rolls her eyes and picks "What is your partners biggest quirk." Rose smirks at me. "Max here is a little OCD."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "I'm OCD. You have to order every single thing by color, and those color also have to be ordered in alphabetical order. I don't know how many time you lectured me about how your colored pen needs to be ordered from absolute zero to fuzzy wuzzy."'

"What is absolute zero and fuzzy wuzzy?" Maya asks.

"Absolute zero is a color scheme with an RGB value of zero percent red 28 percent green and 73 percent blue, fuzzy-wuzzy as an RGB value of 80 percent red, 40 percent green, and 40 percent blue," Isadora answers.

"That didn't help at all," Maya says.

"There shades of colors Maya," Rose tells her before turning back to me. "I admit I'm a little OCD when it comes to colors," I scoff. "But you are worse. You have to have everything neat, and in its place at all times, pictures have to be aligned and straight, all canned foods have to face the exact same way-which is forward, your clothes have to have to hang perfectly and face the same way, and all your books and CDs have to be lined perfectly in a row."I roll my eyes at her, and she pecks me on the lips. "Don't pout I think it's cute."

I sucked on my teeth, sue me I'm OCD.

All of Rose's classmate was staring at us.

"Okay we played we're going," I say dragging Rose out. When the door to closes behind us I look at her. "How do you have more drama around you than I do in high school."

 **ROSE**

"What's your New Year's Resolution?" Maximo asks me.

The slumber party was a success. We played truth and dare, watched movies, took photos, ate, and drank. The seven of us had a blast together. The only thing left to do was watch the ball drop on t.v.

I leaned back into his body as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I want to be kinder to myself.," I tell him.

He looks at me in surprise. "Huh?"

"I've come along way from caring about what people think about me, but I still hide myself to please others. I need to start pleasing myself more." I explain to him.

Eloise words have been swarming my mind since two days ago. She was right.

"5!"

"4!"

"As long as you don't change who you are," Maximo tells me. "You amazing person Rose."

"3!"

"2!"

My eyes meet his. "So are you."

"1!"

Maximo and I shared a sweet kiss when we released each other's lip he rests his head against mine.

"Happy New Years Rose."

"Happy New Years Maximo."

This was a whole New Year, and I'm ready to see where it takes me.

 **A/N: Here is girl meets world hope you guys enjoyed it. I really want your opinion for this chapter so please tell me what you thought. Don't forget to comment, review, and vote.**

 **P.S: For those that don't know you can do a DNA test before the baby is born it's called the Non-Invasive Prenatal Paternity Test (NIPP) and can be used as early as early as 8th week into your pregnancy. I'm not sure if it was common in 2015, but this a fanfiction and I can change things up.**

 **Imani Nyarai Harrison- Portrayed by Zendaya Maree Stoermer Coleman.**

 **What's up, pretty girl?:** Che succede, bella ragazza?

 **Flour Monster:** Mostro di farina.

 **Is your hot boyfriend there, Rose?** : È il tuo fidanzato caldo, Rosa?

 **Happy New Years pretty boys:** Buon anno, ragazzi carini!

 **Thank you, pretty girls. Happy New Years!:** Grazie, ragazze carine. Happy New Years!


	25. Queen Meets Couple Questionnaire

**A/N: So this is a special chapter, it's a couple Q &A from Rose and Maximo. Here's the catch though it's an older Rose and Maximo. Since I know I want to get through their high school years, but I don't know if I want to write their college years and/or adult years, but I still have ideas I decided to write this. So enjoy this until the next actual chapter.**

 _ **How did you two meet?**_ ****

Rose: His sister and I are best friends and she invited me to her fourth birthday and I meet her annoying older brother.

Maximo: Annoying? You mean deviously handsome right?

Rose: No, annoying. ****

 _ **Who is the most jealous of you two?**_ ****

Rose: I'm pretty jealous but I think Maximo has it worse.

Maximo: You're kidding right? Remember your freshman year you tore Constance a new one.

Rose: And you remember your senior year? You almost got expelled.

Maximo: He should have taken my warning.

Rose: Let me remind you that you broke is jaw and nose.

Maximo: Like I said he should have taken my warning.  
 **  
** _ **What are your three favorite physical things about your partner?**_ ****

Rose: His smiles, his broad shoulders, and his hands.

Maximo: You forgot one, *glances down at himself* It's too big to overlook.

Rose: *Giggles.* I do like that part of you too, but I was talking about the things everybody can see. That part of you is just for me.

Maximo: *Laughs* Well for me I love her legs, eyes, and butt.

Rose: You're obsessed with my butt.

Maximo: Yes I am and it's only gotten better over the years.  
 **  
** _ **Who's more likely to be running late?**_ ****

Rose: *Points at herself.*

Maximo: I mean we're both pretty punctual.

Rose: But if we had to choose between me and you, it will most likely be me.

 _ **Who is the most organized and who is the messiest?**_

Rose: *Points at Maximo*

Maximo: Yeah I am. I'm pretty OCD so even the throw pillows been on the wrong couch annoys me. Neither of us her messy though.  
 **  
** _ **Who is the bigger flirt? (flirts the most?)**_ ****

Rose: Maximo. But I don't mind, it's just the way he is. He's charming and good-looking, so flirting comes naturally to him.

 _ **Who does the most cooking?**_

Rose: We split it pretty evenly.

Maximo: Yeah, I work late so Rose usually handles dinner. I handle breakfast and we take turns with lunch.

 _ **How do you feel about kids and do you want them? If so how many?**_ ****

Rose: We have a five-year-old and a two-year-old, I'm good for now.

Maximo: I want two more.

Rose: *Shrugs* If you can find a magical way to get pregnant and give birth to two more than we can have two more, but this baby factory is closed.

Maximo: You're not a baby factory and we don't have to have two more right now. I was thinking when Wren and Mateo are a bit older we could have more. Just think about it.

Rose: Fine, I'll think about it.

Maximo: Until then we can have fun practicing. *Wiggles his eyebrows.*

Rose: *Giggles.*  
 **  
** _ **Who wears the pants in the relationship?**_ ****

Rose: Me.

Maximo: I don't even know what pants are, never seen one in my life.

 _ **What's your partner's least favorite housework task?**_

Maximo: She hates picking up the dogs'shit in the yard. I'm just happy he stopped shitting in the house.

Rose: The best thing about being married to Maximo is that because of his OCD he likes cleaning. It relaxes him.  
 **  
** _ **What was the first thing you noticed about each other?**_ ****

Rose: Besides the fact that he was annoying, I didn't think much, I was three.

Maximo: Not much, I just thought that Amelia had made a new friend. Who knew she would be the love of my life.

Rose: *Kisses him on the cheek* You're sweet.  
 **  
** _ **What does your partner do that pisses you off?**_ ****

Maximo: It rarely happens but we had a separate closet built for Rose's shoes because she had too much yet I walk into the bedroom and I trip all over them.

Rose: Okay, but those are only on days where I haven't picked out an outfit to wear the previous day.

Maximo: That's why I said it rarely happens.

Rose: Okay well for me Maximo's OCD can get a little out of hand and annoy me, but I'm so used to it now that it doesn't upset me anymore. But when we first lived together we used to have the worst arguments about it.

Maximo: Don't remind me, I was such an ass to you.

Rose: We've come along way since then.  
 **  
** _ **Where's the craziest/weirdest place you've ever had sex?**_ ****

Rose: *Blushes* Do we have to talk about this.

Maximo: The craziest place I think would be when I proposed to you. You see I proposed to Rose on a hot air balloon, and suddenly the air balloon wasn't the only thing hot.

Rose: Maximo shut up.

Maximo: As for the weirdest place, that would be at Josh and Elizabeth's wedding.

Rose: They're not gonna see this right?

Maximo: Now that I think about it the craziest place might be when we took Auggie and your parents to China for vacation. We did some great things on the Great Wall.

Rose: *Face heats up* Okay moving on. ****

 _ **Do you know your partner's love language, if yes what is it?**_ ****

Rose: Maximo likes to be touched and he loves when I do things for him that he might have mentioned in passing and didn't expect to happen.

Maximo: Rose also likes to be touched, she loves when I compliment her in the morning and she enjoys when we have quality time together, whether it's just the two of us or doing something with the kids.  
 **  
** _ **Where do you see the 2 of you in 10 years?**_ ****

Rose: Like we are now. Happy.

Maximo: *Kisses her.* I agree.

 **A/N 2: Don't Forget to comment, review, and vote.**


	26. Girl Meets STEM

**A/N: With all the issues wattpad as I love it, and one of the main reason for that is that if you want to comment you have to have an account, allows you to comment as a guest. The reason I'm bringing this up is that I upload on too and recently after posting Girl Meets Couple Questionnaire I revived this comments from a Guest:**

Rose is a bitch and your story is going to be trash without Joshaya.

 **OR**

This story is TRASH! Who the fuck is Elisabeth?! Sorry, you dumb ass BITCH but Josh marries Maya so get it straight or get the fuck out here with this boring dumb as fuck bullshit of a story that no one wants to read.

 **I'm seriously wondering if they're the same people.**

 **Thank you to the guests that said:**

Delete the mean review. I do think Joshaya would have really added to your story but it is a road you for strange reason aren't going down but people don't need to be mean.

 **AND**

Great job! I love that you have Josh marry someone other than Maya, mostly because it pisses the jerks and bullies (aka: Joshaya shippers) off. Do not let them tell you how to write your story. They obviously don't have enough brain cells to recognize that this isn't a Joshaya story, and not everyone worships Maya the way they do.

 **Basically** , **all I have to say about this is that if you are still reading this story and her a Joshaya fan, I already said a couple months ago this will have no Joshaya in it. If you have continued to read it that's not my problem. The fact that you took the time out of your day to call me names when you don't even know who I am just shows the type of person you are. And seeing that on this story as 6,366 views, 32 favorites, 24 followers on Wattpad it has 34,393 reads and 852 votes, it's also #1 in lucasfriar, #3 in MayaHart and FarkleMinkus, and number #11 in girlmeetsworld tells me people do read this.**

 **Thank you for listening to me vent please continuing to the story.**

 **ROSE**

"What class does have at 1:20?" Amelia says as a way of greeting as I entered Topanga's.

I sat beside Maximo, smiling at him when he slides a plate of scones and a latte in front of me. "Thanks." I looked over at Amelia. "Riley and the others. Why?"

Amelia groans. "That's the class has as being the student teacher for this week. I honestly cannot deal with Rileytown more than once a day."

"She can't be that bag," Imani says. "I mean she's Rose's twin."

Amelia, Asher, Eloise, and Maximo blink profusely at her while August and I took a sip of our drinks.

"Riley and Rose are completely different people," Asher tells her.

August's head tilts. "Like yin and yang?"

I pop a scone into my mouth, before licking my lips. Yum, raspberry.

"No," Asher denies. "Ying and Yang together create a whole. Rose and Riley...I don't know how to explain it. They don't go together."

"Rose lives in reality, and Riley lives in Rileytown," Amelia states. I give her a warning look, and she snorts. "You know I'm right." my glare hardened. "Fine, I'll stop insulting your sister."

"Thank you," I tell her.

Just because I wasn't going out of my way to make sure Riley was happy it doesn't mean that I'll let anybody insult her, even Amelia.

"We should probably get going," Eloise says grabbing her back and getting up. "We don't want to be late for class."

I got up and walked over to the counter.

"Hi Rose," Ms. Hart greets me.

"I Ms. Hart," I greet back.

She places a coffee in front of me. "How many times have I told you to call me Katy."

"One more than the last time," I told her paying for the coffee. "Bye ."

I meet up with the others who were waiting for me at the front. Amelia and I separated from them and headed to school. After getting our books from our locker, we headed to history class.

Entering the classroom, I placed the coffee on Dad's desk. "Thanks, Rosebud."

"You're welcome," I tell him before taking a seat.

The rest of the day went by slowly until it was time for Amelia and me to head to the science lab.

"Hey Mr. Norton," Amelia greets.

I wave. "Afternoon."

"Afternoon Rose, Amelia," He greets back. "So told I'm going to have the two of you walk around the class and help the students out."

I nodded. "Kay. What experiment are they doing?"

"They're doing the ball drop," he tells us.

"Do you and Dad talk about your lesson plan?" I ask him.

He chuckles. "It sometimes feels like that."

After talking with for a bit her order Amelia and I to place the equipment on each station.

"Boo this class," somebody says from behind me, and I look back to see Maya and Riley entering the lab.

"Do you even know which one it is?" Riley asks her.

Maya picks up a beaker. "I'm going to need a clue."

Farkle jumps through the doorway; he was dancing all over the place. If it weren't for the fact that I knew Farkle loved science so much, I would worry of him breaking something.

"Doo dah, doo, dah, doo doo dah, da da da da da dah!" Farkle sings.

"Science."

Farkle walks toward the far end of the classroom, where Mr. Norton is standing.

"Morning, Farkle! What's new?"

"I'm reading this great book on anti-gravity. I can't put it down!" Farkle jokes.

"That was horrible," Amelia tells him.

didn't seem to think so. "Hah!"

Farkle points back at him. "Hah!"

The rest of the class slowly enter the lab and take their seats. Farkle joins Riley at her station while Lucas joins Maya at hers. Zay was sitting beside Sarah at there station.

"Before we start I would like you to introduce you to Amelia and Rose, Some of you may already know them, but for the next week they will be my student teachers as a part of a project I'm doing with my Pre-ap students," Mr. Norton tells the class. "The will be walking around the classroom helping anybody that needs help."

Amelia and I wave at everybody.

wheels a portable podium. "Ladies and gentlemen, I invite you to join me on a journey of discovery. Your midterm experiment."

The whole class except for Farkle groans.

Farkle has a big grin on his face. "Yay."

I walked over where Maya and Lucas were while Amelia stayed in the front.

"Do I look sleepy to you?" Maya asks Lucas.

"In front of you, each team will find a beaker of a clear liquid solution," Mr. Norton says.

"Oh, boy, he's like a sleep machine," Maya says.

"And next to that, and here's where it gets exciting - a mystery marble!" Mr. Norton was getting excited now.

"Goodnight!" Maya says following forward. Lucas catches her chin in his hand before she hits the table.

"Right after school, precisely at 3:15, one member of each team will drop the marble into the beaker. The elements in the marble will break down overnight and turn into sludge. Then the other team member will discover what that sludge is and what it takes to turn the beaker back to clear."

"Who's supposed to do what?" Riley asks.

"Well, that's up to you! You're a team! Divide the responsibilities as you see fit. I've been conducting this experiment for thirty-five years," waves his journal in the air. "I've kept thorough notes. Very few have cracked it."

Zay raises his hand. "Does that mean Amelia and Rose have done his experiment."

nods. "They and their partners were one of the few to crack it. That doesn't mean the can give you the answer. There only here for help."

"Well, you can add my name to your journal right now, sir," Farkle tells him.

I chuckled to myself. This was gonna be one experiment Farkle struggles with.

"I hope so, Farkle," Mr. Norton tells him before looking to the class at large. "Let the games begin!"

"Okay, you get that?" Lucas asks Maya. He was holding her chin in his hand.

"I have to do something?" Maya asks him discontentedly. She slowly seats up in her chair.

"All you have to do is come in this afternoon and drop a marble," Lucas told her.

Maya didn't look any happier. "I have to drop a marble?"

Lucas picks up the marble and holds it in front of Maya. "I will pick it up and hand it to you."

Maya looks at him horrified. "I have to take it from you?"

"That's it," Lucas tells her.

Maya was still discontent. "But how's my hand supposed to get to the beaker?"

Lucas moves the beaker to the edge of the desk. "You know what? Let's just move the beaker to the very edge of the desk, so you don't even have to lean forward."

"But I have to put this," she indicates to the marble. "in that?" she points at the beaker.

"That's it," Lucas tells her again.

"It's too much," Maya whines.

I decided it was time for me to step up. "Than you can fail," I told Maya.

"It's okay Rose," Lucas tells me.

"It's not okay Lucas," I tell him. "This is partner work. If one person does everything, then that person should get all the credit." I look at Maya. "Amelia told you stupidity was unattractive. Personal I think laziness is unattractive."

Maya glares at me. "You're not the teacher."

"Yes, but I can and will suggest to that Lucas get full credit and you get zero if you don't participate in this experiment," I tell her. I could feel her glare on my back as I walked over to .

"What was that about?" Amelia asks me on the way.

I wave her off. "Just Maya being Maya."

"Are you two free after school?" asks us. The two of us nod. "I'm gonna need you two to come after school and oversee the students that come to drop the ball."

"Okay," Amelia and I agree.

After school, Amelia and I sat behind desk as we waited for the students who were dropping the balls. As more and more people came in, I realized that none of the teams had understood the experiment. Shaking my head, I returned to my french homework.

I looked back up when the door to the lab opened, Maya and Riley walked in.

Riley narrows her eyes as she took in the fact that all the female partners were sent to drop the ball. "Now I see it."

"I see nothing unusual," Maya says.

Riley walks towards her station. "Social injustice," she proclaims loudly.

"Drop your marble and go," Maya tells her.

"If you drop these marbles, you are buying into a system where the women, what? Buy shoes? While the men learn the science," Riley tells all the girls.

Yindra nods enthusiastically. "Shoes. Let's go."

"The system works," Haley says.

Every girl except Riley and Maya drop their marbles into their respective beakers and head towards the exit.

Indignantly Riley turns to look at the girls leaving. "No."

The rest of the girls ignore her and run out anyway.

Riley turns back to Maya. "Maya, I am very disappointed in our sisters. They don't believe we can do what the boys can do?"

Maya insistently motions towards her mouth, "Chi, mi, chan, ga!"

Riley glares at Maya. Maya glares back for a moment, then starts to move past Riley towards her station. Riley stops her.

"You are not going to drop your marble," Riley orders her.

Maya nods. "Oh, I'm going to drop my marble. Riley shakes her head at her. "But, to make you feel better, I'm gonna drop it like a dude." Maya backs up a bit. "Maya!" she jumps as if catching the marble from a fellow teammate. "Takes the bounce pass!" she dribbles he marble around another station back towards Riley. "She dribbles down the court, three seconds left on the clock! Her opponents are tall, useless goofs! Maya fakes left," she turns right. "turns right -"

Riley cover's her ears desperately. "Just stop, tell me which way you're going!"

Maya throws the marble towards her beaker. "She shoots - " the marble lands in the beaker. "scores! Nothing but beaker." Riley cautiously lowers her arms from her ears and Maya motions towards Riley's beaker. "Your turn, goose."

Riley walks towards her station, she holds her marble up and examines it thoughtfully. She never dropped the ball.

Amelia looks up from her French book when they finally left. "Votre soeur est un idiot."

"Vous ne vous trompez pas, mais pour le moment, je m'inquiète davantage pour le pauvre Farkle. Il va avoir une attaque de panique," I responded.

The two of us cleaned up the lab and made sure all the experiments were running before packing up and leaving.

* * *

The next afternoon I waited outside the laboratory for Farkle.

He waves when he caught sight of me. "Good day for science Rose."

"Yeah," I hesitated. "Farkle I have to tell you something."

"Can it wait until after science class?"

I shake my head. "It's important Farkle."

He laughs. "Nothing is more important from science," he walks past me and into the classroom.

I sigh. "I tried to warn you." I follow him into the classroom.

"Doo dah, doo dah doo dah da da," Farkle sings pointing at the beaker of sludge on Sarah and Zay's station. "dah da da dah da da dah da da dah dah -"

Farkle turns to his and Riley's station and spots the clear beaker on their station. He looks at Riley in confusion. Riley gives Farkle an apologetic look as she holds up the marble in one hand.

"I -" Riley starts.

Farkle looks in disbelief at the marble, at Riley, and back at the marble, before his eyes roll back in his head and he collapses onto the floor.

We all look at Farkle in concern, but he immediately jumps back on his feet.

"What happened?" Farkle asks as Riley looked at him in relief. "I don't get it. Science is my favorite time of day. What happened? I'm gonna retrace my steps."

Farkle backs out of the classroom, while the rest of the class look on in trepidation. He repeats his dance from before. "Doo dah, doo dah, doo dah doo dah doo," he points again at the beaker of sludge on Sarah and Zay's station. "doo dah doo." he once again spot the clear beaker on his and Riley's station. "dah -"

Riley was still holding the marble up with an apologetic expression. "I-"

"Oh. That's the reason right there," Farkle says in realization before his eyes roll back in his head and he collapses onto the floor again.

Farkle gains back consciousness a few minutes later, he frowns in confusion.

Riley leans over him. "It all started with Eve. Women have been treated as second-class citizens ever since. Thank goodness for strong women like Queen Elizabeth and then Susan B. Anthony helped get women the vote, and then Betty Friedan wrote _The Feminine Mystique,_ and _then_ Riley Matthews refused to drop the marble and then here we are."

"You had one job to do," Farkle tells her exasperatedly.

"You mean take care of the babies, Farkle?"

Immediately Farkle jumps back on his feet, he stares at her wide-eyed. "What?" he turns frantically to Zay. "How long have I been out?"

"She's not pregnant Farkle, she's just dramatic," Amelia tells him from where she was standing beside .

Riley heads back to her seat at their station. "I'm taking a stand."

"How could you let her do this?" Farkle asks Maya.

"She's on a mission, Farkle," Maya tells him. "Have you met her?"

"You didn't even try to stop her," I tell say rolling my eyes and walking over to Amelia.

"Riley, you don't actually think Farkle had you drop the marble because you're a girl, do you?" Lucas asks.

"We were _all_ girls, Lucas. Every single set of lab partners sent the girl," Riley tells him.

"Yes, that's interesting, isn't it?" speaks up.

"Why _is_ that?" Riley asks him.

"I'll tell you what it is. It's a redo. She failed. I didn't fail." Farkle tells frantically. He falls to his knees and grabs 's leg. "I want a redo, man!"

Mr. Norton tries to walk across the classroom with Farkel still clinging to his leg. "No redo! Equal responsibility, one shared grade." Farkle let's go of his leg and stands up.

"That's right," Riley says. "We should be equal. Why do you guys think we're the ones who should drop the marble while you figure out the science?"

"Hey, it's not like you guys begged us to do it," Zay protests before turning to Sarah. "Did you want to do the science?"

Sarah shrugs. "I was okay with you doing it."

"Sarah, how is _that_ going to help us?" Riley asks her exasperatedly before turning to the whole class. "How are we going to become scientists if we don't learn this stuff?"

"So I won't be a scientist," Hayley tells her.

"Why not?" Riley asks. "Nobody wants to be the first girl on _Mars?_ "

At the back of the class, Brenda turns around, clutching a test tube in hand, and waves excitedly.

Riley points at Brenda. "Represent, Brenda! But one's not enough. Bay window." she says fiercely. "Bay window all of ya!"

* * *

 **AMELIA**

Afterschool Rose and I headed to her room so that we could study for our history test together. Usually, we would do it at my place since it has fewer interruptions but Maximo and his swim team were hanging out over there. When we reached Rose's room, I stood there and stared at the new addition to her door.

"I can't believe that you got the contract you made Riley signed laminated and hung it in front of your door," I tell her.

"No, I didn't."

"Rose I'm looking at it."

"Oh. No, I had the fifth copy of the contract laminated and then hung in front of my door. I have the other four copies in my drawer, and I have the original hidden."

"You know you're awesome right?"

"Of course you do."

Rose reached for the knob on her door when Riley's head popped out from inside her room. "What are you two doing. I said bay window."

I barely stopped myself from laughing in her face. "One; Riley you don't control us. Two; we are not in your class, we have passed this experiment. We're not struggling like you are."

"Okay," Rose says grabbing my hand. "Into my room." she drags me into her room. "What is wrong with you? You've had a short-temper all week."

"I don't know," I tell her. And I didn't it's just recently that everything has been irritating me more than usual.

"Maybe you are pmsing," she jokes.

"Maybe I am. At least tomorrow will be interesting."

Rose lays on her bed. "Yeah, Riley's gonna instigate a "feminist" movement."

I lay down beside her. "What's with the air quote."

"Because being a feminist doesn't mean that all men are horrible, and evil, and think men are better than girls. And that's what's gonna happen tomorrow all the girls are gone be against the guys."

"Yeah... I'm gonna bring popcorn and soda to history class."

She turns to me and laughs. "Amelia you're awesome."

"I know."

* * *

 **ROSE**

"Hi Daddy," I greet as I rushed into history class with Amelia. I placed his coffee on his desk.

"Did we miss anything?" Amelia asks before looking around and seeing the guys on one side and the girls on the other side. "Nevermind."

Amelia took out a bag of popcorn and a coke from her bag.

"We're gonna sit here today," I tell Dad as Amelia and I sat on his desk.

"All right," Dad says. "Does someone want to explain to me how we got here?"

"We were in science class..." Farkle starts.

Maya points at Riley. "She will talk."

Farkle holds his hands up. "I will listen."

"Okay, guys, calm down. Now, today's lesson is about the battle of Panipat. There were three battles of Panipat. The first was called, the First Battle of Panipat."

Riley walks to the center of the room. "You don't respect us."

"How can you possibly think that?" Lucas asks her.

"I call Farkle Minkus to the stand," Riley orders.

Lucas and Zay stand up at the same time as Farkle those. "You can't put him on trial, Riley," Lucas tells her.

"Why not? Didn't he make a judgment about me?" Riley asks them.

"We are really unprepared," Zay says.

Lucas pats Farkle on his back. "Yeah. See ya, buddy."

"This isn't just about Farkle. This is about all of you," Riley tells them.

Maya leans forward. "Yeah, Lucas. Didn't you tell me to drop the marble?"

"Yeah, I wanted us to do well on the midterm," Lucas responds.

Maya stands up and slams her hand on her desk. "Because you have no faith in my scientific abilities."

Lucas slams his hands on his desk. "Because you fall asleep in my hand."

"You tell her Lucas," I comment as I tossed a few popcorns into my mouth.

"Yogi made me drop the marble, too," Derby says.

"I can't reach the beaker," Yogi explains to her.

"I could have lifted you," Derby tells him.

"I don't like that as much as you think," Yogi tells her causing her to gasp.

"I'll tell ya who didn't like something. Vikramajit," Dad says. "The ruler of Gwalior in the First Battle of Panipat. He died. Didn't like it."

Riley stood toe to toe against Farkle. "By relegating me to a second-class marble dropper, you are stopping me from realizing my full potential."

"Riley, I'm just better than you at this," Farkle tells her.

"Farkle, if you were my friend, you would want me to get better. I like science. Why don't you want me to get better?"

"I do," Farkle tells her. "There's no situation where I wouldn't want that for you. Riley, I've always been your friend."

" I know," Riley says in surprise.

I had a feeling that Riley thought he was going to put up more of a fight, she forgot that our guy friends her amazing.

"I'm sorry," Farkle tells her.

Riley nods. "Okay."

"I thought some of you just didn't want anything to do with science, Zay says walking over to Sarah's desk. "Sarah, you just told me you weren't interested."

"It's because I don't stand up for myself!" Sarah yells at him.

"Well, I'm gonna hate to see it when you do," Zay says as he backed away from her.

"I wanna carry you around like a doll whenever I want," Derby tells Yogi.

Yogi grins at her. "Do it."

"A real friend doesn't let another friend fail," Farkle tells Riley. "Our failure isn't your fault, Riley. Our failure is on me. I should have had more faith in you."

"Speaking of failure, there will be a quiz tomorrow on the First Battle of Panipat," Dad tells the class. "It's not gonna be a good day."

Later that day in science class they boys were in one station the girls were in the other station and Riley and Farkle sat at their station.

I walked over to where the guys were stationed."Mud-like consistency, copper color, no clear separation of elements at boiling point." Lucas says as he stared through the microscope.

"No living organisms," Zay adds before sitting up. "Huh. Well, my official conclusion after thorough research and analysis, and try to stay with me now, 'cause this is very technical..."

"Yeah, how long you gonna keep talking?" Lucas asks him.

"Till the bell rings, 'cause I don't know what this stuff is," Zay responds.

"Yeah, uh, you know what that is?" Lucas says as he looks over at the girl's side where Maya had somehow got her sludge to start smoking. "How'd she get her sludge to do that?"

"Her sludge is mad at us," Zay answers. "Her sludge is a girl."

"Excuse me?" I ask him bringing attention to myself. "What is that suppose to me."

"You and Amelia are the only normal girls in here," Zay says. "'Cause for some reason the rest of the girls in this room her mad at us."

"That's because the rest of the girls her living in Rileytown right now, and believe that the reason you had them drop the marble was that you think you're better than them," Amelia says as she walks over to us.

"Hey," Zay greets her.

"Hey," Amelia greets back.

"Anyway..."Lucas starts. "Why would they think we're better than them? Rose and you are way smarter than me, and you guys are just as athletic as me. Why would I think that any female is less than me if when I have to example that girls are better than guys. Heck, I'm scared of you two."

I hug Lucas tightly. "I have the best big brother in the world."

"Can you go tell your sister that so that she can call of the army of female anger?" Zay asks me.

I look over to see Riley having a conversation with and Farkle.

"I think she figured it out," I tell him.

"Yeah well, can somebody help Maya figure that out!?" Amelia yells pointing at where Maya and the rest of the girls were about to sacrifice Yogi.

I squint at their makeshift volcano. "Does there volcano look like it's bubbling to you."

Amelia squints her eyes. "Yeah...it...does."

All of a sudden Farkle yells, "Goggles on!" he warns the girls before hidden under the desk. After the volcano exploded in there, girls face he came up from his hidden, please. "And dive under your desks. Did I not mention that?" Riley and Maya glare at him. "Yeah, I should've mentioned that."

In response, Riley and Maya poured a becker of sludge over his head.

When I arrived home after school, I headed straight to my room, opening the door to my room Atlas greeted me.

"Hey boys," I greet as I pat him on the head, I pushed him away when I noticed the dirty all over his body. "Why are you so dirty? Auggie!"

An equal dirty Auggie came into my room followed by an also dirty Ava.

"Why are you three so dirty? I ask them.

"Ava pushed me down every time I missed," Auggie tells me.

"And I also hugged him every time he didn't," Ava finishes for him.

"That doesn't explain Atlas," I tell them.

The two of them shrug, "He just like playing the mud."

I sighed. "Can you guys take him to the back of the apartment and wash him, please? And yourselves?"

"Okay," Ava says before patting his knee. "Come on Atlas is bath time."

Atlas barks at them before running out of the room. Auggie and Ava ran after him.

"Hey, Auggie!" I yell causing him to peak his head back into my room. "I'm proud of you."

He grins at me. "Thanks, Rosie."

"Auggie come on!" Ava yells from somewhere in the apartment.

"Coming," Auggie yells back as he runs after her.

I was about to close the door to my room when Riley opened the door to hers. She still had sludge all over her.

"Can we talk to you Rose?" Riley asks. "In here?"

"Sure. Just don't touch me," I told her before walking into her room. I sat down on the bay window between Maya and her.

"How did you pass the experiment?" Riley asks me.

"Riley you had Farkle as a partner, Farkle decided that he should do the science because it's what his good at. My partner decided he should do the science cause I was a girl. In his word "I was a girl, so I don't like science." Now that's a sexist pig, not Farkle. So I didn't drop the marble I just tossed it out the window. I asked if I could work on the experiment with Amelia who was having similar trouble with her partner, she ended up pouring the beaker water all over her partner. It wasn't long before Amelia, and I figured out what the experiment was really about."

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't sit with us girls in history class today," Maya tells me.

"Cause I didn't agree with the way you guys went about things," I told them. "It's not the guys' fault that you girls dropped the marble. I was there in the class none of the girls except for Riley wanted to do the science part of it. You didn't want to do anything Maya. And that's okay."

"That is not okay!" Riley yells at me. "She should be interested in science and math."

"Riley I don't like S.T.E.M.," I told her.

"What's S.T.E.M.?" Maya asks me.

"Science, technology, engineering, and math," I explain to her with a sigh. "Some people aren't interested in it, and I'm one of them. You can't force people into liking or doing something they're not interested in."

"Then what do I do?" Riley says.

"You have to encourage them to be the best in whatever they wanna do whether it is in the science or not," I tell her.

* * *

The final day of the experiment I was seating on 's desk written an essay for English class besides me Amelia was "The Power" by Naomi Alderman. When we walked into the lab that afternoon, told us that we could do whatever we want since today was going to be spent explaining the experiment. The problem was that with all the noise around me I couldn't focus on the essay, the fact that Amelia was so absorbed in her book with all the commotion around amazes me. I was mainly focused on Lucas and Zay over in the left side of the room.

Farkle walks over to them. "Still working on that?"

"We're never gonna figure out what this stuff is," Lucas tells him. "It might as well just be dirt."

"Yeah," Farkle nods. "You know what? It doesn't matter what it is."

"Hey, you might've failed this experiment, but we don't want to," Zay responds.

"I'm not gonna fail it," Farkle tells them. "My partner's got this."

At that moment Riley and Maya walk through the door. "Hi, guys," Riley greets.

"Oh, you're talking to us?" Lucas asks them.

"She is," Maya responds. "I go where she goes."

Riley leans over there desk. "You tell them yet, Farkle?"

"Nope. This is your marble to drop," Farkle tells her, before sitting at there station and patting the stool next to him.

"Yeah, I was waiting for you, partner," Lucas says as he walks over to his and Maya's station and pats the stool next to his.

Maya glares at him. "Did you just pat for me to sit down?"

"No. No no no no," Lucas was quick to say. "I was just patting for a better place for me to sit," he switches over to the other stool, he pats the other stool for Maya to sit. Maya smiles at him before sitting down.

"Wussy," Amelia mutters without removing her eyes from her book.

Behind Zay, the rest of the girls from class walked in. "Yah," Zay gasped. "They're all here. Aw, they came to cook us up in these little beakers and eat us and talk about us, and I don't like being talked about."

"We don't either, but we're gonna be the best thing we can be no matter what anybody says," Sarah tells him.

"That's right, Sarah," Riley tells her. "This is an experiment none of us should fail."

"And it's one of the most important ones we'll ever do," Farkle adds.

Mr. Norton enters the room from his bathroom break. "Well, we seem to have settled back into our original positions," he stays looking at the room in large and noticing that all the partners were back in there original place. He briskly walks over to Riley and Farkle. "Riley, Farkle, I believe just before things exploded, you were about to present some findings?"

Riley looks over at Farkle before looking back at. "In middle school, girls tend to drift away from science. Isn't that right, Mr. Norton?"

"It's been happening so many years; I started to keep a record," confirms holding up her book. "Not many figure out my experiment, but those that do have always benefited from the lesson."

"We let what happened in here come between us," Riley explains to the class. "It's sludge, and it muddies up what we think about each other. All of us have unlimited potential. Farkle and me, well... our beaker is clear."

"Because Riley didn't drop the marble," Farkle tells us.

"Why not, Riley?" asks her. "I felt like if I did, I would lose a part of me that was valuable. I like science, and I like figuring stuff out."

"For 35 years, I've been running this experiment. Every year, the vast majority of girls agree to drop the marble without even thinking about it. The boys do the science. Unfortunate, but true. This is the age the girls begin to lose interest, and that is a bad result," explains to the class.

"So the real experiment is us," Maya says in realization.

"It is, Maya. Don't lose interest." Mr. Norton tells her.

"Wide awake, sir," Maya tells him.

"About time," I mutter.

"All right. Everyone lift your beakers," he orders the class. "Now, look through them."

"I can't see you," Lucas tells Maya as the two of them look through there dirty beaker.

"Yeah," Maya agrees. "All this stuff is in the way."

"It is beneficial for young men and women to realize right now the value of working together as equals in all things because when you do, the results are... Clear," Mr. Norton tells the class.

"Nice job, partner," Farkle tells Riley as the looked through there clear beaker.

"Partner," Riley responds.

Amelia puts down her book. "Looks like there's a couple more people had to your list, ."

smiles. "Looks like there is."

* * *

 **A/N 2: Here we go. Honestly, I'm so excited there are four more chapters before season 3, and I can't wait to start writing it. I have so many ideas for it. Don't forget to comment review, and vote.**

 **Translations** :

 **Votre soeur est un idiot:** Your sister is an idiot.

 **Vous ne vous trompez pas, mais pour le moment, je m'inquiète davantage pour le pauvre Farkle. Il va avoir une attaque de panique:** You're not wrong, but at the moment I'm more worried about poor Farkle. He's going to have a panic attack.


	27. Girl Meets Money

**ROSE**

"Why are we here early?" Amelia asks me as we stepped into history class. "And why is there a dollar on everybody's desk."

I place Dad's coffee on his desk and look at the room at large to see that she was right. There was a dollar on everybody's desk.

"One: we're here early cause we came to school early," I told her as I took a sit at my desk. "ITwo: I'm guessing Dad's lesson is about...um...let me think about it...money."

Amelia slumps into her desk. "Don't get smart with me, I'm too tired." she lays her head on the desk. "Wake me...never."

"Morning Rose, Amelia," Lucas says as he walks in.

"Morning," I greet back while Amelia justed grunted at him.

"What's wrong with her?" Lucas asks me.

"A friend of ours got her into vampire diaries, so she's been up all night catching up on all the episodes she's missed only to find that the show was over. She watched all eight season in one day so she could be ready for the ninth season which doesn't exist."

Amelia moans. "Regret nothing Ian Somerhalder is hot. I would let him bite me any day."

Lucas and I share a look.

"Hey! A dollar!" Maya yells as she came into the room behind Riley. "They're finally paying us to come here. Dopes. I'd come here for nothing. You know why? I have to. Stupid law."

"Wait, everybody has one," Riley notices.

At that moment Dad chooses to walk into the room. "So, what do you got there?"

"It's a trap," Maya tells the class. "Everybody just give your dollars to me, and I'll hold them is what I'll do. Yeah."

"The United States government says that these pieces of paper are worth something. What makes them valuable?" Dad points at Farkle. "Farkle, do it."

"Paper money used to be certificates that you could exchange for their equal value in gold or silver. Before that, people would buy things with livestock, colored stones, or shiny objects," Farkle explains to the class.

"I like shiny objects," Riley says.

Amelia lifts her head to look at her. "Of course you do."

Dad takes out two ugly green shirts with the word bleh on it. "Which one of these shirts is better? Same size, same color, same shirt. One of these comes from Cheapo's and costs $12.99, the other one comes from Demolition and costs 36 bucks. So, which one's the better shirt?" Dad looks over at Riley. "Riley?"

"Watch my little fashionista go," Maya says as Riley got up and walked over to Dad.

"The Bleh shirt on the left, though appearing to the untrained eye to look the same..." Riley starts.

"It's the same shirt," Dad tells her.

"...is not from Demolition, making it inferior."

"Same shirt," Dad repeats.

Riley holds out her hand. "I will take the Demolition Bleh,"

Dad chuckles. "You already did. This is your shirt. You spent 36 Washingtons on it. It costs more, so it's better."

I gap at Riley. "You did not spend 37 dollars on that ugly shirt."

"You spent 57 dollars on that jacket you're wearing," Maya speaks for Riley.

I sigh. "Didn't we have this conversation already? Don't speak for Riley when she can speak for herself. Thanks."

"You did spend 57 dollars on that jacket though Rose," Farkle tells me.

"I did spend 57 dollars on this jacket; the original price was 250. Of course, when I see it on sale for 57 dollars I'm gonna buy it," I reply.

"That's my girl!" Dad says from up front. "Besides this two shirts her the same exact shirt from the same exact manufacturer that sends it to a million different stores all over the world."

"Mine's better," Riley rubs her shirt on her face. "It feels good on my face."

Dad holds up the other shirt. "This is your shirt. I changed the labels this morning."

Riley quivers before dropping the shirt in her hands. "This shirt hurts my face! Give me that one. Mm. I know my shirt anywhere," she rubs the new shirt on her face before her eyes widen. "That's my Demolition shirt, isn't it?"

"Why would I change the labels when I can just talk?" Dad asks her. "Obviously you people will believe anything."

"Mr. Matthews, are you teaching us that money has no real value?" Lucas asks him.

"I'm teaching you that money is paper we put our faith in. Wars are fought over it. Most crime happens because money's involved." Dad lectures.

"I'm safe," Maya says.

"I'm teaching you that the value given to money is a lot less important than how it's used. That's what matters. That's what shapes who you are. Don't be mislead by trendy brands and shiny objects."

"So, what should we do with our money?" Lucas asks him.

"Buy food," Farkle says.

"Have shelter," Maya adds.

"Do charity," Riley says handing over her demolition shirt.

Maya gasps. "Riles, you gave me the Demolition one."

"Mm-hmm," Riley nods. "Charity with a full heart. Also, I made a mistake."

"What about doing business?" Farkle asks. "My father is the Minkus of Minkus International."

"Yeah, he's been in the news a lot recently, Dad says.

"I hear he's risking a lot of his company on a new technology," Lucas adds.

"It's something he really believes in, but he doesn't know if it's gonna work yet," Farkle responds.

"When will he find out?" Riley asks him.

"My Dad says he's gonna fail," Amelia tells Farkle.

"Amelia," I scold her.

Amelia shrugs. "He does."

"Well I'm not sure," Farkle says. "When he does this kind of stuff, he's... not around the house very much."

Amelia pats him on the back. "I know the feeling."

"Farkle, how come you never have us over to your house?" Lucas asks him.

"I've already told you," Farkle responds.

"No, you say you're embarrassed by it, but how big could it possibly be?" Maya asks him.

"I don't know. I haven't seen it all," Farkle says.

"Farkle, we couldn't love you less just because you have more than us," Riley assures.

"Not anymore," somebody says, and we look up to see at the door.

"Minkus," Dad greets.

walks over to Dad. "Hi, Cory. Is it okay if I speak to Farkle about a minor issue?" he gives a little laugh.

"Uh, Minkus, is this one of those where we go out in the hall and talk?" Dad asks him.

"Yeah," Minkus replies before walking out of the room. Dad gestures for Farkle to follow. The two of them leave the room.

"I guess Dad was right," Amelia comments.

After school was over we I headed over to Topanga's with Amelia a little later Lucas, Maya and Riley joined us. So much for a quiet place to do homework.

"Okay, I was able to find $24 in all of my piggy banks and drawers," Riley tells us.

"I sold a couple of baseball bats online," Lucas tells her. "I got $58 to kick in."

"Thank you, Lucas," Riley says as she takes the money from him. "All right, so... Between the two of us, we can give Farkle $82. Maya?"

"Between the three of us, we can give Farkle $82," Maya grins. "Good job, guys!"

Lucas looks at Amelia. "You guys have anything to offer?"

"Nope," I told them.

"Besides I don't carry cash," Amelia tells them.

"Than what do you have?" Maya asks her.

"A black card," Amelia answers them simply causing them to gap at her. "Touch my bag, and you will lose your hand." That was directed at Maya who was reaching for Amelia's school bag.

"Hi, guys," Farkle greets as he walks in.

"Hi, Farkle," Riley greets back. She holds out the money. "We wanted to give you something. $82."

"Thanks, but I think it's Maya who can help me out best," Farkle tells them.

"How?" Maya asks him.

"I want you to give me lessons on how to be poor," Farkle tells her.

Amelia elbowed me as I roll my eyes. It's not like Farkle was not gonna be rich anymore he just wasn't gonna be as rich as he was before.

"Done. $82 a lesson," Maya tells him, and Farkle takes the money from Riley's hand and passes it out to Maya. "Lesson one complete."

"You have less than we do, Maya, but you live a really good life," Farkle tells Maya. "You don't just survive in this world. You thrive. That's what I've always loved about you."

Maya smiles softly at him. "Thanks, Farkle. Not much to tell you except... you see these clothes I wear?"

"Yeah?" Farkle questions.

"Shawn bought them for me, and I take care of them, and I appreciate them. I don't have much, but I try to appreciate what I do have."

"That's really good advice, Maya," Farkle tells her. "I mean, I have so much. I don't really appreciate any of it. Now, it's gonna be gone."

"Well... Let's go to your house while you still have it," Riley suggests.

Farkle looks at her in surprise. "My house?"

"Yeah. Farkle, you've been to our houses. We haven't been to yours," Riley tells him.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Farkle responds.

"Farkle, we get it. You were rich, You have a nice room," Lucas tells him.

A cough came out of my mouth. "He's still rich," another cough. "He's still gonna have a nice room." I look at them innocently. "Sorry, I think I'm getting a cold."

"Well, I just want to hang out with you guys at your places," Farkle tells us.

"Why?" Riley asks as Maya counts the money beside her.

Lucas shrugs. "I don't know. I like your places."

"We're going," Maya stands. "Your room can't change how we feel about you."

While the other's left for Farkle's home, I headed home with Amelia. Saying bye to Amelia, I entered the apartment as she entered hers. When I opened the door, Dad and Mom were standing in front of the couch looking at each other.

"What are you two doing?" I ask them. "This better not be some type of foreplay."

"Rose!" Mom scolds me. "What are you even doing home. Riley said she was going to Farkle's place I would think that you would have gone too."

"If I go I'll snap on them," I told answered as I closed the door. "When are you gonna get to the main point of this lecture?" I ask Dad. "'Cause they really think Maya is it bad."

"She does have it bad," Dad tells me.

"Well those in third world countries, that struggle to have clean water would disagree. They would say she has it great."

Mom hugs me and kisses me on the forehead. "You're amazing Rose."

"Why?" I ask her.

"Not that many kids your age realize that," Dad answers. "It's why I'm teaching this. To make them aware that they don't have it as bad as they think they do. The fact that you know that already just shows how amazing you are."

My cheeks redden. "Thanks."

* * *

 **AMELIA**

I walked into my apartment to see Maximo and Dad both on lounging on the couch. Maximo had his laptop on his lap, and Dad was on the phone.

"I'm home," I greet as I close the door.

"Welcome home," they both murmured.

"What are you two doing?" I ask them I settled on the opposite couch.

"I'm planning Rose's and I's anniversary date," Maximo tells me.

"Ohh. That's right you guys are gonna be one year soon. So were you taking her."

Maximo scoffs at me. "Like I'm gonna tell my sister who is my girlfriends' best friend what I'm planning."

"Oh come on," I whine.

"No."

"Leave your brother only Amelia," Dad orders me.

I roll my eyes. "Fine."

"How was school?" he asks me.

"Interesting. We're discussing money in history class."

"Shouldn't you be talking about that in economics?" Maximo asks me.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "It's what do expect." I turn back to Dad. "So what are you doing?"

"Oh I was talking with one of the representative for Helen Keller international on our latest donations, to them," Dad responds.

I perk up. "Do you always donate to them?"

"Them, and Against Malaria Foundation, Evidence Action, and Project Healthy Children," he answers. "Why?"

"I didn't know that," I tell him. "Why didn't I know that?"

He shrugs. "I don't know."

"Do you visit these countries that they charities help?" Maximo asks.

"I did," Dad confirms.

"Why don't you anymore?" I ask him.

He smiles at us. "'Cause I realized that I have two kids right here that I need me just as much."

I smiled back at him.

* * *

"This is the world," Matthews lectures gesturing to a pie chart."You see this piece of pie?" he points at the quarter of the pie that was colored. "These are the people in the world who have pie," he gestured to the rest of the pie chart. "and this is everyone else in the world who lives On less than $2 a day."

"Oh, my gosh," Riley gasps.

"These are the people in the world who have access to immediate medical care and do not live in abject poverty." Mathews colors one-fourth of the quarter in red. "This is us. These are the people who get to wake up in their warm beds, and they get to eat waffles in the morning. This is us. This is them," Matthews points at himself. "Look at me. Pay attention to this. Now, I've tried to teach you guys that the secret of life is people change people. Well, today, we're gonna get more specific. This is us. This is them. What's the secret of life? Anybody?"

"What us does for them," Maya answers.

"Kindness. Charity," Matthews says as he walks forward. "That's what changes people. That's the secret of life. And thank you,"

"I'm an "us"?" Maya asks.

"You're an "us." You're blessed," Matthews confirms. "We're all blessed."

"I'm sorry I've ever complained. I'll never complain about my leaky roof again," Maya tells him.

Mr. Matthews looks over at Riley. "Riley?"

"What us does for them," Riley answers.

"The secret of life," tells her. "Your assignment today is to think about what good you guys would do if you had money. Who would you help?" He looks directly at me. "You knew this was coming."

I nod. "I did. Go on."

"Amelia Maeva Cooper, daughter of Derrick Richmond Cooper, one of the top five richest men in the world."

"Top three," I correct ignoring the shock looks of my classmate. The only people that weren't looking at me were Farkle and Rose. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. I don't hide the fact that I'm rich.

"Your Dad as one of the best rags to riches stories ever," Mr. Matthews says. "Why don't you share it with the class."

"So Dad lived in a one bedroom apartment with his parents-my late grandparents-and is five siblings. Maya, you talk about leaks, he had fifty of them. They couldn't afford electricity in the winter; he wore the same clothes every day, he wore the same shoes until the fell apart and even then he had to tape them together cause he couldn't afford new ones. My father was the definition of poverty he worked hard for my brother and me so that we never experience the life he experienced."

"Yet you live across from us Amelia, why is that?" Mr. Matthews ask me.

"Cause I don't need material things," I answer. "Yes, we sometimes splurge when it comes with vacations and expensive clothes and the newest technology. But-no offense to you Farkle- I don't need a train that takes me to each room, a private helicopter, or a private theater in my home. All I really need is my family."

"What does your Dad do with the money?" Lucas asks.

"75 percent of my father's money goes to the less fortunate; he helps those that are in the same situation he was and those that are worse off. He used to travel to third world countries and help there. New clothes, food, water, money for medication, anything to help them out."

"So he does good with his money?" Matthews asks me.

"He does."

Maybe it was my turn to do the same.

"I am... humiliated," Farkle says before walking out of the classroom.

* * *

 **ROSE**

I was sitting at the dining table doing homework while Mom filled out paperwork and Dad grade homework when Auggie walked in and dropped his train on the table. The three of us looked up at him in confusion.

"What is going on here?" Mom asks Dad.

Dad shrugs. "Don't know. Need more info."

Mom and I nodded and returned to what we were doing only for Auggie to place a bag of carrot in front of Dad.

Dad picks up the bag. "Uh, nope. No help at all." Dad turns to Auggie. "'Splain yourself."

"I'm sorry I made you feel bad. I'm trying to make it up to you," Auggie tells him.

"With a toy and carrots?" Dad asks.

"What do you want from me?" Auggies asks him. "I didn't get my whole allowance."

"Wait, how did he make you feel bad?" Mom asks Dad.

Dad shrugs. "I don't know. Everybody does."

"I know a terrible secret," Auggie admits.

"'Splain yourself," Mom orders.

"You make more money than Daddy, and I threw it in his face!"Auggie slams his little hands on the table. "I hurt my father, and I don't want anything bad to ever happen to us because of $3!"

I cooed. "Auggie you are so adorable."

Mom brings him into her arms. "Auggie... do you think that just because somebody makes more money than someone else that makes them more valuable?"

Auggie nods. "Yes."

I chuckle. Did she really expect a seven here old to say anything else?

"Auggie, you didn't hurt my feelings," Dad tells him. "Mom deserves the salary she makes."

"Auggie, your daddy is a great teacher. His contribution is at least as much as mine," Mom tells him.

"Why?" Auggie asks.

"Because without teachers, we wouldn't have lawyers or doctors or anyone, really," Mom explains.

"Then why doesn't he make as much money as you?" Auggie questions.

I smile at him. "'Cause people aren't as smart as you are Auggie and they don't realize that."

"And, because sometimes the world makes mistakes," Mom adds.

"Aug, Mom didn't become a lawyer for the money. She did it to help people. We're both lucky that we have jobs that let us do that." Dad tells him.

Mom nods in agreement. "It's what you do, not what you're paid. That's your value. Do you understand?"

Auggie nods in understanding.

We all look up as the door opened.

"Mr. Matthews, I had a talk with my father today because of what you taught us," Auggie says as he walks in Maya, Riley, and Lucas behind him.

"Yeah, we didn't know how lucky we are," Lucas says as he closes the door.

"We've been talking about it all day," Riley says as she seats down.

"Thanks for my dollar, but... It's yours, and I'm giving it back," Maya tells Dad before heading him back his dollar.

"Thanks," Dad says before looking at Auggie. "Aug... here's the rest of your allowance. What are you gonna do with it?"

Auggie takes it with a thoughtful look.

* * *

The next afternoon I was hanging out in Topanga's with Amelia, and I was freaking out.

Amelia chuckles at me. "Rose calm down."

"You calm down!" I yell at her.

At that moment Mom, Dad, and Mr. Minkus walk in with Farkle, Lucas, Maya, and Riley.

"That's Mark Cuban," Lucas says. "He owns the Dallas Mavericks."

"I know!" I scream. "Isn't this so cool!"

Riley walks up to him.

"Don't embarrass me," I plead with her.

"Mr. Cuban, I know that you don't take the Knicks very seriously right now, but just you wait," she tells him.

"Yeah, I don't have that kind of time," he responds causing her to gap.

"I like," Amelia tells him.

"You ready?" Mr. Minkus asks them once he Mom and Dad were seated.

"Okay, guys. Impress me," Mr. Cuban tells them.

Riley was up first.

"Good afternoon, judges," she greets. "Thank you for the opportunity to do something wonderful. I have done some research, and I found out that each year, America spends more money on Halloween than the entire world spends to end malaria."

"What do you want to do?" Mr. Cuban asks her.

"I want to change Halloween to Malaria Day," Riley responds. "I want to get everybody to give all of their candy money to help the world wipe out malaria."

"Oh my God," I gaped at Riley while Amelia laughed her ass off next to me. I mean she means well but…yeah…that was never gonna happen.

turns to Dad. "This is your daughter?"

"I don't know," Dad replies."How'd she do?

"Not good," tells him.

"I don't know her," Dad says.

"What was wrong with it?" Mom asks.

"People buy candy because they want to give it to little kids that come to their door," tells her. He turns back to Riley. "It's not about buying candy. It's about smiley, happy kids." he gestures to where his daughters were seated. "I have two amazing, smiley, happy kids right here. You are not taking Halloween away from them."

"But malaria," Riley says.

"But hunger. But poverty. But sickness," says in return. "Yeah, I want to get rid of them all, but you gotta give me an idea that works."

Riley pouts. "But malaria."

"No getting rid of Halloween. I'm out," Mr. Cuban tells her.

"Go, Knicks," Riley snarls.

"Yeah, we'll see how that works for you," tells.

"Tough room," Riley tells Lucas as she passed him on her way out.

"World peace," Lucas says.

"Great idea, Miss America," tells him.

Lucas looks at him unsurely. "Thank you."

"I'm out," tells him.

"Well, what's the matter with world peace?" Lucas asks.

"Nothing," responds. "I'm all for it. You can't do it."

"And why not?" Lucas asks.

"Gandhi couldn't do it," reminds him. "Are you Gandhi?"

"No, I'm Miss America," Lucas says. "Mr. Cuban hurt my feelings."

"Lucas, I think maybe Mr. Cuban was just..." Dad tries to comfort.

"What is this?" asks Dad. "Nice?"

"No, no..." Dad tries to say.

"I'm out!"

"No, I was just..."

"I'm out!"

Dad turns to Mom. "Topanga!"

"I like him," Mom responds.

I grin. "So do I."

"Minkus!" Dad yells.

"Cuban!" yells.

"Minkus!" responds.

pats on the back. "Thanks for coming out, buddy."

"Oh, you know it, buddy," Cuban responds. "I'm a sweetheart." he turns back to Luca. "Next!"

Farkle walks in. "Maya Hart," he says.

"What's that?" Mr. Cuban asks.

"She's a person I believe in," Farkle responds. "She never had very much of anything. Maybe that's why she looks at everything the right way. I'd give Maya Hart a lot of money and trust her to do whatever she wants with it because one day she will be a force to reckon with. I think you should invest in her right now."

"Maya Hart!" yells.

Maya rushes into the room. "I didn't do it, and...and these two were with me the whole time," when nobody walked in Maya spoke again. "These two." Lucas and Riley quickly walk in.

"We were thinking about giving you guys a lot of money," tells her.

Maya walks closer. "Maya Hart. How you doin', Cuban?" she fists bump.

"So, you guys are gonna create world peace and cure diseases together?" asks her.

"I'm gonna dream with them. Yeah," Maya responds. "I always have. They're the ones who taught me how. Just sometimes, I know better."

"What do you know?" Mr. Cuban asks her.

"I know my roof leaks... and I know there is a hole in my wall," Maya tells him.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna get an education from him," Maya gestures to Dad. "and I'm gonna earn my own money, and someday I'm gonna have a good place with good walls and a good roof."

"And what are you gonna do for everybody else?" asks her.

"Everybody's a lot of people," Maya says. "But if I could afford it, I would fix somebody else's roof."

"What about world peace and disease?" asks her.

"Imma leave that to you guys until I become one of you guys," Maya tells them.

I smiled Now if Maya and the same tenacious she does with this than she did with everything else we probably would stop butting heads much.

"I don't invest in just ideas," tells her. "I invest in people behind the ideas. Your roof leaks for a reason. You have these friends for a reason... and they have you. Use them."

"I'm gonna give you some money, but you can't just keep it." Mr. Minkus tells her. "I've learned that when all you do is keep it, maybe you don't deserve to keep it." he smiles at Farkle.

"I'll do good with it. I promise" Maya tells him.

Riley walks up to them. "Can she keep a little of it to fix her roof?"

"See?" Mr. Cuban says. "You have these friends for a reason."

* * *

 **AMELIA**

"Hey, Dad are you doing anything next week?" I ask him. I was leaning against the dining table as I watched Dad cook dinner. Maximo was in the living room playing Mass Effect Andromeda.

"Well I have a charity I need to attend, but if you want to do something as a family I could send somebody to represent me," Dad responds.

"What about if we all go to the charity together?"

I heard a crash and looked to the side to see Maximo gapping at me in shock, his game controller on the floor. Dad had also turned to look at me in surprise.

"You want to go to a charity event?" Maximo asks. "Who are you and what have you done with my sister."

I roll my eyes at him. "I just taught you do a lot of good with the money you earn, why not come and watch you do some good."

Dad smiles softly. "I would love for you and your brother to come with me."

I smile back at him. "I can't wait."

 **A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter, you get a little more about Amelia now, and her family dynamic. Don't forget to comment, vote, and review.**


	28. Girl Meets Communism

**ROSE**

"The John Quincy Adams honor board stands in session," Dad says.

"Why are we part of this?" Amelia whispers into my ear.

"It looks good on our permanent record," I whisper back.

lucas reads from the file that was placed in front of him. "Case number 42 Isaiah Babineaux stands accused of boosting somebody's lunch."

"Prove it," Zay tells us while eating said lunch in front of us.

Dad walks over to him."Uh, Zay?"

"Yo," he greets.

"Everybody else in your family seems so decent and kind," Dda tells him.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Teach," Zay smiles. "They say nice things about you too."

"So what happened to you?" Dad asks him.

"We're waiting on a lot of results," Zay responds causing Amelia to snort beside me.

Dda turns to the rest of us."Punishment must serve a purpose. What do you guys think will teach Mr. Babineaux here a lesson?"

"Cafeteria duty," Riley says.

Zay shakes his head."I don't like it."

To my surprise, Riley stood firm. "Well, I like it. You took everybody's lunch away, and now you should give everybody their lunch."

"I do give everybody their lunch," Zay tells him.

"What?" Riley asks confused.

"You didn't read the file did you?" I ask her.

"He gives roast beef to the p-b and js. He gives meatball subs to the baloneys," Lucas explains to him.

Riley was still confused. "Huh?"

"Everybody has the right to a delicious lunch," Zay tells her. "All right, these are my beliefs. Would you attack me on my beliefs?"

"That's not your meatball sub," Riley reminds him.

"But I believe it's better than my p-b and j. So, I Robin hooded myself." Zay says, and beside me, Amelia's shoulders were shaking from how hard she was suppressing her laughter.

"You're Robin Hood?" Riley and I ask him in tandem. We blinked at each other. It's been a while since we did that.

"I'm Robin lunch," Zay corrects us.

Lucas points to the door. "Cafeteria."

"You can punish me. But the forest people love me," Zay says as he walked out of the room.

"Bailiff Yogi, will you stop eating the evidence and please open the door for the next case?" Dad tells Yogi who apparently was one of Zay's forest people. Yogi gets up. "Thank you."

Riley starts to snap her fingers. "I got this judgey thing down. I got the hang of punishing people, and I like it. I think the key to this whole thing is to consider the facts and not get emotionally involved."

Amelia elbows me and directs my attention back to the front. I turn back to Riley. "Oh yeah? What do you make of this then?"

Riley looks up. "Peaches!" she smiles before frowning at Maya and Farkle. "What have you done?" Maya and Farkle forward until they were directly in front of us. "My buds. Tell me you're just here to pick me up because you're my buds."

"Yeah. Buds," Maya says. "You want to know what we did or what?"

"Case number 43. Maya Hart stands accused of cheating off of Farkle Minkus on the last history exam," Lucas reads.

"Maya, is this true?" Riley asks her. I was surprised myself. Maya might be rebellious, but she's never cheated on a test before, she usually takes the F and goes on with her day.

Maya leans in closer to Farkle. "Farkle, how do I answer this?"

"I'm sorry, Riley," Dad says spreading his arm out. "She done did it."

"I learn better this way, Mr. Matthews. When I see the answers Farkle chooses it helps me circle the right thing," Maya tells me.

I titled my head back so I can slam it on the desk but Lucas stops me before my forehead hit the desk. "Thanks," I tell him.

"Anytime," he responds.

"You can't just steal his answers, Maya," Lucas tells her.

"Why not?" Maya asks him. "I'm finally learning what you've been trying to teach me. You've tried everything, and I'm really grateful, but I found a way."

Amelia tilts her head at her. "You have such a skewed moral compass."

"Farkle, how could you rat out Maya for cheating off of you?" Riley asks.

I turn to her. "Yeah, that's the issue here."

"I didn't rat her out," Farkle protests. "Maya can do whatever she wants with me."

Dad points at himself. "I ratted her out."

"Why isn't anybody talking about what matters?" Maya asks. "I got my first A."

"One that you didn't deserve," I tell her. "It was all Farkle. You didn't do anything except pick up your pencil and cheat!"

Lucas leans over to Riley. "Okay, judgey. You got a solution for this?"

"Yes, I do," Riley says. "I say we give our friends special treatment. And not just any special treatment, we let them completely off the hook. There's no lesson, and nobody learns nothing. How about we do one of those this time? See ya next week. Good night, everybody!" she takes a paper plane from inside the desk and throws.

"We can't just give our friends special treatment," Lucas tells her.

"We didn't do that for Zay," Amelia adds. "What makes Maya and Farkle so special?"

"I said good night, sir!" Riley yells at them.

"Riles, I accept my punishment. Don't spin out of control," Maya tells her.

"We're put under all of this pressure to earn the highest grades," Riley turns to Dad. "She did it. Maya learned, daddy."

"She didn't learn, Riley," Dad tells her.

Riley leans into the mic. "Maya, can you tell them what you learned?"

Maya's eyes widen. "I actually can. That's new."

"That's new. It doesn't matter how she learned. It's new," Riley continued to defend her.

"She cheated!" Lucas, Amelia, and I yelled at her.

"That was loud," Lucas adds as our word echoed around the room.

"Cheated is a word. You know what else is a word? Shared," Riley tells us.

"Riley this isn't a two being passed around by friends. Maya cheated. C-H-E-A-T-E-D. Cheated! She took the answer off of somebody else without any work," I tried to get through to her. "If she had cheated of off anybody besides you and Farkle, they would have reported her themselves."

"Read a question from the test," Riley orders Lucas.

"The transcontinental railroad was built from the west and the east in the same time. In which city did the tracks meet?" Lucas reads off the copy of the test we were all given.

"C," Maya answers.

"Riley, we're not on the same team this time," Lucas tells her.

"You can count me out too," Amelia tells her.

"I don't agree either," I add.

"Farkle, are we on the same team?" Riley asks him.

"Always," Farkle responds.

Riley looks over at Dad. "Dad?"

"No, I'm with Lucas, Amelia and your sister Riley," Dad tells her. "You can't compromise your values just because these are your friends."

"Watch me," Riley tells him.

"No. Wrong is wrong. She didn't learn anything. If she had learned something, you might have a point." Dad says.

"They drove in the golden spike when the tracks connected at Promontory, Utah," Maya says to everybody's surprise. That was the correct answer to the question Lucas asked from the test.

Dad turns to the honor board. "Quick, make a decision before she says other good stuff."

"Louisiana purchase. Manifest destiny. C, c, a, d, false, false, true!" Maya tells us.

"She's a stinking genius," Riley smiles. "Cheating works for her."

"No," Lucas says.

"Dad, it's Maya. You know I'm going to turn this world upside down until I make this right," Riley tells us.

Dad nods. "I know you'll try."

"Well, I stand with them," Riley says getting up and walking over to them. The three of them high. "Yay!"

Dad moans. "I don't need this."

"I've got this," I tell Dad. "Maya if you can answer five questions for me than you and Farkle can get away scotch free."

Maya shrugs. "Sure."

"What happened during the Boston Massacre of 1770?" I ask her causing her to blink profusely at me. "Reasons for Colonization? Name the first three colonies? Name three forms of self-government developed by the colonists that paved the way for today's constitution? Who founded and influenced the writing of the fundamental orders in Connecticut?"

"Huh?"

"None of those questions were on the test?" Riley protests.

"Yet most of us in this room can answer them," Amelia refutes. "She even made it easy for by sticking to one chapter and not jumping around."

"All of this questions where on the review of the test that we went over in class and could have been on the test," Dad adds.

"But we're all on the honor board for a reason, that's not fair," Riley says.

"Okay," I look over at Dad. "Dad can you call Zay back in here for me."

When Zay entered the classroom with Dad, I explained to him what was going on and asked him the same questions I asked Maya.

Maya scoffs. "There's no way Zay no the answers to those questions."

Zay glares at her before speaking. "In the Boston Massacre, British soldiers shot five colonists during a protest. The reasons for colonization was gold, God, glory, freedom and to expand boundaries. The first three colonies are Roanoke, North Carolina, 1585; Jamestown Virginia, 1607; and Plymouth Massachusetts, 1620. The three forms of self-government developed by the colonists that paved the way for today's constitution are Mayflower Compact, Fundamental Orders of Connecticut, and the Virginia House of Burgesses. Lastly, Thomas Hooker founded and influenced the writing of the fundamental orders in Connecticut."

Everybody looked at him in shock except for Dad and me.

"How did you know that?" Riley asks me.

"Because he got a 100 on his test," Dad answers for him.

"How?" Maya asks.

"Because he took the initiative and asked me to tutor him for the test," I answer. "He didn't take the easy way out and cheat. He listened to Dad and in class and remembered the information in the book. Basically, he studied. You should try it sometime."

Maya puts her hand on her chin. "Nah, too much work."

I groaned.

* * *

"Are you now or have you ever been a member of the communist party?" Dad asks the class.

"The cold war, sir. Democracy versus communism. You get what you earn versus everybody gets the same thing," Maya recites causing me to look at Amelia with wide eyes.

"Very good, Farkle. I didn't even see your lips move," Dad says.

"Because Maya answered herself, sir," Farkle tells Dad. "She remembered the information."

Maya shrugs. "It only makes sense to me when I can get in trouble for it."

"Wait, so you're telling me that in communism everybody shares with everybody else?"

"Yes, Riley. The communist philosophy is that everybody's the same and everybody gets the same thing," Farkle explains to her.

Riley grins. "And it's a party?"

"I want so desperately to be proud of you," Dad tells her.

I shake my head. "At this moment you shouldn't be."

Riley ignores the two of us."So, you mean when somebody doesn't know something on a test, and somebody does, you're supposed to share that information?"

"Yeah. That's communism," Dad deadpans. "But it's a little more complicated than that. You know the American dream?"

Riley nods. "Yeah."

"Well, this is the other thing," Dad tells her before focusing on the rest of the class. "What do you all want to be when you grow up?"

"I haven't decided yet," Riley says.

"I see you as a factory worker," Dad tells her.

"Well, what if I don't want to be..." Riley trails of as Maya butts in.

"I want to be a factory worker," Maya says.

Dad stands in front of Maya. "I see you as a potato farmer."

Riley waves her hand at Maya. "But I prefer the warmth of the factory."

"Can I still take over the world?" Farkle asks.

"You sure can," Dad tells him. "Just as long as everybody can take over the world with you."

"I'm not taking over the world with factory girl and potato head."

"Your individual goals don't matter. You're one of many. There are no social classes. Nobody is more or less successful than anybody else. That's communism," Dad lectures.

"Oh, that's communism," Zaya says. "I thought it was when they scared the demons out of you."

"That's exorcism," Farkle corrects.

"Oh, yeah. That's the one I had," Zay jokes causing most of the class to look at him horrified.

"He's kidding," Lucas assures.

"Yeah, I'm kidding," Zay says before his mouth opened and his tongue started twisting around. "Ahh!" he paused and looked at all of us. "Oh, it didn't work. Anyway, whoever I am, I'm not down with communism."

"Sure you are," Maya tells him. "You're Robin Hood. Take from the rich, give to the poor."

"Did you guys hear that?" Dad asks us. "Did you hear what Maya just said? I mean, she actually gets this stuff," Dad looks at Maya. "Maya. You really did learn something. Doesn't this make you want to study by yourself?"

"No, it makes me want to cheat off of everybody equally," Maya responds.

"Yeah," Riley says. "Why should we be in competition with each other? Why should we be motivated by report cards? Why shouldn't we all help each other out to know exactly the same thing?"

Dad walks over to where the American flag was. "Riley... Look at this. And choose your next words very carefully."

Riley stands from her seat. "Comrades!"

Dad tries to stop her. "I pledge allegiance..."

"Comrades of John Quincy Adams unite!" Riley screams over him.

Maya gets up. "Lightning!"

"Thunder!" Riley says.

"Darkness!"

"Bunny rabbits!"

"From each according to his ability."

"To each according to his need!"

The two of them turn to each other. "Whoa! We're commies. It worked!" they hug. "Yay!"

"I just want to say I'm disgusted by everything going on right now," Amelia says she had been quiet the whole class as soon as he learned we were discussing communism today.

Riley turns back to her. "Why?"

"Riley Amelia's Jewish," Lucas tells her.

Riley blinked at him. "So?"

My mouth drop as I stare at her. "You did not just say that?" I look at Dad to see his mouth was also wide open.

"AAAAHHHH!" I look behind me to see that Amelia was screaming into her school bag. "AAAAHHHH!"

After school, I walked into the apartment to the site of Auggie seating on the sofa groaning. I look over at Mom who was seating at the dining table. "What's wrong with him?"

"Auggie was bored, so I suggested he should take piano classes. He doesn't want to," Mom tells me.

"It's too hard," Auggie groans.

"Anything worth doing takes work.," I tell him. Auggie looks at me before looking at Mom before turning back to me. "What?"

Mom chuckles and gets up. "Don't worry about it," she tells me. "Wanna help me with dinner?"

"Sure," I say. "Let me just drop my bag off in my room." after dropping my bag of I returned back to the Mom. Together the two of us made five servings of sesame beef and green beans.

"Dinner's ready!" Mom yells out. Auggie gets up from the couch and walks over to the table while Dad and Riley walk out from the adjourning hallway. I almost dropped the plates at the sight of Riley. She was a red and black striped shirt, black shorts, black beret, and had a pin of John Lennon on her shirt.

"Anything interesting happens at school today?" Mom asks as we all sat down.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Dad says.

"Want to explain Riley's outfit?" Mom asks him.

"Oh yeah, she's a commie now," Dad tells her. "Can you pass the potatoes?"

"Oh, thank goodness," Mom sighs. "I thought she was a mime."

"Maya cheated off of Farkle and all of a sudden, she knows stuff," Riley explains.

"So, you're a communist?" Mom asks her.

Riley nods. "Yeah."

"Do I need to know the middle of the story?" Mom asks Dad and me.

"You want to be proud of her?" I ask Mom.

"Yeah," Mom responds.

"Then no," I tell her.

"Honey, Maya doesn't know stuff if she cheated off of Farkle," Mom tells Riley.

"Give it up," I tell Mom. "I've been saying the same thing all day. She's not listening."

"Mom, you can't crush my hopes for her. In the words of the president of communism, "you may say, 'hey, hey I'm a dreamer,' but I'm not the... but I'm not the..."

Dad pat Riley on the arm Riley Mom and I look at him wide-eyed. "Shh. Go to sleep, Riley." Dad tells her.

Mom looks back at Riley. "Riley, John Lennon was a Beatle."

"Mom, just because his beliefs are different than yours, does not mean you get to call him a bug," Riley tells her.

Mom looks at Dad. "Teacher of the year!"

Dad gestures to Riley. "Look what I'm working with!"

"Does the rest of the honor board share your position on this?" Mom asks Riley.

"No, we do not," I answer.

"And Maya and Farkle are going on trial tomorrow," Riley says. "And they're going to need somebody really good to represent them because when something's this important, you need the best possible..."

"Piano player?" Auggies asks.

"Lawyer." Riley corrects.

Farkle throws his fork on his plate. "Well, that's it then."

"Riley, you're not going to find a lawyer to defeat democracy," Dad tells her. "I mean, not even if you found some hyper-competitive, freak of nature, super lawyer." Dad chuckles as Mom starts to crack her fingers before cracking her neck. "Okay," Dad says getting up. He walks over to the flag that he brought home from school. "I'm sorry you had to see this."

I placed my head on the table. I am the only normal one in this family.

* * *

 **AMELIA**

"The purpose of this honor board hearing is to determine the guilt or innocence of Maya Hart and Farkle Minkus, who stand accused of sharing information during an exam," Mr. Matthews says.

"Cheating," I sneeze.

"We'll begin the questioning with Lucas Friar," continues.

"Thank you," Lucas says. "Ms. Hart. Mr. Minkus. Are you now or have you ever been a cheater?"

"Objection," Riley interrupts.

"You're on our side," Lucas reminds her.

"But who's on their side?" Riley asks. " What kind of system is it where people are... "

"Judged by?" Lucas asks her.

"Other people."

"Like a jury?"

"Who are students like them."

"A jury of their peers?"

"Yeah, what do you call that?" Riley asks him.

"The justice system," Lucas responds.

"You and your answers," Riley says. "Well. I guess I don't have any more moves, do I? By the way, defense calls my mommy."

Patriotic music plays as Mrs. Matthews enters the room. "I win," she says.

"Rose what is your Mom doing here?" I ask her.

Rose lets out an aggravated sigh. "Proving that I'm the only rational person in this family."

Mr. Matthews. "Topanga! Honey, you can't just come in here and interrupt our very formal procedure. I mean, this is the highest court of the John Quincy Adams middle school legal system. And we take our proceedings very seriously!" he slams his gavel on the desk, and it squeaks.

"All right. Everybody sit where you would normally sit," Mrs. Matthews orders. We all got up and sat where we all sat during the test. "What I'm interested in is how Maya could've cheated off of Farkle all by herself in the first place. Because as you can see by the configuration of the desks, it would be impossible for Maya to see Farkle's paper from that distance unless... She had some help." she walks over to her husband. "Mr. Matthews."

"Yes, darling?" he asks.

"What is it you do while they take their tests?" she asks him.

He points at himself. "Who? Me? I sit here, I get sad, I think about the way things could have been."

"Cory!" Mrs. Matthews reprimands.

"I'm up here! You know," he takes out a book. "I... I... I read a book because... You know, I... I trust them."

"That's the first problem," I speak up.

"Uh-huh," hums. "Interesting. What happens next?"

"Well, I look at the first question of the test, then I make this kind of face..." Maya says as she scrunches up her face. "Then I'll look at Riley who's all like..." Riley starts humming. "Then I look at Farkle who's all like..."

"Done!" Farkles says.

"But for the first time ever, I might have looked at Farkle like..." Maya pouts at Farkle. "And Farkle kind of might have went..."

Farkle mouths "I love you." at her while tilting his paper so that Maya could see it.

"Interesting," says. "But from this angle, there's still something blocking your view."

"Yes. So it's possible Riley might have went..." Maya says as Riley continues to hum and looks at Farkle before behind her head.

"Riley you didn't!" Rose gasps.

"Well, we knew that Farkle was an accomplice," Lucas starts.

"I'll do anything for my friends. I accept my punishment," Farkle states.

"But I think that Mrs. Matthews just proved that he was not alone," Lucas finishes.

"Yeah, uh, my work here is done," says quickly before trying to walk out of the room.

"Case number 44," Lucas says.

"Oh boy," Mrs. Matthews says as returns.

"Riley," demands.

"I was kind of an accomplice too," Riley admits.

"Riley, how could you?" asks her.

"Farkle put himself in jeopardy for Maya. How could I not?" Riley responds. "I thought maybe if Farkle shared his knowledge with Maya, and she got a good grade, she might want to keep on learning. And she does, so if that makes us communists, then I guess that's what we really are."

"Yeah? Well, you certainly look like you're all in the same little group now," Lucas tells her gesturing to the fact they were all wearing the same outfit.

"So what if maybe we dress a little bit alike?" Riley asks.

"And maybe some of my study methods have rubbed off on her," Farkle says.

"You know Farkle's methods?" Riley asks Maya who just smiles at her. "Dad, what's going on here?"

"It's just what you wanted, Riley. Communism. Farkle is sharing his knowledge with Maya." tells her.

"Karl Marx..." Maya says as she takes off her pin of Groucho Marx, and replaces it with one of Karl Marx. "The father of communism. Vladimir Lenin led the revolution." she replaces Riley's pin of John Lennon with one of Vladimir Lenin.

"These guys don't seem anywhere near as much fun as the other guys," Riley says.

"Yeah, well, maybe that's because the other guys... John Lennon and Groucho Marx... were two incredibly talented, what? Maya?" says.

"Individuals, sir. The point you're trying to make is that a free society breeds individuals," Maya answers, she sounded just like Farkle.

"And how do you feel you're developing as an individual?" asks her.

"Maya, why don't you sound like you?" Riley asks her.

"What do you mean? Who would I sound like besides me? I'm still me, Riley. I've always been me, and I'll never be anybody else but me," Maya says before letting out a laugh that sounded just like Farkle's. "Ha!"

"Ha!" Farkle laughs.

"Huh," Riley says as she looks to the front.

* * *

 **ROSE**

"So can I get my hair cut?" I ask Dad.

"Rose you've been asking me that question for the past six months," Dad tells me. The two of us were walking to history class after going out for lunch together.

"You refused to answer for the past six months," I tell him.

"I like your hair long," Dad tells me.

"Extensions exist for a reason," I tell him. "Come on Dad. Mom said I could do it only if you agreed."

"Do you really want to cut your hair?" Dad asks me. "You've never had short hair before."

"Yes, I do."

He sighs. "Fine. But after graduation."

I gave a fist-pump. "Yes."

"Okay, what's this?" Dad asks as we walk into the classroom to the sight of Farkle, Maya, and Riley surrounded by a pink walk.

Zay points at the three of them. "We are putting up a wall to protect ourselves from them."

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?" Dad asks them.

"It's the judgment of the honor board to separate those who cheat..." Lucas starts.

"Share!" Farkle, Maya, and Riley said at the same time. The three of them look at each other. "Hey! We all said that at the same time! I'm hungry. What is happening to us? Whoa."

"We don't want to become like them. We'd rather remain a free society of individuals," Lucas says.

"Instead of whatever the heck that was," Zay adds.

"That was creepy," Amelia tells him. "Like some kind of hive-mind."

"But isn't the best part of a free society the fact that it allows its people to consider all beliefs?" Dad asks as he walks to his desk and opens his briefcase.

"Yeah, but I want my friends back, Mr. Matthews," Lucas says. "Can you fix this?"

"You know, I graded your recent exams," Dad says taking out the exams. "Mr. Friar. One hundred percent. You get an A," he passes Lucas back his exam. "Mr. Babineaux, one hundred percent. You get an A." Lucas and Zay fistbump. "Rose, Amelia 100 percent. You get an A." Amelia and I high-five. "Ms. Hart, Ms. Matthews, Farkle, one hundred percent. You get a C." Dad passes them there paper.

"What?" Riley asks.

Farkle looks up at Dad in shock. "We get a what's-that-you-say now?"

"How did we get a hundred percent and get a C?" Maya asks him.

"Because when you get everything right, but you don't do it yourselves, it makes you average," Dad explains to them. "A divided by three is a C. Look at you, you're all the same. You're average. You're common."

"Communism," Riley says. "This is why it fell? People didn't want to all be the same?"

"Without incentive, there's no motivation. Without motivation, there's no advancement. In a truly free society, we share the best parts of ourselves without cheating. Because we get to learn who we are individually," Dad lectures.

" Come on, guys. Separately, you're the best individuals I know. I miss you. Please come back," Lucas tells them.

"Maya?" Dad asks.

Maya nods. "Yeah. I think I'd like it better if I was doing well because I was doing well." she takes off her green army jacket and hat.

"But now you're not me," Farkle tells her.

"There's only one of you, Farkle," Maya tells him. Farkle smiles and gets up, also taking off his jacket and hat.

"There's only one of all of us," Riley says. "It's better that way, isn't it?"

"We were founded on the concept of welcoming all people from all different parts of the world," Dad says. "And encouraging each of them to find out who they are."

"Why?" Riley asks him.

"Because the individual is valued here," Dad responds.

"Yeah, that's pretty good," Riley says before standing up and taking off her own jacket and hat.

"There you are!" Lucas says.

"Welcome back, guys," Zay adds.

Riley looks at the flag and places her hand on her heart.

"Riley," Dad calls placing his hand on his heart. "I'm proud of you." he points at the pink wall. "Mr. Friar, tear down this wall."

Together the seven of us tore down the pink wall.

* * *

 **A/N: I was watching this and half wanted to not do this episode because from watching it I noticed it was filmed way before Girl Meets Texas. The cast all longed younger, and Farkle still wore turtlenecks, Auggie was shorter. I felt like if I did this chapter, I would be pushing the storyline back but decided to do it anyway. Hope you guys enjoyed it, don't forget to comment, review, and vote. Plus I have a little surprise for all of you in the next chapter.**


	29. Girl Meets the Start of Change

**A/N: The first chapter that is sole mine! There is nothing from the show in this chapter! So excited! This chapter will also only be in Rose's point of view. Hope you guys enjoy it. Don't forget to comment, review, and vote.**

"So why are you here?"

"Because my best friend told me that I should try a session."

"You don't want to be here do you?"

"No offense but I don't really think I need a therapist."

"Well, we don't know that yet do we?"

I shrug. "I guess not."

"So let's start with something simple. As anything been bothering you lately?"

"Bothering me?"

"As something caused you annoyance, angry, pain? Anything."

"Can it be a person?"

"Yes, it can?"

"My sister and her best friend."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

I let out a sigh. "Fine. So my twin sister is always so focused on her friends that it affects her judgment on things," I explained to her what happened last week. "And don't get me started on Maya."

"What about Maya bothers you so much?"

"Well, it didn't use to bother me as much when we were younger but know I just can't stand how lazy she is. Whenever a question is asked she purposely gives the wrong answer."

"Are you sure that she just doesn't know the answer?"

"I'm sure that sometimes she doesn't, but instead of thinking about it she just blurts that silliest thing out. You ask her who was the Former slave who helped overthrow the French in Haiti and ruled the island? She'll say blue. And she does that whether she knows the answer her not."

"Maybe she doesn't have faith in herself?"

"Yeah but there are times where she's just so amazing, so dedicated, and so hardworking. Like when she paints, or when she strongly believes in something. It's just that when she doesn't care about something she doesn't even try."

"Why you think that is?"

Another shrug. "Because she knows that either way my sister is gonna have her back."

She hums. "Have you ever thought that maybe you're jealous of Maya."

I scoff. "Yeah, right there is nothing that Maya as that I'm jealous of."

"How about her relationship with your sister?"

Silence.

"Have you ever thought that you're quick to lash out at her because she has a closer relationship to your own twin than you do?"

* * *

"How was your therapy session yesterday?" Mom asks me.

I grunted as I took the orange juice out of the fridge.

"That bad?" Dad asks me.

I scowled. "Yeah, that bad."

A couple of weeks ago Amelia told us that she had noticed that she was a lot more aggressive verbal than usual and that she was gonna attend therapy. For some reason, she suggested I should too. I decided to do one in support of her and to prove that I didn't need a therapist. Which I don't.

Mom peers over at me. "Rose are you okay? Do you want me to go have a talk with your therapist."

I gave her a strained smile. "It's fine. Besides August is a good friend of mine. I don't want to lose that because you scared his mother."

"Well, it seems like she touched on a sore point," Dad tells me. "You've been in a bad mood since you came back yesterday. Do you wanna talk about it."

I gulped down the orange juice in one shot and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "No offense Dad but I have a therapist now, I don't need two."

"We're just worried Rose," Mom admonishes me.

I sigh. "Sorry," I tell Dad. "I promise you that if it's something serious I'll tell you. This isn't serious, and I think she's wrong anyway."

"If you say so," Dad says. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Auggie as grown taller, so we need to go shopping for new clothes for him, Rose needs to start preparing for her trip this summer, and Riley has decided to stay home and redo her bay-window," Mom says.

"And I'm after that I'm meeting Asher, Amelia, Eloise, and Maximo for lunch and then we're gonna go swimwear shopping," I add.

Dad scowls. "You don't need to go buy any swimwear."

"Dad I'm going Italy, Spain, and it's summer. I need to buy new swimwear." I grin. "Maybe we'll even go to a nudist beach." Dad gets up from his seat. "Where are you going?"

Dad looks back at me. "To go call Shawn and forbid him from going anywhere with the words nudist and beach in it."

Mom and I giggle as Dad left the room.

"Take it easy on your dad," Mom tells me once we both stopped laughing. "He's having a hard time coming to term with the fact that his baby girls are going to high school and the fact that you won't be here all summer."

"Thanks again for letting me go," I tell her.

"You're welcome, Rose. Now can you get Auggie ready we leave for the mall in a couple of minutes? I'll get your Dad."

* * *

"Mom! Mom!" I called. I walked over to her and saw she was staring at the birth controls.

After shopping for new clothes for Auggie, the four of us headed to Target. Dad and Auggie were hanging out by the toy section while Mom and I shopped for feminine necessities that I need for the trip.

"Rose you started your period..."

"Nope," my head shake and I turn to walk away. "Not having this conversation with you."

"Rosamund," the tone of her voice suggested that it wasn't a request it was an order, I stopped walking. "Maximo is 15 already, and you're gonna be 14 later this year. The two of you are going on vacation together without any adult supervision."

"Uncle Shawn is coming." her eyebrow raises. "Yeah, you're right."

"Rose I trust you, and you're one of the most rational and logical teenagers that I know. But I also know that hormones and emotions are real and can sometimes take over. I don't want you to do anything that will ruin your future. And if you do decide to have sex..."

"Stop!"

My face heated up as a couple of people in the store turn to look at us.

Mom rolls her eyes. "I just want you to be safe."

I wave my hand in the air. "Okay, okay, okay. Maximo and I are not even at that point yet." Mom opens her mouth, and I quickly go on. "But when that time comes whether it be Maximo or some other guy, you will be the first to know."

Mom chuckles. "It's cute that you don't think it's going to Maximo."

"Huh?"

"The way you look at Maximo is the same way I look at your father, and the way Maximo looks at you is the same way your father looks at me."

I scoff. "Mom I'm 13, he's 15. Corey and Topanga are a fairytale."

"Yet so many people marry their first love. Some go on to date even marry other people but still end up together in the end. It's not a fairytale; it does happen. Plus Topanga and Corey had their own problem."

"Don't I know it."

"Shawn really needs to stop telling you stories of what we were like when we were younger."

"And just think I'm gonna be with him for three months. Think of all the stories I can get out of him."

Mom tried to swat me, but I ducked out of the way.

"What are you two doing?" Dad asks as he and Auggie walk up to us.

"Nothing," I tell him. "What do you have there Auggie?"

Auggie hides the bag he was holding behind his back. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" I walk behind him, but he twists to avoid me seeing.

"It's a surprise," he tells me.

I pouted but decided to let it go.

"Did you guys get everything you needed?" Dad asks Mom and me.

"Yeah, we're good," Mom tells him.

Together the four of us walked to check out and paid for our items Auggie making me turn when he placed his item on the belt. Once everything was paid for we left target.

"Bye Rose," Auggie waves at me as the car stopped in front of Juniors.

I wave back as I stepped out of the car. "Bye Auggie. Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad."

"Rose wait!" Mom calls.

I walk over to her window. "Yeah?" She passes me an envelope, I take the envelope and look at it before looking back at Mom and Dad, they were smiling. "What is this?"

Dad gestures for me to open the envelope. "Open it, and you'll find out."

I looked at them skeptically before opening the envelope inside of it was a small rectangular card. "You did not?" I tell them before taking out the credit card. "Really!?"

Mom nods. "Really. Now we're trusting you with this. It's a huge responsibility."

I grinned at them both. "Thank you! I promise to be responsible with it."

"Okay, then," Mom tells me. "Have fun."

"I'm gonna check everything you buy," Dad tells me. "If I don't like it you're returning it."

I roll my eyes at him. "Sure Dad," I secure my bag on my shoulder. "Bye."

"Did you guys order yet?" I ask as I gave Maximo a peck on the lips before sitting down beside Eloise.

"Yeah, we did," Asher says from across me. "We order you a broiled salmon fillet with florentine rice and vegetables and a milkshake."

"Thanks," I tell him. I smile as Maximo reached across the table and held my hand.

"You know you never told us what happened during your anniversary." Eloise comments at the sight of our hand holding.

"We didn't," Maximo tells her.

My smile widens as I thought back to our date.

* * *

 _"Where are we?" I ask Maximo as he held his hands over my eyes._

" _You've asked me the same thing about 10 times since I picked you up this morning. And twenty times since yesterday night."_

" _Can you blame me? As soon as you said I should be ready by 6:30 am this morning I was curious. The only thing I know is that we're in Brooklyn." He removes his hands from my eyes. "You brought me to the aquarium!"_

" _You said you wanted to go to the Zoo as soon as it gets warmer, it's still a little cold so I thought the aquarium would be a better choice."_

 _I grin up at him. "I love it."_

 _He wraps his arms around my shoulder. "Come on we got here just in time for them to open."_

 _I allowed him to lead me into the aquarium. I had the best time, and from the grin, on Maximo's face, he was having a great time too. We went penguin feeding, before going to see the aquatheater show, after the show was over we went to the sea lion exhibit and feed them before going to feed the seal._

" _You're enjoying this," Maximo tells me we walked over to the food court._

 _I squeezed his hand. "I love this. The sea lion was so cute."_

 _He opens the door as we reach the food court. "I'm glad you're having fun."_

 _I poke him on the nose. "You are too. I saw you grinning during the show." the two us of us stood in line at Ends Meat._

" _I don't know what you're talking about."_

 _I roll my eyes. "Sure you don't."_

 _We reached the front of the line. "Hi, can we have a chicken cutlet sandwich, a Hogfather, water, and a coke," Maximo orders for us._

 _Once our order was ready, we found a table to seat at._

" _Max! Hey Max!" the two of us look up to the sight of a blonde girl with bright blue eyes. She was pretty. She sat at our table and placed her hands on Maximo's shoulder. "I thought that was you."_

 _Maximo calmly takes her hands of him and sighs. "Hi, Constance." Maximo subtle reaches out for my hand. "What are you doing here?"_

 _She rolls her eyes. "My little siblings really wanted to come here, and my parents forced me to come to. It's so childish right?"_

 _Maximo smiles at me, and I smile back. "Actually I'm having a great time."_

 _Constance final turns her attention to me instantly her eyes harden. "Oh, who are you? Maximo's little sister."_

" _This is Rose, my girlfriend," Maximo introduces me._

" _Hi," I great her._

 _She takes notice of Maximo's, and mines joint hands. "I've never seen you in school before."_

" _Oh, I'm not in high school yet. I'll be joining you guys next year."I tell her._

 _There was a sparkle in her eyes. "Oh, you're still a kid. I'm a sophomore."I had to stop my eyes from twitching from twitching when she placed her hand on Maximo's shoulder again. "Bye Maxie, see you in school."_

 _I raise my eyebrows at Maximo. "Maxie."_

 _He shakes his head and takes a sip of his coke._

 _The train ride home was silent, which was my fault, I was steaming._

" _Rose you know I have no interested in Constance right?" Maximo speaks up. "She has nothing on you."_

" _That's not the point," I tell him. "You told her that you're on a date yet she continued to feel you up and make jabs at me."_

 _Maximo pulls me into a hug. "Did you have a great time before she came?"_

" _Yeah but…"_

" _Do not let her ruin today Rose, we had a great day. And it's not over yet, I still haven't given you your present."_

 _I lift my head from his shoulder. "Maximo the aquamarine was enough of a gift."_

 _He kisses me on the temple and hands me a present from his bag. I opened it to the sight of a little box, opening the box revealed pictures of the two us, photos with our friends, pictures of me with my family, and a picture of Atlas when he was a puppy._

" _Maximo I love this!" I told him giving him a peck. "But we kind of had the same idea."_

 _I pulled my gift for him out of my bag and passed it to him. He opens it to reveal a wooden cube with pictures of the two of us on the sides._

 _He smiles down at me. "This is cute Rose."_

 _I reached for my bag again. "And I got you this."_

 _He raises an eyebrow at me but takes the gift from me and opens it. "Rose this is cool! Did Millie give you this pictures?" I had a fleece blanket made and all over it were pictures of nature that Maximo had taken in the past year._

" _Yeah. Do you know how hard it is to ask Amelia to do something without telling her the reason so that she doesn't blurt it out to you?"_

" _I live with her," he responds. "So how was today?"_

" _Today was amazing," I place a kiss on his lip._

* * *

"I get the feeling this Constance chick isn't the type of girl to give up," Amelia says as we looked through various swimsuits.

I shrug. "I mean her name does mean Constant."

"Constantly annoying," Eloise comments form the dressing room.

"She pissed Eloise of so bad she told her to do one," Asher adds from where he was standing acting as Amelia's cart. "How many of this are you gonna try on."

Eloise peeks her head out. "Do I look like the type of girl that's gonna wear the same swimsuit twice." Asher shakes his head. "Okay then." she pulls the curtains back and steps out in a ginger bikini set with a criss-cross back.

Asher's mouth drops along with all the clothes in his hands. Eloise gives a little twirl. "So what do you guys think?"

"You look nice," I tell her while Maximo shook his head at her.

"Isn't it a little too revealing?" he asks.

Asher glares over at him. "Shush!" he looks back at Eloise. "I think you look gorgeous."

Eloise pecks him on the lips. "Thank you babe." she glances at Maximo. "Save the protectiveness for Rose and Millie."

Maximo groans. "Do you guys really need swimsuits."

I roll my eyes, the saying that girls marry their father might be right. I take a couple of bathing suits and bikinis that I liked and walked into the dressing room with Amelia. As we wearing taking of our bra, somebody else stepped in.

"Eloise!" I screamed as I covered my upper bodies. "Would you stop doing that."

"You have a nice set," she says in defense.

"Yours is bigger," Amelia comments. "Ours her tiny.."

"Mine being the tiniest," I say as I grabbed the bikini top I was gonna try on first.

Eloise rolls her eyes at me. "You're still growing you have a great body your age, imagine what it's gonna be like when you're older. That's cute by the way."

"I agree," Amelia says. "Maximo is gonna hate it though."

"We'll see," I say before I step out of the dressing room.

"No," Maximo says as I stepped out. The of the bikini I was wearing was yellow with scallop edges while the bottom was white with green floral prints all over it.

"You don't like it," I ask him.

"Oh no I like it," he tells me.

"Than the what's the problem?"

"The problem is that if I like it, then other people are definitely gonna like it."

"You're so protective," Amelia teases Maximo as she steps beside me wearing a black and white striped bandeau bikini set.

Maximo points back to the dressing room. "Change!"

Amelia shakes her head. "Nah, I was thinking of taking a walk around the store like this and ask other people for their opinion. And I was also thinking of taking Rose with me."

Maximo glares at her. "You wouldn't?"

"Wouldn't I?" Amelia challenges.

Maximo let out an aggravated sigh. "Fine wear whatever you want."

"Wouldn't it make you feel better if we wore cover-ups on top of them?" I ask him.

"It would," Maximo agrees.

I roll my eyes at him before kissing him. "If I can deal with boys and girls looking at you half-naked body then you can do same especially when I'm more covered up than you."

"Do I have too?" I glare at him. "Fine, I'll deal."

By the time we were done, I had ended up with 5 bikinis, 3 swimsuits, 8 cover-ups, 6 skirts, 7 pants, 2 jeans, 4 shorts, 3 blouses, 2 tank tops, 5 shirts, and no money.

"There goes all the money I saved up for three months," I mutter as I put my wallet away.

"I told you I could pay for everything for you," Maximo tells me as he grabbed some of my bags for me.

"That's sweet Maximo, but I saved up cause I knew this was gonna happen, this always happens when we go shopping with Eloise. We come in, for one thing, you leave with 70 different things."

Maximo chuckles. "True. Hey shopaholic!"

Eloise looks back at him. "What?"

"When is your sister getting here?"

"She's been waiting outside for the past five minutes," Eloise tells us.

"What!" Asher's muffled voice sounds from under all of Eloise's bag.

"She said we should take our time because she had a phone call to answer," Eloise continues. "Maybe we should see if there are any cute bags on sale."

"No," Asher tells her. "We are done here." Eloise pouts at him. "Eloise no. This is our seventh store, you've bought the most things out of everybody and a lot of this we both know you're gonna wear once. Your sister is waiting for us outside, it's time to go."

"Fine," Eloise grumbles.

"Thank God for Asher," Amelia comments as she walks over to us with her own bags. "My feet are about to fall off. And I thought barre training was annoying."

I chuckle as I watched Asher and Eloise squabble. Maximo puts his arm around my shoulder and places a kiss on my temple.

"Let's go," he tells me. I smile up at Maximo him as the two of us walk out of the store with Amelia. "Bye Asher, bye Eloise." the sound of footsteps running behind us was heard a couple seconds later.

When we reached the car, it was to the sight of Elizabeth with a massive smile on her face. Eloise knocks on her window, and her head turns to us in surprise. She says something into her phone quickly before turning it off and unlocking the doors.

"Who were you talking to?" Eloise asks as she slides into the front row. Amelia and I sat in the second row as Maximo and Asher put our bags in the boot.

"Hi sis, how are you?" Elizabeth asks her. "I'm good, my day was amazing."

"You either give me your phone now, or I hack into a later," Eloise tells her.

"I would be so scared to have you as a sister," Maximo tells her as he slides in beside me. Amelia moves to the back as Asher joined her.

"It is," Elizabeth says just as Eloise snatches her phone from her. "Give me back my phone you donut."

Eloise grins at her sister before passing me the phone. I give her a confused look before looking down to see the name on top of her call list. "You've been talking to Uncle Josh," I scroll down the phone.

"And by the looks of it a lot," Asher says from behind me.

Elizabeth groans as she pulls out of the parking lot.

"You know I wouldn't mind calling you Aunt Beth," I tease as I hold her phone out. Elizabeth gestures for me to put in her bag which just so happened to be in front of me.

"So how was therapy?" Asher asks Amelia and me.

"Emotional," Amelia says. "We discussed things that I usually would never talk about. August Mom is amazing, she's very blunt, but she's very calm. I like her, there's still more I want to get through, so I'm gonna go back again. What about you Rose?"

I frown. "I did not like it, I don't wanna go back, and I disagreed with everything she said."

"Tell us how you really feel," Asher comments.

"I just did. Besides if I need to get something off my chest, I have you guys. Why do I need a therapist?"

"Because your friends are biased," Elizabeth comments her eyes on the road. "Yes you five always tell each other when the other is wrong, but that doesn't stop you from being bias. A therapist is good because they give you an unbiased opinion. Maybe you should give it another go. It's obvious she hit a nerve, so there's a chance she's right, and you just don't see it.."

I hum in thought. Could I actually be jealousy of Maya?

* * *

It was a struggle to open the door with all my bags, but I got it done. The sight that greeted me when the door opened was Farkle, Lucas, Maya and Riley seating on the couch watching Red Moon Diaries. Noticing me Lucas and Farkle get up and from the couch to help me with my bags.

"Thanks, guys," I tell them as I stretched.

"No problem," Lucas tells me.

I lead them to my room so we could drop the bags off before returning to the living area. I got a glass from the cupboards and filled it with cold water.

"So where have you been all day?" Farkle asks me.

"Shopping," I told them directly.

"Are you going to redecorate your room too?"

I shake my head. "Nah, it'll be a waste of money to do it now. Who knows what I'm gonna like and dislike when I get back?"

Riley final takes her eyes off the tv. "Are you and Uncle Shawn going anywhere special this year?"

I place my glass in the sink. "Yeah, Europe."

"What!"

"I look back in surprise to see the four of them staring at me with wide eyes."

"What do you mean, Europe!?" Riley yells.

I blink at all of them. "I haven't told you guys yet?" they all shake their heads no. "I'm not gonna be here at all this summer. I'm going to be exploring Europe and Asia."

The four of them look at each other before looking back at me. "What!"

* * *

"I didn't think you were gonna come back."

"Neither did I."

"So today I want to move away from Maya and Riley."

"Okay."

"I want to talk about your friends, specifically Amelia, Asher, Eloise, and Maximo."

A grin spreads across my face. "Let's talk about them."

"Asher."

"Asher is my diabetic buddy. He as type 1 like me and we meet at diabetes camp. His joy and happiness even though we have a lifelong chronic condition and will forever have to go through treatment is what changed my outlook on it. He's funny, he's goofy, out there, he's gonna be a professional gamer, and he's gonna dominate that world. He's the sweetest out of the four of us and the most welcoming, but he will put his foot down when he calls for it. "

"Amelia."

"She's my best friend. The one person that knows me as well as I know myself — sometimes better; I mean she's the one that suggested I might need therapy. She has been my confidant, solitude, and rock for more than a decade now. She's...she's amazing. I see that grin on your face. She said the same thing about me didn't she?"

"Almost word to word. Eloise."

"Eloise is a shopaholic genius. Amelia and Maximo, are certified genius and have a high IQ, but Eloise is on Tony Stark's level. She can reconstruct and break apart technology like nobody else. Which is scary because Eloise is insane. She's the one that taught me what a feminist is. She loves shopping, she loves makeup, she loves doing her hair but she at 15 and is not only succeeding in a male-dominated world, but she's thriving. She's my crazy, creative, blunt big sister."

"Maximo. By that smile and the glow in your eyes he's special to you."

"Maximo is so passionate about everything. Photography, school, everything. He believes in people when they don't believe in themselves, and he pushes me to be me fully and totally me. He accepts the bad and the good in me. He has a calm persona but he is the first line of defense in our group, he's so overprotective of us and he does is best to make sure we aren't hurt, emotionally or physically."

"You have an amazing group of friends."

"I do."

"Well, I see you next week?"

"Yeah, you will."

* * *

 **A/N 2: That's it, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I actually didn't think I would be able to update today, but I did. Next week is the final episode of the season, can't wait.**


	30. Girl Meets Legacy

**ROSE**

"It looks good Rose," Maximo tells me. The two of us were having breakfast at Topanga's, but this time without Amelia, Asher, and Eloise.

I bite my bottom lip. "Are you sure? It as to perfect. It needs to express everything we as a class as felt over the years and encourage us to go farther."

Maximo lays my graduation speech down and smiles at me. "Stop second-guessing yourself. It's perfect your Mom might even cry."

"But…"

"Rose, it's perfect stop stressing."

I took a deep breath before releasing it. "Okay."

"Are you excited? It's your last week of school."

"Yes and no. I'm excited to be moving on and but I'm afraid of what's to come."

"What's to come is that we're gonna be attending school together for the very first time."

"We are aren't we? I 'm excited about that."

Maximo smiles at me. "Me too." he looks at his cell phone. "We should go are you're gonna be late for the train."

I nodded in agreement and got up and stretched. Maximo passes me my bag. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

"Legacy," Dad says before he finally noticed that Farkle was missing.

"That's the Einstein Academy goose," Riley tells him.

Dad nods. "Oh, of course. The Einstein Academy goose. Why is it on Farkle's desk?"

"Einstein captured Farkle," Maya says.

"It was their end of the year prank," Lucas adds.

"So, since they took our mascot-" Maya continues.

"We took theirs, and now, we're even," Riley finishes.

"Farkle's not a mascot," Dad responds.

"What would you call him?" Maya asks.

Dad glances at Zay's desk before turning to Lucas. "Where's Zay? They got Zay, too?"

"Zay's back in Texas. He's at Vanessa's spring formal," Lucas replies.

"Ooh!" Maya and Riley cooed. I looked over at Amelia to see that surprisingly she had a smile on her face. Usually, at the mention of Zay and Vanessa, she frowns.

Dad calls the class to attention. "All right, guys. Listen up. It's your last week of school. This is my last chance to teach you something."

"Do you have more to teach us?" Maya asks him.

"I have so much more I wanna teach you," Dad responds, he focuses on all of us. "So much more. I mean, you guys are gonna be leaving this place. What will you be leaving behind? What is your legacy? I wanna talk about not just what you've gotten from this place, but what you've given."

Maya turns to the class. "He's right. We still haven't thought of our class prank! I was thinking we could let all of the air out of school. Everybody would just be like," she places her hand on her neck and pretends to choke. "That'd be hilarious."

Farkle enters the classroom. "I'll tell you what's hilarious," he glares at the goose on his desk. "Nobody saved me! Why did nobody save me?"

"Farkle, we looked for you for a whole five minutes, and then we took the goose," Riley responds.

"He's the new you," Maya adds.

"Donnie Barnes, regular goose," Lucas teases.

"I'd see that movie," Dad comments.

"Oh, please. Farkle cannot be replaced by a goose. Farkle is unique and one of a kind," Farkle tells them. "Hah!" he laughs, and the goose honks at him. "You don't know me."

* * *

"You haven't taught me enough," Riley says as we sat down for dinner.

"Did I teach you to pass the mashed potatoes?" Dad asks her.

"Yes."

"Well, then there's a test on that right now," Dad tells her. Riley grabs the bowl of mashed potatoes and passes it to him. "You passed!" Dad chuckles, the rest of us just stared at him. "Funny Daddy."

I snort. "Not really."

"What's bothering you, Riley?" Mom asks her.

"Everything gets harder," Riley responds."Everything gets harder, and you didn't tell me. Were you going to tell me?"

Mom turns to Dad. "You didn't tell her?"

"Only every day, Rose knows it," Dad replies. "You tell her."

Mom turns back to Riley. "Life gets harder." she turns to Auggie. "Tell her, Auggie."

Auggie turns to Riley. "I'm doing fine," he turns to me. "I would be doing better if Rose wouldn't leave for the summer."

I ruffle his hair. "How about I bring you back a bunch of souvenirs instead."

He rubs his chin. "Deal."

"We're graduating middle school," Riley says bringing the attention back to her. "We're supposed to be in the middle of our education. The only thing I'm in the middle of is a big mess with two people I care most about in the world."

"Why?" Mom asks her.

"Because we're not talking about it," Riley says. "Because Maya and I both like Lucas and so we know that one of us is going to get hurt, so we're all scared to move."

"You guys aren't gonna solve anything if you don't talk about it though," I tell her. "Lucas as to make a choice and it's scary, but you and Maya have to be strong enough not to let a boy get in between you. You've known Maya before you meet Lucas."

"You know what makes me happy?" Mom asks the both of us.

"How could you be happy about any of this?" Riley asks her.

"Because you're talking to us about it," Mom answers. "No matter what happens to you, we always want to be a part of what happens to you."

"You always will be," Riley tells them.

I nod. "I agree. I'm gonna call you every day when I'm gone and tell you what I do that day."

Dad smiles at the two of us. "Thanks, guys. That's the greatest legacy any parent could have."

Mom returns back to the previous topic of the conversation. "Look, you guys are both going to be fine, and there is nobody stronger than Maya. Nothing can break her. I just don't see it." At that moment Maya opens the door and falls to her knees. "Aww, it's a poor baby. It's a poor, poor baby. Come here. Come here." Maya walks over and hugs Mom. "Oh Maya, no matter what happens, it is nobody's fault."

"Yes, it is," Maya says.

"Whose fault do you think it is?" Mom asks her.

Maya points at Dad."Matthews."

Dad puts his fork down. "Well, of course."

Maya takes a seat beside Mom. "You didn't teach us enough. And we don't know how to handle this, and now we're leaving, and you're staying behind, and you didn't teach us enough."

Riley turns to Dad. "Yeah, Dad. You're more than a teacher to me. You're like a father to me."

Dad looks at her confused. "Thanks, Riley."

"He is your Dad," I remind her.

"He's the best teacher you're ever going to have. And if there's one thing I know for sure he's taught you, it's how to express yourselves in the best possible way, and as long as you do that, there is nothing to worry about," Mom tells Riley and Maya.

Lucas opens the door with his eyes plastered to a note card. "Hi. It's me, Lucas Friar. Since no one knows what to do, I made a choice."

Mom looks at Lucas. "Okay, I'm a little worried."

I look over at Auggie. "Auggie don't learn how to deal with emotions from us Auggie. Mom sucks at it, Dad sucks at it, Riley sucks at it, and I suck at it. Everybody else around us also sucks at it."

Auggie nods. "Okay."

"Rose, I think your Dad and I are able to handle our emotions very well," Mom tells me.

"Ski Lodge," I remind her.

"Touche," Dad responds.

"I choose to stop," Lucas reads from his card note.

"Lucas put the cards away. Say what you need to say," Dad tells him.

Lucas walks up to Riley and Maya. "You both mean the world to me, and I would never do anything to hurt either one of you. So, I choose to stop. You won't decide, so I did, and I decided that we're just friends. That's all we are. I don't want this to be the end of us."

With his peace said Lucas left.

* * *

 **AMELIA**

"You look fancy," Rose tells me as she walks up to me at my locker. She snaps her fingers a couple time. "My best friend is fiiiiiine."

I chuckle at her as I closed my locker door. "Dad is taking Maximo out after school, so I thought I'd dress up a bit."

Rose smiles at me. "You look happier lately. Yesterday when you Lucas told us that Zay was with Vanessa you didn't even scowl."

"Zay and I are friends first and foremost, and If I truly care about then is happiness is my happiness."

She nods as she opens her locker. " is really good at what she does." she takes a couple of her books from her bag and places it in her locker, before closing it.

"She is," I told her as the two of us made our way to history class. As soon as I entered the room, I stopped at the doorway causing Rose to slam into my back.

"Oww! Why'd you stop?" I move out of the way so that she could see what I was seeing. "What is wrong with the three of them?"

I shrug. "I don't know."

In front of us, Maya is lying on top of her and Riley's desk, Lucas is seated in his desk with it facing away from the front, and Riley was outside the class with her face plastered to the window. I shook my head and sat at my desk while Rose sat beside me.

"You came into this place a bunch of young kids who didn't know very much, and now, look at ya. Young men and women ready for what's next," Matthews lectures before shaking Maya. "Snap out of it!" he turns to Riley. "Get in here!" Riley makes a face at her Dad.

"What are you doin'?" Matthews asks Lucas.

"We value our friendship too much to look at each other," Lucas replies.

I scoff. "You act like that they're gonna get pregnant if you look at them."

Matthews shakes his head. "Turn your chair around," he orders Lucas. He pats the desk Maya was laying in. "Get in your seat." Maya gets in her seat, and Lucas stands up, taking his chair with him and turns it around.

"Now, the most important thing you can do in life is to give people the reason to remember you," Matthew tells the class, from the corner of my eye I saw Lucas look at Riley, before turning to stare at Maya. "The people who do that are the ones we study in here. So, your last assignment from me and for yourselves is to figure out what you will give back."

"What?" Maya asks Lucas who was still staring at her.

"I looked at Riley," Lucas responds her.

Maya nods. "I know. I saw."

"So, I'm looking at you to even it up," Lucas tells her.

"Well, a girl always wants to be looked at to be evened up," Maya deadpans.

"We're just friends," Lucas reminds her. "And I love your outfit."

Riley smacks the window with both of her hands. "Hey!"

"Your hair smells nice!" Lucas yells. Riley smiles and feels her hair.

"You smelled her hair?" Maya snarls at him.

"Lucas!"Matthews scolds.

"I'm dying here!" Lucas exclaims. Rose pats him on the shoulder in comfort.

Riley comes in and sits at her desk as Matthews starts to speak again. "What are you grateful for? Who do you want to remember you? Do something about it right now. Now get outta here."

The school bell rang signifying the end of class, and we all got up and left. The day continued like that, various teachers saying goodbye to various students and various students saying goodbye to their favorite teachers.

"So what are you doing today," I ask Rose once school was over.

"I'm gonna clean out my locker then I'm gonna go talk to Dad, and after that, I'm gonna go home and finishing packing," she responds.

I groan. "I still haven't finished packing either."

"Well, we leave the day after tomorrow and tomorrow we're gonna be to busy with graduation to pack."

"I know." My phone rings and unlock it to see a message from my Dad.

I'm outside with Maximo.

"I got go now, I'll see you tomorrow," I hugged Rose.

She raises an eyebrow at me. "We but know you're gonna call me tonight to come and help you pack."

I chuckle. "Now see that's why you're my best friend."

She waves me off. "Bye Millie."

"Bye Rosie." I made my way out of the school building and slide into the back of Dad's Audi A4.

"How was your last day of school?" Dad asks me.

"It was good," I replied. "There was a lot of crying going on which was little annoying."

"It's the last day of school, Millie," Maximo tells me. "What do you expect."

"Nobody cried on the last day of school for you, and there were no tears at your middle school graduation," I responded.

"I went to Einstein Academy, they're all emotionally stunted people," was his reply.

Dad chuckles at Dad. The four of us made conversation as Dad drove. I gasped when I saw where we were.

"Landmarc!" I cheered.

"We haven't been here since I was seven," Maximo says. "We came to celebrates grandmas 62nd birthday. "

"We did," Dad says as he parks the car. "It feels like a lifetime ago." his eyes were distant.

I pat him on the arm. "Dad."

He shakes his head. "I'm okay," he reassures me. "Come on let's go eat."

"Hi welcome to Le Bernardin," the host greets as we stepped into the restaurant. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Three under Cooper," Dad responds.

"Right this way," the host says after she looked at her computer. We followed her to a table at the dining room and took our seats. "What can I get you for drinks?"

"I'll have a Brooklyn Lager," Dad responds. "She'll take a virgin Margarita, and he'll take Blueberry Moscow Mule Mocktails."

The host nods. "A waitress will be back with your drinks and ready to take your orders."

Once the host was gone, I turned to Dad. "You've been here recently."

Dad nods. "I have."

"With who?" Maximo asks him.

"Why did I have to come here with somebody?" Dad asks. "I could have just come for the drinks, by myself." Maximo and I share a look before staring at him. "Fine, I came here last week for a business meeting."

"Dad you should go on a date," I tell him.

Maximo nods in agreement. "Mom did you wrong."

"She did you dirty," I comment.

"We want you to be happy," Maximo tells him.

"I am happy," Dad responds. "I have two of the most amazing kids in the world. What more could I ask for?"

Dinner with Maximo and Dad was amazing, we talked we laughed we joked around. It was so great that I almost forgot that Mom wasn't there with us, and she wasn't gone be there for my graduation.

* * *

 **ROSE**

"Are they gone?" I ask Dad as I stepped into the room.

"Yeah they're gone," Dad tells me.

I took a seat at my desk. "Any last lesson for me."

Dad leaned on his desk. "I actually do. You're gonna be traveling this summer." he walks over to me and knees down so that we're face to face. "I want you to do a few things for me."

I nod. "Sure."

"One; seek out people with different beliefs and views of the world to yours and get to know their side of the story is. Two; make new friends but don't forget your old ones. And three- I think this is the most important one; nobody has it all figured out." he tucks a stray hair behind my ear. "I know you think you have to have it all figured out and you don't. Take this summer to find who are you are and explore who you're gonna become."

"You're gonna make me cry," I told him.

"Let's save those tears until it's time for you to leave," he tells me before standing up. "Now come on, somebody has a hair appointment."

I smiled before walking over to Dad. He grabs his satchel and pulls me into his side as we walked out of his room together.

* * *

"Now ladies and gentlemen, please welcome a wonderful representation of what a John Quincy Adams Student is like, the valedictorian of the class of 2016, Miss Rosamund Matthews."

I stood up and walked over to the podium. "Let me begin by welcoming all of you to today's event and thanking Principal Yancy for that kind introduction."

"I'm very pleased to have been chosen to speak on behalf of my fellow graduates. It's a special day for us, for our proud family, and for our relieved teachers. Just wait until we are graduating college than it's gonna be our parents turn to be relieved."

"Today is one of those great occasions when we get to celebrate our achievements, perseverance, and successes as we grow older." I look over at Dad. "It's one of the times you can take a break and reflect, feeling good as a parent, teacher or a mentor, knowing that the kids you care about are doing just fine and they're on the right path. Graduates, we should know that our moms and dads are very proud of us today. They have high hopes for us, and they believe in us, and we are making them proud by showing what we can do. Take a look at them now, and you can see them smiling and snapping photos so they can record this moment forever. Today is an important day for them and us. Today they are very, very proud of us."

I paused. "Today would be a good day to ask for money." There was laughter around me. "Just saying." I paused as I waited for everybody to calm down. "Today would also be a good day to hug them and thank them for supporting you because as much as this is our achievement, this is also the achievement of the people who care about us. That means our mom, dad, stepmom or stepdad, grandparents, sisters and brothers, and all the other people who care about us. They want us to be our best and to live up to our potential."

"Graduation is seen as a coming of age, a sort of official way to recognize when a person steps into the next stage of life, and graduates, we are stepping into a new stage. With every year, we have become a little more independent. I bet you can still remember your first day here - it might have been exciting and a little intimidating too. I bet when you look at the 6th graders going to class you think, Wow! They look so little! I can't believe I was ever that young! Get used to it. We'll be thinking that for the rest of our life."

"But when we see younger students, you can tell how much we've grown up, how much we've learned and how much we've matured. Think back on some of the exciting things that happened this year, all the things we learned. This year, we ran the campaign for our new Senate, we saved our school's art programs, we learned to forgive, we learned to believe, and we learned that change isn't necessarily a bad thing. We had some great time this year, we also had some tough times, but we did it, and we succeeded. We're ready for that next step. I ask you as we prepare for this next step to do a few things."

"First, stop texting your friend about how you wish I would hurry up and finish talking so you can go home and get to your afterparty. Secondly, I ask you to take this chance to dedicate yourself to making the next year even better. Remember that you don't have to follow the crowd. Do the right thing, even if no one is looking. Study hard and remember that you're investing in yourself with every test you take and every book you read. And finally," I look at Riley for this one. "Don't be in too big of a hurry to grow up. These are some great times in our lives. Don't rush past them. Great things are coming, and just as our parents are proud, each one of us should feel proud of ourselves."

"So congratulations to us graduates, congratulations to the parents, and finally, congrats to the teachers and everyone else who helped us graduates reach here today. I'll leave you with this final quote, from a great author with whom I imagine we are all familiar, by the name of Dr. Seuss."

 _"You have brains in your head. You have feet in your shoes. You can steer yourself in any direction you choose. You're on your own. And you know what you know. You are the guy who'll decide where to go."_

"Congratulations again, and thank you for your attention. Remember we are all Kings and Queens High School doesn't change that. Our legacy is just beginning."

* * *

As soon as I stepped on the roof, Mom engulfed me in a hug. When Mom released me she had tears trailing down her eyes.

"Mom…"

"Your speech was beautiful Rose," she tells me. "So beautiful and I want you to know that I'm incredibly proud of you."

"Both of you," Dad says. "We're incredibly proud of you both."

"Congratulations you two. You did it," Mom tells us.

Riley smiles. "We had help."

"You would've been fine without me," Dad tells her.

"We don't really see it that way, Dad," I tell him.

Maya and her Mom walked over to us. "None of us do," Maya tells him.

"Thank you for teaching my daughter so well," Katy thanks him.

Dad smiles. "My pleasure."

"I don't think Farkle would've reached his full potential without you, Cory," Mr. Minkus says as he walks over with Farkle.

"Thanks, Minkus. He had a lot to live up to," Dad responds.

"Thanks," says. "That's why we want to see what he does."

"Of course, he will," Dad says.

I sigh he wasn't getting it at all.

"I don't really think you understand, Dad," Riley tells him.

"What?" Dad asks her.

"Their class prank," Mom tells him. "Oh, you haven't heard about that?"

"No. What'd they do?" Dad asks in suspicion.

"Well, we started talking about legacy-" Riley starts.

"About what we left behind-" Maya continues.

"And what we don't want to leave behind," Riley finishes.

Dad nods, he still wasn't getting it.

"This is good," Zay says with his arms around Lucas.

"We stole something from school," Maya tells him.

"You what!?" Dad yells at us.

"This is good," Zay says again.

"Well, put it back!" Dad tells us.

Farkle shakes his head. "Nope. It's ours now. We captured the real John Quincy Adams mascot, and we're taking it with us."

Dad looks around in confusion. "What did you guys do?"

"We stole you," Maya tells him.

Zay nods his head. "I told you this was good."

"What are you talking' about?" Dad asks.

"I called up Uncle Jonathan, and I told him that you had a lot more to teach us," I explain to Dad.

"She got you promoted, Daddy!" Auggie congratulates him.

"Of course, the superintendent of schools didn't want to move teachers around for only one student, so there would have to be a lot of other people who thought you knew what you were doing," Mom tells him.

takes over the explanation next. "So, the parents put together a little petition, got some signatures and we presented it to him. I was very convincing."

"How many parents?"Dad asks us.

"All of 'me," Katy answers him. "We want our children to have the best."

Mom chuckles at Dad. "You're going to high school, Cory. Again."

Dad nods. "We get to stay together."

"You said you had a lot more to teach us. And now, you can," Riley tells him.

"You have four more years to give us all you got," I tell him.

* * *

I stood with my family and Uncle Shawn in front of the security. Mom was hugging me.

"Mom you have to let me go, "I told her. she refused. "Dad!"

Dad gently pulls Mom off of me. He looks over at Uncle Shawn. "We're entrusting with her Shawn. Take good care of her."

Uncle Shawn places his hands on my shoulder. "Don't worry I promise to return her with all her body parts intact."

Mom glares at him. "You better. If one hair on her head is misplaced, I will hunt you down."

Uncle Shawn backs up. "Nothing will happen, I promise."

I rolled my eyes at them and walked over to Riley. "So this is it."

"This is it," she says. "We were supposed to this together."

"We can still do this together," I tell her. "Next time I travel to another country you'll be right beside me."

She shrugs. "Maybe." she hugs me. "Have fun."

I hug her back. "I will. And please solve that triangle issue you have going on with Lucas and Maya before I come back."

She giggles as she let me go. "I'll try."

I smile at her before walking over to Auggie and bending down. He hands me a bag. "Is this what you were hiding from me the other day." I opened the bag to the sight of a pometan dog plush.

"I was looking for one that looked like Atlas, but I couldn't find any," he tells me.

I grin at him. "Auggie it's perfect."

"There's a card in the bag," he tells me reaching into the bag to remove it and pass it to me. "I asked Maximo for the picture and Mom, and Dad helped me write the message."

My eyes were water was I was done reading it. I look up at him and hug him. "I love you. You are the most precious little brother in the world, and I'm gonna miss you so much."

He hugs me back. "I'll miss you too."

I smiled at him one last time before getting up. I walked over to Mom and Dad and hugged them one last time.

"Remember what I told you," Dad whispers to me.

I nod. "I will."

I walked over to Uncle Shawn with my suitcase, I looked back at my family one last time before walking into security with Uncle Shawn.

 **A/N: The last chapter of this book 😭. I hope you guys enjoyed it, I'll let you know when the next book is out. Don't forget to comment, review, and vote.**


	31. Cooper Sibling Questionnaire

**A/N: So I was up at 1:04 am and couldn't sleep, so I turned on my laptop and decided to write. This should keep us all going until the next book and the new book I'm writing. So enjoy the Cooper Siblings. Can you guess who's kids this are?**

* * *

 **So let's start with an introduction of who you are, you're birthday and your age.**

Wren: I'm Wren Jade Cooper, and I'm 15 almost 16, I was born July 10, 2024.

Mateo: What's up? I'm Mateo William Cooper, thirteen and I was born April 17, 2027.

Liam: Hey. I'm Liam Thomas Cooper, and I was born on the first day of 2029, I'm 11.

Sienna: Hello *waves*. I'm Sienna Belle Cooper, I'm 10 and was born on the last day of 2029.

 **Who's the oldest?**

Wren: Me!

Liam: *Rolls eyes.* She doesn't let us forget it.

 **Who takes longer to get ready?**

Wren/Mateo/Liam/Sienna: Mom!

*All laugh*

Liam: But between the four of us Sienna.

Wren: *Nods* I'm sixteen and have more going on with my body than she does, but I take third of the time she takes to get ready.

Sienna: *Shrugs* I like to look good.

*Mateo makes a funny face at Wren who shrugs and covers a laugh.*

 **Describe each other in three words. Wren does Mateo, Mateo does Liam, Liam does Sienna, and Sienna does Wren.**

Wren: Okay…umm…amusing, chivalrous, and responsible.

Mateo: Thanks, sis. Liam is easy going, dedicated and positive.

Liam: *Wraps an arm around Sienna* This one here is honest, affectionate, and spontaneous.

Sienna: Wren is dependable, passionate, and…what's that word? Sincere. She's an awesome big sister.

Wren: Aww.

 **One thing that you can do that your siblings can't.**

Wren: I can make my eyebrow dance. *Music plays and Wren moves her eyebrows to the beat of the music. Her siblings clap after she was done, and she takes a bow.* Thank you, thank you.

Mateo: *Takes a pen and starts spinning it really quickly* I can spin a pen extremely fast.

Liam: I can turn my hand 360 *Those just that causing his Wren and Mateo to squirm* They hate it when I do this.

Mateo: You hand should not be able to do that.

Sienna: *Gets up* Well mine is similar to his. *Does a triple fold. She smiles with her head between her thigh. She unfolds her body and laughs at the discomfort on Mateo and Wren's face.*

Wren: That looked painful.

Sienna: It isn't.

 **What is your favorite game you play together?**

Mateo: This is a really old game, like really old.

Sienna: Like ancient.

Mateo: It's called UNO.

Liam: The loser had to do a dare.

Wren: We actually still play it still.

 **Who is more obsessed with the technology?**

Liam/Mateo/Sienna: WREN!

Liam: It's because she has a boooyfriiiiend, so shes always on the phone with him.

Mateo: It's new, they've been dating for two months, and she hasn't put her phone down since.

Sienna. Mom says there in there honeymoon stage.

Wren: *Blushes but keeps quite.*

 **Who's, the favorite sibling?**

Wren: Like I've never understood that. Our Mom and Dad spend equal time with each of us, and we all have something we do with them that's like a me and mom thing or a me and dad thing. *Gestures to her siblings* And the same for them.

Sienna: I always feel bad for Théophile and Myriam cause Aunt Riley is always focused on Nathanaël and kind of forgets about them. It reminds of how lucky I am to have Mom and Dad as my parents.

Liam: Mom and Dad are amazing.

Mateo: They always have been and always will be.

 **Who keeps their room the cleanest?**

Mateo: All of us.

Wren: Dad is so OCD that we're OCD. Our whole house is spotless. He used to do a routinely check of our rooms when we were younger. So now it's ingrained into us to keep our area clean and organized.

 **Who's the better cook?**

Sienna: Mateo, he's always helping Mom and Dad in the kitchen, but if it's baking then that's all Liam.

Wren: Sienna and I are useful in the kitchen, but the two of them actually enjoy baking and cooking respectively, so their food tastes better than ours.

Liam: Thanks, guys.

 **If you got a call that your sibling was in jail, what would be the first crime that comes to mind?**

*Silence as they all thought about it.*

Liam: I can't see any of us committing a crime and ending up in jail.

Mateo: *Nods in agreement* Mom and Dad would kill us, and Grandma would have a heart attack.

 **Who sleeps longer?**

Mateo: Another thing that is ingrained in us is punctuality. We wake up on time we go to sleep on time.

Wren: For us, sleeping is a waste of time- we know we're weird. But why would I spend time in my bed when I could be being productive.

 **What do you fight most about?**

Sienna: Who's better at video games, what we eat for dinner and what we watch on TV.

Liam: When you say it out loud like that we sound so childish.

Wren: Some of you are.

Mateo: *Points at him and Wren* We are teenagers. You'll get there soon.

*Liam and Sienna roll their eyes at them.*

 **How often do you argue?**

Wren: You've seen us for the past couple of minutes. We bicker, but we don't really argue.

*Mateo, Liam, and Sienna nod in agreement.*

 **Do you share secrets with each other?**

Mateo: All the time. We don't really keep anything from each other.

Liam: It helps when we have issues but don't want to involve Mom and Dad.

 **Nicknames you have for each other?**

Wren: We don't have nicknames for each other but Dad calls me his little bird.

Liam: I don't have a nickname I'm just "Liam."

Mateo: I don't have one either. Although Mom does call Liam and me her little soldiers.

Liam: *Groans*

Sienna: Mom and Dad call me princesses and so somethings other family members do too.

 **Last text from each other.**

Liam: Personal or group chat.

Wren: *Takes out her phone and unlocks it.* Let's do the sibling group chat. *Blushes when she reads the message*

Mateo: *Chuckles*So the last message is "Mom and Dad are back get Yah out of your room now." That was from me.

Sienna: Yah is short for Yaheem who is her boyfriend, and he came over when Mom and Dad went on a dinner date and stayed in her room for like three hours.

Liam: She's not allowed to have him alone in her room, and Mom and Dad found out and…

Wren: We don't need to go into details with this! All they need to know is I got in trouble.

Mateo: *Laughs* Mom and Dad don't ground or do the standard punishments. Their punishments are always creative, unique and most importantly embarrassing.

Wren: But we still love them.

 **Let's end this on a sweet note. What is your favorite memory together?**

Wren **:** Christmas last year, Christmas every here.

Mateo: Not even just Christmas, December in general. We live in Florida, and in my personal opinion, Florida does Christmas right.

Sienna: It's so fun. Grandma and Grandpa come down Uncle Josh and his family. Aunt Amelia her husband and our cousins Antonio, Ilaria, and Serena. And Uncle Auggie and his family, and it was the best cause Aunt Ava just gave birth, so we got to meet our baby cousin.

Liam: There's also Uncle Lucas, Uncle Zay, Uncle Farkle, Uncle Asher, Uncle August, Aunt Eloise, Aunt Isadora, Aunt Imani…wow we have a lot of family members. And their kids come with them. So our house is packed to the brim because Mom refuses to let anybody sleep in a hotel.

Mateo: We go to Disney and watch Mickey's Very Merry Christmas, and we go to Gaylord Palm to see the ice sculptures. We also go to Santa's Enchanted Forest in Miami and then we go to Celebration.

Wren: Than Christmas eve we all sit by the tree drink hot chocolate with big marshmallows in them and watch old Christmas movies, play games, catch up.

Liam: It's honestly the best, just quality time with our family. It's amazing.

Sienna: It really is.

* * *

 **A/N 2: I STAN the Cooper siblings. Like I love them so much, and I enjoyed writing them. See how I didn't mention who Amelia marries yeah that I was on purpose. I know who she marries.**


	32. Best Friend Questionnaire

**Somebody help me I keep doing this, this is my third questionnaire. Now this a best friend Questionnaire between Rose and Amelia. Rose will ask Amelia 11 questions than Amelia will ask Rose 11 questions. This is a few years into the future, so they're around 16 (Rose) and 17 (Amelia).**

* * *

 **What is my full name?**

Amelia: Rosamund Neve Matthews. You know I've always loved our name.

Rose: You have?

Amelia: Yeah. Rosamund means Rose of the world, Neve means snow, and Matthews means God's gift. So your name basically means an everlasting Rose from God.

Rose: Never thought about it like that. I guess Mom did now what she was doing.

 **What is the name of my favorite childhood pet?**

Amelia: He's the only childhood pet you have, Atlas. These questions are easy.

Rose: Yeah the first five question I have for you are pretty straightforward.

 **What is my astrological sign?**

Amelia: Sagittarius. Which fits you because you're confident., assertive, open and have a firm believer in honesty being the best policy

Rose: Thanks, Millie.

Amelia: You're welcome.

 **Do I want kids, if so, how many?**

Amelia: Yes you want kids but because of your diabetes you know it's gonna be hard and would just be happy with one kid. But in all honesty, you want at least two a girl and a boy, and you do not want twins.

Rose: Very good.

 **What is my weakest subject in school?**

Amelia: Math, just math in general, has been since we were kids.

Rose: Number's hate me.

Amelia: Yet you can learn a new language in a couple of months.

Rose: *Shrugs*

 **You're my best friend, like the one I'm going into a nursing home with, but besides you, my parents, and Maximo who do I confided in the most.**

Amelia: *Chuckles* Does Maximo know you're going with me to the nursing home and not him.

Rose: *Shrugs* He does now. Anyway, answer the question.

Amelia: Beck. Beck is you're GBF, and if you didn't tell me, you told him.

 **What is my favorite band/music artist?**

Amelia: Your favorite band in the world is NCT-all of them, but your favorite artist in Logic.

Rose: You know me so well.

 **Do I bite, clip, or file my nails?**

Amelia: We get our nails done once every two months and the file it for you, but the reason we get our nails done is that it stops from biting them.

Rose: It works. It's money, but it's better than having no nails at all.

 **What is my favorite clothing brand?**

Amelia: You don't really like clothing brands. You were what you like and are comfortable in, and you always look for a good sale.

Rose: What can I say, I shop for myself, and I do it smartly.

 **What creepy crawly am I most scared of?**

Amelia: Spiders.

Rose: *Shudders* Disgusting things.

 **If I could go anywhere, where would I go?**

Amelia: Trick question. You would go everywhere.

Rose: *Smiles* Why choose?

* * *

 **Am I a cat person or a dog person?**

Rose: And you were saying my questions were easy. You have two dogs so obviously a dog person.

Amelia: Don't worry they get harder.

 **When I order a pizza, what do I get on it?**

Rose: A tomato onion phyllo pizza.

Amelia: I'm hungry now, we should get pizza after this.

Rose: We should.

 **Am I a flip-flop or tennis shoe person?**

Rose: You're all about comfort but you're also very trend-driven, so I'm going with tennis shoes.

Amelia: Correct.

 **When it's snowing, would I choose to go skiing, snowboarding, ice skating, or sledding?**

Rose: Skiing.

Amelia: I'm so glad you're parents are taken us to a snow lodge for your birthday. It's been a long time since I've been skiing.

Rose: I know I'm excited.

 **Who was my first?**

Rose: Blaec.

Amelia: *Grins* He's not my first everything but I'm so happy he was my first that I couldn't imagine it with anybody else.

Rose: Aww you love him.

Amelia: *Rolls her eyes* Moving on.

 **Do I go by any nicknames?**

Rose: I thought you said this was gonna get harder.

Amelia: Just answer the question.

Rose: We call you Millie sometimes short for Amelia.

 **What do I look forward to most about Fall?**

Rose: Thanksgiving, because you're stepmom makes the best pumpkin pot pie.

Amelia: It's soooo good. For those that don't know what it is it's like a chicken pot pie but instead of meat, roasted pumpkin, carrots, celery, and kale with white kidney beans for proteins.

 **If we go to a carnival, what ride would I go on over and over again?**

Rose: You always make it a point not to eat before we go to the carnival because you know you're gonna go on the wipe-out first.

Amelia: I love it, but I always look good when we go to the carnival, and I don't wanna throw up on myself, so I don't eat until I've ridden all the rides I want.

Rose: *Shakes her head*

 **At the same carnival, if I won a prize playing a game, do I chose a stuffed animal, a silly hat, or an inflatable guitar?**

Rose: You choose a stuffed animal and then you give it to your little sister.

Amelia: Between Maximo and me she has over 40 stuffed animals and 60 percent of them come from the carnival.

 **What is my favorite 'healthy' food?**

Rose: Everything you're vegetarian. *Makes face*

Amelia: Fix your face.

Rose: I don't know how you can not eat meat.

Amelia: I don't know how you can.

 **Where do you see us in 20 years?**

Rose: Did I not tell you were going into the nursing home together. Forget 20 years we're gonna be together for 50, 60…

Amelia: Until death do us part.

Rose: Exactly. Love you, Millie.

Amelia: *Hugs Rose* Love you two Rosie.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay here we go Amelia and Rose's best friend Questionnaire. I hope you guys like it. Should I do an sibling tag for Auggie and Rose? I'm telling you I have a problem, plus it helps me brainstorm.  
**


	33. To Be Continued

**World Meets Queen (Season Three): Still Queen**

Rose Matthews has had the most fantastic summer of her life. England, France, Spain, Italy, Korea, Japan, and China she's seen it all and gained new experiences from it. Now she's back to conquer her freshman year. Can the ones she left behind, come to accept the new Rose? Or with the realize no matter what she's still the same girl that left. Abigail Adams High School bow down to the queen.

Also, don't forget to read **Girl Meets Disruption**

Rosamund Neve Matthews, Rose to her friends and family, is moving back to New York. For the past four years, she's been attending school in France, but she decided that she wanted to spend her last four years before adulthood with her family. Rose is known for disturbing the status quote, and when she meets Lucas Friar, that's precisely what she does.


End file.
